The Flames and The Forest
by BetaMayhem
Summary: Natsu, raised by two dragons,until they abandon him in the forest. his life takes a dark turn as he strives to survive on his own. Darker Natsu, Powerful/smart Natsu. Multiple magics, No Pairing decided. Slightly AU with hidden events that have minimal to no real effect on the overall cannon plot.
1. Introductions

**Hey Guys! I have returned..Kind of. I Graduated, but i got to set up my college plans and apply to varous places etc. please be patient as i really hope to return to the world of Fanfiction! i have written the first 5 chapters of this story, it just kinda slapped me in the face when i was mixing cement. Lol ENJOY and as usual, leave a review and let me know what you think!**

Blue skies.

They are so peaceful aren't they? The occasional white fluffy cloud dots its clear coating, like icing on a delicious cake. Gracious, humble mountains lay about the plains, relaxing by the luscious green forest boundary line. A gentle passive breeze sweeps across the hills and into the proud trees, carrying the songs of birds and other wildlife. The blades of grass swishing like a thousand swords as they began their battle chant, whistling into the breeze. The forest seemed to laugh as the leaves chuckled joyously in the wind, mocking the chant as it reached there boundary line. Their battle however was cut short when a cry was heard.

A high-pitched cry alerted the forces of nature of the presence of a young boy, barley an infant, resting on a rock under the suns stare. The little boy was wrapped in a white and yellow cloth, bunched around the baby. The little child cried and cried, screaming out to the world, begging for someone to answer its call.

There was a stir within the forest, a low chilling, a strange silence spread over the forest. The wind silenced, the cries of battle paused, and the hills stopped snoring. The trees began to creak and the leaves rustled, shaking in fear. A presence made itself known as the trees cracked to get out of its way. The trees parted and the creature stepped into the clearing or at least its head anyway. The presence was massive, its head was still in the shadows, but its golden eyes seemed to stare into world and soul without bias or restraint. The child stopped crying, taken aback by the creature's eyes. The child was lost in the stare of the creature, it seemed to…powerful. The naïve child couldn't help but giggle at the attention this being was giving him. The creature tilted its head to the side, curious as to the reaction of this boy. The creature stepped into him light.

A gigantic dragon appeared from the shadows, stunning the boy. Its body was covered with dark, red scales. It's lower body, specifically its stomach, and the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, was beige in color. The dragon also has noticeable scars on his stomach and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of its body. The dragons back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. The dragon had a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera that glowed even in the light. It had a sharp horn pointing upwards just above its nose. The dragon also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Its large bony wings resemble a bat's, with rippled tips. It lay low in the clearing, observing the boy with unhidden curiosity. It spoke to the child in a deep, but warm voice.

" **What is a newborn like you doing out here by yourself?"**

' **This is where that massive spike of magical power is? Is it the boy?'**

The boy just giggled and outstretched his hands in a grabbing motion. The dragon obliged and came closer. The boy grabbed the dragon's horn and touched its scales, the child giggled in glee as he petted the dragon. The massive red dragon couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics. The dragon reached a clawed hand forward and scooped up the baby, bringing it closer for inspection. The child squealed in delight as it rose in the sky, the dragon just kept staring at the child, looking for any fear, but only found delight. The dragon watched the boy with its intimidating eyes and brought him closer, and watched in amusement as the boy leaned up against its scales and fell asleep to the dragon's natural warmth. The dragon's eyes sparkled with humor at this child. The dragon listened intently for anything around that would clue in the location of the boy's parents…..but found nothing, no trace, not even a wisp. The Dragon curled up into a ball in the large clearing, nearly filling the whole thing, the child at the center next to the dragons head.

The dragon watched the boy as he slept with that little baby grin on his face. the dragon made a decision right then, he would take this child. He would raise him to be the strongest he could be, under his tutelage and parentage.

 **"I, Igneel, Fire Dragon King, take this newborn child under my wing, until the boy can fight for his own at an acceptable level, I shall be his parent and watchful eye. The world will now his name, I give him the name of Natsu, Natsu Dragoneel."**

The dragon Igneel chuckled to himself as he enclosed a wing over the pair, shading them from the heat of the unrelenting sun.

' **This is going to be tiresome, irritating, and excruciatingly slow. But it won't be boring…mhmhmahaha. Maybe I can get Tharos to help me; her magic is strong, and will be a great help to the boy.'** The pair slept in the clearing, peacefully in the wild, as if heaven itself had decided to include them in its dreamy folds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time skip 10 years

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young boy woke up within the mouth of a cave, overlooking the vast forests and lakes. The world was currently blanketed under a dense fog, like a curtain of cotton. The boy scanned his surroundings, looking for any signs of his dragon friends. He stood up and sniffed the air, trying to find any trace. To his disappointment, there wasn't one. The young boy stepped into the light of the rising sun to get a better view; it was kinda hard to miss two monstrous dragons. As the sunlight reached the cave, the boy was placed in clear view of the world.

The young boy is a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair, and has abnormal sharp canines. He had no shirt, which exposed his rather well defined muscles. He had a simple black sash as his belt as it held up his baggy white shorts with tattered edges. He had a white, scaly looking scarf lightly wound around his neck. The young boy shouted into the valley, disturbing the valley's passive tranquility.

"IGNEEL! THAROS! It's me Natsu! Where are you?!"

His echoes traveled around, trying to find its intended target. Only to find nothing, Nothing. Natsu started to panic. He charged down the slope with incredible speed, crashing through boulders and jumping gaps. He sprinted down the hill with the recklessness of a berserker. He ran screaming over and over,

"IGNEEL!"

"THAROS!"

He ran around the valley for three straight hours, trying to find them, or any trace of them.

Nothing.

The young boy collapsed tears evident in his obsidian-black eyes. "Why," he muttered tearfully, "where did you go? Mom, Dad... Why did you leave me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 years later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A cold, thick mist had sauntered onto the quiet road, the fog's whispers and taunts jabbing playfully at the traveler walking alone on the secluded trail. The traveler looked nothing special, but nothing normal either. The traveler wore a single black cloak, tattered and frayed on the edges, which swirled about lazily at the traveler's movements. A few salmon-pink spikes of hair jutted out from under the hood, and a pair of wooden clogs clacked against the hardened ground as the traveler walked. The mist parted for the traveler as he walked, as if recognizing him as an ally. He walked off the trail a bit to a nearby cliff edge to examine the area below.

A sparkling city lay beneath, shimmering in the rising sun's light. The oceans clear, salty blue shone in newborn joy as the city sprouted activity and life. The traveler looked about the city, wondering if it would be worth it to stop. The traveler pondered it for a moment, before turning on his heal and heading down the trail, turning at a road sign proudly displaying its instructions.

Magnolia 5 Miles

The cloaked figure seemed to stare at the sign for a moment or two, before turning right toward Magnolia. The mist seemed to chastise him at his decision, but a hot blast of air exploded outward from the cloaked individual, scarring to fog into clearing. The traveler continued down the road. Little did this traveler know his little burst of magic had been clearly sensed by the master of a nearby guild…which could lead to trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magnolia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young salmon-haired boy wandered the popular streets in his ragged and tattered black cloak, simple pack, and sandals. The boy's irritation was evident as the cobblestone steamed as he walked and his aura made people sweat as they walked by. He walked with half his face hidden, but you could see his jawline muscles flexing as he marshaled his anger. He walked down the roads, ignoring his surroundings; he couldn't really care. All that really mattered to the traveler was this place had no information regarding any immense magical pressure near or in Magnolia.

He was walking down the crowded streets when a seemingly innocent civilian walked past him and brushed his shoulder. And then in the blink of an eye, the stranger was tugging at the travelers pack, ripping it from the cloaked figures back, and then high-tailing it to the narrow alleys. The crowd yelled in annoyance and outrage, but soon stopped when they noticed the cloaked figure wasn't doing anything. The traveler whipped his hood back in frustration, not really caring if anyone recognized his face at this point, this town had no information anyway, and so why hide a place he was going to leave soon? The majority of the populace had been watching the traveler because of the mugging, but once he removed his hood, all they could do was look in surprise. The traveler was male; he had a handsome face, onyx-black eyes, salmon colored hair and abnormally large canines. He had lightly tanned skin, and a scaly looking white scarf woven tightly around his neck. But what was most surprising, was his apparent age. This traveler looked no older than thirteen years old and yet he had such a mature and powerful aura about him. A few of the surrounding younger ladies blushed, but quickly hid it as the other males looked about ready to start beating the crap out of the kid. The young traveler either didn't notice or didn't give a flying crap about it. He just stopped walking and looked down the alleyway the thief fled. The young boy seemed to be having an inner battle with himself when a few of the surrounding people noticed his appearance and connected the dots.

"Hey! It's "Salamander"! The wandering mage! You see his teeth and scaly-looking scarf! He has got to be!"

"No way bro! That's gotta be "Smoke"! You know the spikey pink hair, long black cloak with frayed edges, and not a part of any guilds! He is the guy that has been taking care of all those dark guilds on his travels. The traveler that keeps obliterating them and then giving the majority of the plunder they took from the nearby villages, and giving it back!"

"Maybe it's the same person! They both fit the description!"

"WHOA! You may be right!"

The young boy just facepalmed at the growing crowd's conversation. 'And that means I have to come up with a new moniker. For Fuck Sake! And I really liked those ones too.' The boy just looked back to the alleyway, tuning out the crowds voices of admiration, and listening to the thief's retreating footsteps as he ran through the echoing corridors. The boy grimaced in annoyance. He tried to pursue, but noticed the crowd had closed off his exit…actually they had closed off all of them. Salamander AKA Smoke started to realize he would have to resort to magic to leave without harming any of them.

'Why must the people continue to thwart my attempts at freedom.'

The Salamander then looked up at the onlookers, then in an instant, he combusted on the spot. A bright red and orange flame engulfed his body, the heat pushing the crowd back. And then to the audience's surprise, Salamander disappeared in a large column of smoke. The smoke just floated above the crowd, but not too high, and then rushed off in an impressive display speed. Like the exploding ash from a volcanic blast. The cloud of smoke pushed through the alleyways, searching for its quarry. The thief had apparently stopped to take a breather after running, and seeing no pursuit, he decided that he was in the clear.

What an idiot.

A cloud of smoke burst forward and entombed him in its searing hot and blinding darkness, and then it lifted. The thief widened his eyes in horror as he watched the smoke congregate into a small pillar, and then dissipated outwards, revealing the same person he had just mugged earlier. The figure walked forward with a serious look on his face, and the robber looked as if he was ready to piss himself, while chanting reprimands in his mind.

'You total moron! You had to steal from a mage and from Smoke no less! Did you want to die!'

Smoke approached him, till he was standing right in front of him. It was rather a comical sight. Seeing a grown adult cower in fear as a 13 year old boy stared up at him.

The boy stretched his hand forward, fist cocked; the bandit closed his eyes in fear and dread. 'He is going to hit me and I'm gonna die!' he mentally wailed. Then he felt it…and it stung, but it didn't hurt that bad. He opened his eyes in surprise to see the boy looking at him in anger, and disappointment. He had just flicked him in the forehead.

"Next time you try and steal, remember what happened today, don't make me come after you." The thief was wide-eyed in stupor.

"Y-y-you aren't going to kill me?" he stuttered out.

The young boy just stared at him, "of course not, I only kill if it's absolutely necessary. You present no major threat to the populace, nor would the penalty be worth the action."

The Thief's shoulders sagged in relief, but soon tensed as the boy grew a furious expression. "But don't think you are getting off with a single flick."

The thief's eyes widened in horror as a circle of smoke and flame began to encircle him. He pleaded with the younger boy to spare him, but his pleas went ignored. "You just stole my stuff, why would I? But don't worry; I won't end your pitiful life. I'll just make sure you remember not to fuck with other people, P.S. figure out some other way to survive." The thief's eyes widened in horror as the traveler's face transformed into a stone wall, devoid of emotion.

"Remember the fear, the sense of hopelessness, the pain, and remember my face. Think of this moment, should you choose to try again"

The circle of flames and smoke exploded in a series of hot air currents. Launching the poor bastard out of the alleyway, and out to sea. His total flight time was over 14 seconds long, and this boy made sure to laugh for the entire time, and longer. He quietly chuckled in laughter as he listened to the robber's girly screams.

"I bet he plays the tough guy act when he is in town too" he laughed silently.

"That was…handled, though I wouldn't agree with your methods, I would say the issue has been solved." An aged voice spoke from behind him.

The pink-haired youth didn't even look back, "Oh, look who finally decided to come out of the shadows. You know it's rude to follow a person around without introducing themselves."

"Says the boy not even turning to look at the person he is talking to." The voice retorted.

The boy just shrugged, and then turned around. "Fair enough, what do you want?"

The voice stepped out of the shadows, showing himself to the famed rogue mage, Salamander. He was an extremely short, elderly man. He had black eyes and looked to be growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He had a black stamp of the FairyTail guild mark that covers his entire chest area. He was dressed in a casual manner, with attire consisting of a white shirt with a black FairyTail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

Salamander would have laughed at his appearance if he didn't recognize him first.

"Oh, you must be Makarov Dreyar, 3rd master of FairyTail. You are also a Wizard Saint if I remember correctly. Just the type of person I wanted to speak to before I left."

Makarov raised an eyebrow, "oh, and what did you wish to speak about Mr.….."

"Salamander or Smoke will do, the public has already made the connection anyway. I don't tell anyone my real name, it is still clear of enemies, and I don't need those fuckers to connect any dots regarding it." Salamander/Smoke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes," Makarov chuckled, "13 million jewel is quite the incentive isn't it?"

Salamander looked at him questioningly. "Do you plan on trying to cash me in? I can assure you that you aren't the first, nor will you be the last."

Makarov looked affronted, insulted even. "You would really believe that I would turn in a child for money!"

Salamander just gave him a hard look. "It's not the first…or the second…or the third…heck, it's not even been the….huh I lost count. Funny how that works, but it's been more than I would like, so forgive my skepticism."

Makarov looked shocked and…and genuinely angry. Salamander was watching the furious slide-show of emotions rage across the old man's face. 'Huh, looks like the rumors are true. He really does care about children, young or old.'

Meanwhile Makarov was having far less subdued thoughts. 'PEOPLE TRIED TO TURN HIM IN FOR MONEY!' he mentally roared. 'Sure, it's 13 million, but still. Here is a child, doing a _public service_ for the community by defeating their oppressors, and they repay him by trying to turn him in for his BOUNTY! What the hell has this kid's life been like?!'

Makarov looked back at the boy in front of him. Salamander just watched him, reading his expressions to try and discern how difficult his life would get if tried to talk with this guild master.

"Let's talk back at the guild, and I promise no tricks. This is just a friendly meeting of two parties in a place where you can't be followed by the public. Is this suitable for you?" Makarov asked formally.

Salamander was first surprised by the respectful request, but he quickly switched to detective mode as he searched for any clues as to any lies or ulterior motives. Once the scan was complete, he nodded his head. "That would be agreeable, lead the way."

Makarov watched the boy scan for any traces of deceit and couldn't help but feel a tad bit hurt. 'He really doesn't trust anyone, I can't blame him for that, but it must be hard. Probably no family either, who would let their child do something like that? I will do what I can to give him a home, I refuse to allow a child to wander alone. I REFUSE.'

Makarov turned and led the way to FairyTail, the crowd started following and shooting off questions faster than shooting stars. Makarov was really starting to get annoyed at this, but then realized that was probably why Salamander wore such a dark and large cloak. Although, he would have to get rid of the cloak now, as it was now a recognizable trait of his other moniker "Smoke". Makarov lead him through the streets and stopped right in front of the guild doors, looking back at the civilians.

"This is the FairyTail guild property line. Crossing without permission is a crime and you will be punished accordingly."

The crowd booed loud at that and then continued their onslaught of questions.

"Are you joining FairyTail?!"

"Are you rich from defeating all those Dark Guilds?"

"What's it like to have such a large bounty? Did you know it was raised to 18 million jewels from your original 13? Apparently the Magic Council has decided that they want to talk with you!" That got the Salamanders attention, he turned to the voice that shouted it off, but couldn't get a lock on him as everyone else kept shouting off more questions. He eventually turned and followed a shocked Makarov into the guildhall.

'Now the _Magic Council_ is after him! By Kami, how do they expect this kid to survive! Couldn't they have tried to get his attention any other way?' Makarov thought worriedly.

Salamander saw his worried expression, and felt a little spark of emotion enter his soul, 'wow, this old geezer actually cares. Who knew?' Makarov led the now 18 million jewel bounty into the guild's main hall, where everyone was on their toes. An armored girl with scarlet red hair walked forward, an annoyed but cautious look on her face.

"Master, why is there an exuberant crowd outside our guildhall? If I didn't know any better, I'd say one of us had become a celebrity."

A blue haired boy in only boxers called out from his seat on a table, "Yeah right Erza. They are always mad at us for destroying something or other, it never praise. My money is on the cloaked guy behind the master."

'A good guess, and the correct one.' Salamander thought.

The now named Erza looked back at the boy in boxers with a hard glare. "Are you telling me you destroyed more things during you last mission _Gray._ " Her voice was so menacing Salamander was seriously debating running away.

The blue-haired stripper Gray looked about ready to soil himself as he replied in a hurried, panicked tone. "NOPE! Wasn't me!"

Erza was about to march over to him and kick Gray's ass when a light chuckle was heard. Everyone turned around to see the chuckle from the hooded figure behind the master.

"Wow Makarov, you really do run a daycare. If it wasn't for your esteemed title and respectable character, I'm sure the majority of the population would have labeled you as some kind of pedophile."

The guilds younger members looked confused at that statement, while a few of the older members looked shocked, and then had a hard time holding in their laughter as they saw their master get red in the face at the logical insinuation. Makarov looked ready to yell at the cloaked figure, but when he turned, he realized that Salamander had put his hood up again. He restrained his anger for a later date and began to walk forward through the guildhall. Salamander followed, although tense as if something was about to happen. This only made Makarov sadden, he truly is on guard at all times. Salamander was walking through the guildhall before he reached the bar at the back of the hall, Makarov had entered the bar and went into the back room.

"Do you have a bounty book by any chance?" he asked gruffly. The bartender looked a little surprised at the young voice that spoke out from behind the cloak. She reached under the counter and pulled out a small booklet, leather bound, but relatively new.

"Here," she said with a smile, "the Magic Council pushed these forward to every magical establishment this morning. Fully geared and everything they rushed them everywhere in less than 5 hours ago. I guess they really want to catch somebody." Salamander took the booklet and flipped through a few pages, as if to find a specific person. He stopped at a page and almost dropped the book in shock. He walked quickly over to Makarov, who noticed his shock and hurried back down the stairs to see the issue. Salamander showed him the booklet and Makarov's jaw hit the floor. The entry was at the front as the current "most wanted."

Moniker(s): The Traveler, Salamander, Smoke

Bounty: 22 million jewel

Offense/Reason for Capture: Magic Council business

Skill level: S-Rank or above

Abilities: Unconfirmed

Last known location: Road to Magnolia from Clover Town.

This person is highly skilled and is known that he has taken lives. Capture is needed Alive and in good condition.

Notice to Wizard Saints: Should you locate this person, apprehend immediately.

Makarov read the entry with a look of pure dread on his face. He knew whatever chance he had at the boy's trust was shot down the moment he read the last line. He looked up at the Salamander with a look of worry and complete sadness at this boy's obvious misfortune.

"Wow, they even know my first moniker; they really have kept tabs on me. They haven't connected me to my other two aliases though, so I guess they lost me a few times." Salamander said.

Salamander looked back at Makarov and saw his expression. "Well, it's been fun. But if this was pushed through 5 hours ago, I got a whole crowd of get ahead of. I thought that guy out there said it was raised to 18 million, I guess that was the last post. Oh well, want that 22 million jewel reward? I doubt I could say no the magic council for long and I wouldn't mind the reward going to you. I think it would be well spent patching up all the destroyed zones your daycare of brats keeps making."

Makarov just chuckled dryly. "You are their age, and yet you call them brats? Where is the logic in that?"

"You tend to grow up when the world wants your blood." Salamander said in a serious tone, no mirth in his voice.

Makarov looked at him in despair; it was obvious he was torn. "How about I go with you to the council? I can tell them you surrendered willingly and maybe we can get a reduced sentence."

Salamander just shook his head. "Nah its fine, I wouldn't want that kind of act smudging your esteemed character. Don't want to look like an actual pedophile, do ya?" Salamander said with a smirk.

Makarov just stared at him. Salamander handed the book back to the barmaid and said, "I'm sorry to ask, but could you please cross out the first entry of all your bounty books? That page will no longer be active."

The barmaid was completely blown away by what she just heard. She had heard the conversation between the two and couldn't believe that this boy was currently the "most wanted" in all of Fiore. She nodded her head shakily. Salamander nodded at her, and then lifted the cloak from his head, showing the world his face. He smiled at her sadly and said, "Thanks, it will save time."

Salamander then turned back to look at Makarov, who looked to be leaking tears of frustration.

"Grow up Makarov," Natsu said with an angry face, "people prosper, suffer, live and die. Age is just a number in the cruelty of this world. It's like a cold crystal, rigid in all its guidelines, and brittle hard to the point where tears merely drip off its surface. You should be happy, why the long face? If anything, you are getting a free 22 million jewel bounty, should keep your damages paid for a while eh?" he said with a non-committal shrug. "I have committed my fair share of wrong deeds, and I did them full well knowing of the punishment. I believed that the consequences would be worth the action, I still do. So dry your tears, they will be better spent on the next innocent soul you bring into your light."

Salamander began to walk back across the guildhall. All the guildmembers by now had a newly published bounty book in their hands, and they were staring at him with a look of awe. Salamander looked at Makarov once again with a bored expression.

"Hey Makarov, before I go, would you like to know my real name? I imagine now that I am going to be put in court, my name will become public knowledge. No point in hiding it anymore."

Makarov looked completely shocked at his, but then his tears came back. "Sure, my boy."

Natsu half-heartedly smiled at him, revealing his abnormally large canines, "My real name is Natsu," he said, "Natsu Dragneel". He showed a faint smile and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **Tada! Chapter 1! i know it probably leaves a lot of questions, or not at all, but please be patient. i will publish the next chapter soon! i do want to hear back from you though, so dont hold back!**

 **...but please be gentle ;)**


	2. Encounters

**Hey Guys! Chapter 2 is here as promised. Thank you to those who have reviewed! it really did help! Please Enjoy! lemme know what you think in the reviews! please!**

A black cloaked figure was standing in front of the Magic Council building; waves of hot air seemed to pulverize the air as it rose into the sky, swirling violently around him. The figure raised its arm and went to knock on the big white gates, but they opened mysteriously before he could touch them. A thought projection shimmered into existence in the center of the walkway, smiling a smug smile.

"I'm so glad you could accept our invitation, it appears our previous attempts over the past year have somehow missed you."

He was tall, well built. He wore a black undershirt and large white overcoat with a Ten Wizard Saint medal glistening where his right breast pocket would be. He had electric blue hair and a strange blue tattoo encompassing his right eye.

"Siegrain…right?" the cloaked figure raised its hood and revealed himself to be Natsu.

Siegrain sweatdropped, "You don't remember me? I'm hurt."

"Sorry," Natsu apologized without any emotion in his voice, "I tend to forget unimportant things."

Seigrain just smirked in response; he simply waved his right hand through the gates. Natsu just sighed and walked through. As soon as he crossed the property line, a set of magical restraints materialized. A simple set of handcuffs and a chain, which led to Siegrain's outstretched hand. He then proceeded to tug on the chain in mocking manner, a stupid smirk on his face. Natsu looked at the chains, and then with little effort, snapped the chains in two, throwing his hands apart. Siegrain's eyes widened in shock, he just severed his chains, by sheer unassisted strength. He pulled his hood farther down his head, "I will allow myself to be taken, but never assume for a moment that I am going to surrender. I will only become a threat if I am threatened." Natsu began to walk forward, but stopped right next to Siegrain.

"And if that was your best attempt at restraining me, your shit out of luck." Natsu continued to walk past him, toward the tower that reeked of arrogance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu stood in the judicial chambers of the government building. His black cloak lightly tracing the ground as the hot air he naturally radiated gently swished about him in a gentle upward current. He was standing in front of the council, all members present, and all were staring at him with a critical eye.

"This is Salamander? No, can't be, this boy is a child." An elderly man spoke, his white beard laid out epically down the front of his chest.

"This is indeed Salamander, also known as "Smoke" or "The Traveler." I can assure you that."

Natsu just looked at the assembled figures with a bored expression. "So, what is the sentence?"

The council looked down at him with a strange expression. "Sentence? I don't follow?"

Natsu just sighed exasperatedly, "Yes, sentence, why else would I be standing in the Magic Council's Court of Law? I know what I have done, and I know you know some of it too, so quit wasting my time."

The council just looked at each other with surprise, as if just now noticing their location.

Natsu was really starting to get pissed. "I am well aware of the crimes I have committed, and I know for a fact that a few of them are a big "No-No" in this government. So how about you get to the point, or ill just leave. If you aren't going to charge me with anything, then you have no right to hold me, _especially since I bear no ties of loyalty to this nation or any other._ " Natsu declared in an even, but stony tone.

There were no holes for error in his words. Natsu now had the Council's full attention, especially from a voluptuous pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. What was most surprising about this woman was she was her aura. Her magic seemed so…unstable and yet fluid at the same time, it must be a Lost Magic, and that alone was enough to pique his curiosity. She was standing behind Siegrain, watching him with an intent stare. Natsu wondered how she managed to be present during the Magic Council's session. Was she an advisor of some sort? But she was so young; she looked to be in her late teens.

'She must be special in some way; I'll have to watch out for her. She may be an assistant, or the real deal.' Natsu thought as he glanced at her with an intent stare, memorizing her face and power signature.

"We are aware of your status and your crimes; we did not, however, bring you here to charge you of any of your crimes." The elderly bearded man said in a commanding tone.

Natsu wasn't sure what to make of that, he just looked at the council with narrowed eyes, "You guys aren't going to charge me with any crime or punishment?"

The council just nodded in affirmation. "We want some information about- Hey! Where are you going?!"

Natsu looked over his shoulder as he was now across the room and opening the window to the outside world. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but I could have sworn that you weren't going to charge me with any crimes or punishment, so I will be going now. Do whatever you want with the bounty, giving it to Makarov Dreyar would be my preference though, but I won't tell you what to do. And if you ever need to contact me…"

The council immediately looked up, ready to perceive every word. Their facial expressions afterward were…for lack of a better word….priceless.

"Please don't bother, I don't like you," Natsu finished with a blank expression, and then leapt out the window with an exaggerated flourish of his cloak. The some of the council members looked purple with rage, others were laughing to themselves, and one was doing her best to restrain her blush.

The Council sat in silence for a full three minutes, staring at the open window, until a mini old man spoke up. He was short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth.

"What a…interesting boy."

"I would have to agree with you on that Yajima," Seigrain said, "He is definitely going to be a difficult person to deal with in the future, especially since nobody knows what he is capable of. He could be a threat."

"Let's leave him be for now," Crawford declared, "as Council Chairman, I hereby remove the man known as "Salamander", "Smoke", and "The Traveler" from the wanted list. No one will be permitted to confront or interfere with the Salamander in his endeavors, only observe. This proclamation takes effect immediately."

The Council was surprised, the Chairman rarely spoke at _major_ meetings, and here he was making a _proclamation_ about the Salamander.

"But Chairman, he is a murderer! He has taken lives and caused major damage at numerous locations!"

"And yet when we arrive, everything is just as it was before any incident occurred. He cleans up after himself at least, and from the stories the people say about the dead are…less than savory. Not to mention, from what the bystanders say, the messes he makes are…behemoth. So it must be pretty impressive for him to fix something on such a large scale. It's almost as if he turns back time." Crawford said

Everyone looked at the purple haired teen with an expectant look, but quickly looked away. Everyone knew that her power was extraordinarily rare and even harder to master.

"We will observe for now, no actions will be taken against him, ONLY observation. Any and all intelligence regarding his powers or his identity should be immediately relayed to this council. Meeting adjourned." And with that declaration, The Magic Council Chairman's thought projection shimmered out of existence.

Siegrain watched as the majority of the council began to vanish, one by one, until his eyes rested on the young purple haired woman. "Ultear, what troubles you?"

Ultear looked up from her thoughtful pose, "Oh, it's no issue Siegrain-sama, what is your wish?"

Siegrain chuckled, "would you _observe_ our good friend Salamander? I feel something interesting will occur."

Ultear just nodded, then turned and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was walking down another desolate dusty road. He had no destination in mind, after all his mind was literally wandering. He was wondering what the council would do, would they come after him again? Would they leave him alone? Would they try and befriend him? Maybe they would try to interrogate him or kill him.

He just kept wandering, unaware of the path his feet took him. His black cloak's tattered edges dancing on the silvery winds. He kept walking; he didn't notice his surroundings, nor the other traveler he was currently heading towards. His absent thoughts were severed from the forefront of his mind when he slammed up against a small group of kids. He stumbled back from the sudden influx of pain and landed gracelessly on his ass. He looked up at the three and found the person he had bumped into was also on the ground, her hood had fallen from her head and Natsu got a good look at her features.

She was truly beautiful for someone her age, she couldn't have been older than 13, she had beautiful blue eyes and angelic white hair. Her skin was smooth and unblemished like the pristine clouds that hung above. His eyes quickly traced her body to try and discern anything else about her when he noticed her right arm, how could he miss it? He arm was…strange, there was no other way to put it. It looked almost wooden, but had strange purple orbs like crystals dotting her arm. It radiated a dark power, and when he looked back up the girl in question, she quickly hid her arm in shame, her once angered eyes dimmed with internal punishment.

Natsu just sat on the ground and looked over her companions with analytical eyes, taking in every detail. He traversed her two companions, and guessed they were probably siblings, given their unique white hair. But what got his attention the most was the clearly evident signs of malnutrition, and the multiple bruises and smudges of dirt and filth present on all three of them. He wondered what these kids would have had to go through to get this banged up.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to the road before me, please forgive me. Can I treat you to a meal or something?"

'I need to figure out where the hell she came into contact with that magic, its way to dangerous to be in the hands of a normal child.' Natsu thought

The three siblings looked at him suspiciously and looked like they were about to decline his offer, but their stomachs told that idea to piss the fuck right off with a loud, dominating growl. The two sisters looked embarrassed, while the brother seemed like he couldn't give a shit. Natsu found the trio quite the interesting bunch.

'This will be annoying, but necessary, and that power that girl has within her arm, I may be able to help with that. I wonder if I can get her to trust me…I suppose I could tolerate them for a while.'

Natsu simply stood up and offered his right hand to the girl that he had crashed into. She took it with her left while keeping her other arm hidden. She looked at him for any signs of mal intent or traces of trickery. She found none.

"Thank you."

Natsu just nodded. "I hope fruit is ok."

Natsu walked over to the edge of the trail and placed his left palm against the earth and closed his eyes. Strange tattoos appeared on his wrist and hand, and then the familiar pulse of magic was pushed into the ground. And what happened next made the onlookers wonder if they were on some kind of hallucinogenic. On the ground around Natsu, plants started to flourish and grow at an astounding rate, vines sprouted forth and a small grove of tree began to rise from the floor. The vines wound around the growing trees and started to grow various fruits. While some produced grapes, some ran along the ground and grew plump and healthy green watermelon. The trees reached an appropriate size, and then apples started to grow and ripen on their branches. The whole process took about 6 minutes, and it was truly amazing to watch.

Natsu removed his hand from the earth and reached up to pluck an apple from an extended branch, his tattoos still present. The branch seemed to sense him and weave its way towards him. He plucked the apple from the branch as his tattoos faded from view. He turned to the onlookers with a peaceful expression, waving the apple at them, and then taking a bite out of it himself, the sound was almost soul purifying.

"I would recommend an apple first before you go for any of the other fruits; it will help hold it down. The watermelons aren't done yet. Please don't harm the trees while you take the fruit, they worked hard to grow it for us, and it would be rude to hurt them for their efforts" Natsu said, his eyes completely relaxed.

The siblings looked at the girl he ran into, making her the leader and the eldest. "Be careful, enjoy your meal." She said simply, she plucked an apple from a nearby tree and eyed it suspiciously; she then handed it to Natsu, and looked at him meaningfully. Natsu sighed as he knew what she wanted. He took a small bite out of the apple and chewed it, showing no ill effects, he swallowed it.

"Why would I grow poison fruit? That's…actually not a bad idea to try…Anyway; I would like to help you. I know of the power in your arm, and I know the pain it brings. I want to help, but will you let me?" Natsu said evenly, his obsidian black eyes never wavering as they looked into the girls cerulean blue eyes. The girl seemed surprised by his statement. She seemed indecisive about what to do; she looked to see what her siblings thought but saw they were busy eating, smiles present on their faces.

"Look, I can help you. I dislike leaving that kind of dangerous power in the hands of a girl who looks ashamed to even possess it, much less display it. I can take you to a Wizard Saint, who will definitely know what to do. Heck, he will most likely try to make you a member of his guild and family. Which may be a smart call in your current predicament." Natsu stated solemnly

"Why are you helping me, I haven't even known you for more than ten minutes! What makes you so dead-set on helping me!" she demanded, but kept her voice low as to not let her siblings hear her annoyance and distress.

Natsu just stared, "That power is dangerous, corrosive if left unchecked."

The girl was so confused, 'Maybe he can help, but can I trust him? I don't even know this guy, for all I know he could just want to lead me along so he can kill me in a less traveled place."

"What can you do, and which wizard saint would you take me to help me?"

"I can slow the progression, and the Wizard Saint would be Makarov Dreyar, 3rd master of FairyTail."

The girl was still really unsure, but the chance. The chance that she and her siblings, or at least her siblings, could get out of this situation, was tantalizing. She looked at him in silent prayer, and then nodded her head.

"What's your name?" Natsu questioned

"Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss."

"Nice to meet you Mirajane, I am…a…call me…um…shit, I haven't come up with a new moniker." Natsu adopted a comical thinking pose and entered deep thought. He looked like a stone statue, completely still and immovable. Mirajane was doing her best to not laugh at this display, but it was proving difficult.

"Why not your real name?"

Natsu looked at her questionably, "well, no offense, but I have to be careful with my real name. Do you know the name "Salamander"? Or "Smoke"" those are the most common ones."

Mirajane brought a hand to her chin in deep thought. She scanned through the most recent memories, and came up blank.

"Nope sorry, never heard of them. Why?"

Natsu looked at her again, "Ok, I will tell you my name. But," his eyes hardened, "please know that the majority of the populous would love to capture me. And I don't need everyone knowing my real name either, so If I tell you. You must promise to never let the comparison between my name and my aliases to be drawn. Ok? Not until it becomes already known."

Mirajane looked into his eyes, and then nodded. "Can I tell my siblings?"

"No, I don't want them to be dragged into this unnecessarily. They are still too young, they can call me Traveler. But you." Natsu said, "You may call me Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Mirajane looked at him in appreciation, a bond of trust starting to grow. "Natsu. Ok, how many other people have you told?"

"There is only one now. And that is Makarov. If I somehow don't survive the trip or you need to talk to him privately and gain his trust quickly. Mention my name, he will see you as a friend of mine, and that will get you a few trust points to use." Natsu said. He then nodded at her. "I'm glad you are willing to trust me, thanks."

"You won't get any praise until the job is done, Gardener."

Natsu looked annoyed, then a little confused, "Oh, are you trying to give me a new moniker? I guess that works. Hmm, probably not actually, I have another that is pretty close to that, so it wouldn't last long." Natsu then looked up at the sky, noticing there was only about an hour or two left of light before the sun completely set. He then looked at Mirajane.

"I think we should rest here for the night, I think you three could use it."

Mira tensed, and then looked saddened, "I'm sorry, but that isn't an option for us. There is a mob of "Demon executioners" coming for me. They have pursued us for the better part of the month. And they are getting closer to us. We can't sit for long."

Natsu's face split into a look of menacing rage, his canines showing, and the golden light of the sunset sparkling against the flawless white. "I didn't mean 'right here' by the trail. I meant once we get into the trees over there. Trust me; you will be perfectly safe there."

Mira wasn't sure what to make of that statement, but his obvious good looks and aura of power made her face heat up. She quickly turned away. She didn't know why, but he just looked so _powerful_ even when he is enraged, she could only feel safe in his presence.

"I'll go and grab my siblings. It won't be hard to wake them up." she started to stalk off, and left a small trail of steam leaving her ears.

Natsu simply watched her walk away with an angry aura, but it shattered into a kind of comforting peace. He knew he was going to have a small piece of company while traveling with them; it had been a while since he had a travel companion. Not since-

Natsu's face darkened as his bangs shadowed his face, 'Igneel…Tharos… where did you go?' the Salamander raised his head to the sky; a streak of tears ran down his left cheek as he gazed at the sky.

"I will find you, and I won't let you go, not until I get answers." He said to the sparkling stars. He remembered the talk he had with Igneel and Tharos, how they had told him they would leave someday, and what he was to do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

 _Natsu was standing upon a desolate mountain top, standing in front of his two parents, The Fire Dragon King, Igneel and Tharos, Dragon Queen of the Forest and the Seasons. They were both lying on the ground, so they could look at him in the eyes._

" _ **You have grown Natsu, you have adapted well to the powers of the Dragons, but now I feel you should know, we will not be here with you forever."**_

 _Natsu's head snapped to Igneels glowing eyes, "What! Where are you going! Let me come to! You are my family!"_

" _ **And you are ours",**_ _Tharos said, her voice was feminine for a dragon, but it was still plenty intimidating._ _ **"But you must understand, we do not enjoy this either, we leave only to protect you."**_

 _Natsu couldn't believe it, "what do you mean 'protect me'! What is so powerful that it could make you two, the_ royalty _of dragons, run?! Please…..don't leave me behind."_

" _ **An enemy, one whom we are not capable of defeating currently."**_ _Igneel spoke, then split into a dragon grin,_ _ **"we are going to miss you, fire-spitter. Do remember to be careful using your magic. Its quiet potent for a boy your age, even with the enhancement of the dragon slayer magic, you must be careful. Good luck my boy."**_ _Igneel looked over to Tharos, who nodded and poked Natsu gently with her claw._

" _ **We won't see you for a while, remember to be strong. You are a dragon slayer, a force to be reckoned with. But that power has its reasons to be, and its purpose to be called on. We will leave you with a gift."**_ _Tharos smiled._

 _On Natsu' right arm, a tattoo blazed to life in a fiery burst. Natsu just watched in amazement as the new marking formed on his arm in an intricate style. He watched the flames dance for a few moments before they dissipated._

" _ **This is mine,"**_ _Igneel said, sad joy in his eyes._ _ **"This is a power to be used to protect what is most important to you. Only use it sparingly, the power within it is extremely destructive. I believe in you."**_

 _Igneel then nodded and ascended into the sky, vicious winds whipped about from his powerful wings. Knocking the once peaceful place with a mini storm._

 _Natsu watched Igneel disappear with tears in his eyes, he looked back to Tharos. "No…please…not you too."_

 _Tharos just smiled. She was a stunning dragon. She was along and slender dragon with healthy green scales. She had snow-capped antlers and wing tips. Her wings were an autumn gold and red, designed like falling autumn leaves as they fled the oncoming winter. Her spine was spike with golden peaks that seemed to reflect the light of a rising sun. her eyes were like crystalized amber under an orange-warm fire. She had small patches of fur on her body. Her chest and neck had light green fuzz and the roof of her face and cheeks had an incredibly soft pelt. Like a lawn of fresh, un-trampled grass. He rushed to her and hugged her cheek, sobbing and begging her not to go._

" _ **Don't be sad, be determined. I have a job for you my child."**_ _Tharos said_

" _What is it?" Natsu said tearfully, "I'll do it by the time you get back! You are coming back!"_

" _ **Yes, and by the time I see you again, I want you to have made friends. Find people to trust and live with. Find people who you can trust and they can trust you intern. Follow you peace, not your war."**_ _Tharos said with a sparkle in her eyes._

 _Natsu simply smiled a tearful smile. "I love you…mom"_

 _Tharos seemed a bit surprised by that comment. But she simply sighed contentedly. She then brought a single golden claw to his chest and poked him._

" _ **I love you too."**_

 _A warm feeling grew within his chest. It felt like life had been breathed into his body and soul. He felt born anew. A new tattoo came to be on his chest, in shone in a green light as it raced about his body, connecting his limbs to the central tattoo on the center of his collarbone and his left hand. It felt amazing._

" _ **I will see you again, now,"**_ _Tharos looked into the boys eyes, and Natsu looked into hers._ _ **"**_ **Rest** _ **"**_ _she said._

 _All of a sudden, the young pinkette's eyes felt heavy. He swayed on his feet, and the fell forward. The Dragon Queen caught him before he hit the ground and smiled pleasantly at him. She looked up and saw Igneel waiting for her. She looked back down at the boy, and then closed her eyes._

 _The Forest below bloomed to life as the tree obeyed her command. A long branch climbed to the heavens where she was perched. On its tip was a golden green chain and one of her scales as the headpiece. The scale she gave was a special one. It was the scale that adorned her face between her eyes. It was shaped like leaf, with golden embroideries around its edges. Tharos had the branch grow towards Natsu and drape the necklace over his head, tucking it under is scarf._

" _ **Good luck Natsu, our Dragon Prince."**_

 _It was then her turn to rise into the sky, though she gracefully glided up using the winds racing to the top of the mountain, she barley disturbed a leaf as she ascended. The branch she called had formed a cradle and was bringing Natsu down the mountain side, towards their cave. She smiled sadly, and then ascended to the heavens with Igneel._

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu sat on the rock for a long time, fingering his necklace that his mother gave him. Also rubbing his bandaged right arm that hid his tattoos. He didn't know why, but his mother's tattoo on his hand faded whenever he stopped pushing magic to it. But his father's never disappeared; it always stayed on his skin in a void black color. He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Mirajane approaching him.

"Hey, the sun has set. The mob is about 7 hours behind us, so we can rest for a few now, but it's important not to waste time. C'mon"

She reached for his cloak, but when she grabbed it and tugged on it, he didn't move.

"Do you know if there are any mages within their group?" Natsu asked quietly

"There are some, yes, which is why we need to stay ahead of them. Do you want to fight them?" she asked seriously, as if getting ready to try and persuade him to not.

"Well, if it came down to it, yes. I promised I would help you and take you to Makarov, if they get in the way, I will fight. I will not allow any more unnecessary pain or harm to befall you or your siblings."

Mirajane was surprised at the determination in his eyes, like an unyielding fire. She couldn't muster up any words; she just nodded and tugged harder for him to follow. He got up and followed her. The young Strauss led him into the trees and showed him the small tree that the other siblings were sleeping against. He watched their faces rise and fall as they took in deep, relaxed breaths. It was obvious they were very tired. Natsu walked over to them and removed his large black robe.

He was wearing a simple black vest with a red hood and a green trim. It looked a tad Christmassy, but if you looked closer you could see the scale pattern on it. The front was open, showing the world his clean-cut muscular form, and there was an indication of a tattoo on his chest, just below his collarbone, but it was hidden by his scarf. Mirajane wanted to ask about it, but she didn't, she was too busy fighting a creeping blush. Natsu spread his cloak over the two siblings, and then looked over at Mira.

"Well, are you getting in? I doubt you want to sleep standing up."

Mira blinked and then cursed herself for spacing out. She walked past Natsu and tucked herself under the cloak. It was a bit difficult, considering she hadn't taken off her own cloak. Natsu did his best not to laugh at her efforts; she eventually got situated, and looked up at him.

"What are you going to do? Won't you be cold?"

Natsu looked at her in surprise. "Don't worry, I already have a place to rest."

Mira looked confused, and watched him as he walked away, towards the mini fireplace the younger Strauss siblings made. Natsu walked up to the edge and placed his hands into the center, where a fire erupted. Mira was shocked an almost screamed at him to see if he was ok, she could feel the heat from here. She watched Natsu as he looked at the center of the flames. What he did nest almost made her faint. Natsu jumped _into the fireplace!_ He was currently standing in the flames. She watched in amazement and fear as she saw a massive creature appear in his shadow, a massive dragon. Natsu curled up into a ball in the center of the blaze, and closed his eyes. The dragon of flames seemed to curl up around him protectively, its tail wrapping around him and its wings encasing him in its glimmering warmth.

"Goodnight Mirajane."

"Call me Mira, its shorter." She replied with a faint blush.

Natsu chuckled emptily from within the blaze, which was kinda creepy, "Alright Mira, see you in the morning."

And with that, Mira joined her siblings in their slumber.

Natsu lay in the fire, staring at the sky.

'I will drop them off at FairyTail…and then go back to my searching…god dammit.'

 **Boom! #2 complete! You will see some of Natsu's power soon, so dont fret! luv ya all! Review and lemme know! PEACE!**


	3. Protection

**HEy guys! CHapter three has arrived as promised! Please enjoy!**

The sun rose over the hills as the night retreated back behind the far mountains. There was an early morning tranquility to all days that most missed due to their inability to relax. But not this morning, the calm peace was shattered by a heaven piercing scream.

"ONEE-CHAN! THAT GUY IS ON FIRE!"

The Strauss siblings woke with a start as the scream reached their ears. Mira jumped up and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING LISANNA?!" Mira shouted

"THAT GUY IS ON FIRE!" Lisanna screamed again.

"THAT IS WHERE HE- *ahem*, Lisanna, that is where he slept last night. He is immune to the fire." Mira said calmly, trying to put her younger sister at ease.

Lisanna calmed down a bit as she realized that he was unharmed, though he did look annoyed at being woken up in such a manner. He got up from his sleeping position and stepped out from the flames, his body and clothes steaming as the heat met the cold morning air. Natsu looked at Lisanna and actually smiled.

"Hello little one, I assume you are Lisanna? What is your name boy?" he asked, looking behind the two sisters.

The boy looked at Mirajane, who nodded, he turned back to Natsu. "My name is Elfman. Elfman Strauss. Who are you?"

"Call me Traveler." Natsu said as he nodded at Elfman

Elfman looked surprised, "That's your name?"

"It's the one you should use. My name carries a lot of…ill-favored popularity? It would be unwise to speak it out in public." Natsu said flatly.

Elfman didn't like it, but he nodded in understanding. "You are a mage? Are you a part of a guild?"

"I use magic, yes. I am not a member of any guild."

"What type of magic do you use? I saw it yesterday but what is it called? I want to learn it!" Lisanna proclaimed happily.

Natsu just chuckled kindly and patted her on the head, "I don't think so."

Lisanna looked sad, "Why not!" she pouted

"My mother taught me that magic, it's a family gift, and I'm not sure it can be taught by me, I think she would have too. It's a special magic of me and my mother…it one of the few things I have left from her." He said sadly, but then put on sad grin. He looked over to Mirajane, his emotions evaporating. Mira wasn't sure what to make of this. He was so kind to kids, but once they were his age or higher, his soft side just disappeared.

"Mira, can you get everyone ready? You said the mob was about 8 hours behind you yes?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…judging from when we went to sleep and the suns position since we went to sleep, and the large mob marching along the road towards us… I can say with confidence we slept for about 8 hours, and they caught us." Natsu said dryly

Mira just looked at him in shock, "THEY ARE HERE!?" she screamed in surprise.

Distant voices spoke out and Mira cursed herself for yelling. She looked at her siblings.

"Hear that!"

"Yeah, that was the demon!"

"She is somewhere over there! She's close!"

"Why don't we go say hello!"

The voices soon grew in volume as their proximity increased to dangerous levels.

"I need you two to run away from here, they are after me, not you. Thank you for staying with me these long few years, but know is the time to go. I love you both, now go!" Mira said to her siblings in despair.

"No! I want to stay with you! You aren't a demon! I won't leave you here!" Lisanna cried.

Mira looked over at Elfman. "I need you to protect Lisanna, take her far from here to a safe place."

Elfman looked ready to break, but just as he was about to comply, Natsu spoke up.

"What if I told you I was the safest place to be?"

The Strauss siblings turned to look at their new companion, he had placed his thick cloak back over his shoulders, and he looked at them with a malicious smile that spoke only of battle hunger. He looked slightly psychotic, but Mira just felt like she could trust him.

"I made a promise to protect you three; I don't intend to break it. Want to see another magic I know? Come here." Natsu said as he held out his hand to Lisanna. Lisanna smiled tearfully and took it, letting herself be pulled into his warm aura.

Mira saw the look in his eyes and felt...drawn. She felt that she could trust him completely, she believed in him fully. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Natsu nodded at her.

"That's two, c'mon Elfman. It will be cool I promise. I won't let any harm to come to any of you. In fact, I think the battle you are about to see should ease your fear.

Elfman walked behind him and grabbed his other shoulder. Natsu felt himself grin in anticipation, "Hold on to you stomachs!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A mob of around 30 people was approaching the forest line. They were about to pass through when they saw a large pillar of smoke erupted from the tree tops, it charged through their ranks and then pooled into a circle about 100 meters away. A light chuckle was heard as the smoke dispelled. The mob turned to see a cloaked, hooded figure standing where the smoke was before, the Strauss siblings behind him, who looked a bit green.

"Hey! It's them! Get HER!" a man yelled, and then led the charge in their direction.

Natsu, the man under the cloak, began to walk towards them. "I refuse to allow such scum like you to continue chasing these three. You are like a pack of rabid animals chasing a wounded deer. It's pitiful." He said in anger. Natsu turned resumed walking towards the mob.

The Mob watched as the cloaked figure walked towards them, they laughed and just picked up the pace, "Does he really think he can stop all of us!"

The Cloaked figure reached up and removed his hood. The light showed his pink hair and canines, his black eyes and his scaly scarf. Some of the mob's members stopped in their tracks when they recognized him. Others laughed in glee.

"Look! It's the Salamander! What a privilege! I wonder if that bounty is still good!"

"22 Million! Here I come BABY!"

The mob continued their advance, and the members who had stopped running watched in horror as the Salamander's face twist into a look of…disappointment.

"Drop" was all Natsu said as his magic power began to leak out. The power he started radiating shook the ground, the earth cracked and wind roared away from him. The trees screamed with approval as their leaves whipped about in their chaotic dance, cheering him on. The Mob started to fall to their knees, unable to stand under this magical pressure. It pressed down on them like a really, really heavy pillow.

"You insist on this meaningless chase. You persist to not only target this girl, but also her siblings in blind rage. You pushed them out of you village, _and then followed them_ …it'so so unnecessary."

Salamander lifted his hand up, and pointed is fist to the flattened mob. "I, Salamander, Smoke, or the Traveler, but more uncommonly known as Gaia's Shield, officially place the Strauss sibling three, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna, under my protection until we reach Magnolia. Mess with them, and you are picking a fight with me. Tell everyone who wishes to try their luck on the Strauss siblings. You will be hurt, killed if you are lucky… I was never good at holding back."

The wind picked up and blew about chaotically. The ground shook as the plants themselves grew thorns and surrounded the immobile mob, placing their sharpened points against their skin. Not hard enough to cause any real pain, but enough to draw blood and make them realize he was serious. The mob was real scared now.

'This guy is also Gaia's Shield! Oh man we are so fucked!'

'Gaia's Shield! The same person who destroyed an entire town that was home to a dark guild! No way!'

Natsu had reached the limit of his patience. "Approach them again with malicious intent, and I will personally erase you from this world, I will burn you in a flame so bright the heavens will see, and refuse your entry through their gates. Now…" Natsu paused, the wind stopped, but the intensity increased tenfold. A dark aura grew around the Salamander, and when he looked up at them, they were thrown into complete fear.

His eyes were glowing with power and rage, his left eye raged like the fire of a volcano, ready to burn the world around it. his right glowing a vibrant green, bursting with power.

" _Run!"_

The pressure shattered, and the mob regained control of their bodies.

The mob quickly got to their feet and ran the other way, wet pants slapping against their legs as they pissed themselves as they fled. Natsu watched them flee with a look of disgust; he recalled his magic presence and headed back to the siblings, who were frozen in fear and amazement.

"I had no idea you had so much magic power!" Lisanna praised, stars in her eyes.

Natsu looked at her in confusion, "What? Oh, no it wasn't that much, not for me anyway. I needed them conscious to listen."

The sibling's jaws dropped, "You mean you weren't even going all out!"

"No, they were only civilians and really low-level mages, I didn't want to kill them. I need them to spread the news first." Natsu said flatly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He looked back at Mira, "So, it is about a week's travel to Magnolia, shall we get going?"

The siblings could only nod and follow the mage in front of them. They looked back at the place the mob had turned and run, and their eyes sparkled with amazement.

Flowers and plants had grown and bloomed, and they seemed to be following Natsu as he walked. Showering the area in their fragrance to try and neutralize the horrid smell of the mob losing control of their bowels. Natsu smiled at the clearing he left behind. He turned and kept walking, the siblings following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Time Skip: 3 weeks

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cloaked group had finally entered Magnolia. It took longer than expected, news of Natsu also being Gaia's Shield traveled quicker than lightning. Natsu had been stopped a few times and eventually had to take less traveled roads to avoid crowds. The reason he stopped using that particular alias was because of the popularity it carried. It was regarded as a dangerous man's title, some say it's a hero's, some say it's a villain's, and the people he ran into were very bipolar about his presence. It got to the point where if he showed his face, he would be instantly recognized and things would spiral out of control from there. Natsu sighed to himself as he walked; the three siblings close behind him. It had taken them almost 3 times the time to get to Magnolia…to which he had only the siblings to blame. Oh well, he led them into a dark alleyway to the nearby.

"Alright, grab hold, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to use it to get us closer to the hall, the crowds are too thick."

The siblings looked really annoyed and begrudging at that, but didn't complain as they grabbed ahold of him. Over the last three weeks they had been together, a lot had happened. The three trusted Natsu, and they suffered less for it. As for Mira's cursed arm, with the new trust they had, she let Natsu examine it. Natsu determined it was some sort of Take Over magic. And when she had defeated the demon, she had taken a part of her soul. This new influx of dark power corrupted her arm, and with proper training, Natsu was almost certain she could revert back to her normal state. Natsu had slowed the progression considerably over the three weeks, though it wasn't enough to halt it, it was better than nothing. He managed to keep it from passing into her shoulder, but it was still firmly in place on her arm.

The Siblings had really come out of their shells, much to Natsu's amusement. It turns out Mira was actually a gothic rebel, and a bit of a bully too. She loved to throw her weight around when she could, and Natsu found it very funny when she butted heads with Elfman. Elfman had developed this weird and firm philosophy that he needed to be a "real man" and the only thing a "real man" needs are two strong fists. With that, he believed that he could solve any problem, with brute force. Natsu had a genuine internal laugh at that, as it was obvious that Elfman took it seriously. The kid was a year his younger and he already towered over the rest of them. The dude was _ripped_ ; his muscle's muscles had muscles. He was such a large man Natsu had to bring extra fabric so when he picked out a cloak he liked, Natsu had to order it custom so he could…you know… _put it on._

All in all, it was a tolerable journey; Natsu was almost sad that he would be saying goodbye soon. He would definitely notice their absence. If he decided to leave, he wasn't sure they would want to follow him, but he knew they wouldn't be happier if they did. He knew they would be much happier at the guild.

"Sorry guys, hold on, it won't be long."

Natsu closed his eyes, and then a little magic power later, and all that could be seen was a puff of smoke leaving the alleyway towards the guildhall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FairyTail Guildhall

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makarov was sitting on the bar, staff propped against his shoulder, nursing a beer in the other hand. His guildhall was abnormally quiet. The silence was almost deafening. Makarov's mind wandered various topics, but what it finally rested on was a pink haired mage. Makarov had heard that Natsu was also known as Gaia's Shield, and he knew that it wasn't long before another bounty was placed on him. Makarov couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. He had done a number of services to Fiore, and they just kept going after him. It was truly sad.

Makarov was about to take another swig of his drink when he sensed a familiar magical presence. Makarov dropped his drink in surprise; he was overcome with surprise and joy. 'He came back!'

The guild was looking at him in surprise and worry, "You have too much to drink Master?" a grown man asked, he had dark hair and wore a large white overcoat, a purple fire balancing his mug of booze.

Makarov leapt of the counter, not a care in the world as his shoes splashed in his recently spilled booze. Makarov looked brighten with joy as he hurried over to the guildhall doors, booze forgotten. He reached the doors and just stood in front of them…and waited.

The guild looked at their maser with worry as he seemingly lost his mind.

"Is everything alright Master? What are you doing?" a scarlet haired girl with armor asked

Makarov just looked at them with an ecstatic expression, " _He_ has come back!"

The Guild looked totally confused at his behavior and began to seriously debate showing him to the medical bay, when a large pillar of smoke descended through the open skylights above. The guild members watched in curiosity as the spire began to shrink and condense. It shrank into a sphere and then dissolved, revealing a group of four, all wearing cloaks, though the one the farthest to the back looked like a giant. The giant cloaked figure was at least 6 feet tall, and had this menacing presence that positively screamed discipline. The three in the back looked ready to lose their latest meal, which kinda killed their dramatic entry. The person in the front lifted the hood from his head, and the first thing that got everyone's attention, was the pink spikey hair.

"Makarov, I passed some of the newly destroyed countryside on the way here. How is this daycare even running? Does this mean the council gave you the 22 million jewel reward?"

 **And Done! i know this chapter was a little short compared to the others, but when i was going through my third revision...i realized some of it didint actually work...at all...so if you see any plot errors..PLEASE LET ME KNOW IMMEDIATELY! id really hate to fuck up the whole story because i didnt catch something.**

 **Also, please know i HAVENT selected a pairing. i know some of you are excited, but please DO NOT set yourself up for a suckerpunch down the line. i myslef i have no clue and im writing the damn thing. ANyway, PLEASE ENJOY!**


	4. Diagnosis

**'Nother Day 'Nother Chapter!**

 **How's it going guys! Chapter 4 is here! Diagnosis!**

 **Enjoy!**

The guild wasn't sure what to make of the surprise visit, especially since the last time they saw him, he was going to surrender to the Magic Council because of his 22 _million_ jewel reward. They were all wondering the same question, one that Makarov voiced for them.

"What happened at the magic council? What was your…sentence?"

Natsu looked over at Makarov, "That's another story for another time. I require the aid of a Wizard Saint, are you available?"

Makarov was surprised by the overall lack of energy this teen age boy had. His brats usually couldn't stand still for longer than 5 minutes, with the exception of Erza. It was unsettling to see a boy in his youth so devoid of innocence. It was as if an aged man had regained the body of a young boy, how he observed his surroundings, it was without any sort of wonder. Like an ancient god, who seemed disappointed with how reality was turning out. Then again, he was like this when he first met him, so he shouldn't be so surprised.

"Of course," Makarov said once he got past his thoughts. "What do you need?"

Natsu looked over behind him, "Oh, well, it's a private matter. Can we talk in a less populated place?"

Makarov just nodded in understanding and beckoned him to follow. Natsu nodded in understanding and followed, his small group and giant followed. He walked across the hall, behind the bar, and then entered the backroom. They tried to follow Makarov into the bar but the barmaid stopped him.

"Please wait for a moment Salamander-san" she said.

Natsu just looked at her, but complied and stopped moving; he waited by the bar's entrance in silence. A girl wearing armor walked up to him and sat on the stool next to the entrance, not 2 feet from him.

"So, you are the famous rogue mage huh? I never would have guessed you would be so young. Kind of makes me feel behind the curve, it looks like we are the same age but the power difference is as far as the distance between the sky and the earth."

"Erza was it?" he asked

"Yes, that's me" she replied with a smile, she was kind of happy that such a powerful mage remembered her name.

"There is no distance between the sky and earth. We define the sky as an infinite blue, something without a starting point, or an ending point. So who is to say its infinite blue doesn't begin from the very ground you are standing on?" Natsu mumbled sagely

Erza was surprised at his comment; she wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't have a lot of time to think though, as Natsu continued his mumbling.

"Everyone starts at the same line or point; the only difference is the boundaries we place on ourselves as we go and the roads we take to either avoid or surpass. The only difference between me and you in power is I destroyed my boundaries, while it seems like you are struggling with yours. You ponder the distance, but it's probably difficult to see from behind the wall you have built." Natsu muttered. "If you wish to grow, break them down."

Erza was speechless, at first she thought he was trying to sound cool and through some words around in a dramatic fashion. But as she listened, it almost seemed to resonate with her, as if she instinctively know what he was saying, and knew he was right. She joined him in silence as she mulled over his words. Her sword strapped to her waist swayed as she rocked on her stool. Natsu watched her from the corner of his eyes; he wasn't why he even talked to her…did the Strauss siblings do something too him?

"Master will see you know, please excuse the wait." The barmaid said apologetically.

Natsu just walked past her, he is letting himself go

He crossed the entrance and was about to enter the backroom, when Erza spoke up again.

"After your business, will you be leaving again? Why don't you stay, it must get lonely traveling alone without a place to call home. We are a family here, you would be most welcome." Erza said, though she sounded afraid of his answer. The guild was speechless, it seemed like Erza actually wanted this guy to stay. Weird.

"To be alone…is it really that bad?" Natsu mused out loud, "To be alone, to be without company or to be on one's own, what's so wrong about that?"

"What?" Erza was flabbergasted, was this guy's missing a few screws?

"Have you ever experienced the tranquility…of silence?" Natsu said, "Have you ever had yourself, as your only company? To wage war on your own identity and realize your true self, it is a terrifying, but beautiful fact. I love the silence, the uncontested _stillness_ that makes the soul tremble. I follow it anywhere; maybe it will lead me here. I guess we will see."

The guild sweatdropped, 'No, no it most definitely will not.'

Natsu continued his path across the threshold, his small group behind, the giant had to bend over to get through the door. Natsu shook his head to clear to clear awy his thoughts.

'I talked to her again!...something isn't right in my noggin.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small group was now standing in front of Makarov's desk, their hoods removed. Makarov studied the group with a critical eye. He looked them over one by one, and then looked at Natsu.

"I sense a rather unsavory magic, is that what you needed help for?"

"Yes." Natsu said.

"May I see?"

Natsu looked back at the girl to his right, "Mira"

Mira looked really hesitant about this, but she stepped forward nonetheless. He removed her right arm from her cloak and brought it into the light. She told her story of what had caused the affliction to appear, and how it had been behaving until Natsu showed up. Makarov didn't even flinch at the unsightly arm, in fact, he almost looked relieved.

"Well, this is good. Well, in a way at least, it was better than I expected. From what I can tell, you aren't possessed. More like you have absorbed the soul of the demon you defeated. It looks to be a strong form of Take Over magic. I can teach you how to use it, at which point you would have the power of the demon at your disposal, and your arm would return to normal."

Mira wasn't sure how to feel. She had wanted for it to be removed completely, to be completely untouched by it again. But she knew that it was never going to happen that way. She looked up at Makarov with a small smile.

"How long?"

Makarov put a hand to his chin, "Well, I don't know much about you yet, so it could be anywhere between a week and a month. How committed are you to this?"

"I'm ready to do what needs to be done."

Makarov smiled at her. "Why not join FairyTail; we can give you a safe haven for you and your siblings. We can teach you to master your magic, and you can live your life in peace here, with us. We are one massive family here, and we treat all members like our own family. Will you be our newest members?"

Natsu had flinched at the word "family"; it was like someone slipped a knife into his back. He didn't show it on his face though. what the hell was wrong with him?

He watched Mirajane intently, this was her choice, and he would protect her until she mastered her power. So he was effectively chained to her until she was in control of her curse…dammit.

Mirajane replied, "Can I decide later? I want to experience the guild before I make any rash decisions. Can I have a room to stay in during the mean time?"

Natsu sweatdropped while screaming mentally, 'WASTE MORE OF MY TIME WHY DON'T YOU!'

Makarov nodded in understanding, "Of course, I'm sure we have a room for you in Fairy Hills, though it is a female only dorm. I am certain I can find a place for you, Elfman"

Elfman shook his head in agreement. Makarov then looked to Natsu, "I can prepare a room for you too if you want, though it is entirely up to you."

"Do you have a fireplace?"

Makarov was a little taken back by his question. "Uh, no, I don't believe we have one."

Natsu sighed, "Can I make one?"

"How big were you planning on making it?"

Natsu paused for a moment in thought, and then shrugged, "How about four by seven feet?"

Makarov adopted a thinking pose, "I don't see the issue, but why do you need a fireplace that large? Surely a basic 3 foot square would be enough."

Natsu felt like facepalming. "I wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in a three foot square; I'm not as small as you."

Makarov looked completely confused for a few seconds, and then a thought smacked his face. "You are actually going to sleep in a fireplace! Why the hell?"

"Maybe I find it relaxing or maybe I like the way smoke smells, who knows. Are you going to allow me to build one or not? Actually, you know what, never mind. I don't care anymore; I'll figure it out somewhere else." Natsu said coldly.

Makarov wasn't sure what to do. 'Does Natsu really sleep in a fire pit?! Why in the hell would he sleep in such a dangerous environment? Does it have something to do with his magic?' Makarov stared at him for a while, debating locations and pondering the problems depending on the area. He was debating letting him build one near Fairy Hills, but Natsu cut his thoughts with a sharp slash.

"Never mind, I will figure it out myself. Don't trouble yourself any more than you have to, I will do it." Natsu said sharply, he looked over at the two girls behind him.

"Do you have someone who could help them adjust? It will be their home for at least the next week right?" Natsu prodded.

"Ah! Yes of course, I will ask Levy to assist you; she is a kind and smart soul. I'm sure you will be quick friends with her. I'll ask her to show you around after we are done here." Makarov assured.

"Well, we are, so maybe you should just do that now." Natsu said quickly, he knew that Makarov wanted to ask some questions about him and his life. But he really didn't feel the need to explain anything, much less himself. Natsu turned to walk out, the group following him, when Makarov stopped him.

"Do you have any idea where you will be staying?"

Natsu just looked back at him, no emotion present on his face. "It is none of your concern Makarov. I know it is your personal mission to help children in need, it's why I brought these guys here with me." Natsu said, "But you must understand something, and you better right now…"

Natsu's expression hardened, "I am _not_ one of those children that need the shielding of an adult, nor the advice of the so called "wise old man". I am different, always have been, always will be. I am not helpless, I don't need any help. So please, don't concern yourself with my condition, its entirely unnecessary, and a little aggravating." Natsu then continued his walk out the door; the group looked at Natsu with a look of confusion, as is if he wasn't this cold all the time and they were wondering why.

Makarov just sat in silence, still worrying about Natsu. Makarov wasn't sure what to make of him, he was an enigma wrapped within a barrier of social armor and arsenal of attacks that could decimate any would be intruders into his privacy. He wondered how hard Natsu's life had been. What could cause a thirteen year old boy to grow top the maturity level of a seasoned adult? What kind of demons haunted his reality?

Makarov sat idly in his thoughts when Natsu looked back in with an annoyed expression, "Old Man! You said you were gonna ask a girl named Lesy or something to escort the girls around. If you won't I will, and I will be persuasive." A dangerous look crept onto Natsu's face, and Makarov didn't like it at all.

"You will not bring harm to anyone here, not unless you are attacked without provocation or you have my explicit permission." Makarov said firmly, and angry tone in his voice.

"Don't make me wait; the color red is difficult to clean when it stains." Natsu retreated back around the corner. Makarov looked angry and then afraid.

'Would Natsu really be willing to harm my children?... I know he has commited crimes, but that was only because they were criminals…would he really attack them?' Makarov thought worriedly. He hurried to the door; he would have a firm talking to with Natsu about threatening peoples loved ones for personal gain.

Makarov rounded the corner and looked out to see Natsu…was nowhere to be found. At the bar were the three siblings, passively drinking water. Makarov walked over and asked the girls if they were ready for their tour.

"Yes, thank you. Natsu did say you would be right out, what did he say to you? You look pretty angry." Mirajane said

Makarov just twitched, "Oh, no it was nothing." He turned to face the guild; they were all staring at the cloaked siblings at the front of the bar. "Hey everyone, we have a few guests that will be staying with us for at least a week. They are _guests_ , so I would _suggest_ you remain polite when interacting with them. Also, the boy with the pink-ish hair that transported them here, he is very dangerous. I strongly recommend not getting in his way or interfering with him on any of his tasks. I would remain cautious when around him, he is extremely powerful. I would be lying if I said he wasn't at least S-class."

The guild took in this information carefully; most of them looked a little afraid but complaint, but two of them had very different faces. One of them had a look of curiosity, 'I wonder if he is stronger than me? I am an S-class candidate after all'. And the other had a crazy grin on their face, 'so he is really strong huh? And he looked to be my age…looks like I have a perfect rival! I can't wait to beat him to a pulp and show everyone how strong I am.'

Makarov nodded at the general consensus, oblivious to the thoughts floating in the heads of the two. "Levy-chan? Are you here? I need you to give a tour of the guildhall and Fairy Hills for me."

There was a deafening silence over the guild everyone looked around and noticed her absence. Makarov frowned at this and wondered where she could be. He looked for Jet and Droy, her teammates, to see if they would give him a clue. He couldn't find either of them either. He walked over to the bar and pulled out the Mission Acceptance sheet, and scanned for the names of Levy and her team, team ShadowGear. He scrolled down the list with his eyes until he reached Levy's team, and realized they had taken a job, and they wouldn't be returning any time soon. Makarov debated on what to do when a voice spoke out.

"I can show them Master"

Makarov looked up to see the red-haired beauty in armor stand up and walk forward. "I have been here a long time, and I am an S-Class candidate, so I would make a good choice in showing them around."

The guild cringed of Erza showing them around, but said nothing for fear of their health. Makarov weighed his options. He could let Erza play tour guide and potentially ruin the Strauss sibling's idea of FairyTail…or he could oppose and get himself seriously injured. Makarov bounced the ideas in his head before he came to a decision.

"I will allow it, but keep it limited to the guildhall and Fairy Hills; I have some things to discuss so time is of the essence." Makarov said

"Alright." Erza stepped forward and walked to the group, "Hello, I am Erza Scarlet, you current tour guide, would you mind following me?" Erza reached out and touched Mira's shoulder, which turned the situation into a bad one. Mira leapt out of her chair and batted away Erza's hand as she backpedalled. Erza wasn't sure what to do, she looked at Makarov for answers but he was just as surprised. He knew the reason why but didn't realize she was this tense about it, it looked like only her siblings and Natsu could even touch her. Makarov stepped in before Erza could push the issue.

"I believe that physical contact should be refrained from. A simple tour should suffice." Makarov said strictly.

Erza seemed to want to get back at the eldest girl, but retrained herself. She composed herself and gestured her hand to the open door of the guild entrance. "Shall we start? Can I have your names?"

The youngest spun on her stool, "My name is Lisanna."

The giant turned his muscled neck and looked at her curiously, "Elfman."

The eldest looked about uncertain, but once she found the comforting eyes of her siblings, she smoothed over. "My name is Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss"

Erza nodded, "Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, would you follow me?" she began to walk towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was kneeling on a support beam in the ceiling, looking down at the events taking place. He narrowed a critical eye at some of the more powerful guild members, judging their threat levels and possible magics, and two had his interest.

The red head, Erza Scarlet, she had an unusually high affinity with Requip magic, and it looked as though her Second Origin was already leaking into her magic reservoir.

The other was Makarov of course, what was interesting was his Giant magic, which out of all the others, was his strongest. Natsu was slightly impressed at the amount of Giant magic he kept sealed away, that much of it would kill a normal person in an impressive firework of blood.

Natsu felt himself disintegrating into smoke, a slight grin on his face.

'This might actually be fun…'

 **Kaplooie! whatcha think? got any fixes or errors, LEMME KNOW DAMMIT! otherwise its gonna stay there.., and thats just embarrassing.**

 **Luv ya all! hope you get to eat your favorite food!..cause mine got stolen...by my cat...and i cried...SO BEWARE FAST BLURRY FELINES! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!**


	5. Promise

It had been two weeks since the Strauss siblings were brought to FairyTail. It had been a rather difficult time for them for the first few days. The new environment and privacy probing people definitely didn't help. Natsu had to state a point when the crowd got to large.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

All it took was one of Lisanna's tears and the whole guild was thrown to the ground by Natsu's magic pressure, even Makarov fell from the bar as it pressed down on him, but remained on his feet, barely. Only Erza and Makarov had the strength to stand, but even then they struggled to stand straight. Natsu stood in front of Lisanna, in-between her and the crowd, with an angry expression on his face.

"Tears" Natsu said quietly, his hair shadowing his face. "Tears of FEAR!" Natsu's magical pressure almost tripled as it made visible distortions as it squashed the air around him. Erza dropped to a knee as her legs buckled. Natsu looked up and his eyes glowed with power, one eye a deep forest green, the other a violent fire red.

Natsu took a step forward towards the downed guild mates, some had already fallen unconscious, but a few were still awake. Natsu walked up to a struggling Gray and lifted him up by his neck, holding him in the air as he dangled. Gray started to form his magic underneath his dangling feet, though it was slow going as Natsu's magic pressure squashed it, making his ice crack. Natsu pulled Gray close and then bellowed right in his face.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE HER CRY!" he roared as he threw Gray at the wall opposite him. Natsu's eyes lost their glow and faded back under the shadow of his hair. The magic pressure lifted and the guild regained conscious.

"Make her cry again…and you won't wake up." Natsu whispered, but his words traveled the hall like an icy wind. Natsu then dissolved into smoke and vanished, inwardly proud of himself.

'That should give them some breathing room…'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that, nobody dared to try and mess with the Strauss siblings, in fact, they were treated like royalty. Gray was hospitalized for 3 days as his impact with the wall. The Strauss siblings were confused as to why Natsu was so protective of Lisanna especially, but didn't bother asking as Natsu was being especially cold towards everyone who asked too many questions.

Only Erza Makarov and Gray were unafraid to speak to them, but Gray was intentionally rude. He wanted to goad Natsu into a fight so he could "beat" him. Though everyone knew if he couldn't even stand under his magical pressure…there was no way he could even touch him.

Natsu had kept his distance from the guild after his little demonstration by order of Makarov, though Natsu agreed with a threat.

"If anymore tears are shed, I will wash it away with blood." Natsu had said ominously

Makarov got the pretty picture after that.

Lisanna and Mira appreciated the space that was given; they were normally harassed by the other guild members asking for dates, information on Natsu, or battles. Elfman really couldn't tell the difference as they normally left him alone anyway, him being a massive muscle mountain.

It was after that when Mira decided to make a stupid decision.

It was late at night; nobody was paying attention to the shadow that had slunk out of Fairy Hills. Nobody noticed it slid over the dimly lit ground and flee the guild grounds. It reached the gates and looked back, lifting its hood a little, letting the moons glint catch a look at the pale silvery hair and light blue eyes.

"Goodbye Elfman, Lisanna. Please don't follow me."

The shadow turned away from the gates and was about to leave when the bushes outside the walls sprung to life. There branches reached out and wrapped the gate shut, binding them tight. A person's silhouette materialized from the dark and stood on the other side of the gates, looking out at the shadow with a faintly glowing red eye.

"If you were planning to leave them behind so they can "be happy", I swear I'm going to kick you back into your bedroom window. Regardless of how much money I have to pay to replace it...Mira."

Mira ripped her hood from her head, letting her angelic hair spill out. "Why are you getting in my way? I'm only a burden to them! I will only bring them pain and misery, it would be better if I left."

Natsu just looked at her like she was stupid. "Do you not see the way they look at you!? The love they feel for you is worlds beyond this guild's bullshit camaraderie. Why are you running! If you learned to control the power you have been given. You could PROTECT THEM. Instead you run away, believing you are too weak to solve anything, before you even tried."

Mira looked close to tears. "Doesn't matter how strong I am if they will stay around me. my very name and any relation to me will hurt them!"

"You haven't even tried." Natsu said quietly

Mira decided she had enough. "What do you know! You've been alone your whole life! What do you know about Family!"

Within a millisecond, she felt it.

Dread.

Natsu looked down right demonic in an instant. Even the moonlight seemed to flee from him as his aura projected complete blackness. He seemed to dissolve in the cold darkness.

Natsu's voice seemed to rumble the air as he spoke; time itself seemed to freeze as he spoke barely in a whisper.

"…and is that supposed to mean I can't feel pain? That I can't feel emotions associated with happiness? Joy?...love?"

The air chilled, almost as if a slow motion blizzard had snuck up and began to attack in a night raid on their persons. Mira looked at Natsu in regret and fear. She knew she had screwed up, and now she was…in a word...fucked

"Am I not allowed to feel? To have bonds of friendship? To experience the pleasant parts of life because I am alone?"

Mira was starting to take a few steps back, the absolute anger and betrayal seemed to roll of Natsu's shoulders as he stood on the other side of the gate as her. The darkened aura seemed to take on a humanoid shape and grasp the bars with clawed hands.

Natsu looked up at her, and Mirajane was thrown from her fear into confusion.

Natsu had tears in the corners of his eyes. "Don't forsake your bonds; they carry more weight than you think they do. And while it may seem liberating at first, the pain that follows is inescapable; it tortures your soul like no other."

Natsu then let his aura recede. The darkened humanoid let go of the bars and receded into Natsu as he walked away. Mira watched him leave, wanting desperately to call out and apologize, but she knew that it would have no effect right now. She stood in silence, mentally chastising herself for her poorly chosen words. She looked back at the gates and saw the bushes had retreated into the garden they came from, and left the gate unbound.

She stared at the gate long and hard, weighing Natsu's word.

And then made a decision.

Natsu was outside the perimeter, watching her head back to the house, a sad smile on his face. he turned back, his back resting on tree and sank to the forest floor in the back of the Guild. He loked up to the stars, watching them glitter.

"Dammit..she got to me there…what the hell happened?" he chastised himself quietly. He stared at a rather large star,focusing on it, rebuilding his crumbling mask. He looked down again.

"…Dammit…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning light filtered over the horizon as the sun began to rise. The nights chill abandoning its post as the days warmth led its charge. The FairyTail Guild was waking up and beginning its daily routine. Erza walking up and down the halls making sure everyone she needed was up and the guild was running. Makarov was standing on the guildhall itself, looking out over the land as he took in the morning view. He sighed in content as his eyes wandered the expense of Magnolia, only to focus on a small pillar of smoke that was slowly rising high in the sky, strange flashes of light booming at its base.

The Wizard Saint was intrigued.

He slipped of the rooftop and set off to investigate.

10 minutes later, as he neared the source, he felt his eyes widen in surprise.

It was Natsu.

Natsu was sitting in a large pyre of fire, eyes closed in a mediating position. He held his hand over his eyes like he was tired, but Makarov had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the only reason.

The dragon of fire that surrounded him was a big hint.

Makarov watched in awe as the dragon grew and shrank in size as Natsu exercised its control. He moved its arms and legs with grace and then conjured swords of pure black from the fire dragon's hands. The weapons made Makarov curious. They were void-black, like the darkest shadows on earth, though it looked like they were having trouble in the light. The dragon did some practice slashes, and then threw one of its swords.

Right at Makarov.

The old guild master leapt out of the way as the sword flew with deadly precision, piercing the tree he was hiding behind and leaving a line-shaped hole that would have gone through Makarov's chest had he stayed there. Makarov turned with an angry expression, probably going to say how foolish that was and how he could have been killed, but soon found his words wouldn't come out as a large dragon of flames loomed over the top of him, much larger than it was before. It was glaring at him with a sword of blackness pointed at him. its fiery eyes seemed almost alive as he could feel it staring into him.

Natsu spoke from within the blaze. "It's rude to sneak up on people Makarov. You're lucky I realized it was you by your scent. The last group that snuck up on me was intent on cashing my bounty, and they paid dearly for their blunder."

Makarov looked saddened at that. 'He really can't catch a break can he?... Or me for that matter, he's gonna kill me one of these days.'

"I'm curious my boy, what are you doing? I've never seen fire magic used in such a way, nor did I think it even _could_ be used this way." Makarov questioned. "And that sword of yours, you summoned it rather quickly, and I would believe it would be  Requip, but I didn't since its magic signature. It was as if you conjured it from nothing, and it appears to be weakened in the light."

Natsu showed no outward emotion, but on the inside, he was glad. 'Oh good, he didn't see anything else.'

Natsu removed his hands from his eyes, and the dragon lost its form, dissolving back into the fire Natsu was sitting in. Natsu calmly rose from the blaze, dusting the ashes off his rear as he walked out, completely unmarred from the flames.

"You are correct, Basic fire magic alone can't create what I have done. The swords are a skill I created myself, and can only be wielded by someone with my…unique background and abilities."

Makarov didn't like the lack of answers he was getting.

"Can you at least explain you magic? At least one of them?"

Natsu sighed and put his hands in his pockets, unsure of how to proceed. "I'm not sure that's the best idea. I don't need any information that could help me against an enemy getting out."

Makarov sighed in exasperation, and then looked back at Natsu. "Then could you at least demonstrate the magic you showed the Strauss siblings when you met? I heard it was truly beautiful to behold."

Natsu was starting to get annoyed. "If I show you, will you stop pestering me?"

Makarov nodded happily.

Natsu just sweatdropped, 'this guy is a few marbles short of a bag.'

Natsu dropped to a knee and placed his hand on the ground. The same tattoos appeared again, and then the magic happened.

The earth's plants all began to grow and bloom in a greenish hue. The forest around seemed to let out a content sigh as it began to heal all the damage Natsu did. Makarov watched in wonder as he witnessed the forest come to life. The trees shone and the grass danced, flowers smiled and bushes laughed in the wind, it was stunning.

Natsu looked up and saw the look the master had, and it made him feel a small bit of hope on the inside.

'Maybe…maybe I can trust him.' and then his eyes considerable darkened, 'no, STOP. that's not what you're here for…friends will only slow me down…right?'

The earth seemed to reflect his hope as it swayed in health. Natsu stopped his little show and then stood back on his feet. His magic's green glow vanishing, but all that it had grown remained. Makarov looked at Natsu in wonder.

"Is this how you repaired all the damage you caused in your large scale battles?"

Natsu looked down. "I can only repair some of the damage, as long as it's nearby some sort of forest or tree. If it was in the center of town, I would have a problem. Plants need nutrients to grow, and in a town there isn't much."

Makarov was confused. "Didn't you overthrow an entire village with this power? I heard you buried a city under a forest after a conflict."

Natsu looked at Makarov as if he was a retard. "What did I just say?"

Makarov just looked at him like he was an idiot, but played along. "They need nutrients to grow, and that a city doesn't have a lot of nutrients."

Natsu sighed, he still wasn't getting it. "And what do you think the most available source of nutrients was in a large scale village?"

Makarov looked puzzled for a moment. And then it dawned on him. water wouldn't have been a problem, as it could have been syphoned through the village's water system…but the nutrients…the mass needed to grow trees…it came from-

"Yes, the people that lived there were the fuel for my forest to grow. There was a reason only a few survived." Natsu said sadly, a grim undertone lathered his breath.

Makarov looked completely shell-shocked. He really was a killer, but before he could say anything, Natsu continued.

"They deserved nothing less, those bastards worshipped Ankhseram, which normally I wouldn't have problem with, but for their "sessions"…they used children. Any youth between 4 and 13 was a target. The guild kidnapped children form the village and then _sacrificed_ them in some half-baked ceremony hoping to be cursed with the power of death." Natsu said with no small amount of venom.

"I couldn't allow them to continue, much less their ceremonies. I saved all that was worth saving before I erased the city's sins with the very forests they dumped the bodies after they were done." Natsu spat, a spark of residual hatred in his eyes.

Makarov had a hard time standing on his feet. The guild he had just described, Death's Door, was one of the most corrupt guilds in existence. If Natsu had defeated them all, by himself, than that meant he was truly a strong mage, maybe even Wizard Saint level.

Natsu looked at Makarov hard in the eyes. "Yes, I am a killer. I have taken more lives than I have tried to save, but I'm afraid that's all I can do at the present time."

Makarov looked at the boy in wonder. This boy has had to burden all this pressure, weight, and pain all on his own, and yet he can still stand.

Natsu sighed and walked over to the fireplace, where he began eating the flames, much to Makarovs shock.

'HOW MANY SURPRISES DID THIS GUY HAVE!' Makarov mentally roared, and then fought back the urge to slap himself, 'he has a few, he said so himself…why does he have to be such an enigma?'

Natsu walked back over to Makarov and sat down on a nearby rock. "You want to know who I am yes? You want to judge my character, I will tell you all of my Monikers, and in exchange, you will promise me to house and help any and all children refugees I find. Do we have a deal?"

Makarov nodded quickly, this was a win-win for him!

Natsu took a deep breath. My monikers are The Traveler, Salamander, Gaia's Shield, Smoke…and Walker.

Makarov felt his lungs refuse to take in air.

It made so much sense.

His blades of pitch blackness, they were his signature after all.

"How is that possible, Walker was reported to be almost twice your age!"

Natsu shook his head and looked Makarov seriously in the eyes. "Listen closely; I will give you two questions. Yes or No, to which I will answer truthfully, after that, I need to head out."

Makarov looked shocked. "Your leaving?"

"Yes" Natsu answered simply.

Makarov cursed, that's one question gone already. He could try and for another, but Natsu might just answer "no", and then he wouldn't have any questions left.

"Are you going to come back?"

Natsu looked up in surprise, not expecting that. He honestly thought he would ask about his blades or his type of magic, something personal…but to ask if he would return…

Natsu wasn't sure how to feel. Did he really want him to come back? Him? A murderer and a monster?

Natsu wasn't sure on how to answer… 'yes or no' he thought.

He knew that either answer would be a promise, come back, or never return?

Natsu had a small internal debate before looking Makarov dead in the eyes, a small smile played on his normally blank face.

"Yes"

Makarov smiled.

"I guess I will see you when you return. Good luck with your hunt Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu felt a smile fighting to rise up, a real, genuine one. One without force, malicious intent, or fake, one where Natsu truly felt a small bit of happiness.

"Thanks….old man."

"HEY!"


	6. Flame

**HEYYO! wassup guys! Chapter 6 as promised!**

 **I just wanna type something real quick for you guys.**

 **You guys have no idea how proud and happy it makes me feel when i log onto my computer after i come home from work and see all those reviews praising my work. the joy itself is like i have just been given my favorite foods for free FOR A YEAR. this means so much to me, and im so happy i can write this for you!**

 **luv you all, and enjoy!**

It had been 9 years since his hunt for his dragon parents had begun, and each time he thought he was close; there was nothing to be found. Magnolia had been a last ditch effort with high promise…but as it turned out, lacked any fruit to bear.

His anger grew as he walked. "How do they keep getting away from me? Why are they running FROM ME?!" he whispered to himself furiously.

He just trudged forward as his anger continued to rise. The paving stones he walked on were now starting to grow red hot as he walked; it wasn't long until he came to a conclusion.

I need to hit something.

Yeah, not the best but it was good enough for him. He looked around at the skyline, seeing if there were any large mountains or deep valleys that he could let off some steam in…until he heard a faint, but panicked voice. It carried across the bay, from a small cruise ship. It carried the melodies of betrayal and disgust, but a large amount of fear.

The traveler's eyes narrowed in thought, and then relaxed in conclusion. A grin soon adorned his face as he backed up to get a running start. He took in a deep inhale and felt his fire roar. He grinned manically and charged forward before launching into the sky on a pillar of golden orange-red flames. Wings of light stretched from his back as he flew through the air like a kamikaze firework. He threw sound behind him as he rocketed at the ship, exploding onto its deck in a bonfire of flame. The crew looked on in astonishment, which quickly turned to fear as a hooded figure soon stepped out of the flames.

The Traveler looked at the crew and found them to be pirates of some sort, along with a pile of hostages as it seemed

The traveler felt his lips peel back into a smile.

Oh good, something to vent my… _frustration_ on

The traveler cast his cloak to the side, where it quickly caught aflame and disintegrated into smoke and ash.

"What do you think you are doing?" he spoke, smoke rising in faint wisps from the corners of his mouth. The pirates soon began to sweat in fear as the traveler began to walk forward. The door to the dining hall son burst open with an obviously angered man. He had dark blue hair and a strange tattoo above his right eye. A small purple cloak draped from his shoulders as he waved his hands at the crew.

"What the HELL you IDIOTS! Are you done with the merchandise!" he roared, and then took notice of the rather large bonfire and ominous looking man standing in the light, though his outline was obscured do to the intensity and heat.

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't welcome. GET OFF MY SHIP!" the man roared and fired off a purple glowing ball of flame at the traveler. The traveler simply raised his right hand and caught the ball, before crushing it into a show of smoldering fragments.

"You have ten seconds to abandon ship, or I will…. _help_ you off." The traveler spoke dangerously. His shape obscured by the smoke and flames behind him/

One of the bandits turned to the purple caped man and spoke with fear. "H-h-hey Bora? I think this shipment wasn't that great, so maybe we should just leave it and call it a day?"

Bora yelled out at the pirate, "Don't call me that you fool!"

The traveler began to walk forward again, his form becoming much clearer, "Ooooh…so you are Bora, Bora the Prominence. You were kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild a few years ago weren't you? And since then your occupation has been the kidnapping and selling of women to various…customers. You have a relatively small bounty on you…nothing compared to mine…but… I guess it would be a shame to pass it up, I'm sure I'll need it at some point."

The traveler was now visible to the crew, his salmon pink hair and tanned skin, his black eyes and ripped body. His clothes were black pants and a simple black vest with a red hood and green trim. A white checkered scarf with a scale pattern was wrapped around his waist like a belt. He looked to be in his late teens, which was what surprised the pirates the most.

"Get him!" Bora roared as his pirates complied. The boy just looked at the mini mod of thugs charging at him and just sighed in annoyance. His wings of light all of a sudden grew in intensity and the heat repelled them.

"I have no desire to beat on weaklings. Bora, lets settle this."

Bora sweated a little, but then grinned with a small trace of madness in his eyes. "Let's go you little punk! **Prominence Typhoon!** "

A small tornado rushed at the mage, and he just sighed again. He placed both of his hands forward in a spearhead fashion, and then ran at the purple flames. As he made contact, the typhoon exploded outwards, igniting the whole deck aflame. Bora just smirked.

"That the way life rolls kiddo, should have stayed how sucking your mama's milk." He grinned as he turned to walk away.

"Do you seriously call this fire magic? I'm ashamed to even wield the same element as you." a voice called out to him from the fire.

Bora whirled around as he saw the boy slowly pulling his hands apart, and watching the flames around him condense into a small whirling ball of purple-red flame, attracting it all like a vacuum.

"These flames of yours don't deserve to be called fire." the boy said as he extinguished them in his palms.

The boy then flared his eyes, his left eye glowing volcanic red.

Fire seemed to erupt from the boy's body in key places. Flames in blade-like shape flared from his elbows, knees, and feet. Fire blazed on his clenched fists and his hair glowing like fire itself.

The boy charged forward and began his attack. His footsteps left fire in his wake, his breath clouds of smoke. He blurred around Bora as he desperately tried to defend himself. The ship was surely burning now, and the hostages had finally regained consciousness. They were screaming out in fear at being burned and calling out for help. A blonde girl burst from the cabin door, tied in ropes. She looked around at the destruction and seemingly recognized Bora. She looked like she wanted to go over there and plant a foot in his nuts, but decided to hurry to the hostages.

The dance soon became a massive smog of smoke, flashes of flames exploded within as Bora screamed. It continued as ship started to sink. Bora was screaming in fear as he tried to run, but every time he tried to, he was blasted back into the burning inferno he was trying to escape. The smoke was like burning thick fog, he couldn't see, barely hear, and all he could feel was pain and fear.

"What do you want! Money? Power? Women? Lots of women? I can give it to you! I can help you! Please just stop!"

Bora was now dangerously low on magic, and definitely worse for wear. He had multiple burns from his beatings, and his clothes were in tatters and smoldering. As he fell to his knees, the boy appeared in front of him in an explosion of flame, slamming onto the deck in an intimidating display. A dragon's image roaring at Bora from behind him in the flames, glaring menacingly as Bora whimpered.

"I care for nothing you can give me." he said faintly, and then the fires blew out in an instant in a impressive show of light and sparks. Tendrils of smoke and steam floated into the air as Bora remained on his knees, caked in soot. The boy raised a fist and punched him right in the face, knocking him out cold. The boy looked up, surveying the wreckage. He looked over to the hostages and saw the blond chick from earlier trying to free the other hostages form their bonds. It was actually a rather funny sight. Since the girl was bound as well with her hands behind her back, she was trying to do it without looking…and not getting anywhere if her grunts of frustration were anything to go on.

The boy sighed and walked over; the hostages quickly shut up and watched him approach with wariness in their eyes. The boy stopped in front of them looking them all over, including the blonde.

"So, what have we learned? Raise of hands!" the boys asked sarcastically.

He was greeted by silence and a massive sweatdrop. How could the raise their hands? They were all tied up!

The boy just sighed. "Nothing huh? Really? I feel like my faith in humanity has decreased somewhat." He grumbled, and then raised his hands, where his fingertips were starting to glow red hot.

"Hey! What are you doing!" the blonde yelled out.

"I'm going break your bonds…now shut up please. I miss and you'll have permanent scars."

He was all for banter, but he was still feeling better from his little rampage, the last thing he needed was a relapse into the frustration he was in before all this.

She gulped but nodded. The boy sighed and quickly swiped at her ropes, burning them down the center and setting her free. He repeated the procedure on all the hostages, their smiles ever present as they thanked him. A few tried to hug him, but he kept them away with his smoldering fingertips.

He finished up with the last hostage, and then turned back to Bora, who was still in an unconscious heap. He looked over to where all the hostages stood in a small circle looking at all the damage. The blonde girl walked up to the boy with a look of embarrassment.

"Er..Hey. Did you notice any keys lying around?"

The boy looked at her in question. "Do you mean the celestial gate keys?" he said quietly.

She lit up visibly. "Yeah! Do you know where they are?"

He nodded and reached into his pockets, pulling out a large key ring with multiple silver and gold keys dangling on it. She lunged for them and quickly took them into her possession; she spewed thanks like a water fountain.

"Thank you! My name is Lucy by the way!" she said happily.

The boy nodded, not particularly giving a shit. "Can you summon Aquarius to take us to the shore?"

Lucy looked at him dumbfounded. "You recognize the key? Are you a celestial mage?"

The boy shook his head. "No, but I recognize that it is a Zodiac Key, and of a water nature. Can she take us to shore?"

Lucy looked surprised but got over it pretty quickly. "Yeah!"

She leaned over the boats edge and plunged her key into the water. **"Aquarius!"**

There was a medium sized spiral of water and then Aquarius speared in the torrent.

"What do you want brat?" she looked at Lucy

Lucy looked like she wanted to argue, but refrained, "Would you please guide this ship into port? It's sinking and there are people aboard."

Aquarius looked around, surveying the damage, until her eyes fell onto the boy behind Lucy.

"I take it you are responsible for the damage?" she chastised

The boy simply answered in a low tone, almost annoyed at the spirit. "I put out the fire didn't I?"

The water spirit just snorted. "Pull the ship into the bay yourself. It's sinking slowly enough to reduce the chances of drowning to almost zero. I got a date with my boyfriend" she then looked at Lucy and smirked. "And he is _hot_ " she said before dissolving into a shimmer of water.

Lucy just looked on in shock before yelling out. "You don't have to rub it in!"

The boy just sighed in annoyance and then stretched. "I'll push the boat into port. Make sure everyone has a safe-ish ways of landing." he said before running to the boats edge and jumping off in a pillar of fire.

Lucy marveled at its golden glow and watched as it sprouted wings and began to lop its way back around.

"It's almost like a dragon." She muttered to herself. She watched its trajectory and then noticed something.

It was coming back, and fast.

She started running around the deck frantically, trying to get everyone inside. The flaming rocket came flying in and crashed into the side of the ship, spinning the whole thing like a top until it was facing the port, and then with a large plume of flame, The fire began to push the boat back into port. A massive tail of flame stretched behind the boat as it sailed towards the bay, and it was picking up speed.

That was the problem.

The boat came hurtling in and crashed right into the deserted shoreline. A small explosion later, and the boat came to a halt, a waterlogged trench connecting the boat to the ocean. The boy came walking out from behind the boat, panting, but ok. The girls came stumbling out of the ship as the last of it caught fire. The boy watched the girls flee the scene, hurriedly running from eh growing flames. The boy sighed and collected the still unconscious Bora, and went to walk away.

"Natsu?!"

The boy stopped moving suddenly, turning almost robotically, to see a crimson haired beauty standing amongst the smoldering flames in polished armor. The boy panicked and tried to hurry away, pretending to not hear her.

"Natsu! Is that you!?" she yelled out, giving chase.

Dammit.

The boy turned and nodded, "Hello Erza, yeah it's me. Please don't call my name out to loudly would you? It's still not public knowledge and I'd like to keep it that way." He finished in annoyance.

She stopped right in front of him and then hugged him against her armored chest plate, which seemed to make his mood sour. "Natsu! It's good to see you again! What's it been? 6 years? Why are you back here? Have you come to finally join the guild?!"

Natsu squirmed out of her hold, dropping Bora to the ground with a thud. "No, I was just passing through. I found Bora on a coincidence, so I'm planning to cash his bounty. Know any bounty offices?"

Erza smiled hopefully, "Yes, there is one in Magnolia!"

Natsu looked down to the ground, his hair shadowing his eyes. "Look Erza, I'm not going to join your guild. I helped you as a one-time thing."

Erza looked a little annoyed. "Why? We worked so well together! Why do you want to do everything alone? Don't you want a family? Friends?"

"Joining a guild will only slow me down!" Natsu replied angrily.

This was the argument he had with her when he first met with her. it was 6vyears ago, a small village was under siege by a dark guild. Natsu had been nearby when Erza was fighting, and saw she was severely outnumbered. She was being overpowered, so he helped her on a whim, though mainly because he was in need of letting off some steam. They joined forces and they completely destroyed the Guild's hold on the town. Although he wouldn't have actually needed her help, she didn't get in his way, so it was not problem. She had pestered him to join, even tried to force him back. She seemed to believe Natsu needed saving, and he didn't like it. He was too…unpopular for such a thing.

"Look" she said quietly. "You don't have to join; I just want you to meet them again. Makarov has been waiting for you to come back around, and Lisanna, Elfman and that bit-, uh, Mirajane, have been waiting. Please just some to magnolia with me, a week at most! By then the bounty reward should be collected and given to you. Deal?"

Natsu sighed and weighed his options. He had originally intended on going around Magnolia…but if he went there and spent a week, would that save or loose time?

Natsu knew the answer.

"Fine" Natsu said, "I will cash him in Magnolia. I will meet your guild again, and I will play nice, but please don't assume I need you or your guild. Don't expect me to stick around after that week is up."

Erza looked at him with a happy smile, "Thank you. You won't regret it!"

Natsu shrugged, a depressed aura surrounding him. 'I totally will' "Don't mention it"

Meanwhile…

Lucy was standing a little distance away, mouth gaping in awe.

"Erza Scarlet! In Person!" she fawned in aspiration. Erza noticed the squealing and looked over to see a blonde in a tattered, smoldering dress. She saw her walking over with hearts in her eyes, and Natsu began to feel this angry aura expand from Erza. Her red hair began to rise, whipping about in an ominous fashion.

"Natsu", she said faintly, though it was enough to make the teen in question sweat bullets. "Who is that girl?...do you know her?"

Natsu just shrugged, not intimidated by her display in the least, "she was a hostage on the ship that tried to help, her name was Luigi if I remember right."

Erza seemed to calm down considerably after that, a smile back on her face. "Oh! That's good!"

Natsu scratched the side of his face and rolled his eyes, 'I really don't understand her…at all.'

Lucy finally made her way over and stood by Natsu, "Are you Erza Scarlet of FairyTail!?"

Erza looked a little surprised at her outburst, but then smiled proudly. "Yes, I am a member of FairyTail."

Lucy had hearts and stars visibly bursting in her eyes as she danced in place. "I want to join! Can you accept me?"

Erza twitched subtly, but put on a smile. "You will have to talk to Makarov at the guildhall. We are heading to Magnolia, care to join us?"

Lucy looked about ready to faint from joy and excitement, "Alright!" she fist bumped.

Natsu just sagged, bending over to retrieve Bora from his heap on the floor. "Let's get going then. I don't want to have to talk with the imperial army again…ever. They always want to arrest me."

It was at that point Erza looked around and surveyed the damage to the ship and the beach.

She chuckled, "You really would fit in at FairyTail."

Natsu just snorted, before turning on his heel, grabbing the unconscious meat sack known as Bora, and then began his trek with the Tin Can and Fan Girl.

His luck must be seriously rotten…could he get in exchanged?

 **Bang Bang! thats chapter 6 complete! just finished typing chapter 8 and i feel like you guys are gonna like it! love you al so much!**

 **im goona go to bed now as its 11:30 and i gotta get up at 5.**

 **Peace!**


	7. Reunion

**Yep! here is Chapter 7! i hope you guys enjoy!**

Natsu stood in front of the gates to the FairyTail Guild in his large dark cloak, Erza and Lucy in front of him. Erza was stone faced, obviously applying her "enforcer" persona. Lucy was practically running in place from her own nervousness. Erza was about to push the door open when Natsu stopped her.

"One moment."

Erza looked at him questioningly, so he said quietly, "Listen"

The two girls put their ears to the door and listened.

"Erza is almost here!"

"Hurry up!"

"Move it fat-ass!"

"Shit!"

"Cana! Hide the alcohol!"

"Dammit! Where were my clothes! Have you seen them?"

"Tin Can is back! I am gonna put her in her place!"

Erza physically bristled at that last comment, but held herself in place as they listened. Erza was about to open the door again when Natsu stopped her, a glint could be seen from under his hood. One that she wasn't sure was good or bad.

"I have a better idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guild was in a frenzy.

Every member who could was running back and forth, quickly tidying up the guild, hiding various things, and praying for more time. Mira was sitting at a bench, laughing at her guild mates as they ran back and forth in panic.

Makarov sat on the bar, watching the door intently. He knew Erza was right outside the door…but why just stand there? She was standing with someone else, a celestial mage by the shape of her magic…and this weird…void almost. Magic is in their air, and with his level of skill, he could sense it in the air…so why is there a complete lack of it in a small space? Standing next to Erza for that matter?

His questions weren't going to be answered any time soon, as it became apparent they were waiting outside the door…but for what reason?

The guild was moving in a blur, praying that she Erza didn't show up yet. Mira and Makarov were the exception. Mira was laughing at them in their fear, enjoying the moment at their expense, and Makarov was _hoping_ they would just hurry up and come through the door.

10 minutes passed.

The Guidl had finished its most rapid cleanup session in history, and were now panting and putting on smiles as they watched the door, waiting for Erza to come in…

That was three minutes ago…

The guildmembers were starting to get annoyed, glaring at the unfortunate soul that said she had returned, Loki.

"Where is she Loki! Where did you see her?"

Loki started sputtering, "I didn't _see_ her! I heard she was on her way here!"

"From where!"

"Hargeon!"

"THAT'S A WEEK'S TRAVEL FROM HERE!"

Loki was starting to get nervous as the guild members starting to leak menacing auras and slowly approach him, their eyes screaming vengeance.

"L-l-look g-g-g-guys! I didn't say she would be here _today_ , I said she was on her way!"

"YOU COULD HAVE YOU TOLD US THAT!"

"Told you what?" a calm voice cut through the oppressive aura of anger. The guild turned fearfully in a robotic fashion to the now open guild doors, with a scarlet haired knight in armor standing with the sun to her back.

The guild immediately lost its menacing aura, dripping in cold sweat as Erza slowly made her way into the guildhall. As soon as her cold gaze wasn't on any of them, they immediately rushed back to their seats and breathing heavily, eyes never leaving her like a cornered animal.

Lucy was beyond shocked at this display, 'is she really that scary?'

Natsu simply stood under his large cloak, offering no clue as to his presence there. He debated actually going into the guild, he didn't technically promise to see them when he got back…just within that weak period.

Natsu decided on his plan of action.

He slowly began to dissolve into a thin trail of smoke, not letting anything clue his escape. His body started to disappear from within the cloak. Nobody had a clue to his escaping. Lucy walked into the guild hesitantly.

"Um…Hi, I'm Lucy; I'd like to join FairyTail."

Erza just turned around; noticing Lucy was indeed still there, along with 'Natsu'.

"Is the Master here?"

"No, he stepped out to head to the guildmaster conference. He left _me_ in charge." A voice said with obvious pleasure.

Erza turned and say the origin of the voice to be a Mira, a malicious smirk on her face.

"Is that so? Well, could you please get Lucy her guild stamp? It is the _Master's_ after all."

Mira just smirked, "Yes, yes it is. Lucy! Come over here!"

Lucy jumped in surprise and looked over seeing Mira.

"Oh..My..God…Its _Mirajane…IN THE FLESH_ " she screamed to herself in glee. She quickly hurried over and did all that was asked. Erza looked over to Natsu, who still hadn't moved from his spot.

"Also, Members of FairyTail, an old friend has decided to stop by…Natsu is here."

The entire guild immediately dropped into dead silence, some looking over in surprise, and others fear. Natsu still stood outside, not giving any sign he heard anything.

"Natsu!"

Nothing.

Erza got a little angry and marched over to him, "C'mon Natsu!"

She grabbed his cloak, and it immediately fell to the ground empty.

More silence.

Erza felt her frustration grow as she looked around, no signs of the mysterious Fire Mage Natsu.

She lifted the cloak up and then something dropped out of it.

A note.

She bent down and picked it up, reading it aloud to herself.

"Sorry, gotta run, hold onto my cloak k?" it read.

Erza crushed the note in her palm, her menacing aura growing as she turned around, facing a quickly paling guild.

"Im sorry…Natsu isn't here right now, but he will be by… _soon._ " she said the last part more for herself, like a promise.

Mira was laughing over in the corner, "Haha! Tin Can got totally DUPED! AAAAA!" she wailed in uncontrollable laughter.

Erza looked over to her, anger visibly rolling of her. "Shut it Tramp."

Mira looked back, a battle hungry grin on her face. "Make me Red!"

They lunged at each other, intent on beating each other to a pulp. The guild cowered in fear as the two rival S-class mages slugged it out in the guild hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was standing at the edge of a familiar clearing.

This clearing was actually the one he had once spent the night all those years ago, where Makarov had bumped into him using his Fire Dragon magic. He stared at where the campfire used to be, and where a small house now stood in its place, a small sign standing out front.

"Welcome Back"

Natsu wasn't sure what to think as he walked forward towards the small house. It was about the size of a small shed, maybe 20 square feet. Inside were a small kitchen, desk, and a large fireplace with a good sized chimney made of brick and tile. It was about 7 x 4, lined with rock and a magic barrier inscribed on the outer edge. The runes would prevent heat from crossing the barrier so it wouldn't set the rest of the house on fire. There was a single window by the door, though it was also inscribed with runes stating that anyone _outside_ will not see any movement _inside_. Natsu stood in the center of the small house and felt a real smile grace his face

"Thanks…Old Man"

He started to prepare a fire for bed. There were only a fw hours left in the day…he started to make himself feel at home. I mean why not? He had practically built a house for him anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Morning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The morning sun rose over the horizon, encouraging the world to rise as it spread its warmth. A small shack out in a forest clearing had a steady trail of smoke escaping its chimney. A flickering orange glow emanated from the home, dancing like a campfire in a cave. The cold morning air being held at bay by the warm aura the house radiated. Inside, a large fire burned under the chimney, and within the flames, a teenager slept with a light snore. He had salmon pink hair spiky hair, lightly tanned skin, and slightly pointed ears; a calm face was worn as he slept.

As the sun rose, the young teen felt his eyes crack open as his internal clock told him it was morning. He sat up and stretched in the fiery blaze, taking his time to enjoy the early morning high. He stood and reached from the sky, revealing his muscled and well-toned body. He stepped out of the fire, his bare body steaming as he only wore a pair of shorts and his trademark scarf around his neck as his pajamas. He walked out of his little house and closed the door behind him, heating the doorknob with fire so nobody could open it without burning the shit out of their hand.

He walked to the back of his shed and looked at the remaining space of the small clearing, and decided to put it to use. He kneeled down and placed his hand on the earth, letting his magic do its work. Tattoos started to slither down his body from under his scarf, stretching to his hand and sending out a luscious green glow. The trees from around the clearing answered his call.

Roots burst from the ground, writhing around on the surface before they spread-out, and began tilling the earth. The roots worked like gardeners as they dug small trenches for irrigation and small humps for the plants themselves. A few minutes later a 9 foot square was tilled and ready for gardening.

Natsu smiled a little and walked back into his house, fetching some charcoal he slept on for fertilizer. After scattering that around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out three yellow glowing seeds. He took one from his palm and planted it, letting its little light vanish under the soil. He then lit his fingertip in an extremely bright, white hot flame, and stabbed it into the ground where he planted the seed.

A small flame the size of a candle, sprouted from the soul, burning a brilliant gold, and then vanished. In its place stood a small sapling, its stalk was blood red and its leaves were a strange green-gold. Natsu stared at the plant with a small grin, a tired sweat dripping down his brow.

'Damn, that really does put a drain on me' Natsu thought as he wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

He stood and walked to the edge of his garden, where he started to channel a large amount of magic. A faint green aura shrouded his hands and he walked the edge of the garden perimeter, leaving a green trail behind him. When he walked the whole way round, he slammed both hands together, and then placed both on the ground, muttering one word.

" _Protect_ "

A hedge began to grow from the green line he left behind him, rising into the sky to his height. It was an orange and red bush like plant with large purple thorns hidden beneath its orange leaves. He then muttered another phrase.

"Smoke Dragon: Hiding Shroud!"

A thick gray smoke poured out of his mouth, nose, hands and feet. He started to walk around the perimeter, spreading his smoke within the barrier or thorns. He started running on the second go around, and on the third time around, he sprint so fast he left a small trench in the ground, throwing smoke in the garden and the sky.

He stopped a little ways away, sweat running off his body, panting.

'Best I can do' he thought to himself as he breathed heavily. Those were the two strongest protection spells he knew. He stood straight and started walking out of the clearing towards the sunrise.

'If I remember correctly…there should be a stream around here that runs into the bay.'

A bath sounds pretty good right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was sitting in a deep part of the stream, reclining along the cool river rocks. He lay submerged in the current, his face floating above the water. His pink hair following the current like sea grass in the ocean, and his hands treaded the water gently. On his chest below his collarbone, was a strange tattoo in the shape of a dragons head about the size of a guild mark.

His scarf and shorts neatly folded up and placed on a high branch. He sighed in contentment as he rested in the stream, relishing in the cold feeling that ran across his skin.

He took in a deep breath through the nose, and then his eyes snapped open.

Someone was near.

It was a girl from the perfume, it was faint, maybe a scented soap. It was spread around, so whoever she was,

He took in another breath, trying to locate her.

'Behind me.'

He lifted his head above the water and rested it on the shore seemingly unintentional, but as soon as he did, his hair started letting out a small amount of smoke. It quickly spread into the air and started snaking around. Natsu closed his eyes and concentrated.

His smoke had an interesting property. He and Igneel had come across this method in their later years of training. The smoke from his flames was imbued with his magic, and like his fire he could control it. However, because it was airborne and a gas of some sort, he couldn't exactly do anything offensive with it.

And then, an epiphany.

He started using his smoke as a sensing tool. Because a gas's volume is determined by the space it's contained, when he released it, he could get a rough, 3-D image of his surroundings. Motion was blurry, but detail was very fine. This became a useful technique, however it ad its drawbacks.

Its first problem was he had to constantly release smoke if he wasn't in a closed space, and in winds, it only provided images for the objects it hit, so anything behind them were invisible to his sensing. The other problem is if someone knew of his technique, it was fairly easy to detect. The smoke was obvious, and it was hot, so even in a dark space it could still be detected and even smelled.

He reached out his senses and found the girl in question.

She was about his height, well endowed, and had long straight hair. Her face was very familiar.

She wasn't that far behind him, high in a tree a 15 yrds away.

Hiding in a tree, she obviously didn't know what he was capable of, or didn't believe it.

His dragon head tattoo pulsed and then it began to reach down, crawling down to his hand, where he placed it on the ground, sending his magic into the ground.

And then there was a startled girlish yelp, followed by a grunt and a smothered scream.

Natsu sighed, and then closed his eyes and reclined again.

The tree was holding her prisoner; he would talk to her when he wanted. His tattoos receding back into the dragons head on his chest.

He finished his bath and walked over to his clothes, completely uncaring if she saw his body or not, though he did surreptitiously hide his tattoo by rubbing his neck. He lit his body aflame for a second and all the water evaporated off him in a pillar of hot steam. He put his scarf back around his neck and his pants back on, before walking over to where he was holding the girl hostage. The tree leaned down and presented the ensnared girl to him.

She was almost completely encased in tough branches. Her entire torso and waist were completely bound as a branch lowered her down to his level, but still a good 5 inches off the ground.

She was dressed in an elegant white kimono, with drooping sleeves and stealth sandals. She had blood red lipstick and a bow keeping her long raven hair in place. Her kimono barely restrained her well-endowed chest, to which Natsu didn't particularly care. He stopped caring about women's fashion the second he saw it.

'Why do women wear clothes like that? It's got to be uncomfortable, a waste of material, and barely serves its function…why the fuck wear it in the first place?'

Was it entirely for her sex appeal? Isn't that not what you want to do when you're spying on a criminal? Wouldn't you rather want to wear like…actual clothes? like pants and a shirt? wouldn't that be better suited for the work your doing? He just didn't get it

"Well hello there little spy."

She smiled guiltily, "What gave me away?"

Natsu smirked, "Your shampoo. Its not exactly the scent you'd expect to find in a forest on the outskirts of a city am I right?"

She looked at him in amazement, but before she could ask her legion of questions, the branches holding her slithered up to her throat, threatening her life. She looked down at him with a small amount of fear, but also…something else…he didn't actually now what it was.

Natsu smiled sinisterly, ignoring her look. "Please listen carefully. I know you have been following me since I left Hargeon with Scarlet. I'm going to ask you two questions, you are going to answer them truthfully, choose not too and you will become the fertilizer for my garden. Please know I am fully aware of one of the answers, and am not afraid of the consequences."

She paled, and nodded quickly nodded. Natsu nodded and then began his mini interrogation.

"Who do you work for?"

She smirked, "I work for the council"

Natsu sighed and the noose around her neck tightened. "We both know that is bullshit, but as that's who your currently "working for" I'll let it slide. Second question, what's your name? I didn't get it the last time we met."

She sighed with a small smile, "My name is Ultear Milkovich, and I'm here with an offer you'll want to hear."

 **And there you go! chapter 7 is done!**

 **im gonna have to give you guys a heads up...i may not be able to upload every night anymore. i wont say i will, but its possible i may miss a night or too. BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST AND MAKE YOU ALL PROUD OF ME!**

 **luv ya =P**


	8. Choices

**Heyyo! Guys guess what! I just spent 7 hours rewriting this bitch to include a little furry friend so you better damn appreciate it!**

 **Aslo, i'm extremely proud to say i'm at 63 followers and 50 favorites! you have no idea how much this brightens my day! and 2,000 views! you guys treat me so well! you guys deserve every our i spend writing! this means so much!**

 **Luv ya and enjoy!**

"A deal for me huh?"

Natsu stood in his shorts and scarf in front of his captive Ultear Milkovich. She had an interesting look on her face, as if I she was about to score big.

"Yes" she smirked, "My Master would be interested in-"

"Huh, that's really cool. No thanks." Natsu interrupted while cleaning out his ear with his pinky.

Ultear looked positively flabbergasted.

Natsu turned on his heel and started walking away, the tree holding dropping her to the ground roughly. She landed on her knees do to the unexpected drop, but her eyes never left Natsu as he walked away.

"Tell the council, and you "Master" that I have no intention of joining, working, or communicating with them. That includes you, so beat it, I got places to be…like…yeah." Natsu finished awkwardly, looking back at her with a blank face.

"That was a "now" type of thing." He prompted.

Ultear seemed to shake herself to her wits and quickly got to her feet, before disappearing into the fleeing darkness from the rising sun. Natsu watched her go for a moment, before heading back to his house.

He couldn't walk around dressed like that could he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FairyTail Guild, 2 Hours Later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guild was bustling with life, wizards at their tables laughing and socializing with their family. Macao was sitting at his usual spot, the table by the bar, and watched the guild members go about their lives.

"You wanna refill Macao?"

Macao turned to see Lisanna smiling at him, a large hose tapped into a nearby barrel in her hand. Macao felt her sweet smile growing on his own face. He was about to affirm her question when a snickering voice spoke behind her.

"Don't smile like that Macao, its creepy."

Macao's face immediately hardened.

"Damn Cat! You're lucky Lisanna in in front of you!"

A little blue cat's head peeked out over Lisanna's shoulder with the biggest grin Macao had seen to date.

"Happy! What have I told you about teasing your guild mates?" Lisanna corrected in a stern voice, looking over her shoulder at the cat.

The blue cat immediately shrank behind her shoulder, "That it wasn't nice"

Macao sighed, but then tensed when Happy's face came back over he rshoulder, grin still in place, maybe even wider.

"After all, he can't help it if he looks really creepy when he smiles!" the blue cat burst into laughter as Lisanna whirled around in an attempt to catch him. however, the little cat had other ideas and sprouted wings, which took him far out of her grasp.

Happy was laughing the whole way to the guild doors, where he planned to make his escape…but he wasn't looking where he was going, choosing instead to laugh at the faces of Lisanna and Macao.

Happy didn't even see it coming.

He slammed into a hard surface, which happened to be standing at the guildhall doors on his way in. The cat let out a startled grunt, to which everyone looked up. nobody had been able to catch the cat before, so what the heck happened?

The entire guild flew the air leave their lungs as they looked at the "wall" Happy rammed into.

It was Natsu.

Natsu was back to wearing his clothes, his vest and pants cleaned and he had another cloak, not the same one Erza had, so it must be a spare.

Natsu was looking down in confusion at the blue cat…

Floating right in front of him…with white wings…that he didn't even need to flap to stay airborne…

"Wow, and I thought I'd seen it all, never thought I'd see a flying blue cat. Sorry if I got in your way little guy." Natsu said, before rubbing the cat's head, to which the cat had been so distracted to even avoid, much less prevent. Natsu walked past him, and through the breathless guild mates. Natsu just ignored them and walked straight up to the bar, looking at the ceiling for some reason.

He made it to the bar and looked at the barmaid, not even recognizing her.

"Hey lady, do you know if Makarov is back?"

She looked at him in shock, 'lady!'

"Do you not remember me?"

Natsu looked over at her in surprise, and then narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized the details of her face.

"I do feel like I know you, it started with an "L" I think? …um…Lisa? No….Lara?...no no…Lisane! Nope, that's close though…gimme a minute. Don't spoil it."

Lisanna felt a massive sweatdrop coming on as one of the most powerful mages she knew was standing in front of her, tapping his foot and finger, with a comical look of childish concentration on his face. The entire guild was speechless too.

'What happened to the guys that through us around and broke Gray's arm? I don't even feel his magic pressure!'

"I met you with two other people…your siblings! I remember Elfman, that guy was silly with his whole "I'm a real man" thing."

"Hey! That's not manly!"

"Elfman is that you! You're freaking Huge! I knew you would be a giant when you grew up!"

"I'm a REAL man!"

Lisanna faceplanted.

Elfman was a little upset though, "I can guess why you would remember me, but how can you not remember her! She's-"

"NO HINTS! NO HINTS!" Natsu blurted out, holding his hands over his ears. "I must concentrate…"

The whole guild was now starting to wonder where the heck that terrifying mage went.

"Mirajane was your sister; she was the one with the rare Take Over magic! She was a little bit of a bully from what I remember?"

The guild felt like collapsing to the floor, 'A LITTLE!'

"OH WAIT! You're Lisanna! I remember! Wow you have grown! You've gotten way taller!"

Lisanna felt like taking a few shots of the stuff in the barrels behind her, but sighed to herself with a happy smile. She knew she couldn't actually since she was still too young to drink, much less serve it, but still…

'At least he remembers me!'

"Yeah, it's me!" Lisanna said with a wide smile.

Natsu looked at her with a blank face, "Its good to see you…anyway, do you know when Makarov will be back? He was at the Guild Conference right?"

Lisanna nodded, "it's good to see you too, and yes, he should be back in a few days."

Natsu nodded, "alright, I guess I'll pop in every now and then to see if he shows up. wanted to thank him for that house he built me."

Lisanna looked completely confused at that, but before she could voice her questions, a content voice spoke from next to Natsu's shoulder.

"Hey Mister? Where did you get this scarf? It's so warm I want one!" the voice happily proclaimed.

Happy was hanging from Natsu's back, wrapped up in his scarf.

Lisanna and Elfman visibly froze, being jerked back to a rather uncomfortable memory.

It had happened in the last week of travel…

Natsu and the Strauss three were walking along the shoreline, when a group of thevies that were hiding there ambushed the two girls while they ran ahead. Natsu didn't attack them immediately to see what they knew about him, and what they were after. The group had played along with their little robbery and handed over their possessions, until it came down to Natsu's scarf.

Whether it foolish bravery or idiocy, the leader had tried to take Natsu's scarf by yanking it from his neck. He was probably trying to demonstrate his "badassery" or whatever, which by the way he epically failed. When he touched the scarf, all hell broke loose.

When he pulled it, Natsu's magic flowed right throw it and pumped the guy full of magic power so fast he couldn't let go in time…

In other words his arm exploded, or vaporized in Natsu's flame magic in an epic display.

The wound cauterized almost immediately, so he didn't bleed to death, but it definitely crippled him for life, obviously.

After that incident, Natsu explained what his scarf was.

"You could think of it as like a shutoff switch or a flow controller. It helps to regulate and even help me suppress my magic power. I contain multiple magics, so it's almost impossible to restrain all of them at the same time, and I have quite a lot of magic power to be honest. It either "eats" it, or consumes it, or reroutes it back into me. When he grabbed my scarf, it was like grabbing a fully charged magic lacrima while it's active. All that "Umph" had to go somewhere and it wasn't going against the flow."

Since that day, they made sure to _never_ touch or handle the scarf while it was touching Natsu. Elfman had tried to take it to Natsu when he was in the bath, but the scarf drained his magic power so fast he almost passed out from Magic Depletion before he walked five steps.

It became an unspoken rule to not touch Natsu's stuff after that.

Seeing Happy wrapped up in Natsu's scarf sent immediate alarm bells off in their heads, and Elfman dashed forward quickly, only before stopping a few steps later, noticing that Happy wasn't the slightest bit bothered by the contact.

Natsu looked over in surprise, "You can talk? Wow, now I've really seen it all!"

Lisanna and Elfman were not on the same page with him.

"Nothing is happening?" Lisanna muttered out in surprise.

Natsu looked back over to her, "what do you mean?! Your cat just talked!" Natsu spoke in surprise.

"No, I mean he isn't exploding." Lisanna deadpanned, was he playing dumb on purpose?

"Oh" was all Natsu said before looking back at the Happy, "Hey little guy, why aren't you exploding?"

Happy looked up in drowsy surprise, "Exploding? Are you ok pinky? This is too soft to explode."

Happy closed his eyes, and then proceed to drift off to the land of dreams, still nestled in Natsu's scarf. He did look a little silly, hanging their like a rucksack or a cocoon. Natsu looked over his shoulder at the hanging cat in confusion, and then shrugged.

"Well as long as he stays quiet and doesn't damage it, he can say their till he wakes. Hey Elfman, would you mind putting him in my hood?" Natsu asked.

Elfman was about to comply when he froze, before looking back at Natsu with a small amount of anger. "No, I'm not going to be tested to see if I blow up."

Natsu looked away quickly, whistling quietly. "I don't know what you're talking about, anyway, could you put him in there? I don't care how; grab something and use that if you have to."

Elfman looked around and found an old empty booze drum, so he used it as a bucket and "scooped" Happy up before "pouring" him out into Natsu's hood. Natsu took this opportunity to look over and see the sleeping cat when he was being "poured" and studied him.

'Interesting, he isn't absorbing the magic…does he not have a Magic container? Or does my scarf not recognize it as an outlet?' he wondered as he watched cat slop out of the barrel.

Natsu looked back at Lisanna, "I guess I will hang around for a bit until he wakes, but I'm not waiting long, just letting you know."

Lisanna nodded, it was a fair request after all, and even a favor depending on how you look at it.

Natsu took two steps backwards before leaping upwards, not towards the S-class floor, but to the cross beams in the ceiling. He landed silently, before lying down on his stomach and letting his left arm and right leg to hang under the power of gravity. It was a…interesting sight to say the least.

It wasn't long after that they heard his light snores mix with Happy's.

The whole guild just sweatdropped. 'What is this guy?'

Natsu however, was far from asleep, but actually observing them.

'Lets see what the guild is _really_ like.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour later, near lunchtime, the guild doors slammed open with a loud clap.

The guild silenced and looked up, seeing their local enforcer, Erza, standing in the doorway.

"Has anyone seen Natsu recently?" she asked, her eyes telling everyone this was serious.

Lisanna smiled and nodded, before pointing up to see Natsu, snoring lightly more than 30 feet in the air.

Erza wasn't overly pleased about this display.

"Natsu!"

Natsu opened his eyes a fraction, looking down at the girl in armor.

'Her again…well, may as well pretend I'm waking up now.'

Natsu lifted his head, rubbing the nonexistent sleepiness from his eyes, "Yeah Erza? Do you have my cloak?"

She looked up at him in annoyance, "could you come down and talk to me like a civil human being?"

Natsu sighed and rolled right off the edge, seemingly in sleepy delirium. The guild immediately tensed and a few of the closure ones mad a move to catch him, which surprised him greatly.

'Would they really try to catch me?...hmm…maybe they aren't so bad?...NO, STOP, don't do this to yourself.'

Natsu closed in with the ground really fast, making no moves to slow his decent or…land for that matter. It looked like he was just gonna faceplant. The whole guild watched with rapt attention as the mage hit the ground at high speeds, but as soon as he hit the ground…

He just exploded into a dark mist, his trademark smoke. It filled the whole guildhall, and then condensed back into Natsu, who was now sitting at the bar, twirling a glass of water in his hand.

"Alright Scarlet, here I am. Do you have my cloak?"

Erza wordlessly reached into her Requip magic and pulled out his coat, though slightly wrinkled, there were no issues.

Natsu accepted the cloak with a small smile, when he grabbed it; he just threw it over his shoulder.

'Huh, why does it smell like her so much? She must have kept it with some of her frequently used armors or something…I'll have to wash it again, her perfume is nice, but I'm not gonna wear it.'

He then did something interesting.

He rolled the cloak up into a tight ball, and then pushed it together on both sides…and the cloak "poofed" into smoke. He then grabbed a small jar from underneath his cloak and the smoke stuffed itself into the jar, where he resealed it and put it back in his cloak.

"Thanks, was that it or was there something you needed?" Natsu asked, ignoring everyone's strange expressions at what he did.

Erza recovered pretty quickly, "Yes, I need your help with something."

Quiet whispers went around the guild like a silent wildfire.

"Erza is asking for help?"

"Is that really Erza?"

"This is definitely a first"

"Did I drink too much?"

*Snore*

Nastu looked at her inconfusion, "Why mine? Is it really that bad?"

"it's a matter of grave importance."

Natsu's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, but if you're thinking on going and doing something destructive…which is kind of my specialty…I can't go, much less help."

Erza looked positively shocked, "What do you mean! You had no problem last time we teamed up!"

"I was already gonna take them out anyway! You just happened to be there and I was angry and needed a few deserving people to punch."

"You had no problem blowing up Bora's ship! You teamed up with Lucy and saved people right?" Erza demanded

"and for my troubles, I got a council Spy on my tail for a full month….and I probably still do, she is just smarter about it."

"This is a guild matter!"

Natsu's eyes hardened, tired of this game, "Am I a member of your guild? Do I have any sort of legal protection should I fight someone?"

Erza looked shocked, then puzzled, "…no."

"What is so important that I should add to my already large bounty and _criminal_ record?"

That stopped the whole guild cold.

In place of the childish weirdo now stood a seasoned veteran, a cold, stone look had marred his features, and his hair seemingly lost some of its light.

"I already have enough trouble as it is, too much if you ask me. Why should I add to it? Without any protection or backup plan? Do you realize that teaming up with me in front of the public eye is considered "aiding" a criminal? This would harm the both of us and anyone else we teamed up with. I am unable to provide anything beneficial to you, only destruction."

Erza looked saddened at his little speech, and it really pissed her off that she knew it was all true. How could he risk it all for this? If anyone saw her teaming up with him, it would seem like FairyTail was siding with a criminal, a killer…is there really no helping him?

Erza's scarlet hair shadowed her face. She made a decision.

"I don't care how bad this hurts my reputation."

That shocked everyone just as bad as Natsu's cold shift.

Natsu was also surprised, "Do you realize what you're saying? Associating with me, a murderer, destroyer, and monster? Is my aide in this really that important?"

Erza nodded.

Natsu sighed, 'alright, good 'ol fashioned ultimatum time.'

"Then here is my offer."

Erza looked up, ready to take in every detail.

"If I help you, it will increase the overall public and legal attention to this guild, where it will do nothing but harm you. I cannot stay in that environment; people who are hunting for me will undoubtedly come here if I stay." Natsu looked her dead in the eyes completely serious.

"I help you; I will have to cut any and all ties with this guild and magnolia, I can't endanger the entire city with my presence. I may never see you again. Should you choose to not have my help, I will be able to stay under the radar and remain her for a while longer until someone recognizes me. You know the other ramifications of accepting my aide. The choice is yours."

Erza, in a word, looked hollow.

Handle this task with her guild, where their success rate was almost zero, or…

Accept his offer, and maybe loose him forever.

The guild was having a hard time realizing what was going on.

"Erza, we do have strong wizards here ya know, I'm sure that whatever you need help with we could-" Macao began.

"Eisenwald, the Dark Guild that deals with assassinations, they have resurfaced…and apparently have obtained an MKMD." Erza said stonily, desperation clear in her tone.

Silence rained.

"I can't ask you to endanger you loves for this." Erza said fiercely, leaving no room for debate.

'And you can risk mine!' Natsu thought angrily, but kept his face under control.

"I will go"

Everyone turned to see gray standing up, his longcoat swaying as he walked towards Erza.

"I'm the Next strongest one here, so you're gonna need me for taking out the fodder. Lucy is coming too."

"Huh!"

"Yeah, I decided that since we're a team, you're coming too, come on."

Lucy visibly sagged, but immediately regained her vigor.

Natsu looked back at the three mages, "so why did you need me again?"

He expected Erza to smile, maybe a few small tears, and thank her guildmates for stepping up, before turning down his offer and going about their way.

Why was it nothing ever went that way?

"I need you still."

Natsu looked visibly annoyed, "For what? Do they have a dragon or something?"

Erza looked confused, "a dragon? No, why?"

Natsu twitched, "nothing, just a phrase."

Erza looked unconvinced, but moved past it nonetheless, "I need you as our trump-card. Their guilds ace, Erigor, is a highly skilled assassin, and I am at a disadvantage should I fight him. gray would be the most effective, but he isn't strong enough yet."

"HEY! Im plenty strong!"

" _Problem_ Gray?"

"…no…"

Natsu's eyes visibly hardened, a brief flash of red of anger flared in them. "Erigor you say? As in Erigor the Reaper?"

Erza looked at him strangely, "You know him?"

Natsu's aura physically felt more malicious, he chuckled darkly, "know him? Not particularly. His work? Yeah I know of it."

Erza looked happier then, "will you help?"

"My offer remains unchanged."

"What?"

"My battle with him, which you _want_ to happen, will most likely be highly destructive. He wouldn't pose much of a problem for me, but some of his attacks are more for collateral then specific. The damage to your reputation and my current location would be less but still do a lot. The choice remains the same."

Erza looked at him, anger in her eyes.

Natsu stared right back at her, no fear or worry, just complete desolation of emotion.

"Do innocent lives no matter to you?" Erza started in a soft voice, "THOUSANDS of people could DIE and you're making me choose!"

Natsu nodded, "and you better hurry up. I have little doubt you would succeed without me, so I have no reason to worry."

"He has an MKMD!" she practically screamed.

"The thing about "Mass Killing Magic Devices" is they require a large amount of magic to use. He is probably the only one with enough magic to activate it, so if you take him out they can't use it. You're an S-Class yes? Think it through! He would be easy pickin's when he is trying to activate it."

Erza just looked more annoyed, "That's too risky? There are hundreds of variables that could prevent me from taking that opportunity!"

"What do you think Ice and Celestial are there for? Ornamental?"

Erza gritted her teeth.

Natsu folded his arms across his chest, "Decide, by the sound of it you will need all the time you can get. Can't go after him if you're here can you?"

Erza just looked at Gray and Lucy. Gray was looking at her expectantly, while Lucy was looking at her in worry.

Erza looked back at Natsu. "The reason you cant stay after you help us is because of the extra heat and the Rune Knights yes?"

Natsu nodded slowly, not sure where she was going with it.

"So if your charges were cleared, or you didn't suffer any additional ramifications for this, would you return?"

Natsu was now amused.

"Tell ya what Scarlet. I will return with you to FairyTail, and remain for 3 days, or the rest of our 1 week deal. Should I catch any wind of incoming threats, or am approached by Rune Knights and/or council? _I'm gone._ Should nothing like that occur…I may return again in a much shorter time. But I'm leaving after the three day limit anyway, Bounty should be collected from Bora after all, and one week was the Agreement. I will just come back n a shorter timeframe."

Erza Scarlet felt a fire burn in her.

'I can save him.'

Natsu mentally rolled his eyes.

'I bet she was thinking something along the lines of 'I can help him out of this mess' or something.'

"Alright Natsu, Guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"I accept your terms."

Natsu felt a dangerous grin spread across his face.

"Very well, when do we leave? I got a wind mage to ki- I mean…scorch."

'to death'

 **Tada! Bueno! you have completed chapter 8 of The Flames and The Forest! leave a review if you got something to say!**


	9. Observations

**Hey Guys! sorry for the delay! believe it or not my internet provider decided to skip a day, so we went a full 24 hours without internet...it was a trying time...BUT I SURVIVED AND HAVE RETURNED**

 **here is chapter 9! please enjoy! if not, I'm not sure what to say...have a nice day?**

Natsu's face was a dangerous grin, something some women would probably find fetching if they didn't know him better.

"I'm all fired up" Natsu said with random tongues of flame sprouting from his hair and fingers.

Erza smirked at the sight, seeing a cold and callous person grin wit life in his eyes.

"We leave immediately; I've already got us tickets for the train."

Natsu immediately paled and took a few steps away from them. "Er no, you might, but I'm NOT. Let me make something clear. I am not riding in one of those."

That got their attention, "Why?" they asked almost in unison.

Natsu just looked at them in slight terror, but then hid it behind a slightly sweating neutral face. "There is no real reason…I'll just go there now…I'll see you when you get their!"

"Hey wait! We need to talk stra-"

Natsu just puffed out into a column of smoke and shot off across town.

"-tegy…damn it, well let's go!" Lucy called and started running for the train station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they arrived at the station, they immediately boarded the train and took seats; they had a place to be!

They rode in silence for a while, which had Lucy sweating like bullets, but eventually food was offered and that seemed to break the ice.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of Magic you practice Erza?"

"Not really, may I ask why?"

Lucy felt rooted to the spot, "o-o-oh no reason! I was just curious. I've seen you switch swords in a fight, but I've also seen you switch armors, and that's not something a normal Requip mage could do…but that's all I know."

"Well you not wrong. I practice Requip Magic, where I can store items of mine in a dimensional vault of sorts. My magic is advanced because I am able to store armors in it as well, and control the vault successfully to where I can place the armor around my body. It's like summoning a sword in my grip." Erza lectured

Lucy was doing her best to absorb the information, but it wasn't going well. The principle she understood, but the difficulty to master it was beyond her.

"Wow that must have been difficult." Lucy said emptily, knowing simple words could exactly express the level of difficulty.

"Personally I think Grays Magic is much more…attentive, then mine is."

Lucy looked at Gray expectantly, "what kind of magic do you practice?"

Gray hid his smirk, a chance to show off without that freak show Natsu around!

He looked at her with a nonchalant look, "What like this?"

Gray held his hands out in a strange seal of sorts and the air around him rapidly cooled, and then in his palms, the FairyTail guildmark was displayed in a three dimensional ice sculpture, floating in the air.

"I use Ice magic; it requires a decent amount of focus to create objects, and more to maintain them, and then more to move them!" Gray added on like it was an easy thing.

Lucy was a little surprised at his claims, it sounded difficult, but Gray was brushing it off.

It was at that point that an abrupt and happy voice interjected their opinion on the subject. "So that's it! That's why you and pinky don't get along!"

The FairyTail wizards whirled in their seats to see a familiar blue flying, talking cat, sitting on the seat next to Erza.

"I knew there had to be something! He is Fire and Plants, and your Ice! No wonder you two don't mix!"

"Nah, I just hate his guts, nothing too it."

"What are you doing here you stupid feline!"

"You...made me drop…my strawberry cake…" Erza whimpered, and then a dangerous aura began to spread out like a toxic cloud. The whole train felt it, along with a deep sense of foreboding.

"w-w-wait!...i didn't mean too! WAAAAA!"

It was then Happy learned to fly _without_ his wings, though the landing could have used some work.

OSHIBANA STATION

When the FairyTail mages arrived plus one cat, they noticed a rather large crowd gathered in front of the station, and it wasn't looking good.

"I'm Sorry! But the station has been closed due to a train derailment! Please be patient, it should be cleared up within the next few hours." A man said with a microphone.

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the balcony, wiping the sweat from his brow. He turned around, and promptly got a fist in the face, knocking him out.

Erza was walking about the station, looking around, noticing the complete lack of personnel; she started to wonder if they were all evacuated…

Until she saw all the broken weapons and unconscious or dead bodies left strewn across the floor.

She walked through the small graveyard, not stopping to check if they were alive or dead, she had only one question to ask.

"Who did this? Who could have decimated this entire immediate response squad? And take out all the station security personnel?" Lucy asked in slight fear.

"Yeah…about that." came a familiar voice.

Erza didn't bother to turn around. "Natsu…Why?"

Natsu appeared in a pillar of smoke, which dissipated almost as soon as it came.

"I'm a criminal, and have a rather large bounty on my head remember? I can't operate openly and fight effectively if I have to worry about both my enemies _and_ allies. I decided to eliminate the side that wasn't strictly with me or against me. Black and white view I know but it's necessary on the battle field. Getting stabbed in the back, no matter how many times it happens, it always hurts like a bitch."

Natsu walked forward, towards the top of the stairs the bodies littered. "They are not dead, I assure you. They will have headaches, but I did try to avoid major bodily harm! Notice there isn't a spot of blood in the entire facility!"

"You could have hidden the bodies" Gray pointed out coldly.

Natsu simply sighed in exasperation, "Then count the bodies for all I care, just don't move them too much…their sleeping" he finished in a sarcastic whisper and wink.

It was at that point Gray was convinced that Natsu had successfully lost his mind.

"Anyway, Eisenwald came in here via train with all his members armed to the teeth and out for blood. I think I did them a favor considering if they attacked them…the hall would be stained with a lot of red."

Lucy shivered at that image, Gray shrugged doubting that would happen; but both Erza and Natsu knew it was possible, and both had seen a sight like it…and couldn't forget it.

"They are in the main station section by the train boarding zone B. id suggest you make their entrance there. Their mages are actually not that strong, it's their numbers that might pose a problem for you. Take it in groups and watch your backs and you will be fine!"

Natsu turned to walk around the corner before turning back with an eye smile.

"Oh, and if you screw up, I'm gonna laugh my ass off, I even brought a recorder lacrima!"

Lucy gawked at his open mockery and Gray felt like attacking him, Erza knew better though.

'He is antagonizing them, knowing that at least Gray will do his best and Lucy will get serious about this…what are you really here for Salamander?'

"Later!" Natsu said with a flash of a peace sign and vanished around the corner.

"As soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna deck that freak."

"Please don't, I imagine one arm would make it difficult to use Ice Make magic."

"YOUR STILL HERE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, the gang arrived at the terminal, where they encountered the guild Eisenwald.

"So you finally made if FairyTail FLIES" Erigor's voice shouted out. He was sitting on top the train itself, as if it was his personal couch.

Then the battle ensued.

Natsu watched it happen from above in the shadows, staying in a partial gas/solid state. He watched the battle closely, seeing whether this Erza Scarlet was really an S-Class mage...maybe she could challenge him?

The battle however didn't bear much knowledge. Erza had almost exhausted her magical container to even get here, but she was still able to Requip and deal heavy damage, knocking out almost all of the guilds main force. Lucy backed her up with the crab spirit, Cancer. That resulted in a large assortment of metal fragments from used-to-be swords and a small crowd of bald men.

Gray sat back for most of the battle, only fighting if he was attacked and not using any magic, which puzzled Natsu.

Sure he understood the practicality of saving magic for a bigger fight, but this _was_ a bigger fight. If there were any stragglers left, then that could prove a problem later down the line. Gray could have helped Erza conserve some of her magic, but instead relied on he rot drain most of it without worry, as if he expected her too.

Which was the problem.

Gray wasn't thinking as a team and that could get them all killed.

He had seen it before.

He watched as Erza gave orders to Gray and Lucy, while staying back to interrogate the prisoners. He wasn't surprised when Erza fell to a knee, mumbling about how she used too much magic earlier.

She could use some support.

Natsu let his body become fully solid, and dropped to the ground behind her in an inconspicuous shadow with absolute silence. He stood and walked to her, making no noise, and kneeled beside her.

"You know Erza-"

And then there was a sword at his throat.

Ok, so maybe silence wasn't the best idea for approach.

"Oh, it's you" Erza let out in relief.

"You should still keep your guard up; I could be using Transformation magic. Never let your guard down on a battle field, _ever_ , it's a sure fire way to kill yourself with a 98% success rate." Natsu said sternly.

Erza sagged, but then forced her body to fight and rose from her knee. "I'm aware."

"Then what I just saw had no excuse. I would have thought years of being a slave would have made that point more punctual." Natsu muttered the last part.

Erza stood, resting on her sword a bit as she steadied herself, looking at him in curiosity and slight amusement.

"You're lecturing me?"

"Fine, go get killed by a disguised enemy or a hiding ambush group that sees your weakness. I don't care." Natsu grumbled and stood up, walking to where the prisoners were lying about and started tying them up to the support pillars around the terminal.

Erza watched him work with a seemingly blank face, but she was really studying him and trying to learn what made him tick. He was an enigma wrapped in social armor with an insane amount of power at his command. He has experienced true pain, agony, betrayal and loneliness. The kind of pain that feeds on self-will and hope, slowly it consumes it and drives the bearer into madness. Natsu was however to shoulder all that weight, without even cracking…

What had happened in his life to make all that weight seem normal?

"Hey there buddy! Mind telling me you real plan?"

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, anyway, you're gonna tell me, or die by my fire." Natsu said calmly, igniting an extremely hot fireball in his hand and holding it close to them, making them sweat buckets from their fear and the proximity of the flames.

"E-E-Erigor isn't in the station anymore."

"Not surprised, he was always one to run from a challenge that was too hard. But I'm still waiting on the plan." Natsu said blandly as he slowly inched the fire closer, starting to make their clothes blacken.

"You won't hurt us! Your Light Guild Scum!"

Natsu turned on him in an instant, fire immediately sprang up all over the random guys body and incinerated him in a howl, before disappearing, leaving him with nasty burns. The dark guild members were now a little concerned.

"OK! ILL GIVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! MONEY? WOMEN? WHAT EVER IT IS YOU NAME IT!"

And by a little I mean shitting themselves scared.

Natsu's brow furthered in further irritation, "Why does everyone always assume offering me women will bribe me? it's just disgusting to me, and your only hurting your chances by offering."

"IM SORRY! DO YOU WANT MEN INSTEAD! IT WILL BE HARDER BUT I GOT YOU MAN!"

Natsu' felt his brow twitch and Erza giggle at him from behind. "Are you trying to kill yourself? Just ask and ill spare you the extra breaths."

"NONONONO! That's ok!"

"Then tell me what I have already asked for twice!" Natsu answered in a cold voice that made the fires in their souls almost freeze over.

"Wait, I recognize him! he is the wandering mage not associated with any guilds! He is a criminal! A killer! He's Smoke!"

The dark guild's members looked about ready to kill themselves at that, but Natsu felt his head cock to a side. 'I don't think I've ever been recognized as my second alias alone before…hmm."

"He is headed to Clover Town! He has lullaby and is gonna use it at the guild master conference!" a mage sputtered, hoping to get on Natsu's good side.

"Thanks" was the only thing her heard before darkness took him. Natsu's fist had that effect on people.

"Scarlet" Natsu called.

Erza turned serious, "yes na-, I mean Salamander?"

" _Salamander!"_ the dark guild wizards screamed amongst themselves. If they weren't scared before, they were now.

Natsu sighed, "Erigor most likely knows you would beat his thugs easily, so I wouldn't be surprised if he set up a barrier of sorts to keep you here while he finished business. Do you have any methods or teleporting or going below ground?"

Erza shook her head immediately, Natsu sighed again.

Just as he was about to go check, Gray burst through the upstairs doors.

"Erza! I just found out their real target is Clover! The next town up! Their targeting the guild master!" gray exclaimed.

"Yes I know." Erza stated blandly.

Gray nearly face planted, "huh?"

"Natsu interrogated the prisoners for me…they were very cooperative."

Gray then seemed to take noticed of Natsu's presence and held back a snarl. "Yeah well I checked outside and Erigor sealed us here with a large scale magic wind barrier!"

Erza nodded again, "he guessed that."

Gray was fuming, but chilled out, "What's the plan then Erza? I don't have anything in my arsenal that could help us pass through."

"Yes you do, you could create a large ice ramp that would deflect the winds at a steeper angle upwards, it would basically destroy the whole cyclone from the overlap and imbalance, but we don't have a enough time."

Gray clenched his teeth hard, "that's why I didn't mention it!"

Natsu looked at him with uncaring eyes, "Sure you did."

Gray was about to lose it, and Erza knew it.

"Let's get back on topic, Natsu, can you break the barrier?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you?" asked Gray impatiently

"Because my method would most likely destroy the city as we know it? My fire would essentially take the wind from its sails, but that much oxygen would make my flame large and hot real quick, effectively scorching around it _and_ within it without control. Unless you guys got some anti-burn stuff for the whole building then I wouldn't recommend my method. I could leave you here and exit by myself, or I…hmm"

The light bulb could literally be seen going off in his mind. "gimme a second?"

The mages nodded in confusion and Natsu walked out, leaving them in their silence.

"…say Erza? What type of Magic do you think Natsu uses? Or any of them for that matter? I remember Elfman telling us about how he grew a whole fruit garden in a few minutes with fully ripened fruit. And that time on the boat, I remember him using his flames like physical blades and dancing across the deck when he was fighting Bora…and his Smoke ability…what do you think they are?"

Gray looked a little confused, "Haven't you heard him use an incantation?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, I've never heard him utter a word with magic power."

That was a pill to swallow. If Natsu was this powerful _without_ using incantations…How strong would his full strength be?

And then they heard the roar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was standing in front of the wind barrier, looking it over with a critical eye. It was a basic wind seal, but its size was the problem. Even if he destroyed the magic somehow, the wind itself would carry on for a time, even maybe an hour, and they didn't have time to sit and watch.

Natsu then started unwrapping his bandaged arm.

Natsu always wore bandages on his arm for one reason at least, the draconic tattoos his father never faded like his mothers, and it was proof of his magic.

Dragon Slayer magic.

He needed full access for this, so the restrictions were going to help him. Natsu carefully would the bandages into a small ball and held them in his hand, before placing his tattooed hand over the other, encompassing the bandage.

"Smoke Dragon: Burning Fog" Natsu called out.

The ball in his hands began to blacken, as if invisible flames were burning into it shallowly. The ball began to spew out a small amount of smoke, but that quickly changed as the size increased dramatically. Ball was overflowing with smoke in no time, and sheer amount staggering. Natsu then felt his magic within the smoke, and then sent it on its mission.

Straight into the walls of the tornado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It definitely wasn't as easy as he thought it was going to be.

He let out a defiant roar as he fought for control, letting his emotions aide him. His basic theory was that Erigor was in control of the air, and that means the air he has saturated with his magic yes? Otherwise, his spells wouldn't endure for long periods of time.

So applying that theory, if he was to disrupt his air with _his_ smoke, it would basically be a battle of magic between his and Erigor's. However, since his smoke is a mix of his fire magic…and the quantity is larger…then it should overpower and theoretically kill Erigor's wind.

Erigor's wind however, wasn't agreeable to this "Takeover"

It took a lot of control to keep his magic _inside_ the wall of wind, and it was harder to keep it together so it wouldn't be diminished or absorbed. Natsu fought for control, and slowly but surely, the tornado began to blacken.

By that time, the FairyTail Mages were present, and were in awe and terror of what was happening in front of them. A silver wind being corrupted by a black smoke…it was a terrifyingly beautiful sight to watch. Natsu ignored them, they weren't important. He had a job to do, and he would do it.

That was what he deal was with Erza, and he would be damned if Dragons didn't keep their words.

 **There you go! number nine is published! please enjoy and lemme know what you thought in a review! i really do appreciate it!**


	10. Secrets

**Hey guys! whats sizzling? here is number 10 as promised!**

 **I would like everyone to know that i will also begin to work on my other fanfictions as well. i left them for a while, but i am going back to them, so my updates will not be as frequent. if you want to check them out and your into Naruto or Akame Ga Kill then they are up your alley!**

 **please enjoy!**

Good news!

The tornado was dissipating!

Bad news!

It was taking up much more mental and magical energy than anticipated. He knew that this was his first attempt at this, and he was definitely overdoing it in the energy spending department. However, he didn't exactly have time to experiment on the best way to do it, he just had to muscle it, where it is the hard way or the hardest way, it didn't matter.

Natsu was rather proud of himself though, he wasn't a dispeller, and here he was breaking down a large seal with a decent amount of magic power as a self-repair system. It brought a little pride into his soul, knowing he dove in unaware of what he was exactly doing and how this was all based on a hunch.

But hey, hunch was spot on! or close to the mark anyway, so he wasn't hating it.

Just generally despising the work he had to do.

Natsu remained in his stance, hands clasped around the ball of smoke as it spewed dense clouds like the vapors of thick incense. Natsu had his eyes closed, his senses fully attuned to the wall and he effectively left his body to stand there as he dived into the smoke. He was searching, double checking, fighting, pushing, pulling, regrouping, retreating…it was like trying to build a thatch house under the watchful eye of a hurricane and an earthquake.

In other words, it was funny for the first ten seconds, and then it got old really fast.

He had over 80% of the tornado under control, normally; he would just stop the air at the lowest level so they could walk through, but the way the winds were rotating, it was almost like it was keeping itself going through sheer momentum, and for air, that's impressive.

He could use a fire attack, it was high enough to prevent any real damage to the city and its people, and it would look pretty cool too. Unfortunately, it would be like sending off a flare saying

"IT'S ME SALAMANDER! YOUR FAVORITE CRIMINAL SCUM! COME GET ME YOU FAT FUCKS!"

And that wasn't what he wanted…not to mention in order to reach that high, he would have to use an actual spell…and he didn't want anyone to know his types of magic yet and how dangerous they could be…and what it meant.

It meant that there was a recent dragon siting, and I would "know" where the dragons are. Dragon Scales are the hardest substance known to man…so it was a rather tantalizing prospect. It made wyvern scales look like ceramic plates, and they sold for a metric fuckton.

If his magic was known, then he would have almost 3 times the amount of people after him, not just enemies, but anyone who wanted to make a fortune…which was everyone.

He wasn't ready yet. The same deal with his name, he wasn't prepared.

Natsu shook his, now wasn't the time for these thoughts, he had a job, and he gave his word he would finish it!

The process was now at 90%, nearly a minute to go.

Time was a precious resource, and spending it here was a risk, but unfortunately, it was fine they had to pay for being caught in this trap. Natsu felt sweat drip from his brow and felt a smile coming on.

'Sweat? It's been a while since I've tired myself out magically, I may need to refuel after this.' Keeping up this reinforced smoke and shoving all available magic into it was definitely a toll, and even with his reserves, he was pushing it.

95%, almost there

The last few seconds were murder. He was feeding it the last ropes and the last layer was putting up the fight. This seal was actually a good idea, to use the momentum itself to actually force itself to keep going even when it runs out of power it will last some time. It was a genius plan, one Natsu was actually thinking of replicating.

With his smoke.

A fiery tornado of burning air…that sounds promising.

Done.

The smoke had completely overcome the air, and Natsu felt the resistance drop off.

Natsu felt his arms sag, and the ashes of his bandage disintegrate and spread to the wind.

Shit, the bandage.

Natsu quickly hid his arm under his cloak, preventing its tattoos from showing.

"Barrier down, get going for clover, I'll catch up with you."

"Nope, you're coming with us."

Natsu looked down right displeased, "excuse me?"

"You're coming with us, in our vehicle, to clover. I know you prefer travel by smoke, and from what I can tell it's faster because it can go in a straight line without fear of obstacles. However, you have to cross a large canyon, where the winds there are violently strong, and I'm not sure you could make it across. You're coming, and I doubt you have the power to resist anyway." Erza reasoned, and then proceeded to grab an arm and drag him to the carriage, where he resisted heavily.

Although he couldn't do much

His mind was a blur and his incoordination showed. It was all he could do to keep his tattoos under his cloak.

And then, his savior came from the sky!

It's a bird! No it's a plane! NO…

IT'S A FLYING BLUE TALKING CAT!

Happy came swooping in and grabbed Natsu under his arms and lifted off with him. tugging him from Erza's grip with impressive force.

Natsu barely had time to register as he was suddenly yanked from 4 to 50 miles per hour, and still climbing.

"Little guy? What's the deal?"

Happy looked down at him with a grin, though the strain was evident.

"I'm Happy! I know what direction the creepy reaper guy took, and since you're apparently the stranger of the group according to Lisanna, you have the best chance!"

Natsu looked up at him, a small grin on his face, "it's good to know you're happy, but what's your name?"

Happy looked confused at that, "I told you I'm Happy!"

"And I'm hungry, congratulations. What's your name little guy?"

Happy was starting to fly even faster from his obvious anger, "My name is Happy!"

Natsu smiled, "oh, sorry Happy, my bad. Interesting name. Did your parents name you?

"Yes! My mother did!"

"Can your mother fly?"

"Yeah, only when she uses her Take Over magic though, she has to turn into a weird bird thingie."

'Take Over? Does that mean it's a Strauss?'

"What's her name? And who's your father?"

Happy beamed at all the attention he was getting from this pink haired mage, making him fly even faster "My mom's name is Lisanna! And I don't have a dad! I hatched when Lisanna found me and took care of my egg."

'An egg? …wow…I'm gonna look at omelets a whole different way now…shit, I liked them too.' Natsu thought sadly

And then he clued in.

He was flying, Happy was carrying him, and he was moving fast…

And he wasn't getting sick.

Sure, technically, Natsu can fly, but only close to the ground and in a gaseous form, so he can't be exposed to winds or low pressure areas. This was a whole new experience, to ride the wind.

It was awe inspiring.

To feel the wind and fly so high in the sky.

It was cleansing almost, for someone who knew nothing but darkness to be shown the light,

"I see him! straight ahead! We got him! go get him pinky!"

Natsu snorted, he normally permanently disabled someone for calling him that, but he decided to let it slide this time.

"Names Natsu, and you can count on me to roast him."

"You go!" Happy cheered, and then his eyes closed from exhaustion.

Natsu rushed and caught him, saving him from the fall to the ground. Natsu looked down at the small blue creature, and honestly felt happier talking to it…him.

"Happy huh… A fitting name. get some rest buddy, I got this."

Natsu reached behind his back and pulled his hood over, dropping the tired feline in it. he followed up by putting the end of his scarf in, since he liked it last time.

That was a bad idea.

As soon as it touched Happy, he locked on to it, even thought he was unconscious, and yanked up all the slack, wrapping himself up in it without even drifting awake. Natsu almost died from strangulation for a few seconds, but it lessened when the cat relaxed. Natsu resisted tugging on it to get some more space, but he figured the movement would entice the cat, and that would be hazardous for his health. He simply slackened it a bit on his end, and let the looseness be on his side, not Happy's.

While this was happening, Erigor was watching with wide eyes.

"Did that cat just fly in on white wings at high speeds and spoke like a human?"

Natsu up, making sure the cat was securely wrapped and away from harm. He looked up at Erigor, a faint spiral of smoke trailing from the corners of his mouth, which curled into a malicious smile.

"Hey Erigor, or should I say The Reaper? I've been tasked to stop your advance to Clover Town. How about it? Want to go a round or two?" Natsu grinned, ready for a fight. He started walking towards Erigor, more smoke starting to swirl around his body.

Erigor looked Natsu over, and then grinned like a madman. "Salamander! Or do you go by Smoke? Gaia's Shield?...or should I say Walker?"

Natsu immediately, his smoke dissipating. He looked at Erigor passively, but on the inside he was panicking.

'How! I've done everything I can to avoid recognition! Lied about age, hell even gender a few times. I've been masked, distant from people, and everyone is knocked unconscious! How does he know it's even me?"

"You think I'm Walker? That's ridiculous! I'm half his freaking age! Not to mention if I had some badass ability like that don't you think I would use it?"

Erigor grinned, leaning on his scythe, "You have been extremely careful, but don't think I would ever forget your face!"

Natsu twitched, 'he remembers me? How! I hit him so hard I could have killed him!'

Erigor started to get impatient, "Stop with the act! I haven't told a soul…I've been waiting for a rematch. I wouldn't let anyone else beat you but _me_."

Natsu took in a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You have not told anyone?"

Erigor grinned and got into a battle stance, "Yes, I've been waiting for you to resurface. I've wanted to see those blades again, those blades…of FEAR!"

Natsu started letting his smoke rise again, but this time, it was condensing, looming overhead like a noxious cloud. It got so thick it started to block out the sun, and began to spread. The battlefield visibly darkened, letting no light infiltrate from the sky. Natsu then began what Walker was famous for.

He started walking.

Just walking, slowly, down this alleyway of darkness. Erigor felt his pulse quicken as his pulse started to race, feeling light fear and insanity mix in his mind.

Walker, the most dangerous assassin known to the dark guilds, or Fiore for that matter. He was famous for creating an artificial darkness, and then walking straight through it all, his opponents either falling unconscious due to the magic pressure, or were beaten down by his weapons.

His weapons were a legend among other assassins, to e able to create daggers, swords, and knives from the very darkness he walked through. It was a terrifying skill to go up against, and none of his targets lived to tell about it. Nobody knew how he could make his weapons; many tried, but never knew where to start. It was like he made them of pure fear.

Natsu always targeted of his own accord, taking on jobs on his own choice. He was a free assassin, he didn't have a master or a boss, and he didn't even have a contract. It was pay and receive, but only if he wanted to. You couldn't persuade him. All it was, was name and date. Money was always given back or donated somewhere else.

Erigor was starting to feel his fear, and just when it reached his peak, Natsu held out his hand.

Darkness swirled around it, and then, his famous weapons immerged. Weapons of pure black, a dagger in each hand this time, sharper than any known weapon. Erigor was starting feel even more fear trickle into his blood, and just like that, the daggers grew longer into swords. Erigor started to whirl his scythe, as if trying to banish his fear.

Natsu just kept walking, uncaring, uninterested, he was just walking, his swords of darkness just swaying in his step. The silence, and the pressure were starting to grow, and Erigor felt it grow, and grow as he walking closer.

Erigor let his sanity go at that point, believing it would only get in his way, and charged.

He ran straight at Natsu, summoning his wind behind him to give his speed the extra edge. He rocketed at him, through the gloom, gaining speed as her ran. Natsu just kept walking, just as slowly, just as uncaring, just as uninterested; as if he was watching paint dry.

Erigor let out a bestial roar as he closed the distance, pivoting his foot and sweeping his scythe forward with an insane amount force behind it, intent on cleaving Natsu in two.

And then the avatar appeared.

Walker always repelled the attackers he didn't have time for with a terrifying avatar of darkness that didn't seem to share his conscious, like it was its own entity, its own being. The vaguely human avatar rose form the darkness and caught Erigor's blade in its arm, letting it bite deep into, but no reaction from either the avatar or the Walker.

Erigor tried to pull his blade free, but to no avail, and soon abandoned his weapon in favor of keeping his arm. The avatar swiped at him with its other arm, and forced him to retreat. Erigor snarled and let himself back away, waiting for Natsu to make his move. Natsu simply turned, looking at the scythe, he held out his hand and the avatar pulled it out of his forearm and gave it to Natsu, already healing itself.

Natsu inspected the weapon, "I remember this scythe, it's truly a terrifying weapon, and it has my respect."

Natsu then spun the scythe and threw it back to Erigor, who caught it effortlessly.

Natsu just kept walking, never stopping his advance, "summon your best, you won't defeat me otherwise."

Erigor gritted his teach and shouted out, whipping his scythe at high speeds, "Storm Mail"

A ferocious wind picked up around him and soon, a mini storm barrier was floating around him, spinning viciously.

There was a problem though.

As the wind picked up, it was starting to blow his smoke away, and that meant light…

And that was a problem for his blades, they were definitely weaker in the light, and the secret behind them would be revealed.

Natsu sighed, time to stop this then.

He let his weapons dissolve and the smoke be cleared, not allowing anyone to see the truth behind his technique

Erigor seemed to be insulted, angered beyond reason.

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU CAST YOUR WEAPONS ASIDE! FIGHT ME AT YOUR BEST! I WILL HAVE NOTHING LESS!"

Natsu sighed. "Since it's the two of us, I'll make you a deal."

Erigor immediately let go of his anger, interest in its place. "A deal? State the terms!"

"I will fight with the magic of Salamander, fire based only, and you will fight with all you've got. If you win, I will reveal the name of any one magic I practice, if I win, you will lead me to the man that made your scythe. Do we have a deal?"

Erigor thought it over, and then grinned, "I accept your terms! FIGHT ME!" he roared and then started twirling his scythe at high speeds.

"Storm Bringer!" Erigor yelled as a tornado sprung to life around Natsu, throwing the air around him into complete chaos. Natsu stood in the cyclone, a smirk on his face.

"I always wanted to try this!" he yelled in excitement and lit his hands aflame, but as soon as he did, they were blown out from the wind. He look in interest at the wind and then placed his hand on the ground, letting his fire magic roar into the ground, or more specifically…

The train rails.

Natsu let his magic loose and felt the area grow in heat, the rails began to glow red hot and the air started to rise. He figured he couldn't summon a flame…but that didn't me he couldn't summon heat.

And heat always went upwards.

The metal began to melt, and heat began to escape in a rapid pace. As long as he could change the air direction to not directly at his flame, it wouldn't extinguish it…

It would fuel it.

He felt the air rise and he smirk.

Here we go!

He lit his fist with fire and then lobbed the mini fireball and the ground beneath his feat.

Im gonna make an improvised fire tornado!

It's gonna be great! And since we are all the way out here, the council won't be able to see it!

Natsu grinned and then encased himself in a protective flame that would burn any flames that would attack him or Happy.

The tornado exploded in flames, the fire was so great it singed Erigor even through his Storm Mail and threw him back a few feet the tornado roared and then began to take shape. Natsu stood in the flames, his stance almost animalistic as he bared his sharpened canines and what looked like scales formed on his forearms and face. The fire tornado then morphed, the wind stopped, all of it roaring upwards, and a dragon of flames beating its wings in the air let out an unimaginably loud roar as the flames slapped the air.

Natsu yelled at Erigor, and the dragon roared with him

"IM ALL FIRED UP!"

 **success! there is number ten! hope you all enjoyed! leave a review if you got something to say! Peace!**


	11. Magic

**Hey guys! sorry for the delay, my internet took a massive shit, so i wasn't able to upload the next chapter. please forgive me.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

Happy was having a stressful day.

First, he got yelled at Lisanna for "picking" on Romeo, and then when he snuck away, he got kicked to the sky by Erza for an accident. Then when he followed, he almost got taken out in Erza's fight with the Eisenwald members, and then electrocuted by the wind barrier. If that _wasn't_ enough, he takes Natsu to Erigor in hopes of getting in Erza's good graces, but falls asleep on destination, he wakes up.

And finds himself in a massive dragon of fire.

Happy's panicked scream shook both Natsu's and Erigor's battle readiness and actually made both of them jump in the air. Natsu whirled around seeing, checking behind him…

And not seeing anyone there.

He thinks for a second, and then swings his shoulder around, checking in his hood.

To find Happy, in panting heavily and in a state of hysteria.

"Hey Hippy, What's the problem?"

"IM ON FIRE!"

"No you aren't" Natsu said, a little relieved that it was just the cat that startled him.

"I AM ON FIRE!"

"Nope, still not."

"…I'm not on fire?"

"Not at all, it's just me"

"Oh, ok, I'm going back to sleep now, wake me when it's over."

Happy closed his eyes, trying to get comfortable again, when his eyes snapped open.

"WAIT! WHY ARE YOU ON FIRE!"

"Don't worry I'm fine, I did it on purpose." Natsu sweatdropped.

"WHAT"

"It's part of my plan, you won't catch fire."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok then," Happy replied happily, "I'm going back to sleep then."

"I'll pray you get to dream of fish."

"A DREAM OF FISH! YOU'RE THE BEST NATSU!" Happy praised before closing his eyes and resituating himself in the fire mage's warm scarf.

Natsu chuckled and turned back to Erigor, who looked to be trying to sneak up on him. Natsu relaxed as he felt Happy shift and turn in his bed, before drifting off into sleep. Natsu resumed his battle stance, his dragon of flame following suit.

"So where were we?"

"Your name is Natsu?"

Natsu immediately lost his playful eyes, "Yeah, so?"

Erigor grinned, insanity taking over, "I bet almost all of Fiore and beyond would _love_ to hear your name, I bet it would sell for a pretty penny too."

"How do you know it's my name? It could have been a false identity I told him on the fly so he would get me here."

Erigor never lost his grin, "Call it a hunch."

Natsu sighed, "Well, if you tell them, it wouldn't matter, so split the profit with me?"

Erigor let his bloodlust take him, "maybe…if you DEFEAT ME!"

He roared and placed both his hands together, "Storm Shredder!"

Arcs of wind blades slashed forwards, intent on cutting him apart, but Natsu simply raised a hand and his dragon flames did the work for him. A massive wing stretched from behind the dragon and slapped them away in a blaze of flames and loud roaring hiss. Natsu grinned and let himself fall into an attacking stance, before jumping straight at Erigor.

As Natsu flew at him, the dragon that shielded him began to condense and collapse onto Natsu's outstretched fist, forming a small dragons head mid roar out of burning flames. As he flew at Erigor, the wind mage felt his eyes widen as he Natsu utter an incantation.

'In honor of a battle well fought, I'll show you my magic' Natsu thought with a small genuine smile.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled and slammed his fist at an upward angle at Erigor's weakening wind barrier. It hit full force, and his wind barrier exploded into flames, leaving a massive fireball hanging in the sky, before Erigor lost consciousness from the heat and fell, heading to the ground

Natsu thought about letting him hit the ground, but caught him anyway, laying his burned and unconscious body on the ground beside him, careful to avoid the melted and steaming iron puddles behind him from his fire.

Natsu picked up Erigor's scythe again, and examined it. It was a truly wondrous creation; it was light weight and perfectly balanced for Erigor's size and weight. He twirled it around, going through some basic motions he saw Erigor do, and was enjoying himself, the weight and feel, it was actually satisfying to throw around.

Natsu kept playing with it for a few minutes, letting it occupy his boredom, until a magic mobile was coming up the tracks. Natsu didn't even look over as he was too busy spinning his new toy around, relying on his hearing to notify him of its advance.

It came to a stop right next to him, where the driver let out a heavy sigh, Erza he could tell from her tone.

"You beat him? Excellent, did he have Lullaby on him?"

Natsu stopped spinning the scythe, before looking up at Erza with a blank expression. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Are you an idiot?!" Gray shouted as he opened the car door, "That's why we are here in the first place!"

Natsu then stabbed Erigor's scythe into the ground, letting it sink into the bridge. "No, that is why _you_ are here; I came here to slow Erigor down and or incapacitate him. I did what I said I would do. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Gray bristled in anger, but restrained himself as he knew Natsu wasn't wrong. He got out and started searching Erigor, but Natsu wasn't done yet.

"Hands above the waist princess, keep it professional." Natsu teased.

Gray felt his face grow bright red in both anger and embarrassment, but it only got worse when Lucy looked at him with slight horror and…confusion?

"Wait, Gray are you-"

"I AM NOT GAY"

Gray looked incredibly reluctant, but resumed his search while Natsu loomed over him, making sure he "kept his hands to himself."

Lucy looked at Gray a little differently, and was still uncertain. "You know Gray its ok to be-"

"NO, I swear I'm not…Dammit NATSU!" Gray bellowed and tried to swing at him but Natsu simply puffed into smoke and floated back a few feet before reforming.

"Relax princess, have you found Lullaby?"

"No, he doesn't have it on him."

Erza immediately tensed, she looked at me sternly and asked, "Do you knew where it is?"

Natsu put a finger to his chin in mock thought. "is it a strange looking flute with a three eyed skull on the top?"

Erza glared, "Where is it?"

Natsu pointed down the track, and when the FairyTail mages, they looked on in horror. A black spiky haired mage with a heavily bandaged chest stood a little hunched over. Clutched in his hand was a demonic looking flute, Lullaby. He had a predatory looking on his face as he grinned at them. His shadow sprung to life and grabbed Erza, throwing her roughly out of the4 driver seat and hoping in himself before taking off at max speed down the track.

"THANKS FOR THE RIDE FAIRYTAIL FLIES!"

Lucy and Gray watched in dismay and anger as he drove away at high speeds, leaving them in a cloud of dust. "Kageyama!"

"Even after we _helped_ you!" Lucy screamed after him, but her only answer was more insane laughter.

Erza got off the ground slowly, seething, and looked at Natsu expectantly.

"I can take you too Clover town, however, the more I carry the slower I go, choose who is coming." Natsu said simply, basic facts, it's how this worked.

Erza seemed to catch on that it was his smoke travel method, and looked over at Lucy and Gray. Looking up in thought, she looked puzzled, and stressed for an answer.

Natsu sighed, "I can take you Erza, and leave Gray and Lucy here. Carrying you would be the fastest, and your magic would return much quicker."

Erza looked shocked, "How?"

"Well I could explain but that requires time. Wanna wait?"

Erza looked annoyed, but swallowed it and stepped forward, placing a gauntleted hand on his shoulder, before looking back at Lucy and Gray.

"Lucy, Gray, this is a one way track to clover town, so don't worry about getting lost. Hurry to clover as fast as you can, we will try to delay if not beat him before he completes his task. Hurry!"

She looked at Natsu and he grinned, "Hold onto your stomach!"

And with that, they both dissolved into a column of smoke…which was immediately whisked away by the wind and thrown over the side.

Lucy and Gray gawked in surprise, and Lucy even cried out but Gray stopped her from mourning.

"We need to hurry; it's up to us now."

And so they began running, or skating, as it were, as gray was carrying Lucy and using his ice to pick up speed quicker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clover town, outskirts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time, the moon on the rise, Kageyama stood at the edge of the tree line, the flute in his hands as he stared down at it.

The FairyTail guildmaster stood in front of him, waiting for his decision. He trembled at the object in his hands, and then in an instant.

He dropped it.

"I surrender."

Lucy and Gray smiled and hugged at this, happy that they didn't have to figth and the guild masters were saved. Makarov looked at the boy with both pride and sorrow, knowing that the prison time for this would be the biggest "what if" session he ever experienced.

" **Fools"**

Kageyama and Makarov looked down at the flute in shock, 'it talked?'

" **I've grown impatient! I'm sick of Waiting! I will devour your souls MYSELF!"** the voice bellowed before releasing a massive dark presence and then it began to grow…

And grow.

And grow.

AND GROW.

Where a small flute once lay, a massive titan of haunted wood remained, looming over the town and its nearby mountains like a little kid in a sandpit.

The Fiore army was quick to respond

And just as quick to run away.

It was at that point Gray decided to be a "hero".

He charged the demon, battle on his mind and he slid to a stop before shouting out.

"Ice Make: Knuckle!"

A fist of ice rose from the ground, chilling the air and dealing a vicious uppercut to the demons jaw, nearly toppling it. The demon righted itself and grinned down maliciously.

" **You will be the first soul I devour!"** and it then began its rampage.

It stomped, kicked, and fired magic bombs at the mages trying to fight, and even the fleeing town's people. Gray just kept going, making attack after attack.

"Ice Make: Saw blade!"

"Ice Make: Canon!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

He repeatedly slung ice attacks at it, hoping to defeat it, but all his attacks did minimal damage to the demons oaken hide. It created some minor cracks, some frost, and a little fog, but that was the extent of it.

Lucy sat in the back, trying her best to shield the fleeing civilians with her spirits, alternating them in hopes of conserving magic power.

Makarov was just watching.

And then a massive black column of smoke arrived.

It collided with the ground like an upside-down tornado, and spun up the loose dirt. From it, emerged a tired looking Natsu, and an angry Erza.

"I told you Erza, I know how to navigate a canyon! But you were like, 'no no no! It's this way! I'm absolutely certain! It'll save time if you just listened to me!' and guess what! 3 consecutive dead ends. Trust me more ok?"

Natsu sighed heavily and left an embarrassed and fuming Erza behind, walking calmly to the demon in front of him.

"Hey, how's it going?" e spoke calmly to the demon.

Everyone in the valley just sweatdropped at the kid, what did he think was going to happen?

" **It's going well! I've broken free! Flattened a village! And caused a satisfyingly massive amount of destruction, I just need some souls and today will be perfect!"** The demon praised with glee.

Mouths hung open in shock and disbelief why was a demon of Zeref acting like an excited school girl?

Natsu nodded, as if this was an everyday occurrence. "Really? Sounds pretty good! I haven't been able to cause any _real_ destruction for 5 years! I'm kinda jealous."

The demon almost looked sad for Natsu, but it grinned soon after, **"Disappointing! I will claim your soul after I take the Ice mage's!"**

Natsu looked insulted, "You want his soul first! Why! Mine will taste way better!"

The demon honestly looked bewildered, **"I said I would take his first, be patient."**

"If I'm not going first nobody is!" Natsu threw a tantrum like a little kid, then suddenly switched to a grin, "And I'm gonna make sure of it."

He crouched low in a horse stance before fire circled around his feet, and then blasted off like a rocket for space. He let his whole body catch fire and then, from the flames, a monstrous dragon of fire lit the night sky as he rose higher and higher. He passed the demon, and kept rising.

Soon, once even the demon had to crane its neck to look up at him, he turned.

And headed straight downwards.

"HERE IS AN ANSWER TO EVERYBODY'S QUESTION!"

Everyone looked up at the massive roaring construct of flames as it came streaking down from the sky at extremely high speeds, almost like the setting sun.

"Fire Dragon: Blazing Meteor!"

And then it struck.

The intense heat and flames collided with Lullaby, and it screamed in agony as it was literally flattened under the flames. It crushed into the town, where it sank into the earth in massive fire dome and created a crater that spanned the entire village.

The heat and blast waves knocked everyone except the guild masters off their feet, and the melted buildings poured into the crater like molten lava. In the crater, the demon's body, broken and blacked beyond recognition, broke apart into thousands of tiny reflective shards. Its magic extinguished. Natsu stood in the center, steam curling off his body as it was reacquainted with the night air. Natsu looked up and saw the night sky, the cloud of smoke blown to the side as he got a clear view.

Natsu stood there for a few moments, enjoying the night sky. It was rare he felt so at peace, the burning magic build up released a good amount of the pressure, and it made him feel alive again. He thought about camping there for the night, it was warm from the molten stones and the fire was going to last the night. But he knew the Rune Knights would be here soon, and they would be less than cordial with his latest adventure.

He sighed to himself in disappointment, shaking his cloak of cinders and checking to see if the cat was till ok. He checked his hood for Happy, and found he was still sleeping, snoring lightly even, and he couldn't help but smile at the cat. He was so innocent, it was truly amazing. He laughed a little and then turned into smoke, before rising into the sky within the column to hide his presence from the already regrouping angry villagers, and reformed in a tree behind the FairyTail guild members.

"Do you think he is still alive? That was a massive fire spell; the magic demand must have been huge! I know he has a lot but that was massive!" Lucy said worriedly, inwardly, Natsu was touched that she cared for his wellbeing.

"He might be dead, who cares? He did that too himself and it wasn't out fault." Gray said tersely, before getting a smack from Erza. Natsu sighed, he expected that.

"He still fought a battle that he had no reason too, and if he hadn't, you would most likely be dead." Erza said firmly, though sadness tingeing her voice. Natsu was actually surprised at that.

"He isn't dead." Makarov said flatly, not believing it for a second.

"You just gotta throw a wrench in all my plans don't ya Gramps!" Natsu said loudly behind the group, who were watching the crater burn.

Everyone except Makarov whirled around, looking to see him, standing in place with a smoldering robe and smoking hair, a grin on his face.

"Thought you could fool me? I've seen too many fake deaths to be fooled so easily my boy." Makarov said jokingly, though he could tell he was a little miffed at the "Gramps" part.

Natsu snapped his fingers in sarcastic frustration, the grin never leaving his face. "Darn."

Erza looked a little angry, "You tried to fake our own death! Why! you stil had to come back to the guild!"

"Well yes, however if it bought me extra time, then the council wouldn't catch me would they?"

Erza huffed in annoyance, muttering how she was going to help and he didn't need to do that, to which her rolled his eyes, and focused back on Makarov.

Makarov turned to him, ignoring the gapping mages in his guild. "Natsu, that fire type magic…is it really it?"

Natsu lost all joking attitudes in a second, "Yes, it was."

Erza, Lucy and Gray looked at Makarov and Natsu expectantly, "What is his magic? I heard him say something about a dragon, but that's impossible, those big lizard dragons don't exist." Gray said arrogantly.

In an instant, Natsu was holding him off the ground, despite being shorter, in a choke hold with one hand.

"Comment on Dragons in a disrespectful way again, and I will re-demonstrate my magic…on _you_."

"Natsu! Drop him." Makarov ordered.

Natsu held him for an extra second, before releasing him, letting the Ice mage catch his breath.

"My parents are not non-existant, they were the strongest in their domains, royalty, and I will not hesitate to kill anyone who defiles their names." Natsu said seriously, anger rolling off his shoulders.

Makarov made a mental note to remember that, along with everyone else in the clearing, and then he spoke up.

"So it's true then?"

Natsu nodded, he then took his arm out of his cloak, unwrapping his spare bandages from his arm and putting his arm on display, his draconic tattoos in their void black running up and down his forearm. He sent some fire dragon magic through, letting them watch the molten red glow pass through them.

"Yes. I was raised and taught magic by Igneel, the Fire Dragon King. I am a Fire Dragon Slayer."

 **KABLOIE! Natsu revealed one of his magics! How will the FairyTail Guild take this? Find out NEXT episode!**

 **..which I'm not sure will be soon as my internet keeps fucking with me. Please be patient it hurts me too =(**


	12. Weaponry

**Hey guys! two chapters in one day! I'm killing it! this is to make up for my tardiness for my lack of internet so please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12!**

The next morning was actually rather satisfying. They slept out in the woods, protected by some sort of mist-like smoke shield Natsu put up, and when the sun rose, everyone was tired, but more than a little refreshed and ready to run from the mobs again. They headed out in the early morning, careful not to make too much noise.

They were traveling for nearly half the day along the tracks. They knew trains wouldn't be coming through for a while as tracks were halted thanks to Eisenwald's derailment and Wind barrier. They finally came to a stop at a familiar zone.

"So this is where you left him huh?"

"Yep, in an unconscious heap, he was too heavy to carry."

"…do you really think he would have stuck around after that? He was a criminal assassin after all."

Natsu kneeled down, drawing his fingers over the stab wound he put in the wood from Erigor's scythe. This was where he left him…so where did he go? Makarov watched Natsu as he kneeled wondering if the boy was stupid or misguided in the nature of criminals. Natsu pondered various destinations, and came up with a few, but they were all based on speculations, and those were sketchy at best.

"Yeah I guess. I was hoping he would keep his word…"

Gray snorted, "Erigor was a criminal! Why would he keep his word? His _job_ was to break the law and kill people! Do you really think those people could be trust worthy?"

Makrov felt like agreeing, but hled his tongue, he felt as if something was about to happen.

Natsu sighed and turned to gray, minor irritation in his voice. "Regardless, a being's word is-"

"Your bond, and it's beyond criminal to cast it aside." A raspy voice finished from the ravine.

Natsu felt himself smile, "You hiding from me? I didn't ruff you up that bad."

Erigor rode an updraft at high speeds straight out the top of the ravine, floating over them by about 10 feet. He was heavily bandaged around the chest and neck, and his arms were given whatever scraps he had left, so you could see the savage burns and bruises he didn't have enough supplies to treat for.

"Wow Natsu my boy, you really did a number on him."

"Like those page numbers of that pervy magazine you have stuffed in your back pocket?"

The old man's face immediately panicked and sweated profusely. "Wha? HaHa! Your funny Natsu!"

Natsu grinned with a predatory look, "Yeah, its ahilarious alright. Hey Erza! Did you see-"

"EXCUSE ME CHILDREN!" Makarov yelled loudly, "I have an important meeting with the council, I'll see you when you return!" and disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Natsu chuckled and Erza looked confused as why her name was mentioned, he waved her off. He looked back at Erigor.

"Glad you stuck around, I was afraid I'd have to hunt you down."

"Our word is our bond, even if I wanted to run, I could not have." Erigor said with a defeated sigh, though a gleam in his eye told Natsu to not let his guard down.

"Your right, we had a deal after all." Natsu said, a gleam reflecting back at Erigor.

Erza was already tensed from Erigor's sudden reappearance, but looked doubly so when he announced they had struck a deal.

"What deal?" she ordered a response, one Natsu snorted at.

"Chill Titania, it will not directly or indirectly impact your harm your guild in any way. I made a deal with him, not you."

"What Deal!?" she insisted.

Natsu felt his anger spike, "it's none of your business!"

"It's hard to clear you of charges when you keep making more!" Erza nearly shouted.

Erigor looked completely flabbergasted, "Clear him?! Of _criminal charges_! AAAHAHAHAA!" Erigor roared with laughter, unable to comprehend it.

"Him! The guy has _five_ aliases! All of which have criminal charges of massive magnitude! Even if you cleared _one_ , it would only put a dent in his total amount!" Erigor howled, temporarily forgetting his injuries and slapping his knees…which didn't go well.

Erza looked both confused and angered, "what do you mean! It can't be that many!"

Erigor only laughed harder, "I spent nearly my whole life in Dark Guilds and I have a 1.5 million bounty, and I'm a contract killer! Your Salamander here has only spent 6 years in the criminal world, how do you think you get a _22_ _million_ bounty!"

Nobody could deny his logic, and stared at Natsu, wondering what kind of demons he kept company with to accumulate that much bounty.

Natsu sighed; he turned back to FairyTail and looked at each of them. "I'm going to have a chat with Erigor for a bit, so don't wait for me, start walking and I'll catch up."

Erza looked really reluctant, but nodded in hesitation. Gray tried to flat out refuse, but a look from Erza silenced his arguments. Lucy looked nervous, but willing, she seemed to trust him, which Natsu was a good thing or not.

They all were about to head out when a high pitched groan came from Natsu.

Everyone froze and turned to look at him, who looked just as surprised for a second, and then realization flashed across his face. He leaned over to a side and swung his hood over to his shoulder, and peered inside. The other people around him gathered also, forgetting their company, and looked inside…

To find a sleepy blue cat, barely cracked eyes and stretching largely.

"Hey Natsu! Did you win?" he asked drowsily.

Natsu smirked, "Was there any doubt? How was the dream? You see any fish?"

The cat's big eyes sparkled at the mention of his favorite thing, "Fish! It was awesome! There were so many and they were all mine!" he wiggled his paws in the air, making grabbing motions, like he was holding this huge pile of fish.

Natsu chuckled, "Wow, you sleep ok though?"

Happy beamed, "I slept great! You're really warm Natsu!"

Natsu was a little flabbergasted, 'did he sleep for a full 24 hours or what!? No…he must have gotten up when we were sleeping last night to keep watch. He must have pulled the night shift…brave little guy isn't he?' Natsu thought with approval.

Gray looked confused, Erigor and Makarov didn't seem surprised, and Lucy and Erza looked at him in question. Natsu ignored them and fished Happy out of his hood, while still entangled in his scarf.

"Alright Happy, sad to say but nap time is over, we are on the way back from Erza's little quest. Would you mind heading back to the FairyTail guild?"

Happy let out a light sigh of disappointment, "But its so waaaarm"

Natsu gently unraveled his scarf from the feline, "and it will be that way when I get back. Go on, I'll catch up? If you and everyone else get there before me ill buy you some fish in town, deal?"

Happy's eyes flashed with light and his mouth openly drooled, "Yummy fish! It's a deal Natsu!"

Before the FairyTail mages could protest, he hooked both Erza and Lucy by their arms and started tugging them forwards at high speeds. If they tied to stop…well, they would most likely would…on their faces. Gray thought he could use this time to shot some comment at Natsu, but Erigor had a plan for that.

"Get going FairyTail Fly." He said and summoned his wind magic, blasting him down the tracks at dangerous speeds, in hot pursuit of Happy.

Natsu tried not to laugh at Gray's expression when he all of a sudden took off in a blast of wind, it was a rather priceless memory. He would have to hold on to that one for future laughs.

He turned to Erigor, his smile fading to a trace, "Alright Erigor, let's Talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy was zooming with Erza and Lucy, Gray howling in confusion behind them, when Erza decided enough was enough.

"Requip!" she shouted, and then a yellow armor with fir covering some of its pieces appeared around her body in a flash. She dug her heals into the tracks and effectively halted Happy's charge. She held out an arm and caught gray as he was about to fly past, swirls for eyes.

"Happy, do you know where you are going?"

Happy nodded in assurance, fish dancing in his eyes, "Yes! I know a shortcut! I just got to follow my nose and it will lead me home!"

Erza didn't look convinced, "There is a constant draft through theses canyons, Clover Canyon is a death trap, can your nose really lead us all the way there?"

Happy was literally dancing in the air, trying to get them to go, while looking like he needed to go to the bathroom. "Trust me Erza!"

Lucy paled at the mention of a death trap and Gray looked excited, raedy for a challenge. Erza would have been happy to see that if it weren't for the fact he got completely owned by Lullaby.

Happy, deciding he waited long enough, wrapped his tail around Lucy's waste, and dove right off the edge. Happy's giggling and Lucy's screams of terror filled the canyon as they disappeared from view. Erza knew that she had to jump down now or risk losing him, and Gray was already on his way to the edge, now he had an excuse.

The pair followed them down, but with much less screaming

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erigor and Natsu were heading across an ocean, water sloshing around underneath them. Erigor was flying them across, and Natsu was in his smoke form, letting his particles be carried by Erigor's wind. They were traveling at extremely fast speeds, almost Mach speed in fact and Natsu for one wasn't enjoying it nearly as much as his flight with Happy.

They headed Far East from Hargeon, and reached their destination, a remote island completely surrounded by ocean. When they reached the beach, Erigor released his wind and Natsu reverted to Human form, though it took longer than usual as he had to reorganize his molecules. Once they were back to full health, they both head out for the island's interior.

As they trekked in silence, Natsu was a little put off. There was this weird magical interference that was looming in the air, it wasn't harmful, but long enough exposure could definitely prove otherwise. He walked along the path with Erigor in the lead, to a large gate of wooden logs.

So Natsu did the only thing that came to mind when seeing a large and seemingly unbreakable door in front of him.

He knocked politely.

He waited for a few moments, before a voice shouted down from above. "Are you two mages?"

Natsu nodded, "Yes, we came here for a weapon smith, his name was Mithfal?"

The guards visibly saddened, "You're not here to solve the curse?"

Natsu looked confused, and when he looked back at Erigor, he rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they got some curse plaguing the island. It turns them to demons when night falls."

Natsu felt his eyebrows shoot up at that, "Demons? That's impossible, you require a Demon catalyst to even _begin_ morphing, and the process doesn't recede, it's a DNA reconfiguration, it's no reversible."

Erigor looked surprised, "Why do you know so much about it?"

Natsu snorted at him. "Why don't you?"

Natsu looked back up at the guards, "Mind letting us in? we won't be here long if that's what your worried about."

The guards looked completely downcast, but nodded in acceptance, "Very well, though be warned, unless you wish to be cursed, you need to leave the island's borders by night fall."

Natsu looked at the sky seeing about 4 hours left of daylight.

"Alright, I will head your words."

The guards nodded and lifted the gate, allowing them entrance to the cursed village.

The walk in was simple enough, but the village itself had obviously seen better days. The oppressive aura was looming over everyone, like a tyrants thumb. Everyone practically had their own depression clouds. People with strange disfigurements watched them walk through the village, some with sadness and hopelessness, and others with obvious anger and fury. Natsu observed the people and wondered what was causing this.

It couldn't have been a curse, demonification required _immense_ amounts of Curse power, something entirely different from magic power. It was much more unstable and more volatile. An ordinary human would literally dissolve on contact, so it couldn't be a slow progress demonification unless a demon of godlike levels was here. That was highly unlikely though because the power to corrupt _all_ these people simultaneously would cause major energy spikes and obvious disturbances.

It couldn't have been illusion or any other type ofmodification magic as that requires the targets consent or approval. Once they realized what was happening they would dispel it by cancelling it out with their own.

It wasn't soul warper either, humans wouldn't survive the process un attended.

So what the heck was it?

Natsu walked around the village aimlessly, letting some of his smoke filter around, trying to locate some sort of magic responsible, but all he got was that weird feedback again, like a magic haze.

What was going on here?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm hungry."

"Same here."

"We all are! Bringing it up only makes it worse!" Erza said angrily, trying to ignore her crying stomach.

The four were marching across the canyon, regretting following the cat, and wondering if they were gonna die out here in those hot, dry desert.

"Are you sure this is the right way Happy?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Do you know where you are going?"

"Aye Sir!"

"How can you tell?"

"Aye Sir!"

"Are you paying attention to me!?"

"Aye sir!"

"Happy!"

The floating feline jumped in the air before slowly turning to Erza, "Are sir?"

"Are we going the right way?"

Happy took a deep breath through the nose and thought for a moment, before looked at Erza sheepishly; "We are now" he said simply and took a sharp left.

Lucy had a depressed aura hanging over her head as Gray looked about ready to freeze and crunch on Happy.

Erza just put a hand over her face. "At this rate, Natsu will beat us back."

Happy looked at her in fear, and then a determined look settled across his features.

"We must not lose!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu eventually called his mini investigation quits as he followed Erigor back to the village. He saw a temple out in the mountain, and made a mental not to check it out later.

But now, it's back to business, and walked through the tent flaps Erigor gestured towards.

Natsu walked inside a small tent, looking down at an old blacksmith villager with a massive arm hidden under leather binds.

"You want a weapon? From here?"

Natsu nodded. "I am aware of your…special talents. I know you used Erigor's wind magic in its making somehow, and it explains multiple things. His Scythe somehow works in tandem, cutting down on cast time and reducing magic drain from each spell. I'm not sure how this is done, but I'd love to learn, and if that is not possible, I'd like a weapon at least. Can you deliver? I will pay for its making and materials." Natsu said as he placed a large sack of currency on the table, letting its weight make the table creak and whine about its weight.

The blacksmith didn't bat an eye at the bag of jewels.

"Let's make a deal. I will forge you a weapons that complements your magic, and in time, I will teach you the art in doing so. In return, you must lift the curse on this island. It's been a terrible plague on us for years, and I would love to see those days end."

Natsu thought about it for a moment. "is the weapon before or after the curse is solved?"

The blacksmith sighed, "I will give you the weapon now. Think of it as an advance of sorts. Solve the curse, and I will teach you how to make more, and create your own. Do we have a deal?"

Natsu couldn't help but grin, 'a Challenge! Perfect! This was going to be fun!"

"We have a deal old man, when should I return for the weapon?"

"Come back within two weeks, failure will make our contract null and void." The aged blacksmith said with a relieved smile.

Natsu shook his hand, matching the massive man's grip, "I'll be sure to come back."

He bowed his head in respect, before ducking under the tent flaps and meeting up with Erigor.

"How did it go?"

Natsu just grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Erigor just turned and walked away, "cheeky brat."

"This brat kicked your ass!"

"Can it candle-stick!"

"That's saying a lot coming from a glorified hair-dryer!"

"…"

"…"

"No way…did you actually?"

"…"

"THAT'S HILARIOUS! DID YOU WORK AT A BARBER HOP OR SOMETHING!"

"IT WAS A HIDEOUT!"

Natsu roared with laughter as Erigor seethed.

"Whatever, we are losing daylight. Where do you want me to drop you?" Erigor said, annoyed at this little banter session.

Natsu sighed, "Drop me and Clover Canyon? Anywhere is fine."

Erigor looked confused, "Why? I could just drop you at magnolia? Sure it would be high up but you could float down."

Natsu shook his head, "Yeah, but I get the feeling an excited feline lead the FairyTail mages on a "Time Saving" path…and got lost. I doubt he wasn't even paying attention until Erza snapped him out of it."

Erigor let out a quiet chuckle, "Alright fine, after that we are done yea?"

Natsu nodded, "Are business is finished."

Erigor cracked his neck, "Alright, let's go Fire-Brat."

"After you Blow-Dryer"

…

…

"You never going to let that go huh?"

"Nope."

"…My reputation is done for."

"Nah, all the 'cool' guild will totally want you now!"

"Get going or I'll drop you in the middle of the ocean."

 **poof! 12 is complete! hope you, liked it and if you have something to comment on or got see any errors I missed, leave a review and ill be sure to fix it ASAP**


	13. Boundaries

**Heyya Guys! Chapter 13 has entered your world!**

 **To answer a quick question: Natsu's Tattoo? Its the cover image. I hope that this now makes more sense!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Natsu was excited.

He was getting a new weapon!

He was overjoyed at the prospect, usually, he preferred to fight with his magic, but as it was becoming more and more well known as a criminal, he was running out of magic's to use. A weapon would buy him more time!

Erigor had asked him why he even needed a weapon to use when he could use his "Weapons of Fear", Natsu had shrugged and said that they superseded his own fame, and if he was going to swing those around in front of people, he would become much more than a wanted criminal.

Though it wasn't the only reason. There were two in fact.

Natsu had promised someone that those blades wouldn't be drawn unless facing a single opponent whom had figured out his identity, or was deemed a capable foe.

The person he promised to was someone you probably wouldn't expect.

The King of Fiore.

Natsu remembered those days with a faint smile; The King was one of the few that had truly earned his respect and trust. He couldn't really tell if it was really the King or just his silver tongue, but Natsu didn't really care. The man had never led him astray, and tried to help him when he could; they owed each other a lot.

Natsu began to remember the Princess, Hisui, and felt a smile spread, but quickly shook his head.

Another time.

He focused on the other problem, the problem he has been trying to correct for years.

The blades themselves.

The blades weren't exactly, "Weapons of Fear". The weapons were actually concentrated particles of smoke, bound and held together by Natsu, along with two special ingredients. Pure magic and killing intent.

Natsu is unique.

Natsu's magic is extremely unstable for a few reasons. One being that his magic container has two polar opposites of magic, namely, a volcanic fire and a luscious forest. Normally, dragon slayers would naturally align to the dragon they learned magic from, and adapt to its extremes, which would later create dragonification, and as the bodies adapted, they too would become dragons.

Natsu was an anomaly. His wasn't able to adapt to either extreme as they are practically polar opposites. His body is unable to pick a side, and because of this, he is unable to under go dragonification. This creates a void of magic as it were, the line dividing his magic container between Fire and Forest. This line creates a completely unrefined and unbiased magic, something Natsu has come to call Barrier, or Pure Magic. It's highly volatile, and extremely dangerous to use. It remains in low concentrations in his body, and regulates the amount of Fire and Forest magic that enters and exits his system. It keeps the equilibrium in his body constant, and prevents any imbalance that could harm him.

That's why his Smoke has his magic seeded within it, and why he sleeps in forest areas or places with high levels of vegetation. It allows his forest magic to release and effect the environment without too much notice. It would be hard to explain an oasis that just suddenly appeared from nowhere in the middle of a desert wouldn't it?

Natsu is like a coin balanced on its edge. If he starts to tip, one magic could dominate over the other and he could die from the imbalance. The more he uses the farther the coin tips. Nobody knows what would happen if he bottomed out, but either way, it would be an extremely painful process, one he might not even survive. Whether his Barrier magic maintained it or not.

His Pure magic is extremely potent, and near impossible to control. He tried once, and nearly lost a hand from trying to use it.

And then the idea of the blades came to fruition.

He saturated a space with his smoke, condensing it into such a tight space that no light can exit, and it becomes void black. That is why it looks like it forms from darkness, because when he is in the dark, it's almost a completely seamless construct. He then eases out a miniscule amount of Barrier magic, and it encases his blade. It's so volatile it practically disintegrates everything it touches, and since the smoke is refined to a sharp edge…tada a sword!

However, the last ingredient is killing intent. Only when he has no intention of holding back do his swords remain for long, if they summon at all. There is no weak version of this technique, no softener, it's a Kill Move. If you aren't ready to kill, then you can't maintain the focus to fully harness them. Not many can hone themselves to that level of focus, nor have the skill to even compact magic to such a level outside their bodies.

Natsu wanted to find a way to mix his fire nature with this blade, instead of using smoke as a catalyst, using flame as an attribute.

That idea alone was enough to bring an evil cackle to his lips.

Natsu was completely lost in thoughts, hoping that his training with Mithfal would provide some light into how magic functioned in weaponry, when Erigor jolted him from thought.

"Hey Walker, isn't that your pals over there? Near the dead end to the left?"

Natsu stretched out his senses since couldn't really "see" when he was in his smoke form, and "looked" to where Erigor was saying.

This magic…

It was Erza's…and Celestial, which meant Lucy.

Natsu let himself solidify, falling out of Erigor's wind. "I'll release you here! Pleasure doing business with you!" Natsu shouted as he fell giving a thumbs up to the sky he knew Erigor would see.

"Don't get to cocky! You will see me again! And I want a rematch!" he shouted at the falling dragon slayer.

Natsu laughed as he plummeted, letting his adrenaline kick in as he fell, taking in note of the battle field.

There was a large dead end in a canyon trench, where a large amount of large serpents seemed to be attacking from. Erza and Lucy were fighting them. Lucy was standing on top a large boulder a little distance away, helping out her summons with callouts and such. Erza was taking them all head on, dancing and slashing in a chaotic dance. Gray however…

He was laying on his back, sprawled out spread eagle, a large blue mushroom growing out from the top of his noggin.

Natsu immediately saved the image to his "Later Laughter" folder and dove straight for the monsters coming up on the unprotected Lucy, who had used her magic to summon Taurus, and was too far away to help. He let his Fire magic fill his body and let it roar outwards. Fire magic didn't like to be contained.

He landed with a large crash a few feet in front of the boulder Lucy was standing on, and let hs magic fill his lungs. It had been a while since he got to do this!

"Fire Dragon:…"

Lucy, calling out his name and thanks and the magic build up behind her gave Erza a pretty big hint, and told her to get the hell out of the way.

"ROAR!" Natsu bellowed and released his magic.

A massive beam of dragon flames spewed from his open mouth, washing over the serpents like a wave of doom. It didn't vaporize all of them, but the several in the front and middle were completely roasted to the point only charcoal remained. It didn't last long though as their blacked bodies broke apart and fell to the earth, gravity being too much for them.

Natsu wiped a bit of drool from his bottom lip, nobody saw anything. he would need to practice a bit before he did that in front of anyone, it would be way to embarrassing.

He looked back at Lucy, "is there a reason you guys are all the way out here?" Natsu asked flatly, though he felt like he already knew the answer.

Instead, all he got was a cry of dismay, "Awe Natsu! You completely cooked them! What are we supposed to eat now!"

Natsu was a little confused, but then nodded, they were creatures after all, food was food.

"There are a few in the back that aren't completely toasted, try those. Though if they aren't any good let me know, I got some food, or will in a moment." He nodded, before heading over ot Erza, who looked to be staring at the ground in concentration.

He was walking over when he heard a familiar voice. "Natsu!"

He turned and almost fell over from the little blue bullet that collided with his chest.

"Hey little guy, why are you all the way out here? You could have made it back to the guild by now if you had followed the tracks back to Oshibana and then taken the train."

Happy didn't respond as he busily tried to wrap himself up in Natsu's scarf, enjoying the warmth. Natsu smiled and let the issue drop, he was probably right anyway, why press it?

He kept walking to Erza, who was still staring at the ground, but seemingly following something.

"Oi Scarlet! Do I get a "thanks" or…"

She looked up at him quickly, before thinking and realizing her mistake, "inexcusable, Natsu, I need you to hit me for my penance!"

Natsu backed up nervously and held his hands up, "I'll pass. I'm not big on hitting women, especially when they are an ally. Call me sexist, I don't care."

She looked up at him in surprise and then nodded in grim affirmation, "Very well, I shal take it upon myself."

Natsu felt his eyes widen and then he ran forwards, "NO! nonono its fine! You're Ok! We are all friends here!"

She looked up at him in surprise, "Friends?"

Natsu nodded frantically, "Sure! Yeah, we are friends! So please don't-"

And then his instincts screamed at him to run.

"Shit!" he cursed and dove at her at high speeds, taking her far out of the reach and pinned her to the wall behind him, before putting his back to her and placing both his palms on opposite sides, surrounding her like a fence. A phosphorescent green aura surrounded him and then trees exploded from the cliff face he was behind, wrapping in front of him like a tightly woven shield.

Just as Erza was about to retaliate, a mighty roar pushed into her ears and the sound of wood breaking filled the air. a monsters maw appeared in front of them, before halting inches away from Natsu's face, being held at bay by the trees holding it in place. Erza peered over his shoulder, staring in wonder and horror at the creature in front of her. It was the serpent.

The serpent Natsu had just finished turning to charcoal.

"We need to get above ground, I got a hunch" she shouted in his ear to get over the sound of creaking wood.

"Lead the way" Natsu said sarcastically he was stating to sweat as another serpent came crashing through, and then another. Serpents began to borough through his defenses from all angles, hungry for their flesh, and Natsu was starting to shake.

These trees weren't native, they were forced into being by his magic, and they had no nutrients to absorb or adjacent substance to draw from. They were drawing on his magic to live, and drew from it more to reinforce and repair themselves. He was starting to feel the drain

And it wasn't slow.

He had magic to spare, but the more he emptied the more dangerous it got.

"Get out of here before they start coming from the top! Use that Black Winged armor I heard so much about!" he grunted.

She looked at him like he was stupid, "I can't carry you straight up! The wings aren't strong enough!"

"Then don't! Go! Ill figure something out! Go! Before I punt you!"

She hugged him from behind, almost to reassure him, "No, ill lend you power until Lucy can take them down!"

He looked over at her in shock, not believing what he heard, "You think she can immobilize them? I _disintegrated_ them and they healed, how do you think Taurus would be able too?"

She just hugged, "I'm not leaving, I won't abandon a friend."

Natsu felt a cord struck within him, a memory crashing to the surface."

" _NO! I WONT! I WONT LEAVE A FRIEND BEHIND!"_

He felt anger swell inside of him.

"Natsu!" happy called out from his hood, startling Erza for a moment.

"What are you doing here!" she nearly screamed at the cat.

He ignored her, "Natsu! I wasn't hurt by your flames! Remember when you fought lullaby! I was in your hood and I didn't get burned!"

Natsu felt like facepalming, "My cloak is part of my magic! It's immune to flame! Erza can't fit in my hood!" he said in slight irritation. These two weren't any help.

Erza twitched, before muttering out, "Very well"

And then she started lifting up the back of his cloak.

"Hey! What the hell you doing Scarlet!"

She was blushing madly, "Forget about me! Just roast them!"

She requiped out of her armor and switched to basic clothing, before stepping under and draping the cloak over her back, practically steaming from embarrassment. Her "assets" pressing into Natsu's back as she squeezed in behind him. She hugged his torso and tucked her head into the side of his neck.

"Go!" she shouted

Happy grabbed the hood and pulled it over all their heads and wrapped himself around Erza's neck, preventing her from touching Natsu's scarf.

Natsu fought back his blush and let his embarrassment fuel his flames, "DAMMIT!" he roared as he started concentrating his magic in his lungs.

Using both magics in tandem was one of his most prideful achievements. His barrier magic helped with it, but he still felt like a badass when he did it.

Though now he was a little too embarrassed to care.

"Fire Dragon: ROAR!"

He shot out an intense flame, blasting outwards. The tree's he created completely combusted, nearly exploding themselves, and the serpents roaring in agony as they cracked apart. As they vanished, he sent out some of his smoke to help extinguish his flames.

He wasn't able to focus.

Because of…of two…BIG reasons.

As soon as the flames were gone, and his smoke had absorbed most of the heat, he immediately retracted his arms from the sleeves and dove out of his cloak. He rolled and ran a few yards away, letting Erza scramble with his cloak as he took a few breaths to control himself.

'Thank you Tharos, for always telling me to buy something in 3 sizes larger, something to grow into is an awesome policy!' he mentally praised. If he had bought a form fitting one, Erza would have been pressed even tighter!

He doubted he could even concentrate with those two things on his mind.

Erza finally managed to get her head in the hood part and was able to look around, seeing Natsu a fair distance away, she coughed to get her breath back and calmed down, letting her blush fade. She requipped back into her armor under the cloak and threaded her arms threw the sleeves. Her crimson hair spilling out as the hood fell, letting Happy fall back into place in the hood. Erza noticed the cloak was actually rather spacious, and wondered why Natsu ordered one so large, it was way big for him, but refrained, he obviously had a reason, and she definitely wasn't judging him for it.

It saved her life after all.

She thought about giving the cloak back, but decided she would hang onto it until he asked for it back.

And then she remembered.

"Natsu! We need to find Lucy and Gray and get to high ground!"

Natsu nodded and started running, "Ill grab Lucy! You find Gray!" he said sprinting off.

She looked a little indignant at being given orders but got over it, this wasn't the time. She sprinted off, where did that Ice Mage go?

Natsu was running towards the boulder Lucy was on, and felt his heart stop.

There was a weird liquid running down its face.

He immediately lit his feet with fire and leapt high into the air with a little rocket propulsion. He scanned the area, looking for any signs…

That liquid, it left a trail…and the smell…

It was blood.

He took off, following the trail where it leads, letting the landscape pass in a blur.

He looked forward and Saw Taurus, running up the step Cliffside, Lucy in his arms.

She wasn't looking good.

He let loose his flames and shot up the side, catching Taurus in nearly 4 seconds.

"Give me!" he shouted, and Taurus, seeing him charging at him, panicked.

He tripped on the steep incline, and dropped Lucy to the ground, where she cried out in pain.

Natsu was at her side in a second. Her fists were bloody and cut, and her leg had a large slash across it.

She had almost been bitten, and managed to get out of the way, but not without drawing blood. He immediately lifted her from the ground and jumped to where he had last seen gray, he had mushrooms in his hands, so that means there was plants nearby. He shot down the canyon, looking and looking.

Found it.

A small grove of trees and plants near the back of the canyon, it was a little close to the serpents circle, but it was close enough. He placed her down gently and began his method of treatment.

Part of his lessons with Tharos was solely based on the plants in a forest, and what that can and can't do. Medicinal, poison, bandage, acidic, edible etc. and it make his a pretty good medic. He quickly summoned some plants and got to work, vines from fastenings, wood for brace, and some fruit for later.

Priorities ya know?

He made a reach towards his inside pocket when he realized something.

He didn't have his cloak on, Erza did.

"Fuck!" he cursed and took off after her.

He found her in nearly 20 seconds, but it seemed like months to Natsu. She was standing next to a now shroomless Gray, walking back with him. He quickly picked her up bridal style and sprinted back, ignoring the fatigue. Gray shouted after them and gave chase, but was soon left in the dust. Erza shouted in protest with a large blush but he wasn't paying attention.

He skidded to a halt a few feet from Lucy, who was breathing heavily with blood starting to leak from her vine bindings.

Erza was in shock, "Lucy!"

Natsu grabbed Erza by the shoulders and grabbed her cloak in the center, electing a startled surprise from her and ripping it open, before staring intently in the middle like a hungry wolf.

This was the scene Gray walked into. Natsu, seemingly ripping open Erza's shirt and staring at her chest.

Not something one would expect to see when walking into a clearing with an injured teammate.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Gray shouted in dismay before throwing a small blunted ice lance at Natsu to knock him away. The ice never made it to him as the grass grew incredibly long in an instant and grabbing his lance, forcing it into the ground. It then grabbed him and bound him ot the earth as he cursed.

Natsu ignored him; he had better things to do.

Erza was still sitting there with a shocked face.

Inside his cloak were a number of sown shut pockets, each containing a label. He found what he was looking for and ripped it open, grabbing a small bad fron within it. he rushed back to Lucy.

"Hold her, this is gonna hurt a lot." He said sternly, no time for debate. Erza complied without audible questions and held her in place.

Natsu took in a deep breath and took off his shoes, letting his toes sink into the earth.

Focus.

He slowly placed the bag on Lucy's wound, and then poked a hole into the bag, letting a clear green slave slowly come out, gently tracing the wound. It absorbed quickly into her skin, and the blood stopped seeping out, color returning to Lucy's face. Erza was about to celebrate, but noticed Natsu wasn't done, which meant the pain was going to show up soon.

A vine like plant snaked up Natsu's legs, tracing up hs body and growing out to his left hand, where a flower bloomed.

It was green and blue flower with purple leaves. Natsu ripped a leaf of and placed the leaf under it, letting ti collect the liquid that dropped out. when the flow stopped, he gently lifted it over to Lucy's injury, and gave Erza a look.

That was the only warning she got.

He then gently poured the small amount of liquid into the center of the ound where it was deepest, and then laid the leaf over the top of the wound, like a gauze. He then covered it with one of the bigger leaves he had and waited.

The effect was almost immediate.

A second later, Lucy's eyes widened to nearly impossible proportions and she let out a guttural scream, it was so pain filled it brought tears to Erza's eyes as she held her down.

5 seconds past.

Lucy then fell limp. Natsu catching her head before it hit the ground. He then checked her pulse, and lifted the larger leaf he put on top and looked at the wound.

 **Mwahaha! Cliff Hanger of the Century!**

 **Have a lovely day and I'll see you all Next time!**


	14. Consequences

**Yo Guys Whats Up! sorry for the wait...and especially on a cliff hanger.**

 **I actually fully planned to upload the next day...but you could say a string of minor catastrophes struck my life.**

 **I just typed this, I finally got the chance. its 1:10 right now, so you better be grateful. I cant say updates will be coming back on schedule, as my life is still in shambles. like it got thrown through a woodchipper, incinerated, and them thrown into a volcano where it later erupted and scattered its remains into the winds and came to its resting place, a Cow's shit.**

 **So yeah, its here, and I'm fucked up. so please enjoy, and lemme know what you think and what you would like to see happen in later chapters.**

 **Luv y all, and thanks for your patience.**

 **again, I'm so sorry.**

Natsu stared at the wound, assessing the damage.

He let out a sigh of relief. The wound had closed up, and skin had grown over. A faint scar stretched the large slash and in the center was a dark green leaf tattoo the size of her thumb. The tattoo was like a small magic battery, it would continue to heal the internal damage, but it would severely weaken her stamina and musculature. She would need to go through some rehab and minor physical training if she wanted to do anything strenuous.

Natsu replaced the leaf covering and bound it with the vines that grew up his body. Erza looked at him expectantly, urgency in her eyes.

"Will she be ok?"

Natsu sighed and stood up, "She will be unconscious for a while. My method of healing is relatively harmless unless it's an emergency. She will be weakened, and will need physical rehab, but she will be ok in a month or five. She is lucky I was here, or she would be dead or permanently crippled. I'll explain in a safer location, preferably when she is conscious. "

Erza was understandably shocked, so he let her process and went to see how Gray was doing after being tied to the floor _by_ the floor. He walked over to the suspiciously large bump of grass and saw Gray…

Unconscious.

Natsu sweatdropped, "I…might have yanked him too hard, dammit." He placed his hand on the grassy ropes and released them, letting them fall back to normal grass. He checked Gray's head for any traces of blood or any physical damage. Having found none, he walked back over to Erza, who was still wearing his cloak, and opened it again, staring at its inner contents.

This was getting annoying.

He looked up at Erza, "Hey, I need my cloak, do you mind?"

She looked at me in surprise, and then a small blush made its way onto her features. "D-d-do you? Are you sure?"

Natsu was sure what was actually happening, "Is there a problem with me reclaiming my cloak?"

She looked down, wrapping it around her. "It's warm."

Natsu looked at her blankly, "And we are in a desert canyon…if you want warm go find a patch of sun."

She looked at him in dismay, and then her jaw set itself firmly.

Natsu was flabbergasted, 'Is she seriously going to fight me for my cloak!'

"No" Erza said flatly, "I know you have more than just this one. Why should I give this up? You aren't using it, I am."

Natsu felt like forcefully throwing his face into the nearest tree. "Beside the fact that the cloak is actually mine, it's full of medical supplies that I need."

She looked horrified, "You don't have any supplies in your other one?"

Natsu was seriously beginning to wonder of he was dreaming. Was this really happening?

Natsu sighed and opened her cloak… _his_ cloak, and pulled out a familiar pouch. He opened it, and smoke spilled out in impossible amounts, and then when he held out his hands, it condensed.

Within a few moments, the cloak that Erza had once held onto for him was in his hands.

"How about we trade? I need my medical supplies and you want my cloak. Ok?" Natsu said

Erza look about ready to pout.

Natsu was in a state of awe, 'and she is the enforcer of the guild? Are there any normal people in that entire building?!'

She looked untrusting, "Is it warm?"

Nope, it's a fucking freezer; it's a portable habitat for polar bears and penguins

"Yes, it's just as warm" Natsu reassured with a roll of his eyes.

She then moved so fast that Natsu barely caught it. She quickly shed her cloak, throwing it in his face, and then grabbing the one he was offering her. She quickly threaded her arms through sleeves and wrapped herself in it tightly, as if trying to rapidly regenerate warmth. Natsu would have stared if it wasn't for his cloak being unceremoniously discarded in his face at high velocity.

He pulled it off his head and put it on himself, now having access to his supplies, walked over to the sleeping Gray.

He reached in and pulled out a small handful of really small grains, almost like sand. He thinned it out a little, and then gently placed his hand under Gray's nose.

He could have tried to shake him awake, or call his name, but frankly Natsu didn't want to do either. If the reaction he got was worth the use of this powder…

Then it would be totally worth it!

Natsu held his hand in place and waited for Gray to breathe in, and boy was it a whopper. It was at that exact moment Gray took a large intake of air as if snoring.

He wouldn't be for much longer.

As he breathed in the powder, it glowed a dangerous bright yellow. And when it entered into his nose, the glow intensified.

And then it happened, the reaction.

There was a miniscule explosion inside Gray's nostrils, where a strange purple vapor escaped.

Grays eyes shot wide open, immediately bringing his hands to his face as a reflex. As he fought the vapor, it stuck to his hands, and as he touched his nose.

It stuck to his nose.

Gray was pinching his nose, trying to ease the pain, and when he caught sight of Natsu, rage flared in his eyes. He tried to let go and punch Natsu, but it was then he discovered that his hands couldn't actually leave his face, or his nose to be precise.

And because he pinched where the vapor was originally coming out, his nostrils were held together. It was because of that what happened next was so funny.

If you had noticed before, when you pinch your nose, your voice is altered, the louder you shout, the more noticeable it is.

So imagine if one Gray Fullbuster, shouted out a battle cry at someone, declaring how they were going to kick his ass and make his pay. How do you think that went?

If you guess priceless, you nailed it on the head.

"OI! What the hell was that ya pink basstarrd! C'mere and I'll kick your ass into next week!" Gray shouted in a high pitched warped voice, he sounded like a clown horn.

And Natsu for one, was having a hard time containing himself. It was normally a rule of his to hide his emotions from people, but seeing this, who could keep them at bay?

Natsu was shaking from his contained laughter. And if it wasn't enough, Gray thought he would as some fuel to the fire.

"Fight me you little shit! Ill squash you like a tomato!" he yelled out, and then tried to form magic, but since his hands where on his face, they immediately chilled him and started shouting layers of ice onto his face.

And since he could only breathe out of his mouth, his comical panicked expression and look of surprise broke Natsu's emotional barricades.

Natsu rolled with laughter, letting his amusement float through the air as he laughed. It was like listening to smoke billow through wind chimes, gusty but with art. Loud, but serene. His laugher was like a flaming pyre of guitars, shouting out their notes in harmony as they slowly fell apart when his laughter gradually fell silent.

Natsu wiped some small tears from his eyes and flicked them away. Everyone had stopped to listen to him laugh, it was something they had never heard before.

"Hehe, thanks Gray, that was good, haha, awe man I hope I remember that until the day I die." Natsu said with a faint smile.

Gray snapped from his dream-like state and yelled out, "Just your luck! You're gonna die today when I get my hands on you!"

Natsu let out a few chuckles, but Happy decided to add his two cents.

"Aha! You're gonna need to let go of your face first!" the flying cat laughed and landed on Natsu's shoulder. He then busied himself with Natsu's scarf while Gray comically struggled with his own grip on his face.

Natsu smiled at the cat, he was definitely a strange creature, to be able to hold onto his scarf. It might as well been live electricity cable, and yet Happy was handling the flow like it was water under a bridge.

Definitely interesting.

He stood still so Happy could get situated, he didn't actually mind Happy's presence as he usually didn't make noise and if anything, was a parachute/get away for anyone else there. He was an asset, and a rare one.

Natsu turned back to Erza, who was staring at him intently. He let his face slide back to its blank expression. "We need to leave this place, the longer we stay, the more chances those serpent thingies will get us."

Gray stopped for a moment as he listened to the conversation. When he heard Natsu's plan to leave, he practically whined.

"But I'm so hungry!"

Natsu turned, and stared, wide eyed at something.

Gray caught this and looked angry, "WHAT! I get hungry!"

Natsu was still silent, which only increased his rage until Natsu spoke in almost awe.

"Amazing, you still managed to strip your clothes, even with your hands fixed to your face. How did you do it?"

Gray looked down at himself and realized he was right! He was standing there in his boxers, his shirt, pants, and overcoat neatly folded and hung on a nearby tree.

Gray was speechless, he felt like yelling, but his voice would breach his throat.

Natsu folded his arms and shook his head in a dire fashion, "It would appear your stripping habits know no bounds! I'm sorry my sir, but there is no cure." Natsu said as he closed his eyes in mock remorse.

"Shut it Pinky! When I AAA-"

POW

Gray was now unconscious again, he firmly against the earth in the grass's _loving_ embrace.

"Calling me 'Pinky', who does he think he is? I don't call him stripper or nudist…maybe I should start…nah, I don't want to appear in public with a guy in public and call him stripped…that could earn some… _weird_ looks." Natsu muttered to himself as Erza watched the events unfold before looking back down at Lucy

And then a choir of bestial roars tore through the canyon, and shadows started to rise.

The Natsu and Erza looked up to see the serpents, looming over head.

They had completely surrounded them, no wonder they took so long to attack again.

Natsu stared up at the serpents, there dark gray scales and blacks spots. Saliva dripped from their open maws as they stared down at them, tongues slathering their rugged teeth. Natsu was partially entranced by the serpents, the look of complete hunger, of ravenous delight, it almost made him jealous. He wished he could find what he was looking for like they kept finding him.

It was then he saw it.

Faces.

They were on the monster, people frozen with looks of shock and terror, seemingly carved onto the monsters scales. Natsu took a moment to look at all the serpents, looking for faces.

And found that all of them had them.

Different faces, each locked within a random scale. Natsu was intrigued, this was indeed strange.

Erza saw Natsu's slideshow of expressions, and was definitely surprised to not find a smidgen of fear…at all, not even surprised or stunned. Natsu was entirely calm about this entire event, almost completely…used to this, like an everyday occurrence.

Natsu started walking towards one of the serpents, completely devoid of fear and stood a foot from its body, all the serpents looking confused as to this strange human's behavior.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, studying the creature, and then turning to the other almost 20 serpents.

"I don't need the rest of you for this, when I figure this out I'll save you next. Please endure for a little while longer." Natsu said quietly, nearly unheard by everyone present.

Natsu then placed both his hands on the grassy floor, deciding to push himself a little. He looked at Erza, ferocity in his eyes.

"What you are about to hear will not leave your mouth under any circumstances; or you forfeit your life." Natsu said darkly, his eyes telling her he was completely adamant. She felt a chill going down her spine as she stared at his pure obsidian black orbs. Though another part of her was afraid for another reason.

'What is he going to show that means killing friends, raising an already ridiculous bounty, and straining relations with this country?' she thought in a panic.

Natsu took in a deep breath, and then his eye glowed a fierce green.

"Forest Dragon: Wellspring of Roots!" Natsu called into the air, and then a ripple of green energy blasted out from him like a shockwave. The serpents swayed to keep their balance, but Erza and the rest were unaffected. A moment of stillness resonated throughout out the greenery, but then a deep rumbling groaned beneath the grass.

With that being its only warning, the earth struck.

Large wooden tendrils like the serpents themselves ruptured from the ground, tearing up everything in their path. They snaked around the serpents, encasing them in their bodies of wood. Natsu then looked down, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Forest Dragon: Executing Embrace" Natsu said sadly, almost in pain.

The wooden snakes responded. Out of their bodies, thousands of large spikes shot out of their bodies, like thorns. The Serpents cried out in agony as their bodies were literally turned into pin cushions. Horrible shrieks later, all but one fell dead and silent. Wooden spikes hadn't emerged from one of the snakes, and it was the one right behind Natsu. Natsu turned to look at the last surviving one.

"Let's figure some things out huh?"

Natsu started climbing all over the serpent's body, examining its body and structure, even knocking off a few scales to take. After that, Natsu stood atop his wooden serpents head, looking down with pity.

"It won't be long." He said before the wooden serpent contorted, and then a loud crack slapped the air, and the serpent fell limp. The body fell slack and coiled down onto the ground, when it seemed to fall apart.

Natsu sat on the wooden constructs head, laying out the evidence he collected on his head, and then looking out over the city. He knew that this was a black magic of some sort, the material of these creatures and their ability to return from death made convincing arguments. But the people that did it…what happened to them? They have likely been absorbed into the serpents, devoured by their own creatures. What he didn't know was how to restore them.

Killing the creatures obviously didn't work.

Destroying the circle they carved into their own city would simply release them form this place, and remove the ability to resurrect, however upon death, it would kill the people they absorbed as well…hmm.

Natsu kept looking over the city and back to the scales. There had to be a way to neutralize the magic from its core, disabling it and allowing the people to be released, but how?

The epicenter…wait…no way.

Natsu stood up, taking a single scale in his hand and crushing it, powdering it, he then let the powder fall.

It felt like sand, but fell like dust.

Its cement…wow, those guys are idiots.

Natsu felt a grin rise up, 'Those guys were idiots, but their magic in an interesting twist.'

The serpent reared its head, and then flung it forward, launching Natsu forward, back into the cities center. He saw it was already starting again.

This city was the serpents nest, its collective body. It's where its matter and mass were sent back to, why the fell apart on death. The city was turned into a living creature, and the townspeople were inside the city when they created it, so it's natural that they would reside in it. He just had to unbind the magic from the city, and the magic that animated the city will have no physical form, and cease to exist. The city will be in ruins, but that's the price for their mistakes.

The cities carvings began to glow a deep red, and the buildings began to warp, like a heartbeat. Its music forcing the city to dance.

The lines began to leak, overflowing the lines like a creek in the monsoon, and began to pour into the center, where it began to glimmer like a cluster of gemstones. Natsu stared at it, and felt a smirk grow, there it is, the epicenter.

Natsu then lit his hand on fire, letting its fiery light billow smoke into the sky.

"Erza, get Gray and Lucy out of here! It's going to get REALLY hot here REALLY soon. RUN!" Natsu roared, and full blown grin on his face as he knew what he was going to do, and it had been so _long_ since the last time.

"Fire Dragon: Emergence" Natsu said with glee, this was gonna be great! It's been too LONG.

Natsu felt his fire magic start to roar, and he let its flames rise, he encouraged it. His whole being, aura and crazy smile exploded with magic fire, roaring like a beast to the world, as if shouting.

IM BACK

DID YOU MISS ME?

 **And its complete. let me know what you think and want in the reviews, if you don't have the balls to message me then by fanfiction creed you may not bitch to me.**

 **I just made that up, but dammit it should be a rule!**

 **G'night guys...or I guess i should good morning...or good evening depending on when your reading this...or...fuck it, I'm going. Bye.**


	15. Clarity

**Yo Guys! again, im so sorry for the delay, and i pray you can forgive me. My shit list is rappidly expanding, and i detest it** **vehemently. i hope to be back to a upload everyday, but i guess we will see!**

 **Please Enjoy!**

Erza and the now conscious Gray stood on the cliff above the canyon, watching in awe and fear as Natsu's magic erupted. He stood still, his hands held out, as if relishing the moment, and laughing hysterically, it was like a baby discovering something _really_ funny. Natsu just kept laughing, it dissolved into giggles when he ran out of air, and then it resorted to shoulder bouncing as he laughed on nonexistent air.

Scale like patterns began to etch themselves onto his skin, his canine's lengthened and his hair grew wilder.

The hot air rippled throughout their vision, obscuring their sight and burning their faces. Natsu kept that psycho grin on his face, and then started to walk; he kept walking to the center of the circle, where the golden lines originated from, and its source. When he got there, he stared down at the epicenter, and though Erza and Gray couldn't see it, Natsu's grin got even more energetic.

The heat begun to rise even more, and Natsu pulled his fist back, his grin rising even higher,

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!" Natsu roared with joy and slammed his fist into the circle. The ground stood still for a moment, and then all hell broke loose.

The ground began to crack and crumble, fire rising from the cracks, the magic circle flared defiantly, rebuilding itself slowly, and Natsu only grinned more.

He stood up, letting the ground calm from the fires, and the circle rebuild itself from its outer layers.

"This….this is FUN!" Natsu screamed into the sky before his whole body began to flare in a brilliant gold, his scale like skin began to turn red, and his pupils began to change. he let his arms fall to his sides and his volume recede.

"Fire Drive!" Natsu said faintly, his grin never leaving, his fangs displaying themselves proudly.

His scales began to creep across his body, leaving a few parts free, but it encased most of his body.

Natsu roared at the sky it was so loud it shook his observers on the cliff side, vibrating loose rubble for miles. His roar wasn't even human anymore, it was draconic.

"FairyTail! RUN!" Natsu shouted to them, his eyes piercing them as they watched him, and they responded immediately. They saw how powerful he was, and if that was just aura…there was no way they should stick around for when he unleashed it. He shook off his cloak, waking Happy in the process, who was now hanging on Natsu's back.

"Happy, take my cloak and follow Erza. My scarf protects you from my flames but I doubt it will help you with what's coming next." Natsu said seriously, letting his crazy smile drop to show how serious he was. Happy nodded and carefully unbound himself from his scarf. And then shot off like a rocket. Any slower, and he would have turned to ashes from the heat. Natsu watched him disappear over the side, and clamed himself, before starting one of his favorite spells.

" **I am the Flame** " Natsu began to chant sweeping his arms in a wide circular motion, like a pair of windmills.

" **I Incinerate the Withered, and raise the Reborn** " Natsu intoned, his eyes closed as he brought both his hands high, palms to the sky as if trying to catch something.

" **I am the Hellfire of Punishment and the Warmth of the Cradle** " Natsu said, his smile returning with gusto as his calm façade evaporated.

" **Fire Dragon: Death...AND REBIRTH!** " Natsu bellowed, and then he palms slammed down onto the earth.

Erza and Gray, carrying an unconscious Lucy, felt blazing heat explode on their backs. They turned around, and saw something...beautiful…and terrifying.

A massive dragon of Fire, radiating so much heat the rocks they once rested on began to glow red hot and melt, the nearby forestry and greenery completely dissolved into ashes, simply falling to the ground in the flames. The dragon reared its head and flapped its wings, throwing waves of heat into the surroundings, crowds beginning to form almost immediately. The dragon gripped the canyon sides, actually cracking the cliff sides from its seemingly physical weight. Natsu stood in the center, flames swirling around him, and he was still smiling, a smile of pure relief.

He opened his mouth and let out a roar of pure emotion, as if taking all the bottled up rage, saved happiness, and unshed tears of sorrow into one outburst. It was so loud it was deafening from even where the FairyTail mages had run to. The dragon roared with him bellowing to the heavens with its mute roar. The dragon then sank down, lying down in the canyon bed, encircling Natsu protectively, closing its fiery eyes as if drifting to sleep.

The clouds completely covered them, overshadowing the once blisteringly bright desert with a cooling blanket of shade. The flames light receded, though a vague glow still shone.

"I'm going to check." Erza said suddenly before changing into her Flame Empress Armor and jumping off to see what was happening.

Gray felt like yelling t her to come back, but he couldn't find his voice, he just stared in amazement and horror at the sky, and the glow.

'He can't be human…there is no way. I refuse to accept it, he is not HUMAN! He…he is a monster.' Gray thought, before looking down at the blond girl unconscious in his arms, and looking at her repaired wound.

'A Demon from heaven, or an Angel from Hell?' Gray thought with a chuckle. Before determination flared in his eyes. 'I don't need a dragon! I can fight! I have people, places to protect, and I'll be damned if I get swatted aside. THIS ISNT OVER' Gray roared in his mind, unknowingly shaking the girl in his arms.

Erza stood at the edges, glad she kept her armor required. If she hadn't her armor would have melted just from being in contact with the floor. Her armor was holding, but it would need to be strengthened and reinforced if she wanted to even survive in his presence.

She peered over and saw Natsu, on his hands and knees, his flames receding and burning out. She jumped down, seeing Natsu standing in the center of a large column of smoke, towering into the cloudy sky above. She leapt down, careful where she landed and made sure not to stay in one place for long.

"Natsu! You alright?"

Natsu turned to her, a tired grin on his face, "Yeah, that felt good."

'I cut it a little close though, any more and I would have knocked myself out of balance.' Natsu thought with nervous sweat trailing down his neck.

Erza looked at him strangely, but shook her head with a smile, "You're a strange one."

Natsu sweatdropped, looking over her armor, 'Yeah, I'm _totally_ the strangest one here.'

She stood in front of him, before surveying the "city".

In a word, Gone.

The entire place was nearly leveled; all that remained were molten bricks and torn ground. Erza was a little in awe of his destructive power, but from his reputation, or reputation _s_ , this was probably contained due to the canyons overall shape and environment. Had it been an open plane, she was sure the damage would reach much farther.

Natsu also looked over the city, standing in the center of the ruble that had been cleared away from him.

'so since the spell is gone, the people should have been released to where they were before the spell was cast…which means…' Natsu thought before shifting himself into a defensive stance. Erza caught this and ran to his back, covering him, scanning for what set him off.

They stood in silence, and then the shifting of brick and rock was heard, and the piles of rubble began to move. Various body parts began to shoot out of the mounds, grasping the air. Rain started to fall and Natsu felt a grin come back, but a more serene one, like a parent watching their child play.

'I might as well; my system is pretty close to imbalance anyway.'

As the rain kept falling, Natsu began to channel a large amount of magic power. Erza spared a glance over her shoulder, and saw his eyes closed, and a network of tattoos stretching across his body and arm.

'Probably why he wears his cloak.' Erza thought, before blushing lightly as she remembered that she actually took one of cloaks for herself...and in a childish manner.

'That definitely needs to be cleared up.' she thought with an embarrassed twitch.

Natsu ept focusing, drawing magic from his reservoir to correct his balance. He needed to take the amount that would right his imbalance. Take too much or too little and he would have too little or too much on one side of the scale. His scales didn't have to be exactly equal, but the more imbalance, the more painful it became when using his magic.

The closer the better.

Natsu took a deep breath, before his eyes snapped open, he called out his spell in a low whisper, letting only Erza hear. She already knew, so it wasn't like it could get worse.

"Forest Dragon: Nature's Hands" Natsu said faintly.

From the destroyed ground around him, plants made their way to the surface, from where they grew Erza had no clue, but they started to rise into the rainy sky. Natsu held his hands out, making grabbing motions and twitches, controlling the plants themselves as they rose.

They grew to small trees, and then long branches began to sift through the rubble, grabbing the protruding body parts and looking for others underneath the mounds, pulling them into the rain. It was then they made a startling discovery.

One that they only found when they pulled the bodies free.

Everyone was completely naked.

Natsu blinked a few times in confusion as his plants held a completely naked woman off the ground, wet with rain. He looked at her in complete confusion, and he heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him, before a sharp pain bloomed in the aback of his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Erza screamed at him, red in the face and intent on beating him further.

Natsu, reeling from the hit, lost his balance, and tried to catch himself. However his plants were still being controlled by his movements. He tried to grab Erza for balance, and as his hands shot up, so did all the plants. Soon, naked bodies of men, women, young and old, dangled in the air like ornaments to a particularly… _festive_ holiday.

Erza was running around in a panic now, desperately taking items from her special vault and trying to cover everyone, but somewhere higher than her reach, and Natsu was still on the ground, getting up slowly and trying to reel in his anger before he strung up Erza and thrashed her around.

He tried to look up and glare at Erza, but the crazy mage screamed at him and shoved his head back into the gravel!

That was the end of Natsu's patience.

He shot up, commanding his plants to grab her and restrain her, before bringing her eye level to him.

"Erza Scarlet, you have 12 seconds to explain your actions over the past few moments. Go." Natsu said with deadly tone. Because he had to cast an additional Forest Dragon spell, his balance was now thrown off again, and it didn't tickle. Having your face forcefully thrust into the brittle ground most certainly didn't help, and having it happen _twice_ was definitely not helpful.

Erza looked to be panicking, not at him, but the fact she hadn't been able to cover everyone.

"Are you a pervert or something? How could you string up these people while they are _naked_ and can't defend themselves?!" she said tersely, she probably would have hit him, but her binds were living things, and every time she struggled they healed themselves. Pesky thing.

Natsu bristled, " _that_ is the reason you have _repeatedly_ bashed me over the head!"

Natsu was fuming! A monster, devil, god, asshole, demon, he could deal with those. But a _pervert_! That was low!

"I am most certainly not a _pervert_ ; I receive no pleasure or excitement looking at their nude forms. If anything it's their own fault! They cast this fucking spell, not me! they should be happy I even bothered to save them! And _you_."

Natsu brought her closer, staring into her brown eyes from inches away, "I was about to preserve their modesty, but you repeatedly bashed me over the head, wasted your own materials, and successfully pissed me off. If you were anyone else, I would have killed you on the spot."

Erza felt chills go down her spine as Natsu stared at her unwaveringly, the rain only adding to the dramatic effect. She thought she should be terrified, but only one thought was going through her head.

'You have truly suffered haven't you?'

Natsu flicked his wrist at the plants that held her, and the ones holding her feet released. She looked relieved, but frowned when her hands didn't come undone.

"Are you going to release me?" she asked cautiously, trying not to provoke him anymore, though when he turned and gave her a dangerous smile, she instantly regretted it.

"Yep! Go say hi to Happy, Lucy, and the Stripper for me?" he said, and then walked away, before tossing his hand over his shoulder like he was swatting a fly. Erza's eyes bulged as the plants copied his movements.

The plants reared and then threw her backwards, throwing her over the canyon edge in a blur of somersaults. She let out a girls speak in surprise as she flew, but it didn't last long as she cleared the canyon.

Natsu turned to the people hanging in the sky and focused. Giant leaves grew from the plants that bound them, preserving their modesty and them wrapping themselves around them to secure the plant clothing. He them laid them down in rows within the crater he created, and then had the plants form a make shift roof out of more leaves and stalks. Natsu stood in the center of the shelter, staring at the unconscious bodies around him, when a shiver caught his attention. He noticed that the rain and the overcast sky probably wasn't the warmest atmosphere, even though they were once in a scorching desert, the rain helped cool things down.

Natsu sighed, but felt a convenient smile take over. This should help deal with the pain.

Natsu went to the deepest section of the crater, the center, and lit himself ablaze, before curling up into a ball and drifting off to sleep. He had expended more magic then he has for nearly a year, and the strain was definitely real. His fire magic rekindled with rest, but if he expended the same amount during sleep, it should help with the pain when he woke up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL THAT GUY IS ON FIRE!"

"SOMEONE! DOUSE HIM!"

"HURRY PUT HIM OUT!"

"SHIT SHIT!"

Natsu woke to these lovely screams and a cold douse of water all over his body. He took a few moments to sputter, before opening his eyes doing his best to contain his rage. Why does everyone find it so hard to believe he likes to sleep within a fire?

He stopped himself, thinking that through for a second.

'Well I guess it makes sense they would take in the wrong way.'

Gray and Lucy were standing over him, Gray with a bucket made of ice, and Lucy with a leaf fan trying to blow out his flames. Various people clothed in leaves were standing around him, looks of worry and panic on their faces. Natsu was about to roast them, but when he saw their faces, he felt a little confused.

'They were worried…for me?' Natsu thought, a little surprised. In his travels, he was often me with looks of fear, despise, anger, rage, joy, wonder, and lust, though that was usually assassination attempts. Never had he received looks of worry or care for his being, aside from Makarov, and some of the FairyTail mages, including the Strauss siblings.

Everyone looked worried or panicked for him…except two.

Gray was looking at him with a failed hidden grin, enjoying the moment of splashing water on him, Happy was watching Natsu with a failed grin also, but not for the same reason.

Natsu caught on, and felt a predatory smile come on too, though he hid it well.

He looked up at Gray with dreary confusion, while grinning on the inside, 'now watch carefully Happy, if you can commit this to memory, we can move it to a lacrima later and it will brilliant blackmail material.'

Natsu let his face contort into one of annoyance and mild anger. "Who's brilliant idea was it to dump water on me?"

The villagers looked confused as to why the boy was unharmed from the fire, and Gray quickly hid the bucket behind him, while Lucy looked at him confused. Natsu zeroed in on Gray, who was whistling inconspicuously.

"It was you wasn't it?"

Gray sweated nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about Flame-Brain."

Natsu couldn't hid his smile and more and launched a flaming fist at Gray, hitting him in the gut and sending him outside the large plant tent. It happened so fast almost nobody saw the movement, but noticed the sudden lack of an Ice Mage and the fact Natsu was now dry; his arms stretched out in seemingly morning stretches.

"Wait, Natsu, you're ok?" Lucy asked in confusion, "You were on fire a minute ago."

Natsu looked at her deadpanned, "and yesterday, my whole body was on fire as I fell from the sky with a firestorm of flame, and somehow a campfire makes you think I would be harmed?"

Lucy looked ready to object, but his realization seemed to slap a hand over her mouth, and she looked down in embarrassment. Muttering a faint apology in response.

Natsu waved it off, "Its fine, I'm awake, dry, and now you know. Try not to forget ok?" Natsu said as he stood, before looking out over the assembled townspeople. And noticing the now completely covered bodies that hadn't woken up.

They made up over half of the town, lying underneath the blanket in a way reserved for the dead.

Natsu looked at the people, anger in his eyes. "Let me guess. You people are a Dark Guild, who happened to be worried about home defense. Normally, one would simply buff up security, but you geniuses decided to use a forbidden magic to "protect" you."

The mages winced, while FairyTail looked on aghast at this knowledge.

"The serpents that you created from the very buildings you lived in, swallowed you as a source of power, and when they were slain, your life was forfeit to resurrect them. Am I right?" Natsu asked with a hard glare.

The villagers shrunk even further, and Erza and Gray looked ready to start laying into them.

"A reckless plan, completely foolish. You probably planned only to activate it when your village was under attack, a last resort should they discover your base. Not a bad plan, if you were to be killed, at least it would help save others right? Well, one problem. Since you created them from your _own_ lives, only those _inside_ could shut off the cycle. However, since their lives were consumed to fuel the beast, they weren't exactly in the position to do that were they?"

The villagers were in tears at this point, realizing how awful their plan was, and its terrible consequence. Lucy looked sad for them, Gray was furious, and Erza was working to calm herself.

Natsu however, kept right on going. "In the end, all of you ended up being consumed by the beasts, housing you within them as a backup system of lives. You thought you could control them, but the second they came alive, they were their own masters. They simply laid in wait, and when desperate travelers came here looking for help, they were eaten and simply disappeared from the world. That's why this canyon is a deathtrap. Anyone how ever got lost here, eventually found their way here from the smell of the fresh food, and were killed on the spot the moment they were in range. Even if they traveled in groups, the moment one was slain, your people paid the price, and lost another soul of your village."

The people were in shaking, grief and guilt running through their veins. Natsu looked at this with a mixture of hatred and pity.

"you used your own people as a sacrifice. Overestimated your own ability, and cost the lives of hundreds of poor souls that came here for aid. Normally, I would end you lives, using your bodies as a source of sustenance for a new grove to take root, and survive."

Erza and Gray immediately tensed, and shot forward, standing between Natsu and the villagers.

"However…"

The people looked up at him, FairyTail included. Natsu felt weird doing this, but said it with a sigh.

"I will let you live, on the _promise_ that _none_ of you return to this type of magic, disband this guild, and make a new one where such practice is hated with a fiery passion. Choose not to…and I will make good on my oath to the forest that I will use you as fertilizer for my newest garden."

The people shivered at his threat, and looked at each other for a few moments, before coming to a silent consensus, and nodding their heads.

"We swear an oath to you, that we will never continue this path, and strive to find a new one." A woman said from the front, while the people behind her nodded their heads in consent.

Natsu sighed, but nodded in agreement, 'I'm growing soft…damn FairyTail and their 'every life matters' emotional crap.'

Natsu sat down on the ground and placed both hands on the hardened earth. The plants responded, and receded back into the earth. Felt his strength return as he did so. Forest Dragon slayer magic was unique. His magic didn't simply create the large plants, that's impossible. Instead, it forced him to give up his bodies own nutrients to allow them to grow. Hard rock wouldn't provide it, and the people he was trying to save couldn't afford to give any. The FairyTail mages were off limits, and Erigor was gone.

So he had to.

This was dangerous. Too much and he killed himself. Too little, and his plants couldn't grow very well.

Natsu sighed as he felt his health return to full swing, and smiled, though not letting anyone else see it.

He got up and started walking away, "I guess I'll see you at your guild."

Natsu waved at them as he walked away, not even looking back as he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

 **TADA! hope you enjoyed. any questions, errors, or comments, PLEASE leave a review, otherwise i wont KNOW! real simple!**

 **later guys! hope you have a good time if what ever section of life you are currently inhabiting!**


	16. Home

**Yo Guys! Sorry, but this is gonna be a short chapter, so sorry, but its all I had time for and I felt that it was the...perfect place to stop. Please enjoy, and try not to be mad.**

 **Also! IMPORTANT NOTE!**

 **I am swamped with summer responsibilities. I will do my VERY best to continue writing this story, trust me, I enjoy doing this so I wouldn't lie. My updates will most likely be infrequent, and nonsequential. dont expect a due date or any sort of scedule. You may get 10 chapters a week, or 1 these next two. I honestly don't know how this will go, but I sincerely hope you guys can still enjoy this as much as I do.**

 **Luv ya all so much! BTW, 120 followers, 142 favs, and over 11,000 views! dream come true!**

 **if you have any info as to how to make my story better, plot flaws, or basic mistakes, please TELL ME.**

 **also, I just realized all the spell names and such weren't underlines, so I am going to be spending the next few days fixing that.**

 **But seriously, Enjoy!**

"Fight me!"

Yeah, no thanks."

"Why?"

"Because I just cleaned this, blood is so hard to get out."

"I won't pound you that hard!"

"I meant yours."

"What'd you say?!" Gray roared, charging the nonchalant Natsu. Natsu simply watched him advance, and let a small smirk decorate his face.

They were back in the FairyTail Guild hall; everyone in FairyTail learned that Natsu was a dragon slayer, much to his annoyance. He managed to make them promise to not tell anyone else, penalty being your life, and Makarov reinforced the point with being kicked from the guild. Overall opinion of Natsu seemed to skyrocket when Erza finished her tales of how he helped the team and how powerful he was. Natsu of course didn't like how Erza gave away some of his strength, but she refrained from telling anyone he was a Forest Dragon slayer as well, which he was grateful for.

If she spilled he would have had to kill her.

Natsu sat at the bar, nursing his canteen of water and relaxing in his stool.

"I don't want your blood on my clothes, I just cleaned them. Got ice in your ears or something? Let me clear it out!" Natsu grinned. He knew that Gray wasn't an actual challenge, not even a warm up, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with it.

Natsu leveled his fist at the charging gray, before pulling his finger back, ready to flick. A small orb of fire burned into existence and just as Gray got close, Natsu let his finger fly.

The small orb of fire was smacked at Gray, sending it flying at pretty low speeds. Gray saw it coming at him and only sped up, "Is that all you got?"

Natsu simply watched in amusement as Gray flew head on into the mini fireball, probably thinking his Ice Make magic would nullify it.

Funny.

As Gray reached out, ice frosting from his hands, the little fireball came into contact with him.

If gray's eyes could get any bigger, Natsu wasn't sure how. His eyes swelled to the size of snowballs as the little flame exploded around him, encasing him in an egg of fire. Natsu extinguished it with his water canteen and a bit of his magic. Gray was still frozen still, slightly blackened with his hair puffed up and singed. Natsu stared at Gray with masked amusement, while refilling his canteen from the FairyTail bar. He would have laughed openly, but he might actually die from laughing due to lack of oxygen.

And then the mood killers arrived.

The guild doors slammed open, and a frog in white robs walked in.

Yay….

The whole guild went silent as they recognized the robes, Magic Council messenger robes. This wasn't going to be good. They looked around at each other, wondering which idiot blew up something important, or destroy something or other. Some looked around with grins, while others, looked at Natsu with realization.

"Recent intelligence suggests that the culprit to the assault on the town of clover was an act performed by the known criminal aliased 'Salamander'. We know he is here, hand him over, he is being placed under arrest." The frog spoke in an authoritative voice, making everyone look at Natsu in dread.

Natsu simply sighed at the bar. He got up and started walking over to the frog, standing in front of it, looking him dead in the eye.

"I am the known criminal 'Salamander', under normal circumstances, I would punt you to the nearest ocean. However, as an act of generosity, I will freely come with you after tomorrow morning. I am waiting for a bounty to cash in at the local bounty office for Bora the Prominence. The reward should be in by then. What do you say?"

The frog looked at Natsu slightly intimidated, but he raised his webbed hand and snaped his fingers. A small platoon of magic knights dashed in at incredible speeds, though sluggishly slow to Natsu's eyes. The knights surrounded him and leveled there spears and assorted magical weapons at him. The amphibian quickly regained his confidence, and even sneered.

"It wasn't a question, it was an official summons to the Magic Council, pending trial. You can't just blow it off for some chump change. Consider it a good mark on your…resume." The frog grinned.

The whole of FairyTail stood up, ready to protest, but the frogman screamed out, "Any who attempt to aid in the apaprehension of the Salamander will be criminally charged and seen as an accomplice."

FairyTail stooped their assault, but didn't return to their seats. They all stared menacingly at the small group, and it was definitely intimidating. Natsu was touched, he honestly think they would stand up for him.

'maybe…I really could find a home here.'

And this time, no other voice told him that it wasn't a bad idea.

Natsu felt himself bubble with happy emotions, and he let loose a genuine laugh. Everyone stared at him in confusion and amusement as the boy let loose his billowing laughter. Emotions cascading down like molten lava from a volcano. Makarov sat on the bar, watching the site with a smile.

Natsu felt tears threaten to come out as he suddenly quieted, staring at the floor, his pink locks overshadowing his eyes.

"I think I found a home worth living in, friends worth protecting, and a life worth living. That was the deal, right Igneel?" Natsu said, a crystal clear drop of liquid dropping from his nose as the guild stared at him in shock.

Erza looked about ready to pop with joy, while Gray simply grinned, though nobody know if it was from joy or with malicious glee at having a rival so far out of his league. Everyone was shocked to hear his words, and the old Master was shedding a few tears himself. He was overjoyed that the boy had finally accepted them as more then friends.

As family.

Natsu then looked up, staring the frog in front of him. "If this is all the reinforcements you brought with you, you have most definitely underestimated me."

The frog gritted his teeth, "They are more than enough to deal with you criminal scum."

Natsu stood to his full height, smiling. "let me let you in on a little secret. I am about to share some information that only myself and the good Master of FairyTail."

Makarov's eyes bulged as he guess the information that he was about to share, and this was definitely gonna be good. his hands quickly blurred into his pocket and pulled out a lacrima.

"The Magic council knows that I have gone under multiple aliases. However, I never told them my fourth name."

The magic council frog looked at him sourly, "Im sure it's a cool story, but you are under arrest. Get him."

The guards around him lunged, ready to grab him, when the air dropped several degrees. The guild visibly darkened and Natsu's aura pulsed out of his body like a menacing overshadow. The guards were thrown off their feet as they were repelled, blasting into the nearby walls and skidding across the floor. A large humanoid shadow stretched over Natsu, looming over like a protective angel, its large clawed hands ready to pounce at the first thing that came in range.

The Frog was visibly sweating as the dark figure started reaching for him. The Magic Council messenger chanting in his head it wasn't real, but his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets as ht felt a physical pressure surround him, and he definitely felt himself get lifted off his feet and dragged over to Natsu, who was staring at him with a menacing smile. Weapons of pure black oozed into existence and sharpened to a point as he held them to the forg's throat.

"I am 'Salamander', 'Gaia's Shield', 'Smoke', and selectively known as 'Walker'." Natsu finished with a dangerous grin.

The frog's eyes nearly left his skull as he felt the blood leave his face.

"N-N-No! Not P-P-Possible! No Way!"

Makarov looked on in interest. Walker was known as one of the most dangerous assassins in the history of Fiore, and most likely the world. However, the frog seemed to be freaked out by something else entirely.

Natsu dropped the frog on his ass, the giant figure slamming a hand down on him to prevent him form leaving.

"What you are about to hear will never leave your lips, no matter the consequences or scenario. You are prohibited from speaking this to anyone, not even yourselves. This will be the first, and probably last time you will ever hear of this for _many_ years." Natsu said dangerously.

"During the time between when I first arrived, and my most recent adventure at Hargeon, there was a mass revolt within the royal court of Fiore. The _entire_ staff was comprised of trained killers from an enemy nation that snuck into palace for over 12 had smuggled in a significant number of enemy militia on the night of the attack as well. I was visiting the palace on secret invitation of the king, and it was entirely coincidence. The only loyal members to the royal family, was a general, and two or three other figures that I never had contact with. On that night, The King and I made a deal, signed by himself and the princess Hisui. The contract I cannot divulge, but I can tell you my end."

The entire guild and invaders listened in as Natsu's eyes switched from happy to nearly pure insanity.

"I was to kill all enemy personal within the _entire_ castle grounds, and surrounding city to the royal families escape route."

Everyone drew breath in shock while Makarov's eyes bulged from his sockets. He was present at the meeting where they were discussing a full raid on the castle to rescue them, all Wizard Saints present. However when they arrived, the entire castle was empty, no trace of anything.

"It was one of the few events in my life that I came close to death. I hunted down and eradicated over 1,200 enemy combatants, in one night. When the Wizard Saints arrived in the morning, the entire place was cleaned and the events wiped from existence. I single handedly demolished the entire force."

Natsu turned to the messenger, "I forbid you from mentioning this event to _anyone_. Failure to comply will result in your immediate family, friends, and their friends…and then your…Death."

The Frog man passed out.

Natsu let his dark aura and weapons disappear, the pressure lifted and the guild could only stare at him in shock.

"No, I was lying, I'm not going to kill his entire social network, just the people he will tell…and yes, that does include the magic council, those assholes could definitely use some replacements."

They could only gape like fish.

"and I still plan to go to court…they would only hunt me anyways." Natsu sighed sarcastically. He then walked over to Makarov, a kind smile on his face.

"So tell me…Gramps…You got enough room in this Daycare for one more? I mean when I come back from the trial, I won't be bad I swear." Natsu said with a classic troublemaker's grin, like he just swore an oath to never steal the cookies from the cookie jar, but had already eaten them all.

Makarov could only sigh and felt tears prickle the corners of his eye. The guild would have probably done the same if they hadn't just learned that Natsu, the quiet and good nature prankster was a mass killer. They knew he was a killer from his bounty and criminal charges…but _damn_.

Makarov just sniffled, before opening his mouth to reply.

 **WITHOLD YOUR ANGER! please...I'm sensitive...**

 **So yea, short chapter I know, but I didn't know when I could get the chance to write again, so I decided that it was only fair.**

 **anyway, that was chapter 16! i hope you enjoyed and cant wait for you all to read my next chapter...whenever that is.**

 **PEACE!**


	17. Challenge

**Yo! sorry for the delay! I recently got a reminder and I realized that it had been a while. I have been working on this chapter for some time, and not that confident with it, but I will post it as I am running a little slow. if you see any errors or plot flaws, please let me know, I haven't had the chance to proof read it yet.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Magic Council.

Natsu sighed, 'more like a paid circle of assholes that just won't leave me alone.'

"Salamander-san, pay attention! Have you been listening at all?!"

Natsu twitched a little, before looking back at the shadowy outline of the council. He looked up at them, clearing the gunk out of his ear with his pinky.

"Well…to be honest…I _was_ listening…a while ago actually."

The Councilman sighed, before Siegrain let out a small chuckle, "It does get pretty monotonous, when did you lose us?"

Natsu sighed before sitting on the ground and rubbing his temples.

"About when I first heard the fatty over there start about how great Fiore is and why I should become a citizen."

"THAT WAS THE FIRST DISCUSION WE HAVE HAD SINCE YOU GOT HERE!"

Natsu looked up, "oh good! I haven't missed much."

"IT'S BEEN 2 HOURS SINCE YOU ARRIVED!"

Natsu blinked comically, "Oh, have I been charged?"

"WE ARE GETTING TO THAT! But first- STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Natsu just turned back to them, half way through the window he had ditched them previously through.

"What? You haven't charged me, we have been over this." Natsu said slowly as if educating a child. Siegrain laughed openly at the fact the pink haired criminal was in fact correct, before clearing his throat.

"Then we hereby charge you of multiple counts of destruction and protperty damage. Good enough?"

Natsu sighed and looked at the outside world forlornly, before closing the window slowly and walking back with a saddened gait. He sat down in the center of the circle and sat cross legged, before pouting like a child.

"I've been charged, what is the penalty for committing those crimes?"

"Imprisonment, however, we would like to- HEY! WOULD YOU QUIT RUNNING AROUND!" a councilman roared, seeing Natsu talking to a nearby guard.

"Hey Magic Council Goon…yeah you! Where are the prison cells? I've been charged with acts of destruction and property damage. I've been sentenced to imprisonment."

The guard looked like he wanted to answer, but when he saw the anger _literally_ radiating from the council, he decided to shut his trap and nudge Natsu back towards them.

"I think you should see what they want first."

Natsu sighed as he walked back to the center. When he arrived the oppressive aura only got worse as almost all the council members were sick and tired of this little vigilante blowing them off. They were the _magic council_ for ZEREF'S SAKE!

"Salamander, you will remain present at this hearing for the _entirety_ of its session, you will not speak until spoken too, and you will answer all questions honestly when asked. Do you-"

"No thanks." Natsu said dryly.

Silence.

Absolute…silence…

The guards were statues as that point, sweating more than the monsoon rain.

The magic council was graveyard; it was almost like an ominous wind had blown through it.

"Listen here _boy_ , you-"

"No, I won't." Natsu said dryly, looking at all of them with a childish pout. "You can't make me."

Livid.

That was the word that completely symbolized the council at that moment.

Livid.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"

Natsu sighed and stood up, standing on his feet firmly, his aura immediately changed from childish, to a dangerous monster that was ready to slaughter.

"I am going to say this once, so you better fucking listen." Natsu said quietly, before looking up at all of them with a murderous glint.

They all immediately recoiled, talk about a one-eighty!

"It's become apparent to me that my enemies will now where I am regardless of how I try to hide or how many of them I destroy." Natsu said, his hair shadowing his eyes. "It's ironic that it's when I was always running away I found people I wanted to remain with. I never thought it would happen, that I'd make friends…or have a family again. And yet they had to show up…out of the blue."

The council was in slight surprise of this, not expecting a speech, but all remained quiet. With a build up like this, who wouldn't want the boy to continue?

"I found a home…in FairyTail."

The entire council gasped out loud…but not in surprise.

But fear.

'NO PLEASE! NOT THOSE PEOPLE!'

"I was simply running, dealing with some asshole, when Makarov approached me, I thought he was just some other geezer. After my bounty and nothing else. And yet he seemed saddened by our brief conversation. On a whim, I decided to follow him, through the streets of Magnolia, and arrived at the FairyTail. I thought they were just a bunch of childish ruffians, little terrors that loved to cause mayhem"

'THEY ARE!' the Council mentally screamed.

"But at their core, they are without a doubt the most strong-willed people I have ever met."

Natsu looked all of them in their shadowy eyes, a small smile on his face. "They have shown me that there is still a life worth fighting for, a light worth following. I made a final promise to my parents, and I'll be damned it I don't follow through."

Natsu then let out a beastial growl, his magic power creating visible distortions in the air. He sent it upwards, trying to prevent it from cracking the floor…cause you know…bills.

His aura took on a terrifying presence, and then the council nearly shat themselves.

Fire sparked to life, igniting the pillar. Inside, a black darkness semmed to grow, immune to the heat, until it fully showed itself.

A dragon of flames, heat, and light, hissed within the air as if entombed Natsu. This dragon was decorated in a pitch black, light absorbing black armor, weapons seemingly growing out of the ground from Natsu's shadows. The dragon roared and its magical presence slammed everyone against their seats, preventing them from speaking a word.

The dragon bared its flaming maw at them, its blackened harness and helm leaking out a malicious aura.

"I am known as Salamander, Gaia's Shield, Smoke, and another name…though you will have to ask the royal family of Fiore to disclose it. But my name…is Natsu Dragneel."

The dragons clawed hands slammed into the floor, bills be dammed, and cracked the floor, leaving large draconic prints in the floor.

"I am hereby announcing my membership to FairyTail, as my friends, family, and equals. I issue a challenge to all my foes, past, present and future. YOU KNOW WHERE I AM! COME FACE ME IF YOU DARE! I WILL LAY WASTE TO ALL OF YOU!" Natsu roared, his armored dragon avatar roaring with him, its flames starting to melt the council room. The council was in complete awe of the boy's power, it was magnificent, and it was absolutely terrifying.

Siegrain was actually a little fearful of the boy, not his power, but his eyes. They were filed with conviction, they were a promise, a dark one, that should anyone challenge him with intent to harm those he cares for, they will be annihilated, turned to smoke and ash…or if you lucky, become a plant pot for a small sapling to grow in.

He looked over at the other council members seeing there looks, and mentaly mocked them.

'Still want to use him for an untraceable hit man?'

Natsu's eyes dimmed and his aura receded, the dragon dispersed into hot air and the darkened shadows fell back into his cloaked folds. He looked at the council, and they flinched.

"I hope I made myself perfectly clear."

They all nodded, albeit reluctantly, the guards notably evacuated the room, were peeking through the council room doors.

Nastu then smiled childishly, "Oh good! Now, how long is my imprisonment?"

That made them all blink, "Imprisonment? When did we rule that?"

One massive sweatdrop of epic proportions later…

"…Why do you think I'm still here?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cling….Cling…

Natsu was now sitting in a small darkened cell, small torches in the hall for light. He had no mat or anything in his cell. Just four walls, and the clothes on his back….and his….doohickey. over the years, Natsu had created this little metal circular tablet. Is had been one of his starveling silverware at some point, but due to an accident where he was experimenting with his flames, it had melted it, destroying it. However, it was at that point he started to experiment with his flames in a different way.

Blacksmithing.

It was a talent he was uniquely blessed with. Because he was immune to high temperatures, and couldn't get burned thanks to his dragon skin, he had a high aptitude for the art…sort of.

While he may be immune to the hazards of the job, that didn't make him a good forger. His first attempts at creating any weaponry or armor was a complete failure. He could create small things, like shuriken, haphazard utensils, and metal shapes. His first creation was the small flat disk he was currently flipping in his palm. It didn't have any function other than to fiddle with, but it was at least something to spend the seconds with…and the sound was slightly therapeutic.

And then…he had an unwanted guest.

"You have taken quiet well to the silence, haven't you Natsu-kun."

"I feel like you're trying to cop a feel on my name, please stop, or ill file a complaint for verbal sexual harassment."

"…what?"

"What do you want?

"Oh, this and that, but I guess I'll go one by one?"

"Fuck. Well, pull a chair…oh wait…"

Siegrain chuckled dryly, "Wow, look at you! You grew a sense of humor and emotions! I'd be proud of you if I was your parent."

"No, I'd be dead, or on my there working at the god forsaken tower of yours."

His smile instantly fell.

"That's the second topic we will discuss, however, I'm under orders to bring this up first."

Natsu yawned, "fine fine, what does the ring of assholiness wish with little ol' me?"

"There is a…interesting idea that the council thought of…because of your… _lack_ of citizenship with Fiore, it presents us some unique opportunities."

Natsu felt a headache coming.

"there are multiple missions that are either way too dangerous to be tasked to any guilds, or they are too…risky to carry out."

"So, you have several blacklisted missions and some illegal tasks that nobody can order without losing their jobs."'Siegrain sweatdropped at the statement, but nodded nonetheless.

"…yes, that is…exactly it…I guess…though maybe not so blunt or obvious."

"I don't like to dance in circles. So basically you need an impregnable fall guy, someone powerful enough to get the job done, but by some miracle I do, you are in no way in danger of political fallback and/or in danger of losing your careers. Is that summarization more suitable to your tastes? Either way, I'll think about it. I'm not committing to anything, but if this idea will ever get off the ground, I reserve the right to decide if I take the mission or not. The council can in no way manipulate me into carrying out the task, failure to abide by this if this deal is made, I will end your life, and use your body as fertilizer for my garden…or maybe the ashes for Wakaba's smoke pipe? He has to put that ash somewhere…he probably needs a new tray anyway." Natsu idly thought…which somehow made him seem much more dangerous.

"I will relay your thoughts, however there is one last thing…and it's just between us."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "what? Did someone find your porn mags under your office chair?"

Siegrain glared at him…though I slight blush adorned his cheeks.

"Shut up, I'm speaking now."

"Looks like someone is in denial…so sad to see a full grown adult in such a state, but hey, I guess that's what happens to obsessive sadistic douchebags of misplaced evil."

Seigrain glared harder, but made the smart choice of just asking his question.

"When you said everyone in FairyTail…did you truly mean everyone?"

Natsu immediately glared at the blue haired villain, "Everyone, including your redhead obsession victim. Touch her, and you're picking a fight with a dragon."

Siegrain frowned at that, "That's a problem."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Do you think I give a flying fuck? You know you're not powerful enough to take me with your power divided as it is. You'll have to merge if you want to take me on…and you know what that means."

Siegrains eyes narrowed even further, "Will you stand against me?"

"That's not the questions you should be asking." Natsu replied, his hair hiding his eyes. "You should be asking something else."

Siegrain looked slightly confused, until Natsu revealed his eyes.

They were draconic slits.

"Will _you_ stand against _me_?"

 **Again, a little short, but i wrote that ending and i was just like**

 **'Hot DAmn! Shits Fire!'**

 **So yeah, that was 17, and i hope you stay tuned for the next one!**

 **BTW, hit 150 followers! Is that not the coolest!**

 **Luv ya all, and peace!**


	18. Conditions

Questions…they are an amazing, but also a terrifying thing.

Take for example…you're in prison.

You are an accomplished fire wizard, and it seems like a terrible idea to lock a fire wizard away with _iron_ bars.

You wonder to yourself. 'It's a stupid idea to lock away someone with something they could easily melt and get through.

And then the question happens.

'Are they stupid? Or is there some badass counter spell/ amazballz metal they used with the bars to make them?'

And then, they all come pouring in.

'Can I melt them? What if I tried and I did?...what If I tried and I did!? It could look like I'm trying to escape!...Are maybe I should test with at least one bar…so to see if I actually can for future reference….hmm.

You stare at the bars…and you just can't help yourself.

This was the root of Natsu's current predicament.

He stood up, looking closely at the bars, inspecting them with a critical eye.

'They have to know I'm an accomplished fire wizard…I melted the council room floor! There is no way I could just melt these…right? I know their assholes…but they can't be idiots too…'

Natsu rested a hand on one of the bars, and felt a strong magical electric shock.

'Ok, so you can't _touch_ them…but that can't be it.'

Natsu started to slowly put his hand closer and closer, seeing if there is a range.

'NOPE! Its ONLY if you touch it…my faith in Fiore has drastically decreased.'

He then decided, FUCK IT.

He let his hands orbit around the metal, gradually heating one of them up. He watched it glow red hot, and start to smoke and warp. Natsu was wide eyed, but not for the reason you'd think.

'This can't be…is there only the ELECTRIC MAGIC TO PREVENT ESCAPE?!'

The bar melted, dripping down and receding to the floor, and Natsu experimentally waved a hand through the bars. There had to be an alarm right! There is no way that there would be no other measures to hold prisoners hear!

Nothing.

Natsu melted another bar in half the time, not caring, if anything, he half _wanted_ an alarm, something to show that there was some other alarm system in place.

Nothing.

Natsu was now fully standing outside the cell, and there were no guards or anything. Just him and a dark hallway lit only by a few weakened torches.

Natsu was in slight awe of this, until he simply sighed and started walking out of the hall. He wondered if maybe he should just leave, and wait for them to come for him again…or…

Natsu felt an evil glint spark into life as an idea came to life.

'or maybe I should do them a _favor_ …yes…I like this idea!'

An evil chuckling filled the empty hall; the flames that lined the halls seemed to flicker brighter at the idea, the shadows seemingly cheering him on.

"He..hehe…hehehahahahahaa!" he quietly laughed as his footsteps echoed down the hall.

This would be GREAT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Magic Council…

Once believed to be a paid circuit of assholes, was actually incorrect.

They were ACTUALLY…

A paid circuit of _idiotic_ assholes, and that must be changed…for amusements sake.

The Council was sitting in their little circle, debating some nonsense or whatever.

"Can we really trust him to carry out these…sensitive missions?"

Natsu froze in the shadows, he was planning to sneak up on them, but he might actually want to hear this.

"Why are we even asking this? How could we even _begin_ to trust him! There is nothing we can use to ensure his loyalty, we can't send any Wizards Saints after him, and the very few thing she holds precious, are _very_ capable wizards under the protection _of_ a Wizard Saint! What _would_ stop him from betraying us? What reason would he have not to?!"

Natsu was tempted to spring it now, but decided that if there were any counter points, it would be definitely worth it.

"We can't threaten him as he isn't a citizen. We could revoke FairyTail's citizenship for harboring a known criminal of repeated offences, but we would lose a Wizard Saint in the process, with a number of talented individuals. Can we really wager that on his loyalty?"

Natsu was seething, and decided now was the perfect time to educate them.

With lightning fast speed and complete silence, he was inside the Magic Council's magic barrier, through their security fields, and behind an old councilman about Makarov's size, his hand was glowing red hot and it was held under his chin, ready to attack.

"I do remember saying that FairyTail was off limits…did you not hear me? I thought I made myself **perfectly clear**." Natsu said menacingly, his voice taking on a deep growling tone at the end.

They poked the dragon.

The Council as wide-eyed at his presence. Some were concerned for their council friend, while others were wondering how the hell he got out of his cell, and then even getting through their barrier.

Those ones were obviously not the smartest.

Which they would further prove.

"What assurance would we have that you would complete the mission then?! How can we trust you!?"

Natsu looked at the man with obvious dislike, "Then don't give me the mission. _You_ are the ones trying to make _me_ take care of your problems. I'd just as well tell you to fuck off with your bullshit "Black Ops" whatever, and go back to my merry life of explosions. _I_ am the one who should be asking if _I_ can trust _you_."

"We are the Magic Council!" the man screeched.

Obviously not doing himself any favors.

"And I am the guy the "Magic Council" is trying to manipulate into doing their dirty work. Why should I help you…at all?" Natsu finished in a calm tone, obviously searching for answers.

Natsu looked down at the man he was golding at…hand point? Does that count?

"Council person, might I ask what your name is?" he asked in mock respect.

The man looked up at him, his age and multiple years of experience obvious in his calm façade, "Yajime, It's a pleasure to meet you."

Natsu looked at him for a small second, before a smile broke out, "Natsu! Nice to meet a civilized member in this little government ring thingie."

The Magic Council seethed at being made so lightly off, but it was apparent that Natsu lioterally couldn't give a shit.

"Please tell me Yajime, or help me tell these dimwits, why I should even bother giving aide? What can you offer me in exchange?"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WE OFFER _YOU_ ANYTHING! WE ARE THE MAGIC COUNCIL! WE-"

Thump.

A dull thud reverberated through the court, and then the councilman fell to the floor, soundlessly.

Natsu was standing behind him, hand extended in a chop. He glared at the other members, his dragon aura surfacing, showing he was really at the end of his patience.

" **The next person to scream dies.** " Natsu said savagely, his hand falling back under his cloak.

Some of the council was in terror, while others were slightly surprised at the boys speed and efficiency, but one in particular was trying her hardest not to giggle in malicious glee, trying hide behind her dark purple hair.

Natsu's personality took another 180 and he smiled at everyone, "So, who wants to be my next hostage? Yajime served his time, and very well I might add. I appreciate your service!" Natsu said, he sarcastically swapped to a military man's stance and mock saluted.

"Awe c'mon no takers?" Natsu pouted childishly.

Most of the council backed up, but one stepped forward, unable to hide her smile anymore.

Natsu appeared behind her in a dark blur, a red hot glowing hand hovering under her chin.

"Thank you Council Lady." He said with a childish grin, which immediately vaporized when he looked at the rest of the council. He knew who he was holding, but decided to play innocent as to prevent any sort of misconception. He did _not_ want to be associated with whoever her "master" was.

"It's become apparent that the only one with actual guts is the girl you try and keep in the corner. Cowards the while lot of you…except for the girl and Yajime over there…I appreciate you. Anyway, now answer me this, why should I help a ring of _cowards_ that have done nothing but harass me for years do things that would most likely land me in _more_ trouble if I was caught?"

"Money?" a shadow asked

"No need" Natsu replied, "Anyone else care to hazard a guess?"

"Free passage into Fiore?"

"Couldn't stop me if I wanted to be here anyway…which is how I got here in the first place."

"Power?"

"Any more and I would explode, no thanks."

"Me?" Ultear asked, a finger on her lips as she struck a provocative pose in his arms, leaning back into him.

Natsu looked down at her, "Cute, but not my type."

She pouted, and Natsu had to restrain a laugh.

"Anyone else?"

There was silence for a long time, before Yajime spoke up, albeit quietly.

"A task, in exchange for a set amount of criminal charges."

The council looked at him like he had gone mad, "He is a criminal! We can't take away his crimes! That in itself is a criminal act!"

"And yet here you are trying to underhandedly empty said criminal into doing who knows what unsavory jobs in exchange for…what were my options? Money, Power, Free passage, and a cute girl…really legal activity going on here…stunning." Natsu said in mock awe as he beheld the councils angry faces.

It was at this point Natsu felt the need to exchange hostages.

Before he moved off, he whispered into Ultear's ear, "Too bad I can't trust you, would have been nice knowing another "Lost Magic" practitioner."

She turned to look at him in surprise when Natsu faded from existence, appearing behind another shadow.

"I'm afraid taking away formal charges from my criminal activities would be pointless, as Fiore, while beautiful, isn't my home. I would have to stay here to remain a free man, and I'm not interested at this time. It's the most tempting offer yet though, so I'll think on it."

Yajime nodded, and watched as Natsu disappeared and reappeared on the council room floor.

"Im going back to my cell now and before I go, I would like a word with whichever idiot designed the holding cells. I escaped in less than three minutes with minimal magic and hardly a sound. Really bad idea for convicts like myself. I could have killed you all you know, in case you missed that, so consider this a favor. Ta!" Natsu said with a big grin, showing off his pearly whites and large canines before blurring out of the room.

The council sat in silence, some in confusion, some in awe, another in fixed determination, and one shivering in her kimono…

For a very different reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Council was talking about magical affairs or whatever, when Natsu walking in again, drawing their attention with a cough.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt…again, but how long am I staying here? You can't hold me indefinitely you know, not without being formerly charged."

The council stared at him for a few moments, "Your still here?"

Natsu looked like he was about to get angry, but then smile took its place and he leapt out the window.

"Well in that case! Latas!"

The council simply sighed as they tried to carry on with whatever they were talking about, when a terrifying aura tingled their danger senses.

" **Touch FairyTail, and you** _ **die**_ _._ "

They looked over in shock to see Natsu's eyes and spikey pink hair peeking over the window sill, before dropping down.

The council trembled at his aura, going pale while one went red, and shook themselves off it once it withdrew.

"He seems a lot happier than the last we met." Siegrain noted with a small chuckle. The council looked at him like he lost his mind, but Ultear chuckled with him.

"Yes, leave it to FairyTail to provide a home for all those troubled souls."

The council sighed, while more than one or two members started clearing spaces in their offices, already predicting where the new mountains of paperwork would be placed when it arrived courtesy or Natsu Dragneel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Natsu!"

"Hey! Welcome back man!"

"Hmph, Pinky."

"Welcome back Natsu."

"Natsuuuu!"

A blue feline crashed into Natsu's chest, immediately searching for his scarf, and once found, wrapping him up with practiced perfection and dropping into The Fire Dragon Slayer's hood.

Natsu chuckled at that, but kept in his stride as he walked into the guild, straight to Makarov's beaming face.

"Hey Gramps, got a red FairyTail guildmark lying around anywhere?"

Makarov looked ready to burst with joy, "Of course my boy! Lisanna! Mind grabbing the Guild Stamp please?"

"Sure Master!"

Makarov smiled at this, and looked back at Natsu with a smile.

Natsu looked at him aswell, but now came the hard part.

"Ill join Gramps, but there are two conditions that need to be met first."

Everyone froze, silence reigned. Makarov sighed, expecting this.

"Lets here it my boy, no holding back!"

Natsu grinned, "Right. I reserve the right to call you by your name. As a son of Dragon Royalty, I cant bow my head to anyone."

"Done" Makarov said instantly, he didn't care anyway.

'That was fast.' The Guild sweatdropped.

"The second," Natsu continued, "is that I am allowed to take extended leave periods. I wont be gone for years at a time, but I will need to take trips ranging from a week to maybe several months. Is this acceptable?"

Makarov frowned, "May I ask why?"

"I'm hunting, searching I guess. I may leave to track down leads or follow trails. I've been chasing for the better part of 9 years, close but never found them."

Makarov's eyes widened even farther, "what could you possibly be tracking that would evade you for so long?"

Natsu grinned, though sadness was evident, "Can I?"

Makarov sighed, before smiling, "Of course, provided you give me at _least_ a days' notice. I can't have you running around causing to much trouble when I don't know about it alright?"

Natsu grinned, "You got it Gramps!"

The FairyTail Guild master reached out his hand and Lisanna pressed the stamper into his hand.

"Where do you want it Natsu?"

…

…

"Uh…hmm…"

…

…

…

"I didn't think that far…shit."


	19. Runes

**Yo Guys! i fized the chapter. im happier with how it went, and i hope you enjoy it aswell.**

 **Also, i decided to give a Laxus a different name. i thought that maybe i could leave it, but some of you didnt like it, so i went searching and hit up google translator. hope you like what i picked!**

 **Please enjoy the...re-installment...yeah..of Chapter 19! Runes!**

"Makarov…"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."

…

…

"You do know who I am right?"

"Yes I do, I'm perfectly aware."

The whole guild was watching the argument as these events took place, and most of them were a little confused as well. Natsu was a major powerhouse, and had come to FairyTail's rescue multiple times, blowing the enemy away…and yet…

"Then why the HELL can I not take S-Class quests!?"

Yeah…

"You're not a FairyTail S-Class mage."

Silence.

Natsu frowned, "I'm a FairyTail mage as of yesterday, and you know damn well I am _at least_ S-Class. What is the problem?"

"You haven't undergone the S-Class trials. No mage is officially recognized as an S-Class mage until they have." Makarov answered, his eyes glinting with mirth. He swished his drink around as he withheld his laughter from Natsu's annoyed face.

"I was placed in the _Empire Bounty Book_ as _at least_ S-class with a notice to the _Wizard Saints_. I think I'm qualified." Natsu said with

"I guess we will see the next S-Class trials, anyway, speaking of jobs, have you found one yet?"

Natsu looked at him strangely, "Is there any other function to taking jobs other than money?"

"Well yes, it helps keep the Guild in a good place with the populous, it gives us bonuses based on the total missions completed, and it earns favor with the royal family. Doing missions also- OI! Natsu!" Makarov turned, nearly spitting his drink as he watched Natsu just get up and walk away.

"I'm not in need of any of that, and the mission count without me was perfect anyway, so adding me will only do harm. I don't need the money either…so there really is no reason. Later Makarov, I'll drop by later to see if the place is still standing. Back soon!" Natsu waved over his shoulder.

Makarov watched as the pink-haired mage walked through the Guildhall doors, disintegrating into a column of smoke and disappearing into the city streets, heading towards the ocean winds.

Makarov had expressed concerns on what would happen to Natsu if his smoke body was hit by a strong wind, if he would disperse and what that would mean.

Natsu's reply was a simple, 'I would die'.

You can probably imagine how well Makarov took that.

Natsu hastened to explain that _if_ his body was scattered, he would be in trouble. However, if the wind was a constant current going in only one direction, he could essentially ride it to his destination without any trouble. He couldn't use this at the canyon with Erigor because the winds were buffeting from multiple directions, causing a lot of turbulence. If he had entered the technique, he would most definitely have been destroyed.

That wasn't that helpful to soothe Makarov's anger either.

Natsu further explained that in his smoke form was _extremely_ sensitive to barometric, or air pressure. Winds are created from wind moving from high to low pressure zones, so he can in a sense predict the next surge and where and how strong it will be.

Makarov was calmed by this somewhat, and asked what he would do in a scenario where he was high in the sky and a dangerous wind is approaching.

Solidify and fall from the sky.

Back to square one.

Makarov was horrified that Natsu's life was so precariously balanced like that, and briefly wondered if he could ban him from using the technique.

One look from Natsu assured him that this wouldn't take well.

And somehow, asking him to wear a parachute at all times seemed like asking a cat to take a bath in frigid cold water.

Needless to say that conversation left both parties less than satisfied.

Makarov sighed heavily as he stared at the open guild doors.

'He could have at least closed the door behind him, it's hot out there.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu was riding a costal wind, heading across the ocean.

He had been floating for the last half hour, and he still hadn't seen his destination.

Galuna Island.

It had been some time since he had last seen Mithfal, and it was annoying that he couldn't stay for extended periods of time. Of the few times he had visited, he had only remained a maximum of four hours. The island people always ushered him out the moment the sun began to draw close to the horizon, and never let him stay long enough to watch the two touch. He had a feeling it had something to do with the curse, but he refrained from causing them any discomfort.

He may be a criminal, and a murderer, but even he knew the shame of being cursed wasn't exactly something you wanted to showcase to the world.

There was a reason he never stayed in one place for too long.

It wasn't only until yesterday did they show him the true nature of the curse.

He was horrified at what it was doing, and it set his mind into stone. There was _no_ turning back now…though not for the reason you'd expect.

Natsu maintained his presence, making sure all his necessary particles stayed in place. There was one other detail he didn't mention to Makarov.

He couldn't stay in this form indefinitely.

Even with his enormous magic power, and strength of will, loss of particles was impossible to prevent. Even with his full attention in an isolated place with no wind or change in pressure, bits and pieces would definitely fall away from him, there was simply too many particles to count and control at one time.

His time wasn't small, thanks to specialized training and techniques, but even so, he couldn't remain in that form for more than an hour at a time.

And it wasn't like when he reformed, all his particles magically came back.

He could in a sense, 'spend' particles by placing them on the outside of his smoke form, so that they would be taken away instead of more precious pieces. He moved his clothing and cloak's particles to the outside, and that would last him for a good 45 minutes.

And that would signal the pain to start.

His skin would be the next to go.

The pain was unimaginable, but he wouldn't be in a danger zone until his blood vessels began to rupture, and then his cloud would begin to turn red.

And that meant he would die within a minute.

His blood would be in a vapor form, and so it would leave his system at high speeds. He would bleed out fairly quickly, and that would be the end of him.

It would take a good four days of intense healing in a forest to recover form that kind of strain.

In other words…

He better find that fucking island before his time ran out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master! One of our S-Class Jobs are missing!"

"What?!" Makarov exclaimed, almost falling off the bar as he swiveled around faster than his body and mug of booze could keep up.

"Which one!" Makarov roared.

"Galuna Island!" Mirajane called from the top floor

Makarov paled, 'that mission is almost qualified for a 10 year quest! Which idiot stole it!'

"Yeah, I thought that was a bit strange." A smug voice called from the top floor.

Everyone looked up to see a tall lightning yellow haired young woman with pointed headphones leaning on the railing, a long lightning shaped scar stretched down the side of her face, almost ignoring her grin. She had a purple undershirt showing some cleavage with a simple chain hanging from her neck, tucked under it. Her fur lined coat billowing behind her as small sparks of static skipped in between the threads.

"Rai!

"Hey old man! Glad you still recognize me…I was a little skeptical. I didn't think you could see me this far away without a pair of glasses." Rai smirked.

"Enough! Did you see who took it?!"

Rai snorted, starting to fidget with a metal wire, letting the electricity ark across.

"Yeah I saw it, clear as day actually, a little blue cat came sneaking up and pawed it right off the bored. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't notice though, age is a crippling thing." She taunted.

"Why didn't you stop them!"

Rai shook her head, "Not my problem old man, I came for something else, I wasn't going off for something so boring and pointless when I have something better to do." she finished with a grin.

Makarov paled, that wasn't good.

That could only mean a few things, though the first was glaringly obvious.

"You're here for Natsu aren't you?"

Rai's wrinkled her nose, "Who's that? If he's a new member, he is probably as weak as the rest of the members in this guild."

The guild was silent for a moment, temporarily thinking about what Rai just said.

And much to her surprise, she was greeted by a sarcastic snort from the ENTIRE guild.

"If Natsu is weak, I might as well be grasshopper." A member mumbled under their breath, where his table mates silently agreed.

Rai just snorted and vanished in a deafening clap of thunder, followed by a white flash of light.

Makarov sighed, 'If Happy was the culprit…it means either Gray, Lisanna, or Natsu.'

Makarov looked over and saw Lisanna at the bar, her hand covering her mouth in worry for her feline "son".

'I doubt Natsu even knows about the Galuna mission…so that leaves Gray…and knowing the reward, he probably managed to convince Lucy to tag along…damn brats.'

"Elfman! Jet! Intercept them! They will be headed for Hargeon to leave. If you see them, stop them…at all costs. Let them know that there will be additional punishments on their already _severe_ punishments unless they come back immediately. GO!"

Jet immediately flashed white as he brought out his magic, before flying out at incredible speeds. Elfman chased him to the door, before pounding his chest and yelling out.

"HIS SPEED IS MANLY!"

That was the end of Makarov's patience. In a flash of gold, Makarov was behind Elfman, using his giant magic to grab Elfman and throw him in a hefty overhand throw that sent blasts of air at takeoff rocketing back.

He didn't even have a chance to compliment Makarov on his manliness.

Makarov let his arm shrink, his guild in silence, afraid to laugh.

Makarov let out a huff and a small smirk, 'a daycare…huh?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One hour later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elfman appeared in the guild house doors, thoroughly soaked and had an unconscious Lucy and Jet over his shoulders.

"What happened?" Makarov asked with a noticeable edge to his voice.

Elfman paled at the tone, but answered honestly, and seriously.

"Jet caught Lucy on the docks, taking her keys with his speed and binding her with rope. He then tried to move her to a separate location as to get her out of harm's way. I tried reason with Gray, but he froze the docks with his magic, causing Jet to slide and slam into neighboring materials, taking them both out. I attempted to bring him back with force, but the docks cracked and I fell through, he froze me to the water's surface, and then happy grabbed him to take him to eh neighboring docks. I tried to go after him, but I couldn't move to fast, otherwise I would have sunk underwater with ice around my legs. I'm sorry master."

Elfman set both his comrade's down and bowed his head, "I failed, so unmanly."

Makarov sighed and patted his shoulder, "You brought one of them back, so you didn't fail."

Elfman looked up with comical tears in his eyes, "Master….YOUR THE MAN!" he bellowed and tried to hug him, but he was promptly batted away and sent sailing into the infirmary.

"Lisanna, tend to him please, he much more damage than he lets on…and probably unconscious now too."

Makarov sighed as he looked back out the doors, before his eyes hardened, "What is your reason for this…Gray…I hope Erza makes it back soon." he said with a sad sigh,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Numb.

That was the only word that could describe the emotion that Natsu was currently feeling.

Just looking on in awe at the fruits of his labor.

It had taken a long time, but it was done.

Dragon runes.

Over the course of several days, Natsu had gone over the island and created and placed multiple Lacrima arrays that attracted and stored large amounts of Ethernano that was the power of all magic. Every night, he would head to each location, and syphon off the collected magic, and use the surplus power to successfully create Draconic Runes.

Using ink mixed with his own blood and magic, he and Mithfal painstakingly tattooed multiple runic structures and symbols onto Natsu's back and lower ribs, reaching up to connect to his original dragon rune tattoo that he hid under his scarf. He could only power a few of them, but as time progressed, he would be able to successfully engage all of them.

Draconic runes were one of the most powerful forms of magic in existence. It had very little combat function, but when used properly, anything was possible. There were runes to even halt the passage of time in a single space for a limited time, that's how strong it was. it could bend and subjugate the laws of reality, but there was a catch.

The massive amount of magical power.

Natsu had placed seven runes on his torso. He head four placed on his back in a diamond like structure. The first on started at the joint that connected his neck to the space between his shoulder blades. The second and third were drawn in line with each other horizontally, resting on the bottom of his shoulder blades. The fourth tattoo was a long rune that connected the three and, when activated, stretched across his entire body. The last tattoo was a very small keyhole-like lock, which was attached to his original rune under his scarf. Once all of the runes were connected, they faded into his skin like water into a sponge.

Mithfal was originally concerned with this, but Natsu was quick to assure him that it only meant they were accepting his magic. If he was using anything other than dragon-slayer, or any dragon magic, the runes would have never worked, and depending on the power they would pour into them, it would kill the bearer.

The magic that they harvested for the runes was large, but it wasn't enough to power all the runes. Natsu had to nearly drain himself of magic to help power them, but even his container only helped to barely bridge the gap that was required to even activate the runes.

In short, he was able to partially power three runes.

The first was the "lock" which allowed his draconic power to flow into his other runes without being "contaminated" by other Ethernano particles. The other two were his "Stabilizers" which were the tow runes that were horizontally in line with each other. These runes took the longest to make, and the most power to make function. They were operating on the bare minimum of power, so they were greatly weakened, but they served their purpose.

They were both tattooed over opposite sides of his magic container, where his Dragon Slayer magic was refined and introduced into his magical container. Mithfal originally questioned why they couldn't put one rune over his actual container and call it good, but Natsu soon warned him of his "pure" magic, and that it was extremely volatile. It could very well be a hug success, while it could result in a…less than savory demise.

Moving on.

The runes were successfully drawn Igneel knew very little about runes, but Tharos was a Queen and Priestess, so she was actually required to master them to a small extent. Even the dragons themselves had difficulties with the art of runes, mostly because even themselves had a hard time powering them.

Tharos taught him 5 special seals, which were basically mandatory for dragon royalty. He wasn't a dragon, but apparently because he inherited her magic, it was nonnegotiable. These required a "minimal" amount of power to create, which was how he was even able to…almost use them effectively. One was a ones he was currently using, Dragon Flow seals. They were originally created to halt the flow of Draconic energy, but with some tweaking and breaking a few dragon laws, he achieved a sort of regulator, that helped keep the balance. Two others were for protections, one another was for mates, though he really doubted he would ever use.

The last one he promised himself he would never use except as a last resort. It was part of the reason he trained so hard.

Simply so he would never have to use it.

Natsu still couldn't help but smile at this accomplishment though. His runes weren't completely operational, but even now, it allowed him to expend more magical power of one type without unbalancing himself, which was already extremely painful.

He just hoped his "pure" magic didn't decide to meddle, and ruin his little parade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu stood at the beach, feeling like a badass, staring out at the ocean with pride in his heart. He had partially solved his problem, he wasn't completely free of it, but he could already feel the liberty of being set free. He wanted to use his magic, he wanted to bellow to the heavens and set the sky on fire, to make these forests the healthiest they had ever been. He wanted to roar.

Just when he was about to give it his all, a large projectile slammed into the beach next to him, throwing sand everywhere. Natsu shielded his eyes, and when he did look up, he felt his eyes widen at what he was seeing.

 **I will admit i didint change much, so if you read the previous one, this wont come as much of an update. however, i have ideas for the next chapter, and will put them to paper fairly soon. Please stay tuned and let me know what you thought.**

 **BTW, Laxus's fem name was Rai. i know its technically a "boy's" name, but i dont care. it literally translates to (Trust; Thunder; Lightning) so there isnt a more perfect match. if you think you found one, put it in the reviews, and i might consider it.**

 **Thanks for reading! Luv you all! latas!**


	20. Idiot

**Yo Yo! WASSUP! chapter 20 is here! your welcome to shower me with praise.**

 **Also, some bad news.**

 **my internet satellite dish thingie got toasted my a bolt of electricity from an angry god upstairs, I've managed to publish this from the library, but I wont have the antenna fixed for another 8 days. I don't know if I might get another chance, but I will upload this now. I wouldn't expect another chapter within the next week +1 day. sorry for the inconvenience, it hurts me more than you.**

 **Anyway! please enjoy!**

There were a lot of things Natsu had seen on his travels. Giant serpents, demons, cannibal plants, carnivorous mountains, flying clothing, and a talking brick.

So he really shouldn't be surprised anymore…

But.

As the dust cleared, and his cloak fluttered back to his ankles, a massive shadow loomed behind a cloud of smoke. Its glowing eyes and large body was enough to get Natsu ready for combat. As the smoke cleared though, Natsu dropped his guard in favor of his jaw.

Why?

There was a giant blue flying fucking rat the size of a fishing boat. It had on a maid's head wrapping, a pick bowtie, and form-fitting undergarments.

What the fuck?

What's next? A giant floating cube full of monsters that want to rid the world of magic?

Natsu managed to lift his jaw from the small crater it left in the sand, and stared at the rat in awe.

'Have I finally lost my mind? Is this insanity?...I thought it would be taller.' Natsu thought sarcastically. As he eyed the rat, which was barring its yellow teeth at him, he decided that this was in fact real and shouldn't be real.

He should remove it from existence before it confronts others with its…existence.

As he was wondering the best way to dispose of it, a pink haired girl in a gothic lolitta outfit and pigtails, popped out from behind the creature-who-should-not-exist, and started glaring at him.

"Don't stare! How you know shame! Her eyes are up there!" she demanded, pointing up at the rats face.

The Rat fucking blushed.

Natsu just looked down at his hands, before slamming them both into his face with a loud clap and small explosions of air from the force. He repeated the process a few more times, ignoring the duo that was staring at him in confusion.

He looked back at them, before rubbing his eyes, and looking again. He cleared one of his ears with his pinky and tilted it towards her again.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I could have sworn you said something about _me_ checking out a _giant blue dressed up rat_ with _perverted_ intent." Natsu said, his tone clear and polite, nice even, but if you knew him, you knew it was a perfect mask for the bubbling anger that was about to be released.

"You did! It's not Angelica's fault she has such a large figure! Perverts like you need to be taken down! Angelica! Get him!" she pointed at him with fire in her eyes.

Natsu just stared at her for a few moments.

Silence.

Natsu looked around, noticing that not one person or thing was present.

He could let loose and see just where his knew limits were.

Natsu let a grin spread across his features, but it quickly grew larger like a forest fire. his eyes flared green and yellow, before his cloak started to levitate behind him, his aura started to take on a physical form behind him, shooting up into the sky like a column of…excitement.

"Perfect…hehe…HAHAA! CMON! SHOW ME!" he roared, his voice echoing like a dragons. He was pretty sure they couldn't take him even without his magic, but right now, he _really wanted to know_.

He reared his head back and roared with all his heart, letting his emotions of excitement and energy amplify his magic. A massive column of red and gold fire blasted forth, expanding like a cone into the sky, vaporizing the mists that the cold ocean brought, and setting fire to the sky.

It felt amazing.

The air burned with his fire, and the wind that the fire was redirecting was blowing around viciously, whipping the pink Lolita's clothes around, her face pale with shock.

Elsewhere-

Off the shore of the island, a small rowboat carrying a shirtless ice mage rocked in the waves. The ice mage looked up in questions and saw the explosion of fire, he could feel the heat from here, and he couldn't help but growl.

'Of course, he just _had_ to be there.'

Unknown Location-

A cloaked figure in a tribal mask was looking sitting in a tree, staring into their, which displayed Natsu roaring into the sky. They looked up and saw the column of fire stretch into the sky, and they let out a chuckle.

"How far does your strength go, Natsu-kun"

-With Natsu

Natsu let his roar fade, and was surprised to see the sky was still on fire…weird, there shouldn't be anything up there to burn beside oxygen…investigation required.

He looked down at the cowering Lolita and her pet rat, and grinned.

"I'm more fired up then I've ever been, care to test me? I got another one of those bad boys with your name on it. Speaking of which, what was your name?"

"S-S-Shelly."

Natsu nodded, "Shelly, the next roar has your name on it, so scram before I decided to make some red-stained glass."

She quivered and immediately clambered back up into Angelica, before they both flew off in a mini sandstorm, taking into the sky, but staying low as to avoid the flames.

He watched them go, and laughed, he doubled over with uncontainable joy.

"Amazing, AMAZING! I can't WAIT!" he laughed as he relished in letting his flames bath the outside world in their light.

"Oi! Flame-Brain! What are you doing here!" an angry voice called.

Natsu twitched and looked over at Gray, unable to squash his grin, "I had some business here, what about you?"

Gray growled, "Don't lie to me! You're here for the S-Class quest aren't you?!"

Natsu felt his grin slide off, replaced by annoyance. "S-Class quest? Gray, while I may be S-Class material, I'm not an official S-Class. I can't take an S-Class mission without another S-Class mage with me. It's against Fiore Law."

Gray growled even more and got into an attacking stance, "Don't MOCK ME! Since when did you ever give a _shit_ about Fiore Law!?"

Natsu was about to yell back, but withheld himself, thinking.

"Well, you're not wrong, I don't care! But, I'm a FairyTail Mage now, and if I don't want to become the Council's puppet/janitor, I need to live by the law. I'm not an official citizen; I could just as easily be thrown out as be allowed to stay."

Gray just seemed to get angrier. "Then the Master must have sent you here to tell me to come back huh!?"

Natsu wasn't getting this at all, and was starting to get irritated. "Look Gray, I don't know what you're talking about. You're here for business or something right? So how about you go do that and leave me alone!"

Gray was just getting angrier and angrier, "STOP MOCKING ME!"

He stepped into a rigid stance and held his hands together. "If you're here by Master's orders, then you're here to bring me back!"

"Ice Make: Knuckle!" Gray called out.

Natsu was really confused, and having to dodge an attack from a comrade wasn't helping his case.

"What the hell! Gray cool it!"

Gray wasn't hearing it, "I won't let you stop me!"

Natsu was speeding around on the beach, dogging constructs of ice that threatened to seriously injure him. He danced back and forth, weaving around in a chaotic pattern.

Natsu felt a grin coming on, and it made Gray start to sweat with weariness and slight fear.

"Fine! Let's TURN UP THE HEAT!" he roared, before leaping high into the air. He brought his knees up into an airborne crouch and held his hands in front of him. Arms held in a cross and his fingers flared like talons.

"Fire Dragon: Volcanic Dance!"

Fire erupted from Natsu, glowing brightly with the flaming sky in the background. It's gathered around his hands and feet, before stretching from his backside into a long tail, and his hair lit up like a mini bonfire. He grinned at gray, his canines seemingly larger, and his eyes draconic slits.

"PUT ME TO THE TEST!" eh roared, before falling back to the earth, melting the sand beneath him into glass. Gray erected a ice shield to ward off the intense heat, but his shield was melting fast.

"Damn you…Natsu!"

He slammed both palms into the sand, before and bellowing out to the night, pouring all his remaining magic into this next move.

"ICE MAKE: ICE BIRTH!"

Gray held his palms there for a moment, before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Natsu stared at him, before sighing in disappointment, letting his guard down.

Big mistake.

The earth began to rumble, and that was his only warning.

All of a sudden, the entire section of the beach froze, and everything that touched it was encased in ice, before shattering into pieces, massive spears of ice started to blast out of the ground, throwing everything into disarray. Natsu leapt and charged in flashes of light and heat, trying to avoid the ice spikes and prevent the icy ground from getting a good hold on him.

He looked over to Gray, and in panic, he noticed that his own spell was actually starting to consume him, covering him with ice, which would surely be his tomb.

In a last burst of speed, he released his form, and grabbed Gray, before jumping out, tendrils of ice following swiftly behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few extremely boring and tedious hours later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gray felt himself rise to his normal plane of awareness, twitching his fingers and flexing his toes, before sitting up and stretching, trying to get his bearings. He froze almost immediately as his eyes took in the scene around him.

Sitting near him, was Natsu, who was flipping his metal disk up and down, letting the rind travel through the air as it sang on tis temporary flight. Gray stared for a few seconds, before his most recent memories caught up to him.

"HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!" he nearly bellowed.

Natsu fell over from the shout in both surprise and in pain, grabbing his ear in pain and rolling around on the floor for a bit. If you didn't know him any better, you'd probably think this was funny, but Gray knew better.

It was a veritable countdown, before payback flew right back around.

Natsu stopped rolling all of a sudden, before sitting up, his eyes cold as death. "If you mean "How did you survive my trump card" of some other BS, I have two things to say. One, it was easy, I just had to keep moving. And two, if that _was_ your trump card, it fucking sucks."

Gray looked like he wanted to protest, but Natsu steamrolled him, "Not only did it knock you out after casting it, but it took nearly _seven_ seconds for it to actually give any signs of activating, before another two seconds for the effects to actually do their shit. Secondly, while you were unconscious, your own spell tried to consume you. it was damn close to it too. I had to cancel my Volcanic Dance so I could pull your ass out before you got turned into ice cutlets. It's slow and more fatal to the caster than the target. Fix it or ditch it." Natsu finished with a shrug, before going back to flipping his coin.

"Also, there is something funny going on at this island. Not only was I ambushed by a giant blue flying rat, a little Lolita, and an ice wielding idiot, but there is a large scale spell over this island."

That made Gray immediately snap to attention.

"Well yeah, that's what makes it an S-Class quest."

Natsu whirled on him, eyes wide. "What!? When?!"

Gray sweatdropped, "This is Galuna Island right?"

Natsu nodded, "yeah, it is."

"Well, there is an infamous curse that has plagued the island and its inhabitants for years now, it's almost a SS-Class due to the fact nobody has been able to solve it yet. It won't be long until it's a Decade quest."

Natsu paled, "so…this whole time…fuck."

Gray grinned, "Well, you're here now, wanna help me finish it?"

Natsu looked at him incredulously, "and what can you do? You spent you magical container, remolded half the beach, and don't have enough strength to fight effectively, much less climb a mountain before battling. You need to rest, and a god amount."

Gray glared, "No! I have to do this! I need to prove it! I am NOT weak, I can handle myself!"

Natsu sighed and looked him straight in the eye, "Fine, _prove it then_."

Natsu then reached inside his cloak and pulled out Gray's silver cross.

Gray immediately slapped his chest, noticing its absence.

"Give it back." He said menacingly, to which Natsu simply narrowed his eyes.

He then took the necklace and tossed it to the other side of the room. Gray looked ready to yell when Natsu stopped him with a look.

"If you can use your magic to bring the necklace back to you, ill let you come with. If not I will knock you unconscious and hogtie you to the nearest tree with enough rope to secure and dock the entire fishing boat fleet of Hargeon." Natsu said seriously, before crossing his arms and waiting.

Gray snorted and tried to summon his magic, frost gathered around him, but that was it, he couldn't make it work.

"All you need to do is make a simple ramp, and the necklace will come sliding down, what's the problem Gray? You were ready to climb up a mountain and fight an unknown number of enemy combatants of unknown power in an unknown zone by yourself; surely you can make a simple ramp."

Gray seethed as he tried again and again, but to no avail. Gray eventually looked down, staring at his lap and letting his hands fall limply at his sides.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"I…I can't…can you please give it back to me?"

Natsu felt his eyes widen slightly, Gray was actually really angry, but for him to put it behind him for the necklace must mean it's important to him, he was always wearing it.

Natsu nodded and a branch sprouted up, before gently hooking the chain and carrying it to Natsu, where he then examined it in his hand.

"This necklace, it's important to you, right?"

Gray seethed, but knew it was pointless, "It's the last thing I have left of them."

Natsu immediately understood, before handing it back without hesitation.

Gray snatched it at incredible speeds, as if he wasn't comatose not 4 minutes ago. He cradled it, before placing it back over his neck, and glaring at Natsu.

"I don't care how strong you are, do that again, and I will make sure my last moment on this world will be destroying you so completely your blood will forever stain my ice red."

Natsu looked at him for a moment, before whipping out a notepad and writing something down at fast speeds.

"…what are you doing?"

"That was a good line, I'm gonna steal it…after I make a few adjustments to suit me and my magic."

"HEY! That was _my_ line! _I did not give you permission_!"

*WHACK* *THUD*

…

…

…

*SNORE*

Natsu sighed as he stared down at the recently relapsed comatose patient, before dragging him along the ground for the nearest tree.

'I wonder if the villagers have enough rope, it would be annoying if I have to get more.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FairyTail Guild

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makarov was positively wilted as he stared at the doors.

Gray had gone off, alone, to a dangerous S-Class only zone with no support or knowledge of what his opponents would be, WILLINGLY.

He was about to despair when he heard a slam, and looked up to see Erza in her armor with her ridiculous pile of luggage behind her.

The old man nearly jumped for joy.

"Erza! We have a situation!"

 **Erza is notified! the clock is ticking! will she arive in time to help and wonder why the sky is on fire, or will she arrive just as they finish, and watch the fireworks.**

 **FIND OUT...later...yeah, later. im working on it.**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Sharing

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Hey Guys! sorry for the delay! It was actually a really busy day, but when shit hits the fan and your mad as fuck, writing a fanfiction battle scene is just the way to go! its 12:37 herer for me, and believe it or not, im going to be 18 in 4 hours...scary right?**

 **...someone save me...**

 **ANyway ,i have an announcement to make! i have decided that any romance between Natsu and the voted pary wont happen for a while,and so, this gives me some leeway to have some...fun...hehe.**

 **so, with said, please enjoy this chapter!**

You ever watch an Ice mage freeze in place?

A pun in itself, and yet you can never truly enjoy yourself with it, because whatever can freeze an ice mage, deserves your attention.

A sad fact of life.

It was then that Natsu and Gray had walked into the mountain, and at its base, was a giant frozen demon of massive proportions.

Gray was speechless; he fell to his knees in shock and froze in place. It was obvious that he recognized it, and for Natsu, it was just awkward watching this happen. What was he supposed to do? frankly, he was tempted to whack Gray in the back of the head and make him forget he saw this, and then drop his unconscious ass off at the village…but he had a sneaking suspicion the idiot would chase after him, regardless of the condition he was in.

Which is what led them here.

Amazing how things kept coming back to bite him.

Natsu looked at the stiffened Gray, not even slowing down from his thoughts.

"You sir, are a bad luck charm."

"…Deliora…" was his faint reply.

Natsu just groaned, 'oh, this is a demon of Zeref? Of course it would be, I'm a member of FairyTail now, and the entire guild has been cursed by the worst line of bad luck Natsu had ever seen.

And he had seen some shit.

"Demon of Zeref eh? Well, I doubt that fact has any merit considering you had no problem fighting Lullaby…so what's the deal? Your cholesterol a little high?"

Gray didn't even retort, wrapped up in his own memories, "Why….why is it here? What…the… _hell_ …is it doing _here_?"

Natsu resisted the urge to facepalm, but tensed as he heard footsteps approaching.

He walked forward and struck Gray in the back of the head, knocking him unconscious. A little excessive, but he didn't need any additional noise makers when he was doing his thing. He dragged gray behind a boulder, and then disintegrated into the darkness, letting his incorporeal form drift to the ceiling so he could get a better vantage point.

The two figures stood in front of the demon, staring at it as they discussed their topics. Mainly the supposed intruders, Moon Drip, and their supposed leader, Reitei.

Natsu grinned. "Reitei…huh? Another ice mage…hmm…"

He looks down at Gray, staring at his conked out face, "you just keep dragging me into more trouble don't you…Ice-Prick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Far off shore, a large pirate ship is visible, and at its helm, a woman with scarlet hair was glaring at the island with a menacing aura, her armor reflecting the moons light.

"When I get my hands on you…" she growled as began to list various torture techniques, cowing the pirates behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu started exploring the underground caverns, an unconscious mage over his shoulder. He had debated leaving him there, but he would have to go save him if they found him…or they would just kill him on the spot.

He didn't think Makarov would be happy with that.

Might as well enjoy the silence now right?

Natsu just kept walking, his sandals making light scraping noises on the cave floor as he walked; the noise was actually a good medium to think with.

He reviewed what he knew of the Moon Drip, which was admittedly not a lot. He knew it was a Dispeller magic, and that it required the moon to use, but beyond that, not a lot. He figured that that was the reason the sky was still burning, something about the ceremony must build up some kind of barrier over the area of effect. Whether that was intentional or a side effect was unknown.

He stopped.

Side effect…hmm.

The moon is purple.

And that obviously wasn't its natural color considering it wasn't like that anywhere else.

He resumed walking.

Maybe the moon drip did have a side effect, but it obviously couldn't turn the people around it into demons. That was impossible. No magic was powerful enough to change a creatures DNA over a massive space, and even if that was the case, why hadn't he changed?

Is it my Dragon DNA?

Natsu kept pondering, unaware of the now conscious Gray listening to his mutterings.

"Its side effect…but why can my fire burn it?...is it a mist? A vapor? Then why is it _still_ burning? How thick is that layer? How long have they been doing this for?"

"Deliora was sealed 10 years ago, when my master Ur, performed a forbidden Ice technique at the cost of her own life. It was supposedly hidden away to prevent Dark Mages from attaining it…but apparently their measures were not strong enough."

Natsu frowned, before kneeling down and propping up Gray on the cave wall, concern in his eyes.

"SO you're saying your teacher sealed the demon away in a very powerful seal, and was later taken away by someone to prevent misuse?"

"Yes"

"Hmm, well, it's here now, so that didn't work, though the seal is still in place. I guess the Moon Drop ceremony attests to how strong the seal was, I would have loved to meet her."

Gray looked at him in surprise, but nodded with a small smile, "Yeah, she was the best master I have ever had the privilege of learning from.

Natsu smiled, "Yeah, I can relate to that."

Gray looked at him quizzically, "really?"

Natsu hesitated for a moment, but sighed, "well, since we are sharing, and I have to build a trusting relationship with the guild down the road, I guess ill tell you."

Natsu then walked to the opposite wall, before sliding down it and sitting down, staring at gray, before lifting up his hand and pointing at him.

"What I'm about to tell you, and show you, will never leave this space. Only one other person knows _part_ of this. Speak to anyone, and I will never forgive you." Natsu said in a tone of iron, and it actually made Gray sweat.

'Should I really ask then?'

Gray nodded, his curiosity winning out.

Natsu sighed, before bringing both hands up, his fire blazing in his palms.

"As you already know, I have learned Fire-Dragon-Slayer magic, a lost magic with terrifying power, from the Fire Dragon King, Igneel. What I'm about to tell you, is that it's not the only Lost magic I know."

Grays eyes widened to astronomical proportions when Natsu turned his palms over, and placed them on the floor. One of his eyes began to glow a faint green, and then the stone began to crack. A faint green light shown through, and then Grass began to worm its way through, crushing the cold hard stone and brining the earth's soft carpet to the space. Gray was completely baffled.

"I was also tutored by Tharos, the Forest Dragon Queen, and Priestess of Runes. She taught me Forest-Dragon-Slayer magic, and a few low powered Runes."

Gray stared at him in shock.

Natsu sighed, releasing his palms from the floor, though the grass remained, it lost its faint glow, and returned to normal grass. "Because I was essentially adopted by dragon royalty, and of opposing families, I am technically Dragon Royalty, and have a seat at the once proud Dragon Head Council. Its why was I taught Draconic Runes, it's required among royalty."

Gray remained silent, in question, as if wondering if he was ever going to understand the enigma in front of him. At first he thought he was an insufferable prick, and the he realized he was a _powerful_ insufferable prick…and know he was _royal_ powerful insufferable prick.

"So Gray, I've shared information that could damn me for the rest of my life. What will you do with it?" Natsu asked with slight hesitation. He wasn't kidding.

Gray looked at the floor for a moment, before looking up. "Why keep this hidden. This type of power…it has so much potential, it practically brings peace wherever it grows…why hide it?"

Natsu sighed, "Tell me Gray, do you know how much Wyvern scales sell for?"

Gray frowned, "no, but I know it's a lot…what's your point?"

Natsu stood up slowly, groaning as he stretched, "DO you know why the sell for that much?"

"because they are nearly indestructible, magic conductive, and dangerous to harvest?"

Natsu nodded, "Yes, now what if I told you that actual dragon scales are larger, and are more powerful than wyvern scales across the boards?"

Gray's eyes widened as he caught on.

"And then, I added on that the scales were not just from any dragon, but from dragon _royalty_."

Gray started thinking, where was he going with this. He didn't have scales…right?

"And what if a kid showed up, not even in his twenties, claiming he was raised by _two_ of them."

Gray's mind struck gold, "everyone would be after you. The possibility of an actual royal dragon sighting, and the fact they stayed in one place for a long time, would be worth more than an entire goldmine. Everybody would stop at nothing to find you."

Natsu grinned, and nodded his head, "and, since you're on a role, what would happen if I refused to tell anyone? Or claimed I didn't know where they were?"

Gray pondered, "They wouldn't stop, and might even get more forceful."

Natsu laughed, "'More forceful' you say? I don't think you understand how much dragon scales from royalty cost."

Natsu turned to him, with a big smile, and said, "One scale is probably worth more than the crown of Fiore. This entire country, in all its wealth and profits, couldn't but more than three scales."

Gray's eyes bulged to massive money signs, "That's a lot of Jewel."

Natsu snorted, "Uh yeah? How do you think people would react if I simply told them off? People would be at my throat to know, and if it was public knowledge, I would never be able to hide…anywhere. Not to mention the multiple massive search parties to try and _find_ the dragons, which I myself haven't been able to do in my multi-year quest. Just imagine the death toll of the military when they try and slay my parents for personal gain?"

Gray frowned, and then shivered. "Yeah, I imagine the dragons would make light work of them."

Natsu turned to look outside, "No, they wouldn't have to lift a finger…for trying to harm _my_ family, I'd kill them all…with nothing to show for their efforts but ashes."

And then without any other words, he left the tunnel, and started walking to the top of the mountain. Not caring if Gray followed or not…but kinda wishing he didn't.

That guy really was a bad luck charm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Pirate ship docked on the shore, stopping at the massive pillars, spikes, and tendrils of ice that tore the beach apart. A woman in armor jumped off the figurehead, before slamming into the beach with a dust cloud.

She glowered at the island, before turning to the ship.

"You will wait here for me without complaint! _Is that Clear?_ " she growled, and the men on board paled, before saluting like a well-trained military unit.

"Aye!"

The woman in armor stormed off the beach, the trees bending away from her angry aura. Her crimson red hair seemed to levitate from her anger alone, and that was enough to proudly proclaim without a word spoken that she was beyond pissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gray…remember what I said earlier?"

"you mean the whole secret information thing?"

"no, before that."

…um…the sky is on fire?"

"Nope, before that."

"…I don't know."

Natsu whirled on him.

"You really are a super bad luck charm."

Natsu and Gray were standing on the top of the temple/mountain, and on it, were all the resident, "bad guys" big fat rat included.

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!" Gray roared in outrage.

Natsu just shook his head, electing to ignore him.

Gray turned back on the ground of enemies.

The one farthest to the left was a short, slim young man distinguished by his extremely brushy, squared black eyebrows. Hehad black eyes, electric blue hair, and wore a strange green uniform and hat.

The next one was best described as a human trying to be a dog…no more needed to be said.

The next was a pink Lolita, with her massive blue rat behind her, glaring with its yellow eyes.

And then off to the side, to which Natsu zeroed in on, was Reitei, the supposed boss of this organization.

Gray stepped forwards, preparing an offensive spell, when the cold voice of Reitei calls out. "Really Gray, is that anyway to greet an old friend? I could have sworn Ur taught us better than that."

Gray's magic fizzles out, and stares at him, "…Lyon?"

Reitei removes his helmet, retaining a passive face, "Been a long time Gray, im surprised you even have the guts to look me in the eye…especially after what you did to our master."

Gray's face immediately fell with grief, but soon warped into rage, "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER NOW! DO YOU NOT REALIZE! SHE-"

Thud

Natsu appeared behind Gray, and knowcked him out cold, catching him, and setting him down gently.

Lyon looked confused, and a little amused, "Can I ask what that was for?"

"Yes." Natsu answered cheekily.

Lyon bristled, but calmed himself, "Why?"

Natsu sighed, before standing up and walking a few steps forwards, before squaring off.

"Gray is already injured, and with the added emotions in the mix, any fight he participated in could very well be his last. I don't want him to die yet, though the thought had crossed my mind, I need him alive…for now." Natsu said sadly, as if it was the saddest fact in the world.

Reitei looked ready to laugh, "Is this the supposed camaraderie of the famed FairyTail Guild? I'm a little underwhelmed."

Natsu sighed, before grinning, making the Lolita pale in realization.

"Well, you could say I'm a new addition, either way, I don't need his help here. I can take all of you on." Natsu said, feeling his magic starting to circle through his veins, pushing his adrenaline to the forefront, and making his pupils morph into slits. He withheld his magic pressure…he wanted to see their faces…and wanted to know how much he could push now, since he was more able to expend more magic.

Reitei grinned, "Another cocky fool, well, very well, I'll be sure to make quick work of you so we don't fall behind schedule."

Natsu grinned, "quick huh?"

And then he floored it.

He let out a crazy laugh as he let his power out, it felt sooo refreshing. Like an animal left in a cage for far to long, and the door was just opened. It wasn't big enough for the animal to fit through all the way, but he could poke his head out, and boy did it feel great.

Flames flickered around him, channeling his fire magic again, he let it take control. Flames sparked and flared across his skin, his hair practically setting on fire itself. His hands, feet, elbows, knees, and scarf caught aflame in an impressive display of power, his cloak vanishing into smoke as it couldn't take the heat.

Natsu felt himself flinch at that.

"damn…" he muttered….he liked that cloak. Sure all his other ones were like it…but there was something about that one…

Oh well, atleast nothing else can stop me from letting myself loose a little.

The flames increased in intensity, and the air around him started to rush at him, before being blasted upwards from the massive updraft of flames and heat. Reitei laughed.

What an idiot.

Reitei nearly doubled over, "you think that just because I'm an ice mage I can't take the heat?! Let me know you how wrong you are!"

"Ice Make: Wolves!"

From the ground around him, ice started to try and form, but before it could fully come together, the heat eroded it, canceling the effect.

"w-what?" Reitei looked in confusion.

Natsu sighed, "You're an idiot."

Reitei looked seriously affronted.

"It's true that if you ice attacks formed, they could withstand the heat in time to do their purpose…however, your magic starts small, and builds outwards to create your maker magic, however, as long as the heat is hot enough to melt the small "seed" in time…well…"

Natsu grinned, "In the words of a dearly departed friend, 'You can't do shit', Now, let's get this party started!"

Natsu set himself into a stance, before shooting forward, his column of flames vanishing the moment he left its shell. He careened forward, smashing headlong into Angelica, sending her flying off the mountain top, with a loud crash below. This a follow up, waved his hand in the air as he righted himself from the head-butt, sending a small slash of fire at the Lolita, who ran in panic of remembering the last time, running off to find Angelica.

Toby rushed him, talons jutting from his fingertips, "These are poisoned! The moment they touch the skin, you be instantly-"

Stab.

Natsu kept running, heading for the blue haired weirdo, leaving Toby staring at the claws now stabbing into his shoulder.

And that was night-night for him.

Natsu ran headlong into his next target, which simply smirked and formed a weird barrier infront of him, it was a faint blueish in color, and the prick behind it seemed really confident in its abilities.

Natsu felt his grin grow wider, 'lets test it then shall we?'

Natsu leapt high in the air, glowing with glee as he felt excitement of what he was about to do.

"Time for an old favorite!" he cheered, before flipping and coming down with a purpose.

"Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"

SLAM!

The guy's massive eyebrows shot up with surprise, his anti-magic shield…it had a crack in it…nobody had ever done that before.

He laughed, "You cracked my shield! Nobody has ever done that before! This will be FUN!"

Natsu held up a pointer finger, "Please wait."

The guy stopped, "what?"

Natsu stared at him the longest time, until all of a sudden, the guy's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and as he fell, a menacingly red aura appeared behind him.

Natsu twitched at the look of ferocity on the familiar girls face as she glared at him.

"Uh…Hey Erza! Perfect timing! Now, before you do anything rash, let me explain-"

POW.

 **TADA! COMPLETED! please let me know if you have any comments, concerns, or things to bitch about! please make it PG friendly as i actually dont have to give a fuck about what you think!**

 **and btw...I WAS COMPELTELY SERIOUS ABOUT THERE BEING NO FEMALE MAKAROV! IT WASNT A PRANK, JOKE, OR ANYTING! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN! EVER...**

 **though it would make for some funny content if i ever decided to make Mirajane a little bit of a prankster when punishing perverted members of the guild...**

 **ENOUGH SAID!  
**

 **Catch you guys later, wish me luck with adulting!**


	22. Titania

**Hey Guys! SOrry for the delay. I had a major spree of ideas on different fanfictions, and started spam righting them as time came. i wrote like three Naruto ones. one pyscho, which was fun, one with amnesia, and another with a sibling...that one was the longest, its over 30k words, and im not sure im going to publish it yet, we will see. i wrote a Highschool DxD fanfic, first person of Issei, less perverted and all that...i really don't like perverts. and i wrote several crossovers. Crossovers have actually started to grow on me recently, and I haven been reading and writing several to see how i really flet on it...i wrote like 4, and all of them are over 10k...in otherwords, sorry for taking so long, i was blinded by interest, please dont hate me!**

 **anyway, here is Chapter 22! Wish me luck, as i start college tommorow for my first time ever! PRAY FOR ME CAUSE I NEED IT! BTW, over 200 followers! mind = blown.**

 **SORRY! ENJOY**

Pit traps…honestly, they are so retarded in thought, but work wonders for laughs.

Like seriously.

On the way back from the mountain, Erza attempted to drag me and the unconscious Gray trough the village to the waiting boat on the shore.

Needless to say it didn't work.

Natsu wasn't really paying attention to where Erza was dragging them, he was more focused on where Erza kept getting her power spikes from, it was like the angrier she got, the more powerful she became.

It was weird.

And then she disappeared from his line of sight with a girlish scream and loud crash. Because she was in a sense dragging him, her grip on his cloak only tightened when she fell, and proceeded to try and drag him down there with her.

Yeah, no chance.

The clothing she had been holding onto previously mysteriously evaporated into smoke, and she grasped at nothing but air as she fell with a surprised yelp. It was somewhat interesting to see someone go from anger to almost cute girlish surprise. Natsu watched in trepidation as Erza climbed out of the pit trap and coughed into her hand, as if trying to play it off as something else, and I was gob smacked that she would even attempt to after her scream.

"Tell me Natsu, who placed that trap here?" she asked with a dangerous undertone.

Natsu only grinned, though on the inside he was wondering if he could pin it on Gray. "Why do you want to know?"

"I wish to have a _talk_ with them…do you have a _problem_ with that?" she asked with a poorly hidden threat at her thinly disguised… _talk_ with them.

"Well, if you must know, it was me. There is a rather elaborate story behind it too." Natsu said with a smile. He knew that he couldn't hurt her if he wanted to guilds trust…which was a pain. Most of his attacks were meant to simply beat down or restrain the enemy with various poisons or paralytics…if she wanted to fight he would be at a severe disadvantage…why did he join the guild again?"

Erza glared at him, "It was _you_ , please explain why you placed a trap designed to incapacitate and imprison its target in the middle of a village?"

Natsu sighed and started walking past her, headed for Mithfal's house. Is they were able to stay anywhere, that was where he wanted to be, a friendly familiar environment with a lot of weapons and an experienced warrior.

"Well, truth be told, the idiot slung over my shoulder thought I was here for reasons I wasn't, and attempted to defeat me. He lost obviously, and depleting his magic to the extremes he did put him in a weakened state, which he is still in. after he awoke, he tried to convince me to take him with me, telling me that this place was actually the location of an S-class quest. I didn't know this prior to his explanation because the S-class mission board isn't visible from the main hall. I had business on this island, not the S-class quest he thought I was here for. After he told me a story, I eventually showed him that he wasn't strong enough as is to follow me…I constructed the trap so if he did try to, he would fall in and couldn't get out until I came and got him. I ended up bringing him with me though…"

Damn paranoia.

Erza listened as she followed me inside the hut of Mithfal's home, and we sat in the large center room as I finished. She seemed inclined to believe me, and her anger displaced itself to Gray for his foolishness.

"What was your business on this island?"

Natsu grinned at her, "Well, I made a deal with the owner of this house, and with his help, I got what I wanted, now it's my turn."

Erza didn't like his grin, "What did you agree to do?"

Natsu just smiled, "Its none of your business."

Erza fumed, "You are a mage of FairyTail! You-"

"-Are carrying out my own task not assigned to, or posted at the guild, but asked directly to me in exchange for service rendered." Natsu cut her off, before frowning. "What I have done and _am_ doing has _nothing_ to do with the guild. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that is how I operate. I can't go public with my "awesomeness" like you can. The name "Titania" resembles your strength and heroism…and your affinity to property damage…but mine?"

Erza frowned, seeing where this was going, but not liking it.

"The Names I have, they only strike fear and hatred. Salamander, S-Class criminals that destroyed numerous guilds, Dark and Light, royal families, and cities for crimes hidden from view; human trafficking for sex or slavery, drug hot spots, criminal hiring and mercenary/assassin hiring, corrupt oppression and tyrannical rule. While my names have done some good, the methods can't justify the means in the eyes of the world."

Erza looked like she wanted to argue.

"I only used my fire magic when underneath that moniker…how do you think all those people died? How I "asked" for information? How I destroyed their guilds and their little hideouts? Fire…I burned everything. The Name Salamander, is a terrorist."

She frowned, and Natsu pressed the steamroll.

"Gaia's shield, once a shining hope for bringing life and vegetation to people in starvation and hunger in starving nations under tyrannical rule, a safe haven for the oppressed…became a mass murder. The name slaughtered nearly a thousand people in one attack, overrunning the entire village in a carnivorous forest. They were wiped out, and the once large city is now the world's largest cemetery, where not even their bodies were left as they were absorbed and distributed amongst the wildlife. Gaia's shield slaughtered the entire royal line of the oppressive kingdom, and the dark guilds and corrupt citizens under their employ. He is known as a mass murder, and even considered genocidal for murdering the entire city in one fell swoop."

Erza was starting to get nervous, was all this true? She knew he was a killer and a criminal, but the information about his crimes was allocated only to the Wizard Saints and Guild Masters.

"The Traveler, more of a reckless drunkard than a threat, until he revealed a secret he really shouldn't have in his drunken stupor. The village attacked him, restraining him and holding him captive for three straight weeks, attempting to pump more information about his secret. The Traveler soon became a murderer and a destroyer. He wiped out the entire elder population of the village, not sparing anyone over 18, and destroying all evidence that there had been a village there to begin with. He led the children to the nearest town, and fled to wander in drunken delirium."

Erza was starting to sweat, and also a tad it afraid…just how many lives has Natsu taken? Just how strong is he?

"Smoke, a famous hero in a distant land. using his unique ability, he freed over three thousand imprisoned women and children from the criminal organization that ran the town. His heroism was short lived however, when he cut down and destroyed the entire port of the trade city. He bathed the entire harbor in blood as he slew every corrupt official and tainted businessman. He demolished their entire trade fleet in the struggle, and wiped out all oppressive rule and every member of the organization, at the cost of all their financial future. He is known as a monster, a nightmare to make kids stay home in the night."

"Walker…the most terrifying. He single handily removed the entire royal staff and enemy militia plus assassins in a single night. Using his unique abilities, he gathered information, saved the royal family, and obliterated the entire invasion force, spies, and assassins. He disposed of the corrupt and reinstated the royal families' solidity in one night, before vanishing. He was celebrated a hero in secret, until he began popping up and assassinating seemingly innocent people. His death toll counted over 200, and he became a monster, a serial killer, and a demon for punishing the wicked. I'm a demon, the devil itself."

Erza wasn't really sure what to do at that point. All his crimes were laid bare before her…and she wasn't really sure what she felt at the moment. She knew he was a criminal…but she didn't know that is was that _bad_. She reviewed her memories of him, how he was always so kind and strong for her and the guild…but he had a dark side, while he loves the light, and the people that bear it…he despises those that abuse it, and in turn them. He will destroy anything, kill anyone, and in the end not feel a shred of remorse…was he a monster?

Natsu sighed as he saw Erza's conflicted expression. "Do you see now? Makarov knows of my crimes…at least I think he does…but I can't go and do public missions, or missions for the guild in a positive way. My name and face alone will only undermine your guilds reputation and status. I'm a bottle of poison precariously balanced above the drinking well. I have to be careful…or all of you will suffer from it."

Natsu sighed heavily as he finished, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at Gray, who was snoring with his mouth opened to the maximum. Natsu simply blinked, before walking towards Erza. He resisted the urge to put his hand on her shoulder.

"I have some business to take care of. If you want to wait till I'm done or take Gray back now, I don't care…but I ask that you listen to Gray before carting him off…his reasons for being her are more personal than my own…and I think destroying his demons here will be a positive reinforcement on his overall disposition…God knows it needs some work."

Erza snorted in amusement and nodded, before stepping aside and letting Natsu passed, though her eyes stayed glued to his back as he walked out. Her mind still going over what he said. She looked down in partial sadness and frustration.

'We really can't help him that much can we?...and we are supposed to be his 'family'…how pathetic.' She thought forlornly as she stared at Gray's ridiculous facial expressions as he snored. Her eyes flared in determination as she crushed her gauntleted hand.

'But we will do what we can…your crimes are a heavy burden, but you done all of it for a good purpose. You may have the precision of a grenade…but we will help you…I will help you…so just you wait!'

Natsu sneezed on his walk up the mountain, before glaring at the sea.

Someone must be talking about him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You ever been in a really dangerous situation, like your life would be over if it happened, and you just laughed?

Like a flying rat just flew over and dumped a whole urged ass bucket of corrosive acid on you from way up high, and all you can do is laugh for a few moments.

No? On, well, just Natsu then.

Natsu was climbing on the hill moments before, he was on the way to the summit, wanting to watch the moon drip ritual to understand its components, when a massive rat with a large metal bucket hovered over him, and headed towards the town. He normally would have ignored this.

But he recognized the smell.

Acid.

In a moment of crisis, he lit the bottoms of his with hot flames and jumped into the sky, a rocket trail burning behind him as his flames encased him for smoother travel. He looked like a runaway missile, and he was definitely traveling just as fast.

He didn't really like this mode of travel. It was flashy, hot, and burned up a lot of magic. It might be more worthwhile now that he had some Runes in place to help balance him out; it was still like a comet in the night sky…doesn't really make you think 'stealthy' when it comes down at you at over 600 miles per hour in a loud roaring of flames as they burn up oxygen.

He quickly caught up with the large rat, grabbing its back leg as he burned the creature.

Angelica reared back in pain, and dropped the bucket.

Nice going.

The acid and metal bucket we now in free fall, dumping its contents and aiming itself straight for the outskirts of the village. Natsu immediately leapt off the screeching Angelica and bitching Lolita, and shot down towards the acid. It wasn't a natural toxin, so he couldn't consume it, but like all liquids, he could do one thing.

BURN IT.

Natsu took in an impossible huge breath, looking quite imposing beneath the still flaming sky.

"Fire Dragon: ROAR!"

It was smaller than the one that set the sky ablaze, but it did the trick. The acid was encased in the flames of a dragon, and like everything else, it soon evaporated and dispersed to the winds. He briefly sent a prayer to any pour soul that breathed in a part of that noxious cloud and wished him a speedy recovery.

Natsu careened into the ground, throwing chunks of earth and clouds of dust around as he slammed into the ground like a meteorite from heaven. Small sputters of flame flickered behind the small cloud as he snuffed his flames, before calling on his second magic to heal the earth under his feet under the cover of the cloud. He heard some disgruntled cries from outside and wondered if he hit anyone. Unlikely…unless they saw his flaming mass and decided to 'catch' him.

People were idiots, himself included.

When the dust cleared and his crater was much smaller in size, Natsu stood straight up, looking over the village people as they looked at him in partial awe.

And then the bucket came down and smashed into the center of the road about 40 feet from him, bouncing around and taking out a few huts too.

Natsu just groaned, he would have to fix those too….damn it.

Natsu turned and looked at the mountain he had almost finished scaling a few minutes ago and let his head fall limp on his shoulders…he had to climb the whole thing.

Again.

Man life sucks sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that little debacle, some fixed homes, and a new metal hut near the perimeter, Natsu finally had a home to stay in.

Never take flying metal buckets for granted, their blessings.

Natsu had a little fun with it as well. With his fiery hands, he carved out his name, melted an opening and a few windows, and even took the scrapped pieces to make stools, tables, and knives.

Gotta live knives.

People asked why he didn't have a fireplace, because the smoke needed to go somewhere, and he was all. "I don't need a secondary escape."

Erza had to withhold a laugh at that, especially since the villagers didn't seem to get it.

After moving in a taking a few rugs from the villagers that were offered, they had a fully functional hut, and it was fire proof. Always a nice thing to have. Gray finally woke up, and paled even further from his sickly shade. Erza had a good rant about how disappointed she was, and Gray just listened…maybe, I wasn't sure. But after Erza threatened to take him back at sword point, the guy actually grabbed the sword and told her off.

Badass moment, Natsu would have written it down, but paper tended to burn when he wasn't paying attention.

And now, here they were, sitting around Natsu's new home, waiting for some sense of direction.

Natsu wasn't really one to take orders, so Erza couldn't force him and in a battle, she wasn't sure she could win. Gray wanted to stay, and if she did take him back, she knew the first moment he got he would come right back, regardless of his situation, and try and complete the quest.

"Natsu." Erza began.

"Hm?"

"Is your end of the deal to remove the "curse" on this island?"

"One of the villagers told you?"

"No, that's the S-class task on this island."

"…oh…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Hold up my end of the deal."

"WHAT! YOU'RE NOT AN S-CLASS MAGE!" Erza yelled out suddenly, her angry tones vibrating up the walls like a cavern.

Natsu looked at her seriously, even harshly, "I didn't take the S-Class request, I am simply holding up my end of a bargain I made with a village of this island. I haven't taken any S-Class missions. And in case you somehow forgot, I am S-Class, even above, if you ever read my bounties. You may be S-Class yourself, but do not presume to believe that you are on the same level as me."

Erza growled, "What's that supposed to mean."

"You're not as strong as me." Natsu said clearly

"How do you know?" Erza demanded

"I can tell, your magic container isn't as large as mine, even with your access to your second origin. My original container is larger than both of yours combined." Natsu said evenly.

"That doesn't dictate strength." she growled.

"It dictates endurance. I will last longer in a fight than you will. I have much more magic to spend than you do. I can spam magic for hours while you use a single spell ever few minutes, and even then you would run out before I do." Natsu said with a matter of fact tone.

"That doesn't dictate a fight."

"I didn't say it did, I said it dedicated endurance. Which I have more of."

Erza growled dangerously, enough to make Natsu lift an eyebrow, "There is no need to get mad. It's a simple fact attached to the fact that I am more capable than most S-Class wizards, and as such this "quest" that I didn't actually accept, is within my reach of completing, don't worry."

She seemed even more angered at his statement, and in that moment, Natsu wished he could just kick the tin can out and take a few Z's

Even he had a rope to the end of his patience.

Erza sighed, "I'm not afraid that you can't complete it, I'm annoyed that you're doing something you shouldn't be."

"Keeping my word?"

"No! Doing an S-Rank quest! It's nearly a decade quest for fuck sake!"

"I didn't that quest, I'm merely holding up my end-"

"Of an extremely dangerous task. Of course I'm going to worry." Erza interrupted.

"Which I have explained to you that you don't need to. I am more powerful that you are, so I am capable."

Erza threw her hands up in the air, and huffed, "Never mind! Cant family worry!"

Natsu paused…family?...is that family was? a group of people that worried and cared for you?

Natsu looked up at the ceiling in thought, before closing his eyes as he thought back to his times with his parents.

"…Maybe" Natsu said softly, to which Erza nodded to with a smile. "I'm sticking around until you're done, it's what family would do right?"

Natsu snorted, "Just keep clear tin can, I'd hate to melt that armor on accident."

"I DON'T NEED ANOTHER PERSON CALLING ME THAT!"

 **Dun dudu DAAAAAAA! Done 22 IN THE BAG! If you like, it, leave a review, if you hated it, leave a review, and if you dont want to leave a review...sorry for asking, but please do anway. i started writing my own book, and am looking for all the ciriticism i can get. ive started pretty strong, but if ther is any flaws in my style POINT THEM OUT! I CANT SEE THEM!**

 **thanks, love you all lots, LATAS!**


	23. Rage

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay, setting into college is taking some effort. I dont have much work yet, but the catch up and making sure i got everything and the 'am i even doing this right' was pretty killer. I'm not fully back, but consider this story RESUMED!**

 **Also, side note, i am resuming my other story, if your into Akame Ga Kill, go check it out! it was my first ever fanfiction that I published.**

 **Shoutout to Zesterios, been there since the beginging! Much love fam, much love.**

 **AND NOW, PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **...or not...its cool.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In all of Natsu's adventures, he could say with certainty he truly hated a few things.

And spot number three goes to suicide attacks.

So after watching Gray get into the "Iced Shell" Stance, it would be a safe bet to say he lost it.

The entire enemy force was inside that cave, knowing of their soon to be attack, all five of them lay in wait for the FairyTail wizards. Lyon, Lolita girl, dog dude, blue-hair prick, and Angelica. There was another presence in the cave, but he suspected it was a telescope technique, so someone was watching this battle from far away. Natsu felt almost sad for the people squaring off in front of him as the cavern rumbled form another roar from Deliora.

They were being used like sacrificial pawns, and they didn't even know they were on the board.

But he had something else to be angry about. Seeing Gray's stance, he immediately sent a wave of fire at the mage, but he withstood it as he started releasing a massive amount of Ice Magic. The ground cracked as it chilled to dangerous levels, and all the water in the air froze and clouded like mist.

"ICED SHEEEEE-Umph!"

Gray was sent careening backwards from a surprise Spartan kick, crashing into Erza and sending them both into the wall. Natsu stood where Gray once did, and everyone could tell from the aura he was giving up.

He was not in the happiest of moods…AKA…he was pissed.

"You think by tossing your life aside will solve this problem? You think sacrificing yourself for some "greater good" will fix this…you fucking idiot." He whispered, "Do you honestly believe that you are doing anyone a favor by taking your own life? I hope not, because if you do, I'm going to kidnap you and beat you senseless. I will make you fear death like an animal so you never consider this idea again, now sit back and watch, you're about to see what an _angry_ dragon can do."

'Well fuck' pretty much summed up the enemies thoughts.

"Do you really think-" Lyon started, probably getting ready to lay on some "I'm so badass you can't touch me" bullshit.

"Silence." Natsu said with such anger the air seemed to make a slicing sound, "You will stand, and suffer, and if you strong, you will survive. Get ready."

Natsu reached up to his scarf, and pulled it off.

He folded it neatly as he walked back to Erza and placed it in her confused hand, "Don't let that touch your skin, it will consume your magic at an incredibly fast rate, resulting in death or complete removal of your magic container." Natsu said matter-of-factly, before turning and walking slowly back to the enemy group, his aura smoking.

"I wear my scarf because I can't suppress my magical signature for long; even my limits remain unknown to me as I haven't removed my scarf since I was left alone in this world. I hope you are strong, because if you can't keep yourself on your feet, you won't get to see the sun rise."

Natsu closed his hands into fists, and draconic crests emblazoned themselves on the backs of his fists, and then the punched them together in front of his chest, and his aura was released.

Fire…a lot of it.

Natsu didn't bother trying to cap the flow, he just made sure he kept his Forest Dragon Slayer magic under wraps, and let his fire roam free. it expanded to fit the cave he was in, and the ground around him grew so hot it started to melt, and Natsu's shoes started to sink. Natsu glared at his enemies, and his eyes reflected his power. Except this time, both his eyes were read.

Natsu snarled as his lips curled back to reveal his canines, which had elongated since his magic's release. He sunk low in a feral offensive stance, and his fists grew talons of fire as he kicked his back foot out, ready to launch. His fire immediately redirected behind him, like a massive rocket boost as it cracked the earth behind him.

And then he disappeared.

The entire cave erupted in fire as Erza and Gray limped around the corner of the entrance and watched the fire race past them. They heard terrified screams from inside, and another demonic roar of pain.

And glee.

The fire soon flickered out, and Erza and Gray peaked around the corner.

Deliora was free!

He stood tall over Natsu, the enemy mages unconscious, severely burned, and laying around in random places from the explosive outburst of the flames. Natsu stood in a condensed fire burning so hot and bright it looked like a volcanic eruption from miles away. Scales were covering portions of his back, forearms, shoulders, and parts of his neck and face. His eyes had morphed into a glowing gold and he growled a deep threatening tone at Deliora, who roared in challenge.

Natsu leaped forward, planting a fist into Deliora's chest at break-neck speeds, sending the demon of destruction flying back and slamming into the red hot wall. it screamed in pain as it was roasted, and Natsu appeared above it, slamming down on its head, sending it slamming into the earth. Natsu landed with a soft thud, and started at the rapidly disintegrating demon, holding its glare as it started to fall apart.

Natsu took in a deep breath, focusing his aura into his lungs. Deliora reared its head back, too weak to charge, and they settled this with one attack. Natsu braced his back leg, and sunk his hands into molten ground, digging down for maximum traction.

And they roared.

Natsu unleashed a roar of flame so hot it didn't even look like flames anymore; it was like a beam of sunlight, so focused and raging and deadly fast. Deliora released a poisonous green roar that made the air hum with power.

And they collided.

And had a brief moment of clashing.

And by brief, like a blink and an 'oh, is it over?'

Natsu's roar hit Deliora's like a tsunami hit a skyscraper. It slapped it away like a kid's toy. The roar punched right through Deliora's head, stabbing straight through the mountain side and rising into the sky behind them, joining the stars.

Natsu stood in place, breathing heavily as Deliora exploded in a green glow, and then faded, leaving nothing behind. Natsu staggered, before stemming the magic flow and falling to his knees and giving a choked cry of pain. Erza dropped Gray and ran over, pulled Natsu to her and felt her blood run cold.

Half of Natsu's body was starting to change, the red scales were being broken down and replaced with a forest green wispy fur, and horns started to grow from his head. Natsu thrashed as his skin cracked and bled, before healing and cracking again, morphing him.

Erza only watched in horror, to frozen to look away and trying to think of ways to ease his pain. Natsu started crying tears of blood as his eyes started to change, and he gritted his teeth.

"I need…to…restore...the balance. Step BACK!"

Erza immediate ran back, grabbing Gray who was hobbling over, and yanking him with her. She wanted to help him, but if this was the way, she wasn't going to hesitate.

Natsu whimpered as he crawled onto his knees, before trying to calm himself, and spitting blood on both his palms, before slashing and sliding his blood on the rocks. It was a circle that surrounded him, with a square touching at each corner.

Natsu coughed blood as he felt his lungs reforming, and whispered out.

"Forest Dragons Secret Art: Rejuvenation."

There was a slow faint green glow, before it started growing in intensity, and then overflowed with light it started shining out of the mountain like a mini sun. Light spilled out and woke up all the villagers, who only stared in awe as their island started to change.

The scary looking rocky crags, the dead plants, the murky waters, the flowers, fruits, animals, and the flaming sky began to glow, and magic started to become physical. New life started to grow everywhere, flowers blossomed, fruits ripened, and animals popped out of their homes to bathe in the healing light. Villagers felt their minds healing, and the sky above them started to crack as the flames finally started to break it apart. The waters shimmered with light as all the impurities and the bacteria and parasites fled the light.

Erza watched as Natsu was frozen in a mute scream, before his new traits started to fade; the hair shed and fell to the ground, where it burned due to the heat spots. His horns crumbled to dust and his eyes returned to their obsidian black, except now, both eyes had small green thin streak running from the pupil to the outside like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day. Natsu sat up and coughed the last of the blood in his lungs, before leaning back and falling on his back, staring at the now visibly cracked skies. He had a bloody smirk on his face as he relived how awesome it was to just let everything go, consequences be dammed.

Maybe he should get angry more often, he needed an excuse right?

Well, then FairyTail is the right place to be!

Natsu chuckled faintly as he let the scoleding hot rocks soothed his muscles. Erza just stared at him in partial amazement, anger, realization, and fear. Gray wasn't even fazed, he was just staring horridly at the scarf that was inching its way back to Natsu like it was alive.

Creepy.

Erza stalked forward, grabing the scarf and wrapping it around Natsu's neck, where it started doing its work and stabilized Natsu's magic. Natsu sighed in relief before staring at Erza with a happy expression.

"So, now that _that_ is out of the way, want to go break the last layer in the sky? My fire will probably destroy it on its own by tomorrow evening…but I think you just want an excuse to throw Gray really high in the air…don't you?"

Her look of realization, and then terrifying smile was all the answer he needed to know.

Natsu sighed, "Alright, well,Ineed a nap and whatever passes for a drink in these parts. Could you drop me off in the middle of the forestry area somewhere? It'll be faster for me to heal in there.

Erza nodded, still refusing to say anything, and Natsu wasn't sure whether to be happy or not.

"You…you killed it!"

Everyone's eyes slid over to where Lyon was crawling forward. Horrible burns marred his features as he pulled himself along, a demented look of anger on his face as he glared at Natsu.

"Now I will never get my chance! How will I prove to be the better mage now that Deliora is DEAD!"

"Beat me" Natsu said simply.

"What?"

Natsu twitched, looking him dead in the eyes and smiled, "Well, as Deliora defeated Ur, and I defeated Deliora, then if you beat me, you will prove yourself right?"

Lyon stared at him in thought, before his eyes closed and he passed out.

Natsu stared at his unconscious form for a moment, before looking over to Gray. "He is your responsibility Gray. I've given a reason to live, but he will cross paths with us many times; it's your job to show him that his path isn't the only way."

Gray nodded in affirmation, before Natsu looked back at Erza, who looked to be grinning at Gray with a promise of revenge for keeping her out of the fight.

Natsu winked before his eyes forcibly closed themselves, "Don't turn in my bounty will you? I know it's tempting, but I'd rather wake up in Makarov's jester suit than in the presence of the Magic Council."

And then he passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu felt his eyes open, the unblemished night sky twinkling in front of him as he felt the forests loving carpet caress his skin. He smiled, happy to see Erza complied with his instruction, and mentally wished he had stayed awake for Gray's first flight into the heavens.

Now must have been gold. Erza probably let him fall all the way before catching him.

Natsu chuckled, before coughing savagely, note to self: Don't speak, vocal cords and lungs still healing.

Well, not that he needed to talk much anyway, the forest didn't need language to communicate, only intention.

And so, Natsu passed out again, missing the pair of staring eyes approaching from the trees behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza had just finished leaving the paler-than-usual Gray in the hands of the partying demons and a long lost not actually dead son of the village elder. She was heading back to where she dropped Natsu to see if he was awake, and she didn't like what she found.

As she entered the clearing, she nearly lost her eyes as they bulged out of her skull. On top of an unconscious Natsu, a beautiful woman with pale white skin, dark purple-black hair, severe eyes, and a white council dress with a sexy figure and her bountiful breasts squashed onto Natsu's chest as she stared at his face from millimeters away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Erza screamed in embarrassment, perverse interest, and obvious anger.

The women merely turned to look at her, before smirking and looking back at Natsu with a sultry stare, and then grinning deviously at Erza.

"Awe, is someone jealous?" she hummed, rubbing her chest on his as Erza had steam coming front her ears. Erza let out a cry of womanly fury and made a wild attack at the woman, who dodged it by jumping high in the air from her position. Erza glared at her with fiery cheeks as the woman landed on a high branch, before sitting in a suggestive pose and leering at Erza.

"Oh, what's the matter _honey_? Can't handle the idea I might steal him away?"

Erza growled even more, before requiping armors and chasing the woman around, who had time to do some ridiculous pose after every dodge, pissing Erza off to a dangerous extent. The Woman managed to leap over her and headband over her eyes. Erza whipped it back into place, before whirling around to look for her enemy, only to let out a dismayed cry as she was back on Natsu, straddling him and leaning in, placing her nose on his neck. She stared at Erza as if she won, and then licked his Adam's apple.

Natsu let out a small groan, before twitching and turning into the woman.

Erza let out a barbaric yell, screaming about being perverted in an open setting and how wrong it was or something, before attacking the woman with renewed vigor, only for the woman to vanish again, leaving a mocking laugh as she went. Erza chased after her, leaving Natsu alone again. Natsu remained motionless for a time, before cracking an eye open with a grimace, and then closing it again.

"Nope…nope nope nope! I was never awake, I was unconscious the whole time. She asks if I remember anything, and I will just pretend I don't…but seriously Ultear, that was uncalled for."

A throaty chuckle was heard from the tree behind him, and she reappeared in his vision, before straddling him again.

"Oh c'mon…you know you love it." she said with a sexy undertone as she rubbed her breasts on him torso. Natsu sighed and looked away.

"You know that your charms won't work right? My magic circulates too fast for you to bind me to you. Even when i am weakened and I can't move, you can't enslave me."

Ultear leaned over him, a dangerous smirk on her features, "Who says I'm trying to?"

Natsu looked confused, before Ultear leaned even closer, their noses touching, "Maybe, I'm crazy for you."

Natsu snorted, "Yeah, and I'm actually a Rabbit Slayer." Her eyes sparkled deceptively as she leaned in closer, and Natsu's eyes widened as he realized he wasn't able to stop her.

"Stop…Ultear…please." Natsu said, a small amount of fear in his eyes.

Ultear felt her smile widen as she hugged his head, "Oh, you think I wouldn't know? I am aware of the Role and Passing of the Dragon Priestess…especially the male role." She said leaning in.

Natsu;s eyes widened, " _HOW_?"

She didn't even look hindered by his angry hiss, and only grinned more, "Oh, I couldn't help but listen in to your little heart to heart with your Ice friend…I couldn't believe my luck!" she giggled as she smothered him in her breasts.

Natsu flared his aura, which pained him greatly, but he only let out a grunt as he tried to threaten her off of him…and it had the opposite effect.

Ultear only latched onto him tighter, as if trying to permanently imprint her figure onto his. She stared at him with a blush and an excited fogginess in her eyes, she leaned in to capture his lips, and Natsu felt his hands twitch as he tried to resist.

Erza came screaming into the clearing, slamming into the earth with enough force to make a small explosion, throwing both Natsu and Ultear thought the air. Erza rushed forward and caught Natsu, before retreating to the village at a fast pace. Ultear watched them go, a blush and a promise in her eyes as she watched Natsu shake limply like a ragdoll in Erza's armored arms.

"Wait for me Natsu-kun…I won't let you belong to anyone else." She whispered forlornly. Nobody but her was going to get the power of the Dragon Priestess.

Nobody.

Ultear laughed to herself as she blinked away, diving back into more research.

Erza carried Natsu back to the village, blushing up a storm as Natsu refused to meet her eyes…though not for the reason she thought.

'She knows…shit…how the hell does she know! Not even dragons know! Who the hell told her!...hmm…if she knows…she won't tell anyone else, she has a golden opportunity, and I can't let her have it…looks like I'm going to have to play this on the defensive…dammit, I hate waiting for an attack.'

"Shit" Natsu muttered out loud, staring at the ground that was rapidly moving under him.

 **TITTIES!**

 **lol, i meant to type TADA, but autocorrect decided...so im leaving it.**

 **ANyway, that is chapter twenty three! thanks for sticking around and i hope you continue to enjoy!**

 **Love to all!**

 **including the haters...its funny.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **PAIRING**

 **look, i know i held a vote and we had a winner, and i remember who it was...and im not saying i wont do it, im just not really sure on how good it will be. so i have ideas for her role, and ive already made her female, so its not that i dont want to, its that i want to aplogize if i butcher it. i want to get this right, so PLEASE help me. i am a novice with a lot of spice and a Kill-me-now jumpsuit. i will do my best, but i will need some of you to reel me in if i get to far off, i want to make this the best, and i refuse to allow it to fall to shit.**

 **thanks! BTW, over 200 in favs and follows! you guys make me blush!  
Bye!**


	24. Notice!

Alright guys! I'm all finished with my midterms! I'll be coming back to write, and focus on _all_ my stories instead of just **The Sage of the Wild.** I neglected my other two because of how much support I was getting on it, but I have decided that now that I have run out of pre-written chapters, I can slow down, and pay attention to all of them. Update speeds are unknown, and probably won't be. I write these on tangents, or moments if you would rather think. Sometimes I'll update once a day, twice every week, or once a month. It all depends on how the story is rubbing me.

Thanks for all your support! I'll get back to you all!


	25. War

**SO SOrry! I DID A BAD! FIXED IT!**

Natsu learned something very valuable today.

When in the presence of Erza, you must never show weakness.

Not while holding a piece of strawberry cake anyway.

He was waiting for them on the shore, the pirate ship in site. He would not be caught _dead_ on a ship, so he flew ahead to avoid the ride, and Erza's questions. He figured he could just sit there and wait for them, what was the harm right?

Yeah, real funny thought there.

As he was watching the pirate ship enter the bay, he pulled out a piece of strawberry cake he got at a discount at the local bakery. Apparently since he was a FairyTail mage, his shop offered such things.

He didn't understand why though.

So, here he was, calmly eating his desert as the ship came closer. As he watched, a small glimmer appeared on the prow, and started to get bigger and brighter…and bigger….and bigger!

Natsu frowned at the rapidly approaching thing, but he figured it was just the incoming ship.

Until a thunder alerted him that it broke the sound barrier.

Just as he was about to finish with the last bite of cake, he had to dive out of the way, plate in hand, as the object crashed into the beach with astounding force. Natsu landed with the cake still balanced in his hand, and shielded it from the sand as it battered him. Natsu turned with slight anger as he saw Erza was staring at him with a look of absolute hatred and envy.

"You…you would dare….to…to….EAT STRAWBERY CAKE IN FRONT OF ME!"

Natsu just stared at her, before showing her the last piece, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy that there was some left.

She lunged at him, but he dodged her and spun around. This continued for a little bit, like waving a red flag in front of a bull. Eventually, Natsu decided that enough was enough. He tilted the plate, before throwing it out to see. Erza gave an excited cry and lunged after it, catching it, and turning the plate over to see…nothing.

She whipped around to see Natsu, with the cake in his mouth, just before he closed it and chewed it.

And swallowed.

He looked at her, before wiping the remains off his cheeks and lips and consumed them with the cake. She stared at him in horror, and Natsu turned and walked away.

"This is what I get for waiting for you…jeez. Why the hell did I even bother."

She her eyes never left his mouth as he spoke. In a split second, she lunged forward and pried his mouth open with her gauntlet hands.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CAKE!"

Natsu responded by breathing a small amount of fire at her face.

And so, the beach now had sign for all to see, banning the presence of strawberry cake for the stretch near the harbor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Guild.

Natsu was pretty sure those massive iron spikes weren't a part of it when he was here last. He wandered forward with a gaping Erza and Gray behind him. The guild looked like it had already cleaned up most of the mess, but a blind person could have seen the tension weighing on everyone's shoulders.

Makarov sat on the S-Class railing, the bar was currently non-existent, and had his eyes closed in contemplation. When the small group stopped in front of him, he slid off and landed in front of them, eye-smiling, but Natsu knew that it was a calm mask hiding great anger, and suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Natsu…you wouldn't helping Gray complete this unauthorized mission…were you?" he said, a hostile aura building behind him.

"Nope, I was there for my own business."

Makarov looked skeptical, but also curious, "Oh? And what was that?"

He grinned, "Well, let's say a made a deal to expand my limits."

Makarov looked confused, "You were limited?"

Natsu blinked, "I did tell you right? About…oh wait…no I didn't…well, never mind then! Yes, I am limited. I still am, but my limits have been expanded."

Makarov looked intrigued, but sighed and closed his weathered eyes. "Very well, now…Gray." The Master said, starting to secrete a deep dark aura promising pain. Gray shivered and tried to crawl away, but Erza had an iron grip on his shoulder. He paled and looked at Makarov who was now much larger, and looming over him.

" **Let's have a talk."**

Gray whimpered.

Natsu watched as Gray got steered away by the iron grip of the Guild Master, and chortled slightly, a grin in place. He turned to leave, when Erza stood in front of him, glaring at him slightly.

"You owe me a cake."

"You owe me an apology."

They stared at each other for a few moments, the guild silent as they watched the confrontation. It was rare for someone to stand up against her since Mira became the barmaid. They all had their own bets who would win in a fight, and Natsu knew most of them bet on Erza.

That made him grin internally…because there was a _few_ that bet on him…and they would be getting quite the payout when they finally came to blows.

Natsu grinned at her, "Well, I'll see you around."

She looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't. She could tell he wanted to find out what happened to the guild hall, and talking to her wouldn't help as she didn't know either. Natsu left the hall, striking out for town. He was a frequenter at the local tavern, and a valued customer from many of the barmaids. He became sort of an unofficial bouncer since his last visit, and they were all grateful for it, especially the girls.

It was a mutually beneficial relationship! They gave him thugs to crush and food and alcohol, and all he had to do was step in during the fights to save on property damage.

He couldn't help but smile at the budding information center he was building.

'Igneel...Tharos…I'm making friends…like you told me too…and I will protect them, and when I find you…I'm gonna kick your ass.' He finished mentally with a smile.

And then it turned malicious.

" _Nothing more ferocious…than a Dragon on Defence…isn't that right…Igneel."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the events with Levi, Jet, and Droy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FairyTail stormed the Phantom Lord Guild hall, busting through and forming a mob in the doorway.

"JOSE! COME HERE AND FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

" _AHahahahaha,"_ A disembodied voice chuckled condescendingly, _"And why would I do that? Come up and get me, old fool…that is if you can make it up the stairs without putting out your back."_

The disembodied voice laughed tauntingly, before the Phantom Lord members formed a wall to block them off. Makarov grimaced, and then started to walk forward, releasing his power. His aura commanded absolute authority, and his enemies hesitated.

"ATTACK!" Makarov roared, before charging forward himself, anger in his eyes. The two sides charged, and when they were about to collide, a massive wall of fire separated them. The groups staggered back from the heat, shielding their faces.

"Natsu! What are you doing!?"

" _Ah, so the Salamander has come to play…interesting. I hear you are a Dragon Slayer Natsu-kun, you are not the only one."_

" **Oh…I know."** Said a draconic voice. The flames receded. And Natsu was standing in the middle, his cloak gone and his hair aflame.

" **You attacked my home…something that has only happened twice before…and there weren't any survivors. I will give you the chance to appear before me….or I will reduce your guild to ashes before chasing you to the edges of the earth."**

" _HAHAHAHHA! I am a WIZARD SAINT! Your power is NOTHING COMPARED TO MINE!"_

Natsu grinned, his aura starting to flicker with heat. **"Very well, say good bye to your subordinates."**

Natsu then turned to FairyTail and smiled, catching them off guard with his reptilian pupils. **"Back in a moment."**

The FairyTail mages were, again, cut off by a wall of flames. Erza gave a shout requiping into her flame empress armor to follow, but the flames were so intense she had to channel a considerable amount of power into her armor to keep it from cracking…and even then, it was slow going. It took her three tries to finally break through, and cut an opening for the rest to follow. The fire continued to almost heal itself, so she only caught glimpses of the battle.

Flashes, explosions of fire, screaming…and growls.

When she finally got through, she had to take a moment to process what she was seeing.

Bodies.

Everywhere.

She ran to a few, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

She felt her blood run cold, 'he killed them'

She wiped a few tears away in shock, before charging up the staircase after him. She felt the heat from the wall recede, and saw Makarov speed past her, rocketing up the stairs. Makarov wouldn't be stopped, he needed to find Natsu, and fast. Erza could only watch dumbly as the master moved up the stairs at a fast pace. She knew that she should follow, to help fight…but she couldn't make herself move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Makarov slammed up through the floor to get to the top level, damages be damned, and walked upon a strange scene. Jose was nowhere to be seen, and Natsu was standing in the center, growling on all fours, a tail and horns of fire glowed proudly as the air around them rippled. He looked like a demon given human form. His eyes were full of rage, but also patience. It was a strange mix to see, almost beautiful, but his snarl…it ruined the whole image.

" **So…you are the Elemental Four…pathetic."**

Natsu stared at each of them, his eyes flickering between their calm expressions…but he didn't buy it. He could smell it!

Their fear.

Natsu prowled closer to the earth mage, who tried not to flinch at the intensity of the flames. Makarov started to creep around, looking for Jose. He knew he was a fan of surprise attacks, and without preparations, they would prove lethal even to another Wizard Saint. Natsu circled the earth mage, watching as he flinched away from the fire, and he grinned.

" **Fear…it is always so refreshing to see it in my** _ **enemies.**_ **"**

Natsu roared, and a massive column of golden flames boomed outwards in a cone of destruction. The mage through up a defensive wall of earth, but it melted after a moment, and dripped on top of him. His screams only lasted a few seconds, before he was buried under molten earth. Natsu closed his mouth, smoke spewing from the corners as he looked down at the molten pile of earth where the man used to stand.

Then he turned to the fire mage, **"You are the Fire Elemental? Let's see how your power ranks…AGAINST A DRAGON!"** Natsu roared, sending another column at the mage. Having learned from his colleague's mistake, he jumped out of the way, his cape catching flame as he moved from harm. He almost looked pleased with himself, but when he turned to face Natsu…it was only horror. Natsu was right above him, leg held high in a massive axe-kick. He was glowing like the sun as he descended.

" **Dragon Slayer Noble Art: Immolation Heel!"**

The Fire Mage could only gasp at the display, before raising his arms to feebly defend against it.

No such luck.

Both his forearms snapped like twigs under the pressure, and slammed his entire body into the floor with a devastating crash, splinters and smoke filled the air as the burning floor started to spread. The Water Mage looked around for her last colleague…and couldn't find him.

"Drip…drop." She said, before picking up her umbrella and shaking out the ash, before walking out under the cover of the smoke.

" **Where…do you think you're going?"**

"DELIGHTFUL!" a shrill voice called in ecstasy.

Natsu barreled out of the smoke, straight for the corner. His eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Makarov dropped to the floor, his skin a sickly green as the missing Elemental appeared behind him.

"SO DELIGHTFUL!" he screamed, shaking his body in pleasure. Natsu caught Makarov, his flames wrapping around them, but Makarov seemed unaffected by the heat. Natsu gently lifted the boss up, examining him with a careful eye, before glaring savagely at the Air Elemental.

The man grinned like a cat as he beheld the look of rage, "ITS SO-"

" **Shut up."**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Where the man once stood, a perfectly spherical hole was sizzling the wall. Smoke curled from the edges as the heat started to dissipate. Natsu stared at the hole, not even looking over the side.

He looked at the Water Elemental, before turning away, Master in hand.

" **Raise your Magic to my family again, and I won't just leave your guild in ruins, ill sacrifice all your lives, your allies, and your benefactors to my flames."**

And then he left, jumping down the hole Makarov had ascended from in his hurry to help.

A pair of red eyes watched the whole even, his teeth grinding as he closed his fists in anger.

"Next time…Salamander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erza and the guild mates were checking for survivors still when Natsu came down, his body still aflame in golden light. Erza felt her heart soar in relief that he was ok, and then plummet seeing what was in his arms.

She rushed forwards, but could only make it so far from the heat of his flames.

"Natsu! What happened!?"

Natsu turned to her, his eyes glowing in both pain and rage, the undercurrent of power still present. "I was distracted; Makarov was ambushed by the Air elemental. I wasn't there in time." he said with a grimace. He then let his flames putter out, and walked to Erza, handing him his body.

"Take him to a healer. I would heal him myself…but I'd sooner kill him then revive him." he said with partial anger, before turning and to some of the bodies and tapping a small bit of skin on their necks.

The man suddenly gasped awake, before clutching his head in pain from a headache…and then nothing. Natsu's fist slammed downwards, knocking the man out cold in an instant. He then demonstrated it to his guild members, before turning and leaving. Erza called after him, but he didn't even turn to respond, he only had a few words to say.

" **I'm Hunting…be back soon."**

 **I really do have a naruto problem. im going to have to just start searching for that _specific_ mistake, this is bad!**

 **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SPOT!**

 **luve ya all lots, latas!**


	26. Defenses

**Hey Guys! Guess who finally had time to Write! This GUY! I hope everyone is doing well, and had a good Christmas, or whatever holiday you choose to celebrate! I've been busy, and infact my second semester of class is starting tomorrow...its 3:00AM now actually, so i suppose its today...whatever, but hey! i felt the need, so i did it!**

 **I hope you all enjoy, and if you forgot where we are in the story, dont worry! i did too! re-read the last two chapters, it helps with context.**

 **Thanks! Please Enjoy Chapter 25, Command**

He was seething.

He was hissing, like steam from a kettle, literally.

He was releasing so much heat, that cloud had begun to form above him high in the sky from the displacement of pressure and temperature.

The clouds had moved to close off light, and the townspeople started to retreat indoors, thinking the rain was about to start.

Natsu's face was stony, before a grin spread across his features.

Yes… _rain._

He flexed his hands, and smoke started to ooze around him, adding to the shield of darkness, and his grin was stretching.

And then he vanished, even as the sky was starting to black out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Far off, the Guild of FairyTail was standing in the Town of Magnolia, by their guild, and were watching the skies blue give way to the tumultuous black.

"He is really pissed."

Everyone turned to look at Wakabe

"No shit." Gray stated, deadpanned.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu was running, shadow leaping from pool to pool parts of his body had been sent out as feelers to sense for magical presences similar to Jose…but he wasn't finding any

And it only made him angrier.

He was taking pot shots…from a distance…and he had the _nerve_ , to TAUNT HIM.

His speed tripled, wind started to blow as his speed slapped the air around.

Where are you?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few hours before the clouds let up, and the FairyTail guild members wandered outside, seeing the darkness recede from the sunlit sky.

Natsu stood in front of the doors, walking forward slowly, and red staining his clothing.

Everyone stared at him in horror, and he just walked through absently, walking straight to the bar.

"Hey, any tips for getting rid of tomato sauce? Some stupid old lady decided a storm was the perfect time to go shopping."

The entire guild breathed a sigh of relief, and Erza walked forward, "Natsu, what happened?"

He turned to her, taking note of the guild, and sighed, before jumping on top of a table to stare at all of them.

"I have located them, they are on the move…here."

The guild stared at him in confusion, and Natsu only sighed, "They are launching a full scale assault on Magnolia, every personel and mage they have is on their way, Guild Hall and all. We have until tomorrow, to evacuate everything of value, cause when the dust settles, there won't be anything left."

A member whimpered, "Are they that strong?"

Natsu snorted, "No, I'm just bad at control when using my fire, there is usually a lot of collateral."

The entire guild just sweatdropped, 'should we be worried or not?'

Erza glared, "We must prepare."

Natsu nodded, "Yes, please grab your popcorn and soft drinks…the Guild Hall roof will probably cave in, so I recommend the town with some binoculars."

"Don't be stupid, We Are Staying!"

Natsu sighed, "No, You Are Not. This isn't some Monster Quest, or some stupid Bandit Mission…this is Guild War. Most of you have never fought in a battle of this caliber before. If a few must remain behind, I would suggest High A rank and above…power-wise. Strategists can set up traps and the like, but must leace before the battle starts. You have no way of protecting yourselves from me."

'Our Ally is more of a danger then our _enemy_!?'

"So….You're the New Guy huh? Don't look so tough." A smug Voice sounded from above. The guild looked up in shock and happiness to see the latest arrival.

"Rai! Just in time! Listen! We are gonna get attacked-"

"Shut it, I'm not here for that. Is the geezer around? I need a word." She said, her blond hair sparking slightly in irritation.

Natsu turned fully and faced her, surprising her with his eyes, "He is absent, his magic was drained in the previous battle, and is with a healer."

She looked surprised, and then grinned, "Really! That's Amazing! Maybe that Geezer will finally see!"

Natsu tensed, before his eyes narrowed slightly, and the members slowly backed away. "Repeat?"

Rai just shushed him, "Shh! I'm enjoying the moment."

Natsu's lip curled into a look of distaste, "Ah, a power nut, perfect. Go stick your fingers in an electrical circuit…though avoid this building, you might get a splinter." He said, before turning back to the guild members, missing Rai's shocked face.

"Ok, Levi, gather a team, they will attack from the front, their pompous, and that is there only way to display their power for all to see. Gray, that means the bay, you're an Ice Mage, figure it out. Erza, your artillery, with your telekinesis, and ability to adapt to situations via Armor, your our immediate back up, and support. Wakabe, your smoke is perfect for cloaking, as well as misdirection and sabotage. With the added ice to the field, it will be easy to make some accidents occur. Makao, you're the detonator. If shit hits the fan, detonate Wakabe's smoke, that should provide a "wave clear", though its only good for the first shot, they'll expect it next time. Jet, Your Evac, Droy, your Evac defense. With your speed, and seed magic, you can enter and exit the field with plenty of cover and minimal damages. The ice will add to your speed with a running start, so the cover will also serve as a launch pad in dire situations. Cana…put down the barrel for a sec and listen….thanks, You're the trapper. Your cards are unique in that they can be triggered remotely, so they are the perfect minefield…they can also be used by allies in emergencies as well, so don't forget to notify everyone."

Natsu took a deep breath, ignoring their gob-smacked expressions, and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at Rai, "She ain't helping, so don't count on it. When Mira gets back, she helps with Artillery and Support on the others side. Her monstrous strength and heavy attacks can demolish groups in one blow, that will be useful."

He then pondered something, before snapping his fingers, "Oh yeah, and I should probably mention, that I will be taking the front…I thought I would ask you guys which power I should use…cause you know, this is your home too. So, what's it gonna be? Salamander, Walker, Traveler…whose it gonna be?"

They all stared at him in mute shock…and then a burst of KI bloomed behind him.

"…Who the FUCK do you think you ARE!?" Rai roared, "They are _not_ your subordinates, they are _mine_ , and the next in line to the Masters position."

Natsu turned on his heel, not flinching an inch, "My agreement is with Makarov, I am not his slave, nor his subordinate, we are equals, and in times of war, I _will_ take action. Will you defy me?" Natsu asked daringly.

Rai snorted, and then snarled, "Weaklings should know their place!" she said lowly, before electricity burst around her, frying the handrails and scorching the carpet and ceiling. A blot launched at Natsu, and he just stared at it.

Before _catching_ it…and then _breaking it over his knee._

Natsu dusted off his hands, "You give your lightning form….that is a mistake. True thunder has no form, it strikes were it will. Forcing it is only undermining its power."

She looked almost surprised at his statement, before laughing, "In know that! I just didn't want to kill you!"

Natsu just nodded, "Thanks, shut up while I finish please."

Her smirk stopped right there as he turned his back on her, back to the guild mates, who were looking like they were gonna have a heart attack.

"So, salamander? Walker? Traveler?"

"Traveler?" Levi asked, "What magic is that?"

Natsu frowned, "what magic? That's just me without any."

They all gaped, "You fought guilds _without_ magic!"

Natsu just blinked, "it's actually really easy. They stand still to cast spells, it's a cake-walk to charge 'em."

Silence.

He sighed, "Well, Sure, I guess I could go Traveler…so boring though."

A large clap was heard as Natsu was suddenly struck by a massive bolt of lightning. It blinded the members and startled cries ensued as they all recoiled.

Leaving a slightly singed, but still-in-one-piece Natsu on the table, though it was now burning.

And he wasn't happy.

"You're next in line for this Guild? I was right; this place really is a daycare. What are you? The playground bully?"

"I'm your MASTER! You WILL respect me."

"Nah, I'm good. I only take requests without payment from the King of Fiore…and even then, I'm getting something out of it."

"Rai! Stop this!" Erza shouted, "We are under threat, Help us, or Leave!"

Rai only tsked her teeth, and another bolt made its way.

At Erza.

There was a clash of light, and everyone stared at seeing the room become suddenly darker, a midnight black sword in Natsu's hand as he glared at Rai.

"I need her ready to fight. Are you mentally unwell, or just tactically retarded?"

Rai stared at him for a long moment, before laughing slightly, and let it grow.

"Hahaa! You might actually be stronger than I thought!..." And then her face Darkened, "But it's not enough to face me."

Natsu sighed, before grinning, "Tell you what, let's play a game."

She looked at him like he lost his mind, while several Guild members had the same conclusion.

"If you win, I'll hand command over to you, whether they follow is up to them. If I win, you leave or obey. Deal?"

She leapt off the balcony, a foot taller than Natsu, and stood directly in front of him, her chest about level with his throat as she glared at him.

"And what makes you think I should humor you…pinkie?"

Natsu just winked, "call it charm."

She stared at him, hard, for several moments, before grinning and leaning down a bit, like she was dealing with a child, "Alright, Bring it!"

Natsu grinned, "Simple, its tag, with a twist. If you can remove me from the guildhall, I surrender. If you can't, then I win. We have an hour before we need to start moving for tomorrow, so that will be the finish line…ready?"

She grinned like a shark, static crackling across her cloak as members began to flee left and right.

"C'mon Pinkie, show me what you got!"

Natsu grinned like a cat, before letting his aura out, Rai contesting it, as their powers threatened to break the roof.

"Erza, mind giving us a countdown…wouldn't want to _spoil_ the fun. It'll be a hell of a _shock_ when the _jolt_ of losing hits...Its time you got _grounded_ , Rai Dreyar."

She only snorted, "Oh ha-ha, don't you feel clever. Let's go Scarlet! I got a newbie to fry."

Erza cleared her throat, "….Three.."

Rai settled low, stuffing her music player in her cleavage as she turned up the volume, and grinned maliciously.

Natsu held his position with crossed arms, though his grin only remained.

"Two.."

The guild members seemed to remember where they were standing, and several of them started running towards the perimeter, clearing out of the way of the two monsters who were about to start.

Rai's aura was now in full bloom, cracking the roof and creating small ripples of air, her cloak fluttering.

She was surprised, seeing Natsu keeping up with her.

And then it grew into shock as it started to surpass her…and then widen the gap.

Floorboards splintered and nearby mugs fell from tables. Rubble levitated and his aura was so intense color started to fade from inside it…all you could see was his outline, with two glowing eyes, with strange markings on his arms and forehead.

A crimson red golden eye, a vibrant forest green eye, a crest on his forehead with a strange symbol; his arms were each resonating the matching color, and a powerful glow emanated from below his scarf.

"…one…"

Suddenly, his aura vanished, and his hair foreshadowed his eyes. Rai smirked, "What? Run out of juice!?"

He didn't reply, but his grin was enough to tell.

"…START!"

The space around Natsu suddenly exploded in black, as if someone had painted the world with ink. An obsidian fog of nothingness.

" **Catch me…if you can."**

 **And just like that, the Guild now rests within teh hands...of a world-reknowned killer, and a battery-powered badass.**

 **Who will win!?**

 **Find out whenever, as i dont know either! THanks for reading!**

 **If you enjoyed, or have some sort of comment or concern, please leave a comment down below! i read every one that comes in, trust me, i have practice. i used to get over 40 reviews a night from Sage of the Wild, so come at me with all you got! Also, if you have a question, PLEASE make sure i can actually reply to you. asking a question annonymously only serves to irritate, as i have no way to actually reply.**

 **Thanks guys! hope you enjoyed, and have a wonderful hour! Peace!**


	27. Game-On

**Hey guys! Its been a long month, and I finally got the chance to make shit happen!**

 **As some of you who may read my most popular works, "The Sage of the Wild", my time is heavily taxed this year. im taking 5 classes, and three of them are intensive, while the other two are nagging. i promise vigilance, but not to posting regularly, school must come first.**

 **Thanks for Listening! Please enjoy this latest chapter, Game-On!**

Rai stood in a pitch black void, staring around looking for any indication of movement.

Which there wasn't any.

It was pitch black, not even her lightning illuminated it very well, she could barely see a few feet in front of her, and that was after blowing some away…but it just came back.

"Coward! QUIT HIDING!" Rai roared in anger, firing off bolts in random directions, hoping for a hit.

" _Are you an idiot?"_ A wispy voice cut through the small silence, _"Oh wait, that was rhetorical, of course you are! Hahahahah!"_

Rai seethed, spinning quickly, trying to pinpoint the origin, "Big talk for the guys whose hiding!"

"I'm not Hiding." A voice said.

Right behind her.

She whirled around in time to see Natsu's maddening grin, "Your just an idiot."

She quickly jabbed at him, lightning heading forward to his chest as a spear. It stabbed straight through him, but before she could even live the victory, he just dissolved like a cloud of steam in a cold morning.

She quickly lost her temper, and started blasting bolts in every direction, hoping for some sign.

" _Even now, attacking while your guild mates are still in the hall. That could have been Mira, that could have been Wakabe…that could have been Romeo…and that would have killed him."_

She stopped, before focusing a blast in both hands and shooting it in a straight line forward. It blasted straight through the guild hall, and the first light was shown, if only for a moment.

Splinters, everywhere.

Natsu appeared in the light, drawing her enraged attention, "This is why I can't entrust the guild to you. in a word, your unstable, volatile, and more likely to kill a comrade than an enemy…and you know what we call that in my business?" Natsu said darkly, the light vanishing behind him as the darkness sealed it away…though she could still see him, like a dream.

He looked up at her…and she felt a small prick of fear enter her system as his eyes…just stared right through hers…staring at her brain, her heart, her vitals.

One hit kill spots.

" **Expendable"** Natsu muttered, before his shoulders hunched, and he starting giggling, before vanishing.

" _Actually, it's funny how many people turn to being criminals, only to die within their first month. There are more turn-coat would be criminals than there are members of the Fiore Army. Everyone wants it "easy", "simple"…they want to be the "strongest"…and they die…why?"_

" _They pick the wrong prey"_

" _They fall off the deep end"_

" _They can't take it"_

" _They die"_

" _They kill"_

" _They end…everything."_

Multiple voices started to echo through the darkness, and Rai started to lose her own weight, like the floor refused to hold her anymore.

" _They get to big, Hunt too Big…and Die small, insignificant."_

" _Their grand dreams of infamy…child's mockery"_

" _Their lust for power…a fool's game."_

" _Their desire for change…teenage drama."_

" _Useless"_

" _Pointless"_

" _Arrogance"_

" _Failures"_

" _All of them"_

" _Losers from the start."_

" _Weak"_

" _Helpless"_

" _Food"_

" _Prey"_

" **Dead"**

Rai flinched as a solid black blade was shoved below her throat, drawing blood slightly as it ran down her throat. Natsu stood at the handle, a lone eye staring at her unblinkingly. It was almost reptilian, vampiric…it was soulless, dead, lifeless, emotionless.

Cold.

Like a frozen lake, long since starved of life.

Hunted, depraved.

Dead.

" **You're Weak."** Natsu said, his voice deep and rumbling, vibrations humming in her bones, **"You can't hope to lead, or even follow…it's a surprise to me that you can even live."**

She flinched hard, glaring weakly at him.

Faster than she could perceive, the blade was stabbed straight through her throat. She gagged, grabbing her throat, only to gurgle in surprise at seeing no wound.

Stabs, slashes.

She dissolved into a jumping mess, clutching imaginary wounds, keeling over to invisible blows.

Natsu suddenly manifested again, staring at her emptily, and she shivered.

Who was this guy?

Why would Makarov let a monster like this near his family?

Natsu giggled, "Silly, it's because of what I can do."

Her world was suddenly thrown vertical as a savage uppercut launched her chin towards the ceiling.

Her vision started to fade as words fluttered into her ears.

" **And what you can't."**

The darkness vanished as light once again permeated the guildhall, the guild members nowhere in sight.

Natsu was sitting on the floor, Rai's unconscious body resting in front of him, her head in his lap.

He stared at her unconscious face, before poking her forehead, "You could be so strong…but you don't get it. Strengths are obtained not by magical or physical prowess…but the desire to live for something, to attain it at all costs, to stop at nothing, to live for everything…your purpose, you don't want it enough."

He started tugging on her hair absently, as if undoing7 his own mental knots, "Change this Guild? Make it strong? You can't fix what isn't broken…and you know it too, you just hate that it happened without you…that's ok. You're an idiot, we all know it…except you, you probably think you're the shit or something equally cringy…but hey! It's just another sign showing you you're a member of FairyTail. I haven't met a normal person since I got here…makes us right at home huh?"

Natsu blinked, looking down and realizing he had accidently pulled some hair out in the process, and winced. He spent a second or two threading them through the rest of her hair, wondering idly how long it would take until she noticed, and who she would blame it on.

"…Natsu?"

Natsu looked up to see Erza, standing in the newest hole in the wall with an unreadable expression.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find the epicenter of her idiocy, but it's pretty well hidden, wanna help?"

She blinked in confusion, "What?"

Natsu only rubbed his forehead, "Yeah, not sure where I was going with that either, what's up? We're not in a Guild War or anything…"

She slapped the back of his head with a snort, "Smart Ass, if it weren't for a few minutes ago, I would have sent you into the bay."

Natsu nodded, "I've sent someone there before actually, I think it was my first day in the town. An idiot looking to debut as a world class idiot and pickpocket tried to jack my bag. He was surprisingly aerodynamic. His screams helped locate him when he was out of sight as well, the perfect missile." He muttered thoughtfully, and Erza only stared at him for a long moment.

"I actually think I remember that. FairyTail and the local fishing community had to search for him as he got swept out in the tide when the crew he landed with tossed him off for "hijacking" or something."

Natsu twitched, "Really? Wow, he flew farther than I thought…excellent craftsmanship."

She cuffed him again. The sound of hushed laughter filled the guild hall.

"So…when is she going to wake up?" Erza said after a moment, her small laugh restrained and silenced.

"Eh, don't really know. She has to come to terms with a few things. I'd imagine she thought she could be strong for the sake of being the strongest…that is a flaw. It's not a real goal, it has no end. a race without a finish…purposeless. If there is not line to cross, then why run? Why walk? The line isn't getting closer, nor farther. You could never progress, and never get any farther from your dream…or vice versa. You could train for years and never get any closer. People believe that running a race without a goal means it's never over, and so you keep growing…in theory, it isn't wrong…but in practice, it's fatal. People assume progress, and as such, take chances that they should damn well know are suicide. An old work mate I had back when I was Gaia's Shield. He was my best informant, spy, and covert infiltrator I ever saw…besides myself. He could infiltrate, gain trust, and move forward with any Intel. He was always right…that fucking idiot."

I looked down at Rai again, seeing a faint resemblance. "He just kept going back in, even when his cover was blown. He was insistent he could salvage it, that he could _make_ them believe that he was one of them…and it worked…just long enough for him to turn around."

Natsu sighed heavily as he tugged on Rai's cheek comically, "He died like so many of his targets…betrayal written on his face."

Erza flinched, reminded again of what he used to do.

"I see, and have seen it, all the time. People dreaming to be the best…they are never happy with what they are, and that leads to self-destruction…if you must grow, set milestones, achieve what you wished…and then wish upon a _new_ dream. There was never a rule saying you could only have one…I don't know what idiot ever had that impression…but god was he a dumbass."

Nastu giggled, though it was sad, like he had run out of laughter, but his muscles forced the sound. "People dream, People live Nightmares…it happens again and again. We have many nightmares throughout our lives…I refuse to only have one dream."

Erza looked at Natsu in surprise as he visibly grew more intense, "That's what separates the powerful from the strong. The powerful, are just that, powerful…but the strong, they are achievers, dreamers, fighters, monsters…legends."

He looked at Erza, and she felt as though a fire had been ignited within her…just seeing his determination…it was almost physical.

And then it was gone.

Back was his wall of nonchalance.

"So, what do we do with Sparky? I doubt she would take kindly to waking up amongst kindling."

Erza just shook her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Levi, how are the traps?"

"All set! They all lead to the guild hall, so nobody should pass them…or miss them."

Oh look, an evil look…yes, she is maturing nicely.

"Awesome, head out then. Be sure to take Romeo, I'm sure he is hiding somewhere."

"Roger!"

"Jet, Droy, Stay."

Wince.

Natsu sighed, before looking out to the bay…they should be coming soon.

"Natsu!"

He turned, just in time to see a blue blur almost take his pink head off. On reflex he held a hand up to block it, and Happy slammed into it like a tree.

"Oh, aren't I "happy" to see you. What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure your supposed to be waiting for Mira at the train station."

"About that!" he said cheerfully after peeling his face from Natsu's palm, "She blew up the train before boarding it! She won't be back in time to help!"

Natsu blinked, "really?"

He nodded, "Aye! All the conductors were depressed…they probably didn't get their fish today."

Oh, if only fish could solve the world's problems…

"Alright, so why are you here?"

Happy immediately levitated to Natsu's scarf, before spinning himself with practiced ease and landing firmly in his hood.

"Don't mind me…just…*snore*"

Natsu just shook his head as he loosed his scarf a bit to get some slack…it's a miracle the cat didn't die on contact…an interesting thought, needs to be pursued later.

"Natsu"

"Ah! Erza, your alone on Artillery, it appears Mira tanked her only means of transport."

Erza just kneaded her own forehead, "Of course she did."

Natsu nodded, "So, with that, handle defensive. If they get to close, or you can get them before they hit one of Levi's or Cana's traps, go for it. Pace yourself though, the traps are there for a reason, if anything, guide them into them when you're low. There only purpose is to hit _them_ …if anything, it would be wonderful if they triggered all of them, I really doubt anybody wants to disarm them after the battle is over…"

Erza nodded, "Yes I planned to. I shall protect the guild."

Wow that was cringy, did she say that aloud?

Natsu nodded with his thoughts, "Awesome…I should also mention that for the first battle, I'm not using magic, so don't worry about collateral. I want to make Jose realize his inferiority, so I will reveal to him just how far the distance is. It's time the world saw all of got, and Jose is the unlucky bastard."

Erza frowned, "Why? He is a Saint, and the ramifications will be severe."

Natsu's look darkened drastically, and his voice held a dangerous…flaming edge. "He picked the fight with me… **He poked the sleeping dragon."**

Erza just nodded, though grew alarmed as smoke started to trail thinly from his nose.

He turned to her, and his right eye glowed a dangerous red, **"So I think it's safe to mention that once you feel "it" you don't bother attacking. Defend the guild…its best you have a wide-ranged defense armor primed…remember Hargeon? It's going to look like a** _ **birthday cake**_ **after this."**

 **MWAHAHAHAHH! I hope you guys are stoked for the next chapter, its getting hotter! i hope you enjoyed, and if you did, let me know and i will be sure to read your responses/reviews. if you have a question, PM me and i can answer you. if you need to pitch a bitch, refer to my secratary, she doesnt exist and never will. Thanks! Peace!**


	28. Hatred

**Heyya Guys, sorry for the delay, I know its been a while, and I'm sorry, but this chapter was something I have been working on and off on. Im working in private much more frequently now, so updates will be slower. I'm sorry, but until I can overcome my issues as a writer, its just not something I can pump out. I _despise_ it when my writing isnt up to par, I _loathe_ it. I want to write the best I can, and presenting anything less is just horrid. Im working on a new style, and it will take time.**

 **Thanks for listening, Please Enjoy the Next Chapter! Number 27, Hatred.**

XXX

Natsu was actually kinda happy.

Jose himself was coming to party.

He could feel it, sense it, the type of power only a Saint can radiate. He was sitting at the water's edge, off putting so much heat that the coastal water steamed, and the rest of his Guild had to remain several meters away. Parts of his cloak and hair would ignite and sputter out, smoke trail out from his nose and the inside of his clothing. Clouds seemed to gather above him as his updraft threatened a storm, promising a chaotic time to come.

His eye was glowing a very energetic red, ready to combust any second.

And then the enemy broke through the layer of fog, created by Natsu's intense heat.

The alarm bells rang as Fairy Tail all got suited up and in position.

Natsu just grinned, smoke practically erupting from him as he stood up, and set his hands ablaze. A powerful updraft wiped out the rest of the fog in an instant, and laughed, swiping his hands forward with small waves of fire as he stretched.

" _Fairy Tail! Surrender to us, and your annihilation will be postponed!"_ Jose's voice boomed from the massive golem. Members of Phantom Lord appearing all over its body, primed for the attack.

Natso just laughed even harder.

"HOW ABOUT NO!" he roared, the pavement glowing under his feet as it started to melt. He clenched his fists as the fire surrounded them spun about like a savage hurricane, shaking them with energy.

" _Lucy Heartfilia! You have one chance to surrender yourself…before things get messy. Come forward quietly-"_

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Natsu roared, fire suddenly blasting into the sky, clearing, and then creating clouds.

" _Oh, does the Little Lizard have something to say?"_

The Fairy Tail guild twitched.

'Provoking an S Class murderer? Way to go'

Natsu glared, before grinning. He stomped his foot, and a wave of fire pushed out to his sides, it erupted upwards, creating a 3 foot tall wall of fire for several hundred feet down the coastal line.

"I DARE YOU, CROSS IT!" Natsu bellowed gleefully, already aware that Jose was priming a large scale assault, he was that kind of prick.

" _How cute, drawing lines in the sand like a child...as if it could stop me."_

The Golem's chest unfolded, and a large barrel peeked out from its chest plate.

" _FIRE THE JUPITER CANNON!"_

Magic flashed and whirled around the barrel as the stored power was transferred, and glowed dangerously.

Natsu was grinning like an idiot, before a shadow ran in front of him, skidding to a stop as loose dirst and debris was flew about from the sudden need for traction. A flash of scarlet whipped about in the updraft, and danced in tandem with his adrenaline pumped heart.

Erza ranin front, and switched to a large armor with a _massive_ shield.

"Behind me!" she called for him, before smashing her shields together, and a large circle appeared in front.

Natsu appeared behind her, and put two hands on her shoulders.

"Why just block it?"

She looked at him like he was crazy, and her belief almost solidified itself as his grin seemed to grow even larger.

"Let's show them! CMON!"

Erza looked forward, and felt his magic course through her, her shield glowing red hot as his fire magic licked its edges. She understood, and determination that earned her the title Titania shown in her eyes. Natsu combusted himself, and set himself in a brace stance.

"IM ALL FIRED UP!"

" _FIRE!"_

The Jupiter Cannon let out a massive bang, and the white magic shot like a slow laser at them, deleting everything in its path. Erza let out a battle cry as she held firm, and Natsu was laughing like a maniac, his fire magic doing whatever the hell it wanted.

" **Fire Dragon! Volcanic Dance!"**

New fire burst to life around his joints, and a tail appeared from his spine.

" **Stage Two!"**

There was a small explosion, and Erza had to fight the urge to not look back as Natsu's strength seemed to double, and then she saw it wrapping around her.

Wings.

Natsu had large wings of fire bursting from its back, flapping behind her, its wing tips kissing the edges of her shield as the stretched, before returning.

Impact.

The cannon slammed into her shield with enough force to almost dislocate her arms.

But not with Natsu behind her.

They lost ground at the start, skidding back maybe a meter of three, before their heels dug in, and their battle cry renewed. The fire around Erza's shield grew more intense, and she felt revitalized, as if she had never spent any energy to begin with. Her heels found traction, and with that, they marched.

They pushed forward.

Natsu and Erza, taking the Jupiter Cannon head on, were pushing it back. The first step was hard, the second step was harder, but roots began to sprout, solidifying the torn up earth, and providing foot holds. Erza spared a quick look down, and couldn't believe her eyes.

They were blooming a beautiful crimson, their petals glowing in response to the Dragon Slayers magic pressure. Their roots bracing them, holding their ground.

They kept marched.

They climbed back to where they started, and kept going. The beam significantly weakened as time passed, and soon after dissipated with a flash, Erza collapsing with effort as the beam vanished.

Erza's shield had dented slightly, but no cracks had formed, its edges still glowing with molten magic.

" _Impressive, to push back the Jupiter Cannon…perhaps you are not as insignificant as previously believed."_

Erza wanted to taunt him, but she suddenly felt very weak, the power given was taken back, and she nearly crumpled to a face plant. Her shield suddenly was filled with the sound of cracking, and it burst apart into several glowing red molten pieces.

" _But it appears that was all you had."_

Natsu caught Erza as she tried stand, nearly face planting in the shrapnel of her own shield, and held her tenderly, but firmly.

"You know, that was the first time someone could withstand my boost…that was fun huh?" Natsu said with a grin, and Erza just let out a breath.

"I barely didn't, not even my shield could."

"Well, yeah…sorry…buy you a new one?"

Her eyes sparkled suddenly, "Really?!"

Natsu just laughed, "Yeah Yeah" he said, before looking around. The area was covered in smolders, his wings causing a bit of collateral….but since it was kinda already wrecked, he could pin in on someone else. Phantom lord had to have at least _One_ fire mage right?"

Natsu gathered her up, before leaping backwards, his wings boosting his flight slightly, before landing at the front of the guild, passing her over, keeping his wings behind him so they didn't burn his allies.

"She needs a bit of rest. Mira, got a spare cot?"

"Only you two would do something like that" she said with a smile, before carrying Erza princess style into the back.

Natsu turned to the rest of them. "Second wave is sure to come, Ready for the fight of your life?"

They all nodded, and Natsu couldn't help but grin, 'I quite like this family'. He turned on his heel, and jumped back to the front, landing at the end of the trench the Jupiter Cannon created.

"HEY JOSE!"

" _Yes?"_ he answered condescendingly, as if talking to a small child wanting a balloon.

"THANKS FOR THAT!"

" _Don't worry, it will happen to the rest of your guild in a moment."_

"NOT WHAT I MEANT SHIT-STAIN!"

He could feel Jose's glower from across the bay, and he just grinned wider.

"NOW I CAN ATTACK WITHOUT HOLDING BACK, SELF DEFENSE AND ALL THAT STUFF!"

Natsu reared his arm back like chucking a baseball, holding nothing but air.

"CHEERS GHOST-PRICK!"

He lobbed it, and the guild just stared at him speechless. What is he doing? Is he an idiot?

It looked very unimpressive.

They watched, and as time passed, the general consensus was not withstanding. It was completely embarrassing.

"… _I'm shaking with fear."_

Natsu just grinned, "AWE C'MON JOSE! YOU THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME?"

" _Yes."_

…that's kinda rude you know…but he would have the last laugh.

Natsu was still grinning, turning slightly devious as metal on the golem's left leg started to suddenly blacken and crack. Several alarms were going off, and Natsu just grinned.

"Fun fact about flames." Natsu muttered evilly. "The flame is actually the Oxygen, and whatever's in it, burning. So, what do you think happens when no flame is visible?"

Natsu jabbed a finger forward, a mad smirk on his face despite the vein popping out on his forehead with rage, "The flame has different colors for temperature…sure, magic is different, but it's the same principle the hotter it gets.

Natsu extended his hand, and five small candle-like flames appeared on his fingers and thumb, each different from the others.

The one on his pinky was his normal orange fire, next was a vibrant orange yellow, then a blue center appeared within the orange shell of the third, the fourth was almost completely purple-blue, and the last one, and it was so small it was almost invisible. A small, ghostly blue flame was on the tip of his thumb, and he just grinned.

Yet the heat was palpable, the air above it rippled and tore about like the sea at war. Natsu clapped his hands together, and a pulse of hot wind ruffled the surrounding area.

"WHATCHA THINK GHOST-PRICK!"

" _Attack!"_

Natsu watched as thousands of shades suddenly launched from the base, and his grin dropped.

Only rage was there now.

He didn't look back, "Fairy Tail." He said evenly, feeling them all tense up.

"Don't pass this line…You don't want to."

Natsu suddenly exploded in flames, before it faded. All around him, the air was distorting like water, and the heat he was kicking off was creating its own curtains of air.

Natsu jumped up, before golden fire exploded outwards like a human grenade, and he propelled himself right through the Guild's gut.

"Think he'll be alright?" Lucy asked Gray, who looked at her begrudgingly. "He's strong…he'll be fine. EVERYONE! THERE HERE! FOR FAIRYTAIL!" he roared, and the rest of the guild chorused with him, their magic flaring in defiance as the shades descended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

People were dying.

Natsu knew that.

But he wasn't stopping.

He was just that pissed.

So they wanted to test him did they? Poke the dragon? This is what an ANGRY one looks like!

His footsteps sank into the floor, his sandals all but charcoal long ago. This flame, one of his hottest, burned through everything. Only his cloak and pants could withstand it for more than a twenty minutes. He was only walking through the halls, but that was enough. The air was too hot for people to breathe, and they were falling over and passing out like flies. Their lungs burned, and they fell into critical condition before he even passed them.

A few of the stronger ones managed to sling an attack or two.

But they were stopped with a ghostly flare, and a hard impact. The oxygen just wasn't there anymore, sucked away and consumed by the invisible flames. They passed out after their skin started to melt, and some died if they were exposed for too long.

"JOSE!" Natsu roared, before inhaling deeply, and screaming. A golden beam of rage shot through the floor straight down, blasting into the sea. It churned violently, and the boiling steam rose up, through the hole, and started to flood the interior. He watched as members fled from the burning air, and he just growled, disappearing into the fog.

" _Want to play hide and seek? Fine…let's see how long your members can entertain me."_

Dull thuds, loud bangs, screams, Jose sat at the top, his hand on his chin as he grinned at the closing in rumbles. He was moving forward quickly…he would arrive at his match soon.

Natsu was getting angrier by the minute. Jose wasn't coming forward, he knew he was here, but he wasn't coming! Why! Does he really think that he is that powerful!

He was seething, before a cold laugh made him look over. Natsu turned, and saw a fully coated metal man walk towards him.

"Some heat Salamander…too bad I can take it." He said, flexing as he grinned at him.

Natsu just stared at him…bored. "Where is Jose? I don't like to waste my time on small fry."

The man glared, "Listen up little Fairy, You ain't making it past me, so hush up and step up, my fists are aching for your face."

Natsu blinked, before he actually smiling slightly, "So, Your Gajeel huh? The Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Got it in one." Gajeel said with a menacing grin, glad to be recognized.

"Booring. Move" Natsu said, waving his hand to the side dismissively.

Gajeel's eyes bulged, before he launched forward, fist high. "DON'T MOCK ME!" he roared, and Natsu dodged, watching the strike sail over, and took a moment to notice the wall of wind behind it.

'Hits hard…it might actually make it through my barrier.'

Gajeel leaned back, and crouched down. **"Iron Dragon! Roar!"**

A whirlwind of iron sand struck Natsu's barrier, sparking as it turned a molten red, before it actually pushed through, and pushed him back.

Natsu looked surprised at the small damage to his chest…and then grinned.

"Maybe your good enough for a warm up?"

Gajeel launched himself again, and Natsu just smirked, rearing his fist back and slammed it headlong into the oncoming attack.

"BRING IT ON!"

They clashed, Sparks flying as Gajeel's fists glowed from contact. The battle was a frenzy of thrown air, booms and cracks were heard as their environment couldn't take the punishment. It escalated again, before Gajeel suddenly screamed, and ran back, clawing at his own skin.

"Mmmm, I figured. You're a little stupid aren't you?"

Natsu just dissipated his flames, keeping his clothing intact as it was close to its limits. "Heat spreads, did you think your armor was an exception? It's because its magically imbued with Iron Dragon magic that you even lasted this long. But like everything, it can only absorb so much heat.

Gajeel was steaming, his armor looking practically mushy as it cooked him alive. Natsu knelt down, Gajeel's open mouth mutely screaming, as he was inspected.

"Well, when it cools, I'm sure you'll heal. We Dragon Slayers aren't that fragile." I said with a shrug, walking away.

"Good luck _Slayer_."

Natsu was met with no interference on the rest of the way, his bare foot falls a striking contrast to the pained screams and whimpers behind him.

They should bail soon; the main flames should be spreading form the leg onto the main body in a few moments,

Natsu reached the main door, and kicked it open. It swung wide with a loud bang as it collided and sank into the walls behind them, and Natsu growled bestially, his eyes flaring with power as he beheld the smirking form of Jose, laxly sitting on a purple throne.

"So, you made it."

Natsu just flexed his fingers, staring at the man with unconcealed anger. "Your arrogance and vanity is sickening."

Jose laughed, his eyes just glowing with insane light, "My Element Four dispatched themselves to your base, want to see how it's doing?"

Natsu blitzed to the nearest wall, and his glowing arm punctured right through it, slicing open a window like it was made of syrup. Natsu's eyes darted to the base, and felt his heart sink as Fairy Tail looked to be…beaten.

All that was left of their guildhall had fallen to the ground, rubble. Members were strewn about the devastation, only a few remaining as the Element Four closed ranks. It looked like it was just Gray, Cana, Elfman, and Erza, who was still obviously weakened.

The rest were just left to lie in the rubble…like corpses.

Natsu's eyes darkened, and they seemed to disappear beneath the shadows of his bangs, the hot air around him disappearing, and Jose shivered.

It was cold…really cold.

Natsu turned slowly, almost robotically, and the sun seemed to disappear as the clouds rumbled. The heat from his magic had stimulated the clouds of rain, and the sky darkened as, now that the heat was gone, all that evaporated moisture from the sea was coming back down.

Rain started to fall, and Natsu was silent.

"Face it Salamander, they aren't worthy of your power, they can't contain you. Makarov is weak, and so is the rest of their pathetic guild. Join us! Be a part of the Strongest Guild in Fior-Ughk!"

From Natsu's shadow, a massive humanoid form appeared, grasping Jose's entire body, only his head remaining visible. He was lifted from his feet, and pressure started to impart itself on him. He gritted his teeth as he summoned his phantoms for aid, but the creature mutated, and thousands of spikes erupted from its body, dispelling all that came close.

"You know something…" Natsu muttered, Jose gasping slightly as the air became harder to breath.

"I really… _really_ … **hate.** "

Jose shivered, the grip almost meaningless as fear started to grow inside of him. Darkness appeared to caress the young mages feet, his shadow blackening like the void, and the last of the sunlight disappeared.

It was incredibly dark in here without the lights, power outage.

" **Hatred is something I try to avoid…it always…** _ **does**_ **something to me**. **"** Natsu whispered, before his fists clenched so tight they paled, and black wires started to form from them, twirling in the air like in a wind.

" **But right now…"**

Natsu disappeared, and the whole room when pitch black. Jose's eyes widening in shock as his eyes failed him.

" **I don't care in the least."**

XXX

 **Alright, that's it for now. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but its where I felt like stopping. Rage at me all you want, it might motivate me.**

 **Thanks again, and I'll see you all again.**

 **Peace!**


	29. Nakama

**Heyya Guys! I know its been a while, but I come bearing gifts!**

 **Yep, the Next chapter, Chapter 28, Nakama.**

 **Now, I know its a little short, but that is because it seems more than a few of you were getting impatient. With this, You and I are completely caught up. there is nothing else written past here, it will be a while before it continues. Call it Haitus, call it a break, call it Wankers Cramp, I don't really care. I've got four other stories cooking, and each is giving me a grin I cannot help but enjoy. No, they aren't public, and no, they wont be for a while.**

 **Please Enjoy.**

The battle was conducted in hushed silence. Jose stood center stage within this little void, and he was feeling an emotion he hadn't experienced in a long time.

Fear.

He was shaking, quaking even as sweat pour off his palms like running candle wax. The slightest of noises had him jump and send massive waves of purple magic…to which he would hear no crash, or explosion…it was as if the moment he lost sight of it, it was dissolved.

From the nothingness, he was suddenly attacked. It came faster than he could register the blow, and in a gurgle, blood showered his clothing as a surface slash spurted like a fresh water spring. It leaked and guzzled down his torso, its drips were the only thing he could hear. He snarled and screamed in enraged fear, firing blasts of magic like confetti.

"SHOW YOURSELF PEST!" he screamed, spinning in place as he held magic in his palms.

Another slash, and he fell forward, his back sliced from shoulder to hip. He staggered upright, before they started to befall him much faster. They were long, precise, and without any indication. He could only take the attacks, blocking the best he could despite its completely unsuccessful results. His arm, legs, even his head were covered in long grooves, and leaking crimson dribble.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

" **Here."**

Jose whirled around with a look of shock, coming face to face with Natsu…who he barely recognized. Archaic tattoos were running across his entire body, blacking out most of his complexion. They seemed to creep on his skin, as if they were breathing. Long, thorn like branches of an evil forest, spikes. They were harsh, and just looking at them made you want to avoid him. They were every bit as violent as they looked.

That was all he could see though, as he was promptly met with a slash across his eye. He screamed and fell to a knee, coveting his face as he stared in eye-popping agony. Madness started to cloud his mind as his remaining eye bulged, and he screamed, sending a massive wave of energy in all directions.

He watched as the darkness at his feet started to peel away, and he saw his old guildhall floor.

And then in vanished.

A wet slash caught his attention, and he felt a cold numbness spread through him. A splattering splash forced his eyes downward, and his pupils nearly disappeared in horror as his own arm lay in a pool of his blood.

There is so much!

He growled and squealed in fear; he leapt to his feet, sprinting in a direction as if it could save him.

" **I think not."**

He fell, his legs failing to respond as more pain grabbed him, and he looked down in further horror to see his left leg _drifting_ away on a current…of his own blood. He screamed, he screamed a long, screeching wail of fear, before he felt woozy.

His adrenaline was starting to fade, and his attempt at standing was sorely defeated. He collapsed forward, his only sound weak gurgles as bubbles spewed around his face. He simply lacked enough strength to move.

He drowned, blowing bubbles in his own life bodily fluids.

Natsu seemed to materialize from the shadows, before his tattoos moved, and his eyes flickered.

Magic power exploded around him, and the void seemed to expand even further, carrying the message of his bloodlust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A screeching scream of fear.

The battles stopped.

On the shores, where the Guild laid in rubble, the last of the FairyTail Mages were on their last legs, effort was required just to remain standing. The Element four, while tired themselves, were nowhere near in such a state. They were playing it slow, enjoying the distance that seemed to be between then and their enemy. Close range fighters versus long range elemental specialists! Piece of cake! And the only one who could have posed a significant problem…had already taken a bullet for her guild, sacrificing her strongest defensive armor.

But they paused, as that same scream caused time to stop.

Rain fell soon after, the water dulling the distant thumbs of civilization as the world felt…cold.

Too cold.

Where had the warmth gone.

Darkness seemed to exude from the golem…like it was haunted. It creaked and groaned, the wind patting its back as the sea waves came crashing in with the brewing storm.

" **Hatred."**

Everyone froze…that voice was everywhere, and it was loud. It echoed across all of magnolia, emphasized by the thunder. Mages and civilians turned to stare at the golem, who suddenly shifted in a subtle jerk. It creaked again, and black tendrils suddenly slithered about the structure, a sickening clattering seemed to dully resound throughout the harbor.

The darkness seemed to increase, before a magical source was felt inside the golem…and it scared them.

It was…evil.

The golem jerked again, before it groaned, and _moved_. Its power source was totaled! How!?

The golem grinded against itself in pain, yet standing straight nonetheless. It growled, before a deep hum started to vibrate. Across its body, black veins suddenly displayed themselves, connected to the head of the thing.

Thump…

…

…Thump.

A heartbeat.

It pulsed, and people swallowed, Phantom Lord and FairyTail alike both took a step back in nervous angst.

It jerked again, before its arms were brought forward, and it's back cracked. In a sudden gust of wind, _massive_ black wings of fog shot out, fully expanding in a second.

They loomed, feeding into the clouds themselves like a parasite, and the skies darkened further. The world seemed to flash in danger, and the storm intensified, the rains picking up in severity, as if they clouds themselves were fleeing as their brethren was slain.

From the wings, they started to…drip. Pools of cloud dropped to the floor near the group, and they splayed out like water, turning the surface black, as if it never knew color. You couldn't even see your reflection.

" **Your** _ **Saint**_ **is dead."**

The remaining Phantom members quaked.

" **Your** _ **Dragon**_ **…destroyed."**

" **Your guild…** _ **lost.**_ **"**

With those words, the golem leaned down, and its head was suddenly encased by a swirling cyclone of darkness…and its eyes glowed a mysterious purple.

" **Your Hope…** _ **is mine**_ **."**

The golem was suddenly encased in the mist, and it roared.

It roared like a dying beast.

The fog seemed to condense, and it cloaked the mechanoid with a large cloak, hiding its form except its head, which glared from under a hood.

It reached out, and its hand was newly clawed with vapor, hovering over the Elite four…or three…as one had already abandoned the scene it seems. Only the remaining three could at least stand, while their allies had already fallen to the floor, the void like pools seemed to catch you. it spread across your skin like a virus, before your eyes went dark, and you sank into the pools themselves as if they were lakes.

Silently.

" **You have harmed my** _ **family**_ **."**

They shivered and shook, faint pleas of mercy could hardly be spoken as they choked on their own misdeeds.

" **You poked the sleeping dragon"** was all that was said, before the hand twitched? It shook in light vibrations, before a faint… _hissing_ was heard. The mages, Friendly and foe alike, looked on, and felt horror strike them like poison. From the shadows… _snakes_ , serpents of small size slithered and dropped to the ground. It started out as a few…but soon grew. The mages were frantic, but paralyzed with fear. They most they could do was trip over their own shaking legs as they nearly passed out at the sensation. The shadows were _creeping_ … _up their legs_.

They were slowly encased, covering their skin and clothing like tar, and they stared in agony at the encroaching presence, as they neared their faces.

"That's enough my boy." A familiar voice said from beyond the fog.

The snakes stopped, suddenly glowing red as their eyes made an appearance from their wispy forms.

" **They deserve oblivion."**

"That isn't our decision to make" the voice replied again, taking on an older accent with a cough.

" **But I can make it."**

"Are you so content on suffering? Is culling the only solution to this evil?"

" **I have seen the results."** The snakes growled.

The voice just chuckled faintly, stepping forward from the fog. The short frame, the white cloak, and the proud mustache announced the arrival of the Wizard Saint and Master, Makarov.

"And what about the consequences? You may have harnessed your darkness, but look around…what has it accomplished?"

The golem seemed to clink, its head rotating slightly, and the glowing eyes surveyed the land.

Fear.

" **I will bear that Hatred, that Fear, that Rage, the Insanity, all of it. The strong are not meant to protect the weak, they are destined to shoulder this burden until the weak can take it from them, even to death."**

"Hatred is the soul mate of love. They carry each other like a mother and her child, an inseparable pair…you have seen much…felt too much. Your shoulders carry a burden that even I cannot share, but that is why you must persevere. Adversity is the rival to Triumph, a never ending trial to seek your limits despite never knowing if you can surpass them..."

Makarov started to give off a powerful light, lighting the darkness…but even then, it held. Makarov started to float into the air, hovering in front of the golem's head.

"But that is what family is for. To share this burden, to face adversity together. I alone cannot share it…but your family can… _we can_."

His hands formed a triangle, and the glow intensified into a golden corona. "Let us help you, Natsu Dragneel, as nakama."

Natsu remained absolutely silent, even the snakes inches away from the phantom's faces had halted.

There was a distant rumble of thunder, and the golem moved. Its wings rose back into the clouds, the darkness falling in reverse as it spooled back up into their midnight expanse. Members that had been caught were uncovered, as if a bed sheet were being pulled off of them. They blinked and groaned, passing out shortly afterwards…but they were alright.

The Three were slowly uncovered, but their "companions" didn't vanish, they snaked to their limbs, tying them off securely as to prevent escape, before one of each slithered inside their arms, forming a black tattoo at the wrist. They were shuddering at the positively sickening feeling, but they bore it without protest.

Makarov let his magic released, and whispered out, "I invoke…Fairy Law."

The light shone blindingly, and the mages had to hide their eyes, the few that were still awake to hide them, and watched as it faded after a few moments.

The golem fell backwards with a crash, and Makarov rushed forward to find his wayward family.

And stopped.

There was an unnatural chill in the air still…strange.

On instinct, Makarov activated his Giant magic, and blocked a shadow strike to the face, sending him back to the land with a disgruntled cough.

That _hurt._

He continued his search, and found it. Natsu was draped over the chest plate, above the water and in good physical health…but that wasn't all.

Hovering above the boy, was his shadowy avatar, its blackened armor was picking the boy up, letting his had roll side to side. It raised its head to stare at Makarov, and the old guild master felt a change in his core…it was so intent it was demanding.

" _ **Be careful Dreyar…I have heard your promise, as I have heard many another. This is your first and last chance…Make it Count."**_

In a flash it was in front of Makarov, faster than even Natsu could move, and Makarov was suddenly fearful of its killing intent.

" _ **Or it will be the end of your little family."**_

It loomed over Makarov like the golem once did, before it started to dissolve. It cradled the boy in its arms, tracing a talon over his cheek, and healing an abrasion with a strange magic. It shrank until it was Natsu's size, before it hovered over him, and laid down parallel within him…and then faded inside of him, like a ghost falling into a body.

Natsu coughed in slight discomfort, but it eased over with a purple glow, and he immediately relaxed.

Makarov caught up to his quaky breathing.

That wasn't a magical summon, or even a magical armor.

That was far more powerful than anything he had ever felt.

What the hell was that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yep, this is the bottom. I have concluded the Battle, and left you to ponder on the nature of Natsu's apparent partner. What is it? Who is it? Feel free to guess, but I dont even know either, I created it out of my own desire to manifest a third party.**

 **I'll see you guys next time, whenever that is.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
